


A Room of One's Own

by EleonorRigby98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A room of one's own, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Portuguese, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 90,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleonorRigby98/pseuds/EleonorRigby98
Summary: Dean só queria privacidade.Mas Castiel não entende.todos os créditos à @northernsparrow. Estou apenas a traduzir sua obra!





	1. Curiosidade natural

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Room Of One's Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417834) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



> Oi. Você pode encontrar obras/fanfics autorais minhas no perfil @lindsay98alrodges no Wattpad, mas aqui eu só estou traduzindo algumas fics e uma delas é essa, A Room of One's Own, que não por acaso é uma das minhas favoritas!  
> Boa leitura!

A coisa realmente boa sobre o bunker era a  _privacidade_  .

Não que Dean tivesse realmente se importado em dividir a interminável série de quartos de motel com Sam. Eles cresceram assim; eles estavam acostumados a isso. Sam e Dean, na verdade, trabalhavam muito bem como colegas de quarto. Ao longo dos anos, eles elaboraram uma série de compromissos razoáveis sobre a desordem do quarto, quais coisas iam onde, assim por diante, e eles geralmente não conseguiam ficar nervosos um com o outro com muita frequência. Eles conheciam as peculiaridades um do outro.

E, claro, um desses "caprichos", meio que grandes, na verdade, eram , bem ... hábitos pessoais. Ou, para ser mais direto: eles aprenderam a dar privacidade suficiente para se masturbar.

Ao contrário de um par de colegas de faculdade, eles tinham elaborado uma agenda de compromissos sem discutir abertamente. Chuveiros eram um dado, é claro, que deu a cada um deles um momento de desconfiança garantido a cada manhã. E se um deles adquirisse o hábito de dois ou três chuveiros por dia, ou tomasse um banho longo e incomum, você  _não pedia mais_  detalhes... Certo?

Além dos chuveiros matutinos (e às vezes noturnos), Sam costumava correr pelo menos uma vez por dia, o que dava a Dean uma boa e sólida hora sozinho. Sam era diligente em não voltar para casa antes que a hora terminasse, mesmo que ele estivesse apenas fazendo uma corrida de meia hora. Uma vez que Sam voltasse de sua corrida, Dean normalmente saía para uma caminhada, ou ia a um bar nas proximidades para tomar um drinque antes do jantar, para dar a Sam uma boa tarde também.

Um cara só precisava de um tempo sozinho, sabe? E jovens saudáveis precisavam de um tempo sozinhos algumas vezes por dia. No mínimo!

Funcionou bem, mas definitivamente havia momentos em que um cara meio que ansiava por um quarto próprio.

Então, quando encontraram o bunker, foi ...  _felicidade_  . Pura felicidade. Sim, as camadas de proteção eram legais. Sim, a biblioteca era muito legal. A cozinha era boa. Os carros antigos eram bons. Mas o melhor de tudo era a  _privacidade_  . Cada um deles tinha seu próprio quarto!

Privacidade! Hora após hora depois da hora, ininterrupta!

Sem qualquer discussão sobre isso, Dean e Sam, ambos silenciosamente, selecionaram quartos que estavam distantes o suficiente para que sons suaves (como,  _oh_ , o ocasional gemido ou grunhido ou algo assim) não fossem ouvidos. Dean (e Sam, sem dúvida) era altamente praticado no  _Orgasmo Completamente Silencioso_ , é claro, assim como qualquer um que cresceu em um alojamento compartilhado, mas era  _muito_  bom não ter que se estressar com o suspiro suave ocasional no fim. Aquele momento de batida de coração, bem quando o orgasmo realmente se elevava ... e logo quando os primeiros surtos estavam saindo ... era muito difícil ficar quieto.

Por fim ... alguma privacidade para os suspiros e grunhidos. Em um quarto próprio.

Não havia nenhuma internet no bunker no início, então a pornografia na internet não era uma opção imediatamente. Em vez disso, Dean passou a primeira semana inteira no bunker apenas em seu quarto quase em tempo integral, trabalhando repetidamente em sua pilha de revistas femininas.

Mais tarde naquela semana, Sam chamou Dean na parte de trás da biblioteca, rindo. Sam apontou para as costas de um arquivo empoeirado. Dean espiou por cima de uma pilha de arquivos antigos e empoeirados para ver uma pilha de  _Playboys_  e  _Penthouses_  na encoleirada nos arquivos dos Homens de Letras. Dean soltou uma gargalhada.

"Acho que até mesmo homens de letras tinham necessidades", disse Sam. "E olha como tudo parece agora!" Ele pegou a revista de cima e a folheou, e ela se abriu instantaneamente na dobra central. "Quase como se alguém já tivesse aberto antes ..." disse Sam, desdobrando um estilo antigo de uma garota nua e sorridente montando uma motocicleta. "É tão totalmente old school. Parece quase inocente em comparação com o que temos disponível online agora".

"Sim, praticamente ultrapassado", disse Dean, pegando a revista e folheando mais algumas páginas. "Oh", disse ele, pois as fotos seguintes eram da garota deitada sugestivamente sobre os capôs de um par de carros antigos clássicos. 

Nenhum Impala, mas ...  _Hm_.

"Não posso acreditar que eles saíram disso", disse Sam.

"Sim." disse Dean. "Então ..... uh ... talvez eu apenas os leve para pesquisa, sabe?"

Sam bufou: "Não tão rápido. Eu fico com metade."

Acontece que aquelas curiosas revistas femininas antiquadas tinham um certo charme.

Uma ou duas semanas mais tarde, Sam conseguiu montar uma conexão wi-fi de alta velocidade (a fiação dos anos 50 não estava exatamente pronta para a internet, mas Sam de alguma forma conseguiu um cabo para prender o cabo no topo do prédio, e Sam levou a partir daí.) O segundo Sam conseguiu o roteador wifi em execução, Sam e Dean ambos desapareceram em suas respectivas salas por quase outra semana sólida.

 _Sim_ , pensou Dean várias vezes naquela semana; a coisa realmente boa sobre o bunker era a  _privacidade_  .

 

**______________________**

 

Uma noite, pouco tempo depois, Dean anunciou a Sam que estava "indo dormir cedo" porque "estava com sono".

Era a desculpa usual de Dean. Sam apenas bufou e disse: 

"Certo, Dean. Só não ouse me deixar ouvir nada". Dean sabia que ele não estava enganando Sam - e Sam nunca o enganou também - mas um cara tinha que manter as aparências, sabe?

Dean foi até seu quarto com a última garrafa de uísque enfiada debaixo do braço. Uma vez no quarto ele trancou a porta -  _deus_  , uma porta do quarto que  _realmente_  trancava! Então ele tirou os sapatos, tirou as calças e as roupas íntimas de modo que ele estava apenas com a camiseta e se acomodou na cama.

Ele demorou um minuto para se organizar: alguns lenços de papel e uma pequena toalha à direita; garrafa de lubrificante ao alcance do braço; almofadas empilhadas apenas para a direita; revistas de pele de um lado; laptop em outro travesseiro em seu lado esquerdo para que ele pudesse vê-lo facilmente; fones de ouvido prontos; tudo em uma boa posição, para que ele pudesse facilmente reproduzir um vídeo com a mão esquerda. 

Porque, sabe, a mão direita dele estaria ocupada. Dean sempre tinha sido da opinião de que valia a pena o esforço extra para conseguir tudo confortavelmente organizado no começo. Para que você pudesse se concentrar, certo?

 _Deixe-me ver agora_  , pensou Dean, o  _que vai ser hoje à noite?_ _Revistas clássicas, revistas modernas ou laptop?_  

Ele tomou um gole do uísque, colocou o copo na mesa ao lado da arma e decidiu começar online. Ele pegou os fones de ouvido e começou a folhear um de seus sites favoritos, digitando algumas palavras-chave aleatórias e tentando ignorar a música horrível que o site estava tocando. Quase imediatamente um dos lenços de papel passou pelo teclado e o obrigou a fazer um erro de digitação - "peitos enormes" se tornaram "peitos em massa", que o site corrigiu automaticamente para "massagistas", o que acabou não sendo uma má frase. para pesquisar.

A próxima coisa que Dean sabia, ele estava em uma turnê errática através de alguns fetiches bizarros relacionados a massagens que ele nunca tinha pensado antes. ("Lápis? ... realmente?" Dean murmurou em um ponto. "Isso não parece confortável...  _não_  precisa saber que você poderia ter uma tartaruga  _lá_. ") E, eventualmente, ele encontrou alguns novos vídeos que realmente eram muito quentes.

Dean gostava de pensar em seus gostos sexuais como sendo o equilíbrio ideal entre o clássico e o clássico. Mas quando se tratava dele  (pensou Dean), realmente tinha bons gostos de macho vermelho-sangue-americano. Gostos de cara hetero, realmente. Apenas uma garota gostosa com seios bonitos faria isso, realmente. Tipo, aqui - aqui estava um bom vídeo - uma massagista gostosa com seios bonitos. Sim, isso é tudo que precisava. Uma garota gostosa com belos seios, chupando o pau de um cara. Aquilo era legal. (Dean começou a apalpar seu próprio pênis, apertando-o gentilmente, ocasionalmente chegando mais abaixo para enrolar suas bolas gentilmente para trás e para frente em sua mão. Seu pênis subia lentamente até meio mastro, ficando mais pesado). Chupando um bom pau. Sim.  _Sim._

Este vídeo não tinha música de fundo brega, mas apenas sons naturais: suspiros e gemidos e ruídos de chupar. Todos os ruídos suaves, molhados e deliciosos de um ótimo boquete. Dean notou que o pênis no vídeo, o pênis que a garota estava soprando, parecia pertencer a um cara que estava amarrado à mesa de massagem. Depois de um tempo o vídeo deu um zoom para que você pudesse ver toda a situação, o cara parecendo meio ... bem, meio que desamparado, na verdade, de uma maneira bem gostosa; meio que se contorcendo, seu peito arfando de vez em quando. (O pênis de Dean estava ficando muito duro agora, e Dean começou a fazer longos golpes.) Então havia alguns close-ups do pênis; a garota massagista tinha tirado a boca dele e estava apenas provocando o pênis com a ponta da língua agora, sacudindo-o. Estalido. Estalido. Estalido. O pênis do cara se contraiu cada vez que a língua veio para frente. O _h hey,_  uma visão  _ainda mais próxima_  do galo, super close up; Dean pode ver o pré-sêmen começando a driblar .... e ...

.... e de alguma forma Dean se viu assistindo a um sólido seis minutos daquele close naquele pênis, observando aquele pênis no vídeo ficando cada vez mais grosso e longo, observando-o se infiltrando mais e mais pré-sêmen.

(Dean ocasionalmente se via olhando para os galos em vídeos pornográficos; era apenas curiosidade natural, certo?  _Apenas curiosidade natural_. Era meio interessante, de vez em quando, checar o troço de outro cara ... para ver como outros caras pareciam como quando eles chegavam lá ... para ver quanto saía ... que tipo de sons eles faziam ... Claro, era tudo apenas para fins de comparação, apenas  _curiosidade_   _natural_.)

O vídeo cortou a visão geral e o cara estava realmente se contorcendo agora. A garota continuava alternando táticas: engolindo o pênis; envolvendo uma ou ambas as mãos ao redor; sacudindo-o implacavelmente com a língua. E sim, ela era uma menina quente com peitos agradáveis, e que foi bom, mas Dean apenas não poderia evitar  _também_  perceber o  _cara_  , como excitado aquele cara estava, como o cara estava se contorcendo, forçando os laços que mantinham ele para a mesa, começando a torcer os quadris de um lado para o outro, começando a soltar pequenos gemidos. Então havia mais um close do pau. O cara parecia estar realmente arqueando a mesa agora. A língua da garota saiu para mais um movimento, o pau parecia inchar mais ...

E ... whoa, o cara estava chegando! Dean assistiu, extasiado, fascinado, os olhos colados na tela. Ele assistiu os surtos de surto, observando o pênis do cara se contraindo com força a cada jorro, ouvindo os suspiros sufocados do cara.

_Apenas curiosidade natural._

Dean lubrificou a mão um pouco mais, envolveu a mão firmemente em torno de seu pênis e acelerou um pouco. Deus, a  _maravilhosa_  sensação molhada e escorregadia de uma mão bem lubrificada. Porra, Dean estava chegando perto ... ele só precisava ... apenas a cena certa ... 

... mas o vídeo tinha acabado ....

Então Dean se viu clicando no vídeo de volta antes de o cara chegar, e  _acidentalmente_  viu o cara se contorcendo novamente. Ele  _acidentalmente_  assistiu o pau jorrando novamente.  _Acidentalmente_  ouviu os gemidos do cara novamente, puxando seu próprio pau o tempo todo. Acariciando o eixo inteiro com a mão lubrificada, longos movimentos ao longo de todo o comprimento; acariciando a cabeça; passando o polegar sobre a fenda ... sentindo aquela espiral de calor começar a incendiar-se na base de sua espinha. Chegando perto agora, começando a sentir realmente aquecer, sentindo a onda se formando; e -

Droga! O vídeo terminou  _de novo_.

Dean clicou de volta  _novamente_  , realmente com a intenção de assistir os peitos da menina agora, mas ele  _acidentalmente_  acabou assistindo o pênis do cara  _mais uma vez_ , e assistindo o cara crescer em direção ao orgasmo novamente. O cara no vídeo soltou aqueles pequenos gemidos engasgados novamente, e o pênis de Dean deu uma contração simpática e uma grande gota de pré-gozo inchava da fenda na ponta. Dean não pôde deixar de soltar um gemido baixo também, "mMmmmmm ..." Foi tão bom.

Ele acelerou a mão e ...  _ahhh,_  o cara na tela estava chegando, aqueles grandes jorros voando diretamente daquele pênis, aqueles  _jorros enormes_  ,  _jeez..._  O pênis de Dean deu uma contração enorme e outra gota de pré-sêmen brotou,  _oh deus_ ,  _tão perto_ _agora_  , a mão de Dean acelerou mais, golpes curtos e afiados agora, logo abaixo da cabeça; o vídeo terminou novamente e ele clicou de volta; o cara no vídeo estava jorrando novamente e Dean não pôde deixar de grunhir baixinho, "Nnnhh!",  _tão perto! -_  e uma voz rouca e grave de apenas alguns metros de distância disse:

"Você vai ejacular em breve?"

_Castiel estava de pé ao lado da cama._

Dean praticamente pulou um pé da cama enquanto tentava fazer três coisas em um milésimo de segundo: cobrir-se, fechar o laptop e pegar sua arma na mesa lateral. Uma fração de segundo depois ele percebeu que não precisava da arma, mas com certeza precisava se esconder porque o maldito Castiel, aparentemente o anjo mais pervertido da guarnição, de alguma forma se materializou na sala sem que Dean notasse, e Cas estivera de pé a TRÊS MALDITOS PASSOS DE DISTÂNCIA, bem na beira da cama. Cas estava no lado  _direito_  de Dean , o lado longe do laptop; Dean não o tinha visto; e Cas aparentemente estava assistindo  _tudo_  .

"MAS QUE PORRA!" Dean cuspiu, mal conseguindo manter a voz baixa o suficiente para não alertar Sam, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a colcha sobre si mesmo e se arrastava descontroladamente pela cama longe de Cas, os fones de ouvido caindo das orelhas. O laptop e metade dos travesseiros caíram no chão, e então Dean caiu da cama.

"Bem, você está?" disse Cas, enquanto Dean se debatia no chão, enrolado na colcha. Cas acrescentou: "Eu estive esperando, mas parece que está demorando um pouco. Normalmente leva muito tempo?"

Dean conseguiu se levantar, segurando a colcha ao redor dele, ofegando de choque e se sentindo tão fodidamente  _queimado_  com a humilhação que ele queria agarrar a arma afinal só para atirar em si mesmo.

Cas estava ali parado no lado oposto da cama, tão frio quanto um pepino, um maldito casaco e gravata azul e todo o conjunto, parecendo completamente imperturbável. Ele nem pareceu notar que havia algo particularmente errado. Ele disse calmamente: 

"Me desculpe se eu te assustei. Parece que você pode estar chegando perto da ejaculação, então eu pensei em perguntar. Só para ver quanto tempo levaria."

Dean finalmente colocou a colcha ao redor de sua cintura. A adrenalina ainda estava surgindo através dele, seu coração  _martelando_  , e seu  _maldito pênis idiota_  não parecia saber se isso significava ficar mais duro ou ficar mais suave. Então era um meio-mastro meio estranho agora e Dean estava tendo que tentar esconder seu pau duro. O que foi muito sem sentido dado que Cas tinha acabado de  _assistir Dean se masturbando_  e ... 

Puta merda, quanto ele tinha visto? Dean mentalmente rebobinou os últimos quinze minutos, desesperado, freneticamente tentando se convencer de que isso não era tão desastroso como parecia ... talvez Cas tivesse acabado de aparecer alguns segundos antes de falar? Mas ele disse aquela frase aterrorizante sobre "Eu estive esperando, mas parece estar demorando ..."

_Espere um segundo..._

_._..  _puta merda ... a porra do Kleenex ... O KLEENEX!_

O lenço de papel flutuando no teclado!  _PORRA! Esse foi o vento de Cas chegando!_ Isso foi no  _começo!_ Isso foi antes de Dean ter encontrado o vídeo!

Cas deve ter visto  _absolutamente tudo_  e ... sim, isso foi muito desastroso. Isso foi desastroso em escala de supernova.

Depois de alguns suspiros sem palavras, Dean explodiu com:

"Deus, PORRA, CARALHO, Cas, o  _que diabos há de errado com você?_  Você estava me  _assistindo?" ._ Ele ainda estava desesperadamente tentando manter a voz baixa o suficiente para que Sam não ouvisse. "Você nunca ouviu falar de PRIVACIDADE, maldição?! Eu pensei que tinha explicado isso para você há muito tempo!"

"Explicado o que?" disse Cas, franzindo a testa.

Dean assobiou, tão alto quanto ousou:

"NÃO INTERROMPA-ME QUANDO ESTOU NO MEIO DE ALGO, CARAMBA!" Ele acenou com a mão na cama e acrescentou, incoerentemente: "Quando estou no meio ... de ... quando estou ... quando estou ... fazendo ... quando ... Eu disse a vocês ANOS atrás, Cas! E eu lhe disse para sempre dizer algo quando você aparecesse! Que diabos?! Quero dizer,  _que diabos é isso, Cas ?!_  "

"Oh", disse Cas, assentindo. "Entendo. Bem, primeiro, eu disse  _olá_ , mas você não me ouviu. Acho que aqueles pequenos aparelhos nos seus ouvidos podem ter tocado música, talvez? E também o que você me disse antes, quando nos conhecemos. anos atrás, não era para entrar nos  _banheiros do motel_. Suas palavras exatas, se bem me lembro, eram: _'Não entre no maldito banheiro sem um convite expressivo, seu maldito pervertido'_. Você não mencionou que isso estava especificamente relacionado à masturbação. Eu não percebi na época que você poderia estar se masturbando ". Cas fez uma pausa, olhando para a cama em pensamento, e acrescentou: "Acho que entendo agora. Devo inferir que você estava acostumado, naquela época, a se masturbar em banheiros de motel, mas que agora você se masturba nesse quarto? O bunker oferece mais locais possíveis".

Dean ficou boquiaberto com ele. Alguns momentos se passaram; Cas estava apenas olhando diretamente para ele, sem o menor  _indício_  de constrangimento, aparentemente apenas aguardando uma resposta.

Dean finalmente disse: 

"Não estamos tendo essa conversa. Recuso-me a acreditar que estamos tendo essa conversa." Ele tentou envolver a colcha em torno de si de uma maneira mais parecida com uma roupa, como uma toga. Exceto que o seu maldito pênis estava por algum motivo ainda a meio mastro e ele ficou nervosamente ciente de que ainda ia fazer muito protuberância. Então ele desistiu da ideia da toga e teve que agrupar a colcha bem na frente dele. "Eu não  _acredito que_ isso está  _acontecendo_  ", ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Cas suspirou e disse, abrindo as mãos como se estivesse um pouco desconcertado: 

"Dean. Eu vejo que eu te deixei chateado. Me perdoe por não ter uma compreensão intuitiva disso, mas, você parece esquecer às vezes, eu sou verdadeiramente  _não_  humano. E eu realmente não entendo por que você está chateado. "

Só então Dean ouviu um pequeno grunhido e Cas olhou para os pés de Dean. Dean olhou horrorizado para o laptop. No lado positivo, parecia não estar danificado; no lado negativo, de alguma forma estava jogando aquele vídeo do caralho de novo e aquele maldito cara estava prestes a voltar ao orgasmo.

Dean fechou o laptop com o pé, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Depois de um momento, Dean abriu os olhos. Ele disse devagar, com os dentes cerrados: 

"Não ... nunca ... faça isso de novo."

Cas franziu o cenho. 

"Você precisa ser um pouco mais específico", disse ele. "Você está falando sobre este quarto em particular, ou o bunker em geral, ou, especificamente, a masturbação, não importa em que sala você possa fazê-lo, ou -"

Dean levantou a mão e disse: 

"PARE". Cas parou, franzindo a testa novamente.

"Só não ... me  _interrompa_  ", disse Dean, lutando para até dizer as palavras, "Se eu estiver ... se eu estiver... apenas  _por favor não me interrompa ..._  se ... . Eu estiver... "

"Se masturbando?"

"Sim", Dean engasgou.

"Tudo bem", disse Cas, assentindo. "Eu não vou te interromper quando você estiver se masturbando. Você pode continuar. Eu não vou interromper."

Cas gesticulou para a cama.

"O que?" disse Dean.

"Continue", disse Cas. "Eu não vou interromper."

"Continuar?"

"Continue se masturbando", disse Cas. Dean piscou para ele. Cas deu-lhe um olhar um pouco exasperado e disse: "Não é isso que você quis dizer? Você ainda não tinha atingido o orgasmo, correto? Eu entendo que significa que você deseja continuar, sem eu interromper, até que você tenha um orgasmo. Certo? Então , continua"

Cas gesticulou para a cama novamente.

Dean ficou sem fala por um momento.

Dean finalmente conseguiu dizer: " _Com você aqui?"_

"Eu não me importo", disse Cas. "Eu posso esperar. Eu só queria falar sobre um possível caso, mas ele pode esperar mais alguns minutos." Ele olhou para Dean interrogativamente. "Você tem uma estimativa de quantos mais minutos levará?"

Houve uma longa pausa.

Dean finalmente disse: "Cas, você sabe o que, vai demorar muito tempo agora. É melhor você sair."

Cas assentiu. "Tudo bem. Eu voltarei em uma hora, que tal?"

"Claro, isso parece bom. E Cas?"

"Sim?"

"Se você mencionar isso para  _alguém, especialmente Sam_  ,  _eu vou te matar_  ", disse Dean. "E você nunca mais apenas me  _assista_  desse jeito. Não fique me observando ,  _NUNCA de novo._  Entendeu?"

Cas franziu o cenho. "Não há necessidade de ser rude, Dean. Eu apenas queria alertá-lo para um caso. Estarei de volta em uma hora." E com uma leve vibração de asas, ele se foi.

Um lenço de papel passou pela cama.

Dean passou os dez minutos seguintes sentado com a cabeça entre as mãos e meia hora depois disso, ficando bêbado.


	2. Cas segue instruções

Castiel apareceu, como prometido, precisamente uma hora depois de sair do quarto de Dean. Dean estava nervoso com o nervosismo (e também um pouco bêbado) e continuava andando pela cozinha. Mas quando Cas finalmente apareceu, não disse nada sobre o que aconteceu uma hora antes. Ele acabara de ligar para Sam da biblioteca e contou a eles sobre um possível caso. Aparentemente, houve uma série de mortes estranhas em uma cidade de Iowa a uma distância de meio dia de viagem.

Durante todo o tempo em que todos estavam falando sobre o maldito caso de Iowa, Dean ficou petrificado porque Cas poderia deixar algo escapar para Sam. Além disso, havia um ar distinto e demorado de  _embaraço humilhante_  , o que tornava praticamente impossível para Dean olhar nos olhos de Cas. Mas Cas não disse nada sobre isso, e mal conversou com Dean. Ele acabou de entrar em uma longa discussão com Sam sobre os assassinatos de Iowa.

Dean acabou passando toda a conversa apenas olhando para o chão com os braços cruzados, enquanto Sam e Cas conversavam sobre o caso.

Cas decolou pouco depois, sem sequer olhar para Dean.  _Estranho_.

Sam estava olhando para ele um pouco engraçado, no entanto.

"Algo errado?" Sam perguntou.

"Não", disse Dean bruscamente, marchando até o balcão da cozinha e pegando um pouco de pão, só para se dar algo para fazer.

"Você está agindo um pouco estranho. Você não disse uma única palavra para Cas. Você e Cas tiveram outra discussão ou algo assim? Não é  _aquela coisa_  de novo, é?"

 _"Aquela coisa"_   era uma abreviação para aquela vez em que Cas misteriosamente reapareceu do Purgatório e depois quase matou Dean e até quebrou o braço, mas depois o curou novamente, mas depois fugiu com a placa dos anjo, e descobriu-se que Cas sofrera lavagem cerebral e Cas realmente se arrependeu, mas Dean ficou chateado com ele por um tempo.  _Aquela_  coisa. O que, sim, foi ruim. Mas isso meio que se desvaneceu no passado, basicamente.

"Não há nada de errado", disse Dean, enfiando dois pedaços de pão na torradeira. "Está tudo bem."

"Bem, tanto faz", disse Sam, encolhendo os ombros. "Só checando porque, você sabe, eu realmente não quero ter que andar na ponta dos pés em torno de vocês dois novamente. É meio cansativo quando vocês têm um de seus estranhos rompimentos ou o que for."

"TUDO ESTÁ PERFEITO", disse Dean em voz alta, batendo um pote de manteiga de amendoim na bancada.

Sam levantou uma sobrancelha. Depois de uma pequena pausa, ele disse: "Por que você voltou aqui, afinal? Achei que ficaria escondido no seu quarto a noite toda".

"Jesus Cristo, Sam, você tem que me gritar sobre  _cada maldita coisa_  ?" disse Dean, girando para encará-lo. "Então eu queria um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim! Isso é tão louco?"

"Não, não, claro que não." Sam encolheu os ombros. "Seja como for. Apenas checando." Ele bocejou. "Eu estou indo para a cama sozinho. Me sentindo meio ... sonolento." Ele sorriu para Dean, e Dean ficou imediatamente mortificado, convencido de que Sam  _sabia de alguma forma_  e estava prestes a começar a uivar de rir. Mas Sam acabou de sair da sala. Presumivelmente para ir masturbar em seu próprio quarto, mas sem um maldito anjo maldito pairando sobre ele assistindo cada momento mortificante com aquele maldito olhar de anjo-laser.

Não era justo.

 

**______________________**

 

Eles foram para Iowa e passaram algumas noites em um motel. O caso era bem simples (acabou sendo um espírito vingativo) e eles o envolveram rapidamente. Mas o tempo todo que eles estavam lá, Dean descobriu que ele não podia nem mesmo passar pela sessão matinal de  _toque_ , mesmo quando ele estava em segurança no chuveiro do motel. Ele apenas se sentiu tão abalado que não conseguia se livrar de  _nada._

Ele não estava realmente preocupado que Cas iria aumentar o zoom nele novamente. (Bem ... não  _muito_  preocupado.) Cas geralmente era bastante cooperativo em seguir as várias regras da casa de Dean. Era mais apenas o conhecimento de que Cas tinha  _visto tudo_  . Cas tinha visto  _todos os estágios_  da rotina idiota de Dean. Ele tinha visto Dean escolhendo um vídeo, lentamente ficando excitado, ficando mais e mais ligado ...

E Cas também deve ter visto exatamente qual vídeo Dean havia escolhido. E em quais partes ele estava observando de novo e de novo. Droga. Por que, _oh por que_ , Dean tinha assistido a um vídeo de um ... bem, um  _cara_  , naquela noite em particular, de todas as noites?

Maldição ... era humilhante demais.

 

**___________________**

 

Dean e Cas passaram bastante tempo juntos, claro, e sempre houve uma certa ... tensão no ar, você poderia dizer. Dean tinha pensado às vezes que, de volta ao Purgatório, se Benny não estivesse sempre por perto, talvez ele e Cas pudessem ...

Mas Benny  _sempre_  esteve por perto. E algo sobre o ar do Purgatório parecia sugar a libido de um cara, de qualquer maneira.

E depois houve tanta porcaria depois, com Cas sendo lavado ou reprogramado ou o que diabos você queria chamar ...

A amizade deles nunca havia realmente voltado ao que fora outrora. Qualquer que seja a estranha tensão que Dean sentira com Cas, nos tempos do Apocalipse, parecia ter se dissipado, pois, durante a triste série de traição, quase morte, amnésia, coma, insanidade, purgatório e lavagem cerebral que Cas havia sofrido, Dean estava feliz por Cas estar de volta, claro. Era meio que milagroso, na verdade, que ele tivesse conseguido se recompor, afinal de contas. Foi bom tê-lo por perto novamente.

Mas eles nunca voltaram ao que tinham.

Ou melhor, o que eles  _poderiam_  ter tido. Eles nunca tiveram uma maldita coisa, pensando bem.

E por que Dean estava pensando nisso? Porque a verdade é que Dean era um cara americano simples e de sangue puro. Perfeitamente em linha reta. Um cara que gostava de gostosas com seios bonitos.  _Definitivamente não era_  um cara que gostava de anjos caídos que usavam embarcações decididamente masculinas. Não importa quão intrigante fosse aquele vaso masculino; não importava quão azuis fossem os olhos, quão penetrante fosse o olhar, por mais suave que os cabelos escuros parecessem, por mais "profundos" que fossem os "laços" com a estranha criatura que olhava para ele de dentro. 

(E Cas era mesmo macho? Ou ele era algum tipo de criatura assexuada ... ou talvez bissexual? ... _Pare com isso, pare com isso, pare de pensar nisso!_  Dean se repreendeu.) 

Não. Não. Claro. Dá pra assistir a um vídeo ou dois de um cara, só por diversão, sem ser  _realmente_  um cara de verdade. Ou uma casca masculina também. Ele tinha certeza disso. Ele estava totalmente certo.

Bem ... ele tinha certeza.

**_________________**

 

Uma semana inteira se passou, e eles estavam de volta ao bunker agora, e Dean ainda não tinha se masturbado desde o episódio com Cas. Ele ficou com o peru frio por duas semanas inteiras antes que finalmente a coceira na virilha dele ficasse muito intensa e, por fim, Dean tentou acender o laptop novamente. Desta vez ele se colocou em uma cadeira encravada no canto, e ele não usou seus fones de ouvido, só para ter certeza de que Cas não iria se aproximar dele.

E desta vez, Dean também procurou diligentemente apenas por pornografia lésbica. Garota-garota. O pornô lésbico, claro, era tão direto quanto possível (pelo menos para um espectador de cara). Absolutamente sem galos à vista!

Em sua juventude há muito tempo, a ação de garota com garota normalmente tinha sido bastante confiável para Dean gozar. Mas nos últimos anos seu fascínio parecia ter desaparecido. O vídeo que ele encontrou esta noite estava bom, mas de alguma forma ele não parecia realmente ter essa faísca. Dean conseguiu um pau duro o suficiente, mas não conseguiu terminar. O que era estranho, dado que tinha sido algumas semanas.

Até que de repente ele pensou:  _Cas pode estar invisível._

 _Ele poderia estar me observando agora_.

No momento em que o pensamento cruzou a mente de Dean, ele foi atingido imediatamente por uma onda quente de emoções bizarramente misturadas: vergonha e nervosismo e ... um tipo de adrenalina estranhamente agradável também ... e ... talvez um pouco de medo? ... Mas também,  _estranho_ ,  _excitação_  ... e ... uma imagem surgiu em sua mente de Castiel possivelmente parado bem aqui na cadeira de Dean, invisível talvez, mas  _observando o pênis ereto de Dean._ Apenas ali  _assistindo_  .

Encarando. Aquele laser incrivelmente implacável que Cas tinha.

Dean imaginou Cas bem ali no quarto com ele, encarando o pênis de Dean. E imediatamente Dean sentiu seu pênis enrijecer, sentiu suas bolas apertarem, e então ele estava ofegante, e então ele estava  _chegando_  .  _Puta merda_  vindo muito também. Rápidos golpes de sêmen, atirando tão repentinamente que ele mal conseguiu colocar o lenço de papel a tempo de pegar a maior parte dele.

"Certo, isso foi bizarro," ele murmurou para si mesmo depois, enchendo o lenço de papel úmido. Estava completamente encharcado e nem pegara tudo; tinha sido uma carga bastante considerável. Um surto escapou do Kleenex e atingiu a tela do laptop. Enquanto Dean limpava com outro Kleenex, ele percebeu que não estava nem observando o laptop. Ele não tinha notado o final do vídeo de garota-na-garota; ele tinha os olhos fechados.

Porque ele estava pensando em Castiel.

 _O que diabos está errado comigo?_ Dean se perguntou.

 _Estou apenas começando meus fios cruzados,_  ele pensou.  _Eu ainda estou um pouco confuso. Cas acabou de me confundir, é tudo. Não foi realmente culpa dele, ele só apareceu na sala errada na noite errada e ele me confundiu. Isso é tudo._

"Droga, Cas", ele murmurou. "Saia da minha cabeça."

Alguns dias se passaram antes que Dean ousasse se masturbar novamente.

**_________________**

 

Uma semana depois, Dean finalmente se sentiu um pouco mais normal. Ele não via Cas há algumas semanas, o que era bom; isso meio que tirou a vantagem de tudo isso. Dean estava até começando a pensar que ele talvez tivesse exagerado. Então Cas tinha visto a rotina idiota de Dean: E daí? Cas provavelmente não dava a mínima mesmo. Ele não era nem humano. Ele esteve na terra por milênios; ele tinha visto humanos fazendo sexo antes e, presumivelmente, deve tê-los visto se masturbando de vez em quando também. Enquanto Cas não mencionasse nada para Sam, talvez não fosse grande coisa.

Dean finalmente ficou um pouco mais corajoso, e uma noite ele voltou para o laptop e o usou em sua cama novamente. Hora de voltar ao  _Horse_. Demorou um pouco para relaxar, mas eventualmente Dean entrou nele. Ele acabou brincando no mesmo site que ele estava olhando pela primeira vez ... e, hm, bem ali na seção _"Você também pode gostar"_   tinha um novo vídeo da garota da massagem. Bem, inferno, hora de banir os demônios, certo?

Dean clicou nisso.

Na verdade, foi um vídeo muito legal. Este começou com a garota de massagem quente amarrando o cara (um cara diferente desta vez), e depois dando-lhe uma massagem. Uma massagem que se concentrou nas bolas e no pau, claro. Ela estava alisando as mãos com óleo de massagem e estava realmente muito quente, ouvindo todos aqueles ruídos de chupar e observando suas mãos deslizarem ao redor.

Então a garota puxou as gravatas da perna do sujeito para que ele ficasse esparramado.  _Hm._  Isso foi novo.

Ela se debruçou sobre o cara de lado (deixando a câmera ter uma visão clara da virilha do cara da posição de propagação de águia) e foi direto para o que parecia ser um boquete incrível, realmente entusiasmado com muitos ruídos molhados. Ela levou seu pênis inteiro em sua boca ... engoliu todo o caminho ... sorvendo para cima e para baixo ... trabalhou sua mão ao redor da base. Ela estendeu a mão para acariciar as bolas do cara e começou a brincar com seu buraco! E então lentamente ela deslizou algum tipo de pequena coisa vibrando bem dentro da bunda do cara...

Imediatamente o cara no vídeo começou contorcendo-se, na verdade  _tremendo_  , tremendo todo, gemendo sem parar, e gozo começou a ficar apenas  _derramando_  de seu pênis.  _Deve_ _estar vibrando contra a próstata_  , pensou Dean,  _fascinado_. Quase parecia que o pênis estava babando, mas não, era mais claro, deve ser pré-gozo, mas ... o cara estava certo de agir como se fosse quase um orgasmo. Quase.

Dean havia se esquecido totalmente de seu nervosismo. Seu próprio pênis estava duro agora, sua mão estava bem alisada com lubrificante, e ele estava confortavelmente sacudindo seu próprio pênis, sua mão até a metade do poço, puxando firmemente para cima e para baixo, de vez em quando dando um bom e longo golpe direto para o cabeça. Estava bem. De volta ao horse!

No vídeo, a garota começou a sacudir o pênis do cara com a língua agora. Como no primeiro vídeo: Flick, flick, flick. Mas esse cara tinha um vibrador no rabo, então era uma cena um pouco diferente; e então a garota fez mais duas coisas: ela apertou suas bolas suavemente com uma mão, e ela estendeu a outra mão e beliscou um dos mamilos do cara. O cara soltou um  _grito de_  verdade . Então ela gentilmente, lentamente, puxou o pequeno vibrador estranho para fora. Como ele veio deslizando lentamente para fora de seu cu, o cara gritou novamente, deu dois suspiros ofegantes enormes, e gozo começou apenas a  _voar_  para fora de seu pau. Dean podia realmente ver o buraco do cara se espasando no tempo com os solavancos de sêmen saindo do pênis.

 _Jesus que gostoso._ Dean estava puxando rápido seu próprio pau agora, que estava inchando mais e mais. Estava em pé, firme, quente e pesado. Estava se sentindo  _muito_  bem, e tudo estava começando a crescer, começando a formigar, e Dean sabia que ia ser um orgasmo intenso. Fazia semanas, afinal de contas. Dean foi devido a um bom orgasmo.

... mas o vídeo acabou.

Dean quase voltou ao vídeo para ver o cara filmando novamente. Mas NÃO, foi exatamente aí que as coisas deram errado na última vez! De jeito nenhum Dean iria se masturbar novamente para outro vídeo de um cara vindo! De jeito nenhum. Ele teve que desistir disso. Era como um vício estranho, um mau hábito que ele de repente se meteu.

Ele fechou resolutamente a janela e desenterrou o vídeo de garota da última vez ... e imediatamente perdeu o impulso, sua ereção diminuindo ligeiramente.

Frustrado, Dean fechou os olhos e tentou chegar lá apenas por atrito, apenas pelo toque de sua mão. Mas instantaneamente ele  _pensou_  no outro vídeo: o cara se contorcendo em êxtase enquanto o vibrador entrava, com o drible do gajo caindo ...

Uma imagem disparou em sua mente de Castiel. Cas ... contorcendo-se em êxtase ... como seria isso? Cas legal imperturbável, totalmente perdendo o controle?  _Isso seria quente. Isso seria inacreditavelmente quente._

Whoa whoa whoa.

 _Pare com isso!_ Dean pensou.  _Pare com isso. Sem galos. Sem caras. E definitivamente não Cas. Pense em garotas. Meninas!_ Ele estava  _muito_  perto agora, também, seu pênis se contraindo positivamente, mas ele se forçou a tirar a mão de seu pênis completamente e apenas ficou lá por um momento, sem se tocar em nada, tentando mudar para uma fantasia mais apropriada.

Do nada, uma mão quente e escorregadia se fechou firmemente ao redor do membro de seu pênis. Dean gritou e seus olhos se abriram e lá estava o  _próprio Castiel_ , vivo e em carne e osso, curvando-se sobre Dean, e  _o maldito_  Cas tinha a  _mão_  no  _pênis_  de Dean, e antes que Dean pudesse falar ou se  _mexer,_  estava acontecendo,  _querido deus_ , ele estava  _vindo_  , um orgasmo tremendamente poderoso atravessando-o como um relâmpago. Os choques de gozo estavam  _instantaneamente_  voando para fora de seu pênis antes que Dean pudesse fazer uma maldita coisa. Cordas brancas grossas de gozo, apenas atirando para fora. Rápido, repentino, sem fôlego, completamente imparável.

Tudo o que Dean poderia fazer enquanto acontecia era agarrar o braço de Cas. Ele teve um breve pensamento para empurrar Cas para longe, mas acabou apenas pendurado no braço de Cas por sua vida enquanto os espasmos rolavam através dele. E Cas estava  _masturbando_  ele. Espremendo gentilmente, deslizando a mão para cima e para baixo. Dean estremeceu, agarrando-se ao braço de Cas com as duas mãos, ofegando, mordendo o lábio e tentando desesperadamente não gemer alto demais.

Os surtos finalmente se transformaram em pequenos dribles, o pênis de Dean começou a amolecer na mão de Cas, e Dean caiu de costas na cama enquanto as últimas pequenas contrações se agitavam através dele. E então ele ficou lá, congelado, de olhos arregalados, piscando em estado de choque, olhando para o teto, ambas as mãos ainda presas no braço de Cas.

 _Isso realmente aconteceu?_ Dean pensou. Ele olhou para baixo. A mão de Cas ainda estava no pênis de Dean.

Sim, isso realmente aconteceu.

Castiel tinha acabado de masturbar Dean.

Cas tirou a mão, sentou-se na beira da cama, virou-se para Dean e disse:  

"O caso em Iowa parece não estar resolvido. Houve outra morte. Acho que pode haver outro espírito vingativo. Pensei que você deveria saber. "

Dean respirou longa e lentamente, fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

Dean disse cuidadosamente, seus olhos ainda fechados: "Você poderia ter ligado para me dizer isso." Ele abriu os olhos, ainda piscando para o teto, totalmente incapaz de olhar para Castiel. Dean acrescentou: "Existe uma coisa chamada telefone. Você tem um. Eu dei um para você."

Cas disse: "Bem, sim, mas é mais confiável apenas voar até aqui e dizer pessoalmente. Os telefones nem sempre têm boa recepção. Além disso, nem sempre você responde". Com a expressão no rosto de Dean, ele começou a parecer um pouco confuso. Ele disse: "Dean, tem alguma coisa errada?"

Dean se forçou a encontrar os olhos de Cas. Cas estava apenas ...  _olhando_  para ele, daquele jeito que ele sempre fazia, aquele olhar firme e sem piscar.

"O que ... Que porra...", sussurrou Dean com voz rouca, " _f_ _oi_   _essa_ _?"_

"Como assim?" Cas parecia genuinamente intrigado.

" _O que você acabou de fazer?"_

Cas franziu o cenho. "Eu ajudei você a ejacular", disse ele. "Eu pensei que fosse óbvio."

Dean disse, sua voz quase quebrando em um grito: " _Por quê?"_

Cas ainda parecia confuso. "Você me disse para não assistir", explicou ele. "Essas foram suas palavras exatas:  _não fique me observando;_  você disse."

Dean piscou.

"Isso é .... não ...." Dean começou. Ele respirou fundo e fez com que terminasse: "... isso não é ... o que eu quis dizer." Ele percebeu que suas mãos ainda estavam presas no braço de Cas, e teve que se soltar. Então Dean entorpecidamente pegou um lenço de papel e entorpecidamente começou a se limpar. Ele pensou  _que provavelmente deveria se cobrir_  , mas parecia que não havia razão.

"Permita-me", disse Cas. Ele tocou Dean na bochecha, aquele maldito toque de cura que ele podia fazer, e instantaneamente todos os surtos de gozo que tinham caído em todas as coxas e estômago de Dean tinham apenas  _desaparecido._ Dean sentou-se devagar, apoiando-se nos braços atrás de si e olhou para si mesmo. Os surtos de gozo se foram, e as babas que haviam vazado de seu pênis no final se foram, e até o suor se foi, também, de todo o corpo de Dean, e o lubrificante que tinha ficado um pouco manchado ao redor de sua virilha . Tudo estava limpo. Dean estava fresco como uma margarida.

Dean apenas ficou sentado lá, olhando para seu pênis, que estava completamente macio agora. Parecia não haver um único pensamento em sua cabeça.

Cas estava estudando Dean com um olhar de preocupação. Ele disse: "Dean, você é normalmente assim depois de ejacular? Você parece um pouco atordoado". Ele continuou, em um tom de conversa perfeitamente normal, "Você sabe, os neandertais costumavam recitar poesia depois do sexo. Você vai fazer isso? Você tem a mesma aparência que eles costumavam ter."

"Não ... eu sou ... NÃO," Dean disse, balançando a cabeça. "Nenhuma poesia."

"Os pássaros cantam às vezes", observou Cas. "Depois do sexo. Alguns cantam canções pós-copulatórias."

"Eu não vou ... cantar", disse Dean, descobrindo que parecia necessária uma imensa concentração para juntar uma frase. Provavelmente devido à voz em sua cabeça que estava cantando,  _Cas apenas me masturbou, isso realmente aconteceu? Cas acabou de masturbar, isso realmente aconteceu?_ "Nada de ... cantar. Sem poesia. Uh. Cas. Você não disse ... você não disse oi. Quando você voou para dentro. Você não disse nada. Eu não sabia que você estava aqui. "

Cas disse: "Você me disse para não interromper".

"Uh", disse Dean. "Oh ..."

"Você disse:  _não interrompa_ , e  _não fique me observando_. O que significava, claro, que você queria que eu o ajudasse, mas muito silenciosamente, certo?"

"Na verdade," disse Dean, "Uh ... isso não é ... o que ... eu ..." Ele parou em silêncio.

Cas continuou: "Eu admito que não tinha certeza do porque você queria meu envolvimento, mas fiquei feliz em ajudar."

Dean ficou totalmente mudo.

"Fique à vontade para me chamar de novo", disse Cas. "Se eu não estou ocupado com outra coisa, eu ficaria feliz em ajudar. Se você tiver alguma dificuldade em ejacular, é só me avisar."

Isso estava ficando tão surreal que Dean era totalmente incapaz de descobrir como explicar a Cas o que estava errado com todo esse conceito. 

"Ok", ele finalmente conseguiu dizer. "Uh, Cas. Uh. Só para ... futura referência, você deveria ... você deveria realmente ... perguntar às pessoas ... antes ... antes de você colocar uma ... mão no seu pau. Você não deveria apenas, sabe, aparecer ... e pegar os paus das pessoas ... sem avisar assim. Isso me assustou".

"Oh. Eu entendo. Eu te peguei de surpresa? Minhas desculpas", disse Cas, assentindo. "Eu notei que você pulou. Embora possivelmente a surpresa possa ter ajudado, você não acha? Você pareceu responder de repente. Muito rapidamente. Menos de dois segundos. Parecia haver boa força e volume nas ejaculações, também. De qualquer forma, o que você pensa sobre o caso de Iowa? Você e Sam serão capazes de voltar, ou eu devo lidar com isso? Eu poderia, mas tenho algumas outras questões para resolver".

Dean piscou, e olhou para Cas, ainda mal capaz de acreditar que ele estava realmente sentado aqui  _completamente nu_  ao lado de um Cas completamente vestido, que tinha acabado de  _masturb_ _ar Dean_ e agora estava sentado na beira da cama conversando sobre a força do  _orgasmo maldito_  de Dean como se estivesse discutindo o maldito tempo.

"Dean? E quanto a Iowa?" Cas lembrou a ele.

"Nós vamos cuidar disso", disse Dean.

"Excelente", disse Castiel. Ele ficou. "Dean, você ainda parece um pouco peculiar. Talvez você deva descansar um pouco. O orgasmo foi aceitável, não foi? Foi prazeroso?"

Dean disse: "Sim".

"Você tem certeza?"

"O orgasmo foi prazeroso", disse Dean, inexpressivo. "Tenho certeza."

Cas pareceu aliviado. "Eu só queria checar. Eu não fiz isso antes, e eu não queria decepcioná-lo. Vou deixar você descansar um pouco, então. Boa sorte em Iowa."

E ele foi embora.


	3. Dean toma um banho

Dean ficou deitado na cama por um longo tempo depois que Cas saiu, apenas olhando para o teto.

Ao longo dos anos, Dean teve sua parcela de estranhas aventuras sexuais, incluindo alguns embaraçosos e o ocasional "sexo surpresa" com um parceiro inesperado que o deixara um pouco confuso. Ele geralmente era capaz de simplesmente escondê-lo no arquivo  _Weird Stories_  e continuar com sua vida.

Mas isso foi  _Cas._ Ele não podia simplesmente esconder isso.

Ele não podia esconder porque ...

... porque Cas era importante.

O mais curioso era que ele não conseguia nem descobrir se esse novo desenvolvimento  _completamente bizarro_  era uma confusão horrível de proporções colossais, ou apenas um solavanco neutro na estrada. Porque, a coisa era, a atitude de Cas tinha sido tão desumanamente trivial. Talvez masturbar um amigo não significasse muito para Cas(?) Talvez ele tenha visto isso como apenas mais uma estranha peculiaridade física humana. Como comer e dormir - coisas que ele conhecia e que tinha visto ocasionalmente, mas não se importavam muito com isso.

Talvez masturbar Dean, para Cas, não era mais interessante ou incomum do que, digamos, dar um sanduíche para Dean?

Mas ... verdade seja dita, o problema não era apenas o que Cas pensava sobre tudo isso. Ou a sensação de constrangimento escaldante. Ou a preocupação que Sam descobriria. Ou o fato de que Cas era um amigo, e também um importante aliado que Dean precisava tomar cuidado, ou o fato de que Cas era mesmo um  _anjo_. 

Havia também o outro problema.

O outro problema era que  _Dean chegara quase instantaneamente_  . No exato momento em que Cas o tocou, BAM!  _"Menos de dois segundos"_ , dissera Cas. (Que foi um tipo totalmente diferente de embaraçoso.)

_Que porra é essa?_

_Provavelmente era apenas a adrenalina_  , pensou Dean, enquanto ele ficava olhando para o teto. Ah; essa foi uma boa teoria, não foi? Pensou nisso um pouco mais e logo se convenceu de que fora apenas a adrenalina. Cas realmente o surpreendeu um pouco. Dean estava prestes a vir de qualquer maneira, e então Cas tinha realmente o assustado, e a adrenalina de estar tão assustado provavelmente tinha acabado de tropeçar em algum gatilho biológico estranho e o enviou ao limite. Sim, provavelmente é o que aconteceu. Isso é definitivamente o que era. Não era nada sério, apenas um estranho acorde de adrenalina.

Um pensamento minúsculo surgiu em sua mente:  _Mas a razão pela qual você estava prestes a chegar em primeiro lugar é que você estava pensando em Cas_  .  _E lembra daquela vez na semana passada? Você sabe ... aquela vez em que você veio assim que imaginou Cas encarando seu pau?_

Dean mentalmente afastou esses pensamentos problemáticos e virou o rosto para o travesseiro por um momento. Ele finalmente se levantou e colocou algumas roupas. Foi tudo apenas uma confusão ridícula. O mais importante era dizer a Cas para  _nunca mais_  fazer isso. Ele ligaria para Cas amanhã para explicar as coisas para ele, estabelecer alguns limites, estabelecer algumas regras claras, endireitar tudo. Seria simples, realmente; ele só tinha que definir algumas regras básicas claras. O pobre Cas não sabia de nada. Regras básicas. Limites! Isso.

No entanto, o pensamento de ter que ter uma conversa sobre "limites" com  _Castiel_  realmente fez Dean de repente querer uma bebida, talvez uma cerveja ou duas, ou talvez um pacote inteiro de seis, e ele começou a abrir a porta para ir para a cozinha . Então ele congelou, pensando,  _e se eu me deparasse com Sam na cozinha?_ Parecia que Sam poderia, magicamente, saber de alguma forma o que acabara de acontecer.

 _Oh, vamos lá,_  Dean pensou consigo mesmo  _. Sam não vai saber. Vou entrar na cozinha e dizer "Ei, Sam" e vou pegar uma cerveja._

Dean ensaiava isso em sua cabeça, só para ter certeza de que ele estava preparado: ele entraria na cozinha, e se Sam estivesse lá ele diria "Ei, Sam", e Sam iria ... iria ....  _olhava para ele e dizia: "Oh meu deus, Cas apenas te fez gozar, não foi?" e começar a rir como uma maldita hiena e ..._

Não, espere, isso foi ridículo. Não havia como Sam saber. Sam não poderia ter ouvido nada (certo?). Dean entrava e dizia "Ei, Sam", e Sam dizia "Ei, Dean", e Dean pegaria uma cerveja e seria isso.

Mas por mais que tentasse, Dean de repente não conseguiu sair do seu quarto. Ele acabou passando por sua porta por um tempo, a porta se abriu ligeiramente, espiando para fora e tentando descobrir onde Sam estava, até que finalmente ele ouviu os passos de Sam. Sam estava indo para o seu próprio quarto no corredor! Perfeito! Dean esperou até ouvir a porta do quarto de Sam se fechar. Então ele correu o mais silenciosamente que pode, correndo na ponta dos pés passando pela porta de Sam até a cozinha.

Sucesso! A cozinha estava vazia! Dean pegou uma cerveja o mais rápido que pode e correu de volta para seu quarto.

Mas assim que ele passou correndo pelo quarto de Sam, a porta de Sam se abriu de repente e Sam saiu de novo. Eles quase colidiram, Dean mal parando a tempo.

"Oh, ei, Dean", disse Sam.

Dean congelou.  _Aja naturalmente_  , ele pensou.  _  
_

Dean limpou a garganta e disse, em uma voz que de repente tinha ficado estridente: "Ei ... e aí... Sammy! Hum ... Como ... você está ...?"

Sam estava prestes a passar por ele, mas ele fez uma pausa e deu a Dean um olhar estranho. "Uh ... eu estou bem, Dean." Sam o estudou por um momento. "Você está bem? Você parece um pouco estranho."

"Estou bem!" disse Dean brilhantemente. "Tudo bem! Eu estava ... só ... pegando ... uma cerveja. Eu estava, uh ... lendo ... e ... eu pensei que iria ... pegar uma cerveja! Eu estava apenas lendo. "

Sam repetiu em dúvida: "Você estava ... lendo?"

"Sim!" disse Dean. "Eu estou ... apenas ... indo ... de volta para a cama ... para ... ler. Eu vou ler. Um livro. O livro que eu estava lendo antes. Eu estive lendo tudo a noite toda. " Ele se aproximou de Sam rigidamente, suas pernas subitamente mal trabalhando.

Sam realmente riu. "Você está andando um pouco engraçado. Tem certeza de que o que você estava lendo não eram aquelas velhas Playboys?"

"Eu não estava olhando para qualquer pornô", disse Dean, avançando pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto. "Eu  _não_  estava olhando pornô." Ele apenas mal conseguiu evitar adicionar _'e Cas não apenas me arrancou. E se ele fez, eu certamente não gostei'_. Dean acenou com a garrafa de cerveja ao redor sem rumo para tentar encobrir a pausa um pouco desajeitada, mas a garrafa de cerveja quase voou para fora de sua mão e ele teve que se agitar descontroladamente por um momento para segurá-la novamente. Ele derramou metade da cerveja, conseguiu pegar a garrafa, endireitou-se, limpou a garganta e disse: "Ok, boa noite, Sam te vejo amanhã, hein? Vou ler meu livro, tchau!" Ele se virou e correu até a porta, ouvindo o cético.

"O ... kay" de Sam atrás dele.

Dean fechou a porta do quarto atrás dele, trancou-a e encostou a cabeça na porta por um momento, pensando:  _Porra._

_Foda-se, foda-se._

Ele engoliu a meia cerveja restante em um único gole, apagou a luz e se arrastou para a cama ainda com as roupas - porque o pensamento de ficar nua novamente, mesmo que apenas para trocar de roupa, era aterrorizante demais. E se Castiel acabasse de repente se aproximar dele novamente, bem quando estava nu? Dean se enrolou no escuro debaixo das cobertas, pensando: " _Talvez eu acorde e tudo acabe sendo apenas um pesadelo hilariante ..."_

... e resolutamente tentando esquecer o quão  _bom_  tinha sido a sensação de gozar tanto com a mão de Cas sobre ele.

 

**___________________________**

 

_Dean finalmente conseguiu dormir. Ele logo se viu em um sonho, andando pelos corredores da mercearia local com Sam. Eles estavam em pé no corredor do freezer e tinham entrado em uma discussão inútil sobre marcas de burrito congeladas quando Cas chegou até eles do nada, bem ali no corredor do congelador._

_Sam disse: "Cas! Ei, cara, o que está acontecendo?"_

_Cas disse "Olá, Sam", virou-se para enfrentar Dean e disse: "Dean, o orgasm..."_

_Antes que Cas pudesse terminar a palavra "orgasmo", Dean agarrou o braço de Sam e correu para longe, arrastando Sam atrás dele. Ele os colocou em outro corredor com segurança longe de Cas e estava pensando que estava perto , quando Cas estava de repente andando em direção a eles novamente, de repente na frente dele novamente, dizendo: "Dean, você é normalmente assim depois de ejacular - "_

_Dean teve que agarrar o braço de Sam novamente e afastá-lo. Mas Cas de alguma forma entrou no interfone da loja e a próxima coisa que Dean sabia, a voz de Cas estava tocando em toda a loja, dizendo: "DEAN? DEAN, ERA O-" Dean instantaneamente colocou Sam de cabeça em uma enorme caixa de papel higiênico. Enquanto a voz de Cas continuava a ecoar pela loja, dizia: "ORGASMO AGRADÁVEL, DEAN? O ORGASMO QUE EU DEI? DEAN, O ORGASMO É AGRADÁVEL?" Enquanto isso, Sam estava gritando, sua voz abafada pelos rolos de papel higiênico:_

_"O que diabos você está fazendo Dean? Ei, o que é esse som ... é esse Cas? O que ele está dizendo?"_

_Cas parou para respirar, e Dean puxou Sam para fora da lixeira e correu para fora da loja perto da velocidade da luz. Mas quando eles saíram da loja, a voz de Cas começou a soar através de um conjunto de alto-falantes que pareciam estar montados em cada maldito poste de telefone em toda a cidade. "DEAN -" disse Cas, sua voz grave trovejando pelas ruas. Dean bateu as mãos sobre as orelhas de Sam, atirou Sam para o Impala, e bateu a porta fechada apenas como disse Cas em cerca de cento e oitenta decibéis "o ORGASMO foi prazeroso, Dean?"_

_Pessoas nas ruas estava olhando em perplexidade enquanto Cas continuava implacavelmente, sua voz ecoando nas colinas próximas, dizendo: "DEAN, QUANDO EU TOQUEi NO SEU PAU E VOCÊ EJACULOU EM MENOS DE DOIS SEGUNDOS, FOI PRAZEROSO?"_

Dean acordou gritando: "Sim! Sim, Goddamm! Tudo bem? Sim! Foi!"

**_______________________**

 

 

No dia seguinte, Dean se sentiu um pouco mais calmo e começou a planejar a pequena conversa sobre limites que ele teria com Castiel. Qualquer dia agora. Assim que ele chegou a ligar para Cas. A pequena conversa ia começar com " _Você sabe que eu valorizo você como um bom amigo, Cas, mas apenas um amigo . Os amigos têm que respeitar certos limites, você sabia disso?"_  E ia acabar assim:  _"Então foi tudo um mal-entendido! Nenhum dano foi feito, e eu entendo que foi apenas uma confusão, mas nunca faça isso de novo, ok?"_

Dean conseguiu o discurso todo planejado muito bem, mas ele não conseguia levantar a coragem de realmente ligar para Castiel (seja por oração ou por telefone) para falar com ele. Ele só parecia precisar de um pouco mais de tempo para se preparar mentalmente. Mas de alguma forma, dia após dia passaram com Dean não se sentindo mais preparado mentalmente. E nesse meio tempo ... bem, Dean descobriu que não  _ousava se_ masturbar e não  _ousava_  olhar para qualquer pornografia. Porque ...  _e se Cas aparecesse de novo?_

E também ... Acontece que toda vez que a idéia de pornografia passou pela cabeça de Dean, mesmo que ele apenas olhasse para a velha e antiga Playboy com aquela garota no capô do carro, ele imediatamente começou a pensar em Cas. Como Cas agarrou seu pau e ... como ele se sentiu e ... e isso foi apenas ...

 _... isso não era uma coisa boa para se pensar_  , não, não, realmente não era.

Outra semana passou com Dean vivendo como um monge. Eles voltaram para Iowa, onde descobriram não apenas um, mas um monte de espíritos vingativos. Pelo menos isso distraiu Dean por alguns dias, mas como eles lidaram com sucesso com os espíritos vingativos um por um nos próximos dias, ele começou a ficar preocupado novamente. Uma vez que este caso estivesse terminado, ele realmente teria que falar com Cas em breve. Pior ainda, Sam começou a dar-lhe olhares intrigados, como quando Dean estava batendo nervosamente as mãos no volante do Impala, enquanto passava pela conversa de "limites" em sua cabeça. Sam até começou a perguntar de vez em quando se Dean estava "bem".

Dean continuou insistindo "Eu estou completamente bem, SAM!" que por alguma razão não pareceu tranquilizar Sam.

Em seu último dia em Iowa, Dean acordou cedo, diligentemente ignorou sua ereção de madeira matinal (como fazia todas as manhãs desde o incidente de Cas) e começou a tomar seu banho matinal de sempre. Na verdade, tinha sido meio que um par de dias ásperos e sujos aqui em Iowa, com algumas lutas e alguns tumultos e tal, mas o último dos espíritos vingativos finalmente tinha sido polido na noite passada, e Sam e Dean tinham ambos concordado em tirar um dia extra aqui só para recuperar um pouco. Ambos tinham tido  _chuveiros_  na noite passada, mas Dean descobriu que queria tomar um  _longo_  banho naquela manhã, só para realmente relaxar.

Ele começou a esfregar-se todo com uma toalha quente ensaboada, tomando seu tempo, apenas esfregando em todos os lugares.

Ele eventualmente teve que lavar seu pau, é claro. Ainda era um pouco duro da madeira da manhã e começou a endurecer um pouco mais enquanto ele trabalhava com a toalha ensaboada em volta, e - de repente, ocorreu a Dean que talvez os banheiros dos hotéis ainda estivessem seguros. Cas ainda parecia estar obedecendo ao pedido de longa data de Dean sobre os banheiros do motel. Isso não tinha ocorrido a Dean antes - Cas ainda estava ficando fora dos banheiros de motel!

Este foi um pensamento maravilhoso! Fazia mais de uma semana desde que Dean tinha se masturbado (ou melhor, desde que Cas o havia empurrado). Dean pensou,  _vou testar as águas._ Por assim dizer.

Ele começou a puxar suavemente seu pau ensaboado, enquanto tentava pensar em uma imagem mental apropriada para se masturbar. Que tal ... ei, que tal aquela velha Playboy? Que tal a garota da Playboy esparramada no capô dos carros antigos! Uma das fotos fora dela espalhada no capô de um Mustang, sim! Perfeito.

A garota da Playboy no Mustang era na verdade uma imagem bastante atraente, e logo Dean estava trabalhando com a mão ensaboada para cima e para baixo em um pau bem duro, a água quente explodindo, pensando alegremente sobre aquela garota. Então ele pensou, que tal coelhinha da Playboy estendida no capô do  _Impala_  . Oh, uau, agora  _isso_  era uma boa imagem. Uma autêntica coelhinha da Playboy, espalhando-se pelo capô do Impala. Totalmente nua, exceto pelas orelhas de coelho da Playboy, hm. Talvez ela estivesse esfregando a mão sobre as tetas; acariciando sua virilha; Talvez gemendo um pouco. Talvez beliscando seus mamilos ...  _sim, isso era bom_  ...  _isso era realmente muito bom._ Deus, realmente me senti fantástico em poder me masturbar novamente.

Dean passou vários minutos deliciosos ficando cada vez mais excitado. Logo ele estava chegando perto, sua respiração começando a subir, quando um pensamento perdido vagou por sua mente: 

_E se Cas estivesse lá?_

A imagem em sua mente virou abruptamente, e de repente  _Castiel se_  esparramou no Impala. Ainda em seu sobretudo e tudo, mas também usando orelhas de coelho da Playboy, e sua camisa estava desabotoada, a gravata enfiada sobre o peito nu; e seu zíper foi aberto.. e seu pau estava saindo do zíper. Cas estava gemendo, contorcendo-se, beliscando seus próprios mamilos, jogando a cabeça de lado a lado (e as orelhas de coelho), e seu pau estava saindo ...

O pênis de Dean ficou de repente sólido e latejante. Ele engasgou, apoiando-se contra a parede do chuveiro com uma mão, a outra mão empurrando seu pênis tão rápido que sua mão estava quase um borrão. Cas, contorcendo-se no Impala, orelhas de coelho em sua cabeça - e, em sua mente, Dean estendeu a mão e agarrou o pênis de Cas ....

Dean ficou horrorizado ao ouvir um gemido alarmantemente alto, "nNGGHH !!", quando doses quentes de gozo de repente explodiram de seu pênis, batendo diretamente contra a parede do chuveiro. Dean estalou a mandíbula, cortando o resto do gemido, e caiu contra a parede do chuveiro, puxando seu pênis quando ele se contorceu e pulou pelo resto do orgasmo.

Ele recuperou o fôlego e se levantou devagar. A água quente ainda estava jorrando. Ele engoliu em seco e começou a lavar a parede do chuveiro.

Dean lentamente percebeu que ele tinha acabado de pensar no Cas se contorcendo no Impala com malditas orelhas de coelho na cabeça.

_Que diabos?_

E, caramba, o que diabos foi com aquele maldito gemido também? O que havia acontecido com o Orgasmo Completamente Silencioso de Dean, sempre confiável?

Sam nem se incomodou em tentar esconder seu sorriso quando Dean saiu do chuveiro.

"Bom banho?" disse Sam.

"Cale a boca, Sam", retrucou Dean, e Sam realmente  _riu_  .

Dean nem sequer se tocou uma vez por toda uma semana. E agora ele não conseguia nem olhar para o Impala.

Ou qualquer coisa envolvendo orelhas de coelho. Nunca mais.


	4. Definindo limites

Depois de mais uma semana de celibato como um monge no bunker, uma noite finalmente ocorreu a Dean que talvez a razão pela qual ele estava tendo as esquisitas fantasias de Cas fosse só porque ele não estava se masturbando como de costume. Talvez ele tivesse acabado de se prender em uma espécie de círculo vicioso engraçado: ele não estava masturbando como de costume (porque ele estava nervoso com Cas poder vê-lo), então, em seguida, quando ele tinha finalmente como se masturbar, ele estava muito mais excitado do que usual (porque já fazia um tempo), e é por isso que ele estava tendo todas as estranhas fantasias. E vindo tão rápido. E Cas estava envolvido nas fantasias só porque Cas era o problema por trás de tudo.

Esta era uma teoria excelente, realmente, e isso o fez se sentir um pouco melhor. Dean pensou, eu só tenho que esclarecer as coisas com Cas e voltar a masturbar como de costume, e então tudo voltará ao normal .

Hora de pegar o touro pelos chifres. Era hora de falar com Castiel ... e estabelecer alguns limites.

Dean esperou até a noite, depois que Sam foi para a cama e Dean estava sozinho em seu quarto. Ele se certificou de que ele estava todo limpo, recém-lavado e absolutamente completamente vestido. Ele até vestiu o jeans de trabalho, as botas de couro e até o paletó, como se estivesse se preparando para a batalha.

Ele decidiu tentar contatar Cas pela oração. Então ele ficou lá no centro do seu quarto, um pouco nervoso, com os punhos cerrados. Acontece que ele estava quase nervoso demais para poder rezar, mas ele finalmente conseguiu entrar naquele estranho estado de espírito de oração, onde ele poderia fazer o que ele pensava como "pensar em" Castiel.

"Castiel", ele disse baixinho, com os olhos fechados. "Castiel? Cas, você está ouvindo? Se você tem um momento, você poderia passar por aqui? Eu meio que preciso falar com você sobre algumas coisas."

Um súbito som de tremor , whup-whup , como uma bandeira chicoteando suavemente ao vento; e Castiel estava bem na frente de Dean.

"Sim, Dean? O que houve?" Cas disse.

Dean cruzou os braços sobre o peito, apontando para uma espécie de olhar severo, mas gentil, totalmente responsável. Seu plano era deixar Cas tranquilo. 

"Cas", Dean começou. "Quando você estava aqui da última vez, uh .... Olha, eu só preciso deixar algo claro. Eu ... Olha, eu te considero um amigo, e ... da última vez que te vi ..."

Dean fez uma pausa, tentando reunir seus pensamentos, e Cas disse: "Você gostaria da minha ajuda para conseguir a ejaculação novamente?"

Como diabos ele era capaz de dizer coisas assim com uma cara séria?

Dean mexeu os pés e descruzou os braços, cruzou-os novamente e disse "N-não ... não".

"Você não quer ejacular hoje à noite?" Cas disse. Dean teve que sufocar um louco impulso para dizer: Espere, deixe-me verificar meu calendário de ejaculação aqui na minha agenda.

Cas acrescentou: "Porque se você quisesse, eu tenho cerca de uma hora livre agora. Talvez um pouco mais." Cas disse isso com seus olhos caindo para a virilha de Dean.

Castiel estava olhando para a virilha de Dean. Com um olhar nitidamente calculista em seus olhos.

E Dean sentiu seu pênis começar a subir. Suavemente. Lentamente. Implacavelmente.

Seu maldito traidor , ele pensou sobre seu pênis. Você poderia simplesmente PARAR?

"Eu tenho ... outra coisa ... planejada", disse Dean. "Eu estou, ocupado ... hoje à noite. Eu tenho uma coisa."

"Ah", disse Cas, assentindo, levantando os olhos para Dean. "Talvez outra hora, então."

Dean encontrou-se quase prestes a dizer: "Claro, em outro momento", e teve que fechar a boca para ficar quieto.

Cas comentou: "Eu tenho feito algumas pesquisas, a propósito."

Com um esforço absolutamente heróico, Dean conseguiu evitar perguntar sobre o que era a "pesquisa". Rangendo os dentes, ele se arrastou de volta ao seu discurso pré-planejado e disse: 

"Escute, Cas, eu realmente tenho que explicar algo para você. O problema é que precisamos de alguns limites. Eu realmente preciso estabelecer alguns limites claros com você. Não é sua culpa, realmente, eu sei que você simplesmente não sabia nada direito, mas você vê, o que eu realmente queria, quando me mudei para este quarto, era alguma privacidade ".

Cas fez sua clássica inclinação da cabeça e franziu levemente a testa. 

"Eu não entendo", ele disse gravemente.

Dean pigarreou e continuou: "Quero dizer, é ótimo ter você visitando. Eu gosto de ter amigos e familiares por perto, como Sam e tudo mais, mas, o negócio é que eu realmente quero um pouco de privacidade aqui. Eu preciso de privacidade, Cas. Especialmente nesta sala. Especialmente aqui. É a única vez que eu tive um quarto meu e ... " Cas estava tão perplexo agora que Dean mudou de tática e tentou uma analogia. Dean disse: "Olha, você sabe o quanto eu me importo com Sam, certo? ? Ele é meu irmão, eu o amo, é ótimo tê-lo por perto. Mas preciso de um pouco de privacidade, mesmo de Sam. Às vezes nem gosto que Sam possa me ouvir, para ser sincero. E com você, bem, a verdade é que, quando você veio para cá assim, algumas semanas atrás, bem, ficou meio estranho para mim. Bem desajeitado. Vê o que estou dizendo? "Ele respirou fundo e disse: "Cas, o que estou tentando dizer é, você pode me dar um pouco de privacidade? Privacidade total ? Especialmente quando estou nesta sala?"

"Ah", disse Cas. Ele olhou para o chão, franzindo a testa. "Eu entendo", ele disse lentamente. "Eu entendo. Eu acho que eu entendi". Ele pensou por um momento, e lentamente levantou os olhos para Dean. "Sinto muito por isso. Eu sei o que você quer dizer." Ele respirou fundo e disse com firmeza, acenando com a cabeça, "Sim, eu posso lhe dar privacidade aqui, Dean."

"Obrigado, cara!" disse Dean, sentindo uma onda de alívio (e ... uma pontada de desapontamento). "Obrigado pela compreensão."

Cas assentiu novamente. "Não é um problema, Dean." Ele desapareceu.

WHEW. Tudo tinha sido endireitado! Tinha sido fácil , até mesmo, Cas tinha entendido imediatamente, Dean nem precisava entrar em detalhes excruciantes, e agora Dean tinha um quarto próprio novamente. Privacidade!

Cas tinha ido embora. Não há mais súbitas aparições estranhas ataque cardíacas...

... mas também não mais Cas agarrando seu pênis ...

Dean ignorou estoicamente a estranha sensação de decepção. E ferozmente ignorou a sensação de dor em seu pênis meio ereto.

______________________

 

 

Uma hora depois, Dean tinha se trocado para moletom e uma camiseta, se preparando para dormir. Ele estava de pé ao lado de sua cama, apenas começando a se arrumar para a noite, pegando a caixa de lenços de papel de sua gaveta de cabeceira, preparando-se para uma agradável sessão particular .

Havia um babado de ar e Cas subitamente estava a dois metros de distância. Dean gritou, largou a caixa de Kleenex e pulou de volta contra a cama.

"Cas, que diabos ?" Ele assobiou assim que recuperou o fôlego.

"Sinto muito, demorei um pouco", disse Cas. "Eu tive que ir até a Amazônia brasileira e a Ilha de Páscoa para encontrar alguns dos ingredientes mágicos necessários. Mas agora está tudo pronto." Ele fez uma pausa e disse, parecendo bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo: "Eu estabeleci os limites para você".

Dean piscou. "O que?"

Cas disse: "Eu tenho protegido todas as quatro paredes desta sala, assim como o teto e o chão. Há um conjunto completo de limites de privacidade em torno da sala inteira. Você não precisa se preocupar mais, Dean."

"Privacidade ... limites?" Dean disse.

"Essencialmente, todo o quarto está à prova de som agora. Nenhum som vai escapar desta sala", disse Cas. "Além disso, mesmo que a porta fosse aberta de alguma forma, ninguém seria nem mesmo capaz de ver por dentro. Você tem total privacidade aqui agora, Dean. Sam não será capaz de ouvir nada. É uma pena que você tenha que se preocupar como da última vez. Você sabe, no entanto, duvido que ele teria ouvido alguma coisa - suas vocalizações realmente não eram muito altas ".

Dean estava rapidamente revendo o que ele havia dito para Cas antes, repetindo em sua mente: Eu não gosto que Sam possa me ouvir ... da última vez, ficou um pouco estranho ... eu só preciso definir alguns limites ... Você pode me dar alguma privacidade? ... Especialmente quando estou nesta sala? Dean começou a dizer: 

"Espere ... uh .... isso não é ...", mas Cas estava dizendo: 

"De qualquer forma, como eu estava dizendo anteriormente, eu tenho feito algumas pesquisas. Sobre a resposta sexual humana "

Dean sofreu silenciosamente durante uma batalha interna muito curta e desesperada, tentando forçar-se a mudar o tópico para voltar a explicar sobre "limites". Ele falhou miseravelmente, e ouviu-se dizendo: 

"Uh ... o que você ... descobriu?"

"Bem, eu tenho investigado os vários tipos de estímulos necessários."

Outra batalha interna silenciosa. Outro fracasso absoluto.

"S-estímulo?" Dean disse fracamente.

"Estímulos que podem provocar um orgasmo de um homem humano."

Neste ponto, Dean teve que apertar as mãos para que ele pudesse deixá-las cair casualmente na frente de sua virilha, tentando esconder a protuberância cada vez maior que parecia estar se formando em sua calça de moletom. Cas continuou, dizendo: 

"Acontece que há extraordinária variação na resposta individual, e há muitos estímulos possíveis que podem ser usados. Você sabia que o pênis humano pode ser estimulado ao orgasmo com mais de quinhentas formas diferentes de estímulo? O alcance é bastante incrível, desde a simples pressão de dedos ou língua, até o uso de acessórios especializados. Como, por exemplo, anéis de pênis, cordas de algodão e penas—"

"Certo, sim, eu já ouvi sobre isso", interrompeu Dean, tentando descobrir como a conversa tinha descarrilado tão rapidamente em Castiel dizendo a Dean sobre anéis de pênis. (E, penas? Não - NÃO faça - NÃO pergunte ao Castiel sobre as penas! ) E como foi que a Cas estava fazendo essa "pesquisa"? Espionando as pessoas invisivelmente? Masturbando alguns outros caras, talvez?

"Hum", disse Dean. "Então ... de qualquer maneira ..." E ele parou. Ele estava verdadeiramente, honestamente, tentando voltar ao tópico de limites e colocar Cas em linha reta, mas parecia ter ficado preso em uma espécie de areia movediça mental.

Dean respirou fundo para começar de novo, assim como Cas disse: 

"Há toda uma categoria envolvendo apenas a língua, por exemplo. Aqui, permita-me demonstrar." Ele suavemente puxou as mãos entorpecidas de Dean para o lado e então, jesus , puxou a calça de moletom e a roupa de baixo de Dean até os joelhos. E que surpresa , o pau de Dean de alguma forma ficou todo o caminho ereto. Cas simplesmente disse: "Ah, vejo que você já está excitado; vou começar na segunda fase, então". Ele calmamente envolveu a mão em torno do pênis de Dean. Não, isso não era o que deveria estar acontecendo! Dean começou a empurrar Cas para longe, uma mão no ombro de Cas tentando empurrá-lo para trás, o outro no braço de Cas tentando puxá-lo para fora do pênis de Dean. Dean até começou a dizer: 

"Cas, você tem que parar com isso, ahhhhh ... " porque Cas de repente se ajoelhou e, puta merda, passou a língua pela cabeça de Dean, exatamente como aquele maldito vídeo que tinha começado todo esse desastre várias semanas atrás. Aparentemente Cas estava prestando atenção, por enquanto a língua de Cas era...

Estalido. Estalido. Estalido. Do outro lado da cabeça do pênis de Dean.

Assim como a garota massagista.

A mente de Dean descarrilou completamente com a visão de Castiel, anjo do Senhor, soldado de Deus, ajoelhado na frente dele lambendo o pênis de Dean , sua língua macia e rosada saindo repetidamente, deixando trilhas de fogo ao longo da cabeça de Dean. E, de repente, Dean descobriu que, em vez de empurrar Cas para longe, ele estava apertando o ombro de Cas com força e puxando-o para mais perto . Em vez de puxar a mão de Cas para de longe de seu pau, ele estava apenas apertando a mão de Cas ainda mais firmemente em seu pau, envolvendo sua própria mão em torno da mão da Cas.

Cas levantou a cabeça e disse calmamente, enquanto Dean apertava ainda mais:

"Você gostaria de ver alguns dos outros estímulos?"

Dean não conseguia falar.

Cas disse: "Aqui está outro. Uma extensão do primeiro". Ele se inclinou para frente novamente e envolveu seus lábios ao redor da cabeça do pênis de Dean . Apenas a cabeça; não o eixo.

Dean abriu a boca para dizer "Ok, já chega, Cas, está realmente cruzando a linha. Pare aí mesmo" Mas, em vez disso, o que ele disse foi "nnNGGHhh", seus joelhos cederam e ele sentou-se lentamente na cama. Cas o seguiu até o meio do caminho, depois se soltou e disse: 

"Essas roupas são inconvenientes". Em um movimento rápido e extraordinariamente poderoso ele simplesmente empurrou Dean de volta na cama, pressionando Dean de volta com uma mão no peito de Dean até Dean estar deitado de costas, e então em outro movimento rápido e imparável, Cas apenas puxou a calça de moletom (e roupa íntima) fora das pernas de Dean inteiramente. Então ele pressionou os joelhos de Dean, ajoelhou-se entre eles, agarrou Dean em ambos os quadris com um aperto incrivelmente firme - jesus ele era forte!

Dean perdeu completamente o fôlego quando percebeu que em apenas um único segundo Cas o havia deitado de costas na cama, completamente nu da cintura para baixo, suas pernas pendendo para fora da cama, com as pernas abertas, jesus . Com Cas ajoelhado entre os joelhos de Dean. Uma mão ainda segurando firmemente o quadril de Dean, a outra mão agora envolvendo o eixo do pênis ereto de Dean. E a boca quente, quente e quente de Cas envolveu suavemente a cabeça do pênis de Dean.

Dean conseguiu recuperar o fôlego e pensou: "Isso não é nada certo e eu vou pará-lo agora", mas então Cas começou a girar a língua em torno da cabeça de Dean, e Dean resmungou "nNGGH!" E agarrou o cabelo de Cas . Ele recuperou o fôlego disso e pensou que "eu vou pará-lo agora, aqui vou eu, eu estou parando ele agora", mas então Cas pressionou sua língua na parte de baixo do eixo de Dean e Dean engasgou "ngaahHHH!" e apertou ainda mais o cabelo de Cas. Dean pensou: "Ok, agora eu vou REALMENTE pará-lo", e Cas jogou a língua para trás e para frente no topo da cabeça de Dean, e Dean disse "hhh, hUNNNHHH", pressionou um pouco a cabeça de Cas "Bem, talvez não me mate se eu deixar que ele experimente alguns dos estímulos".

Mas eu não vou deixar ele me fazer gozar. Não pode ir tão longe. Isso foi um erro, da última vez.

"Este estímulo é efetivo?" Cas perguntou, levantando a cabeça apenas o tempo suficiente para falar. Ele abaixou a cabeça e passou a língua ao redor da cabeça de Dean novamente.

"Aquele é - ahh - isso é - uhhhh - ok," Dean engasgou.

"Que tal este?" Cas perguntou. "Isso é aceitável?" - e ele puxou suavemente as bolas de Dean, apertando-as levemente, enquanto ele passava a língua ao redor da cabeça de Dean mais uma vez.

" aahhHH , isso é, sim, isso é ... nnngh ... aceita- , urgh! ... aceitável", disse Dean, apertando ainda mais os dedos no cabelo macio e escuro de Cas.

"E isto?" Cas soltou as bolas de Dean, estendeu a mão sob a camisa de Dean e começou a beliscar um dos mamilos de Dean. "A menina fez isso assim; isso é eficaz?" ele disse, apertando o mamilo com força e torcendo um pouco.

Dean disse: "hHHUH, sim, isso é ... efeito-ive ... aAAAnnggh. "

"Eu poderia experimentá-los todos juntos", ofereceu Cas, torcendo o bico de Dean novamente.

" nghh ... Tudo ... tudo bem ... uhhh ... s-certeza ..." disse Dean.

Cas sacudiu a língua na cabeça de Dean, beliscou o mamilo e apertou as bolas, tudo de uma vez, e Dean se ouviu soltar um gemido alto: "aaAHH !!" De repente, Dean ficou extremamente, muito grato por Cas ter à prova de som o quarto, porque apesar de Dean ter sido por muito tempo (até aquele incidente do chuveiro) um mestre do Orgasmo Completamente Silencioso, oh meu deus, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil ficar quieto. E cada vez mais difícil agir tranquilamente, agir assim não era grande coisa, agir como se estivesse em algum lugar perto de estar no controle. Cas apertou o pênis de Dean com força e novamente um som embaraçosamente alto e fora de controle arrancado da garganta de Dean: "gaaAGGHH!" Cas continuou fazendo os movimentos da língua, lambendo o pau de Dean, beliscando o mamilo e apertando as bolas, e agora que Dean tinha começado a gemer, ele simplesmente não conseguia calar a boca. Cada pequeno toque que Cas fez pareceu rasgar outro gemido ou gemido dos lábios de Dean.

Cas disse: "Aqui está outro estímulo", e ele simplesmente engoliu o pênis de Dean, para baixo, para baixo , até que o pênis de Dean estivesse completamente enterrado, até a raiz, na boca fumegante de Cas , a cabeça do pau de Dean pressionada na parte de trás da garganta de Cas. Dean perdeu completamente, toda a pretensão de se segurar totalmente explodido enquanto Dean gritava "NGGGGHHH !! sim ! SIM, AHHH! Isso é bom!" Naquele momento, Dean de repente teve uma revelação: seria realmente muito bom se ele deixasse Cas chupá-lo só dessa vez. Porque Cas já o tinha visto uma vez, certo? Só mais uma vez não faria diferença alguma, certo? Só desta vez, e depois, depois, Dean poderia explicar-lhe sobre limites.

Como Dean foi em cerca de meio segundo de "Eu absolutamente tenho que fazer Cas parar" para "Você sabe o que, é realmente muito bem se ele continuar", Cas começou a trabalhar a boca para cima e para baixo, os lábios cuidadosamente embrulhados seus dentes, sua língua deslizando por todo o eixo de Dean como um veludo quente. Parecia incrível, e novamente Dean simplesmente não conseguia ficar quieto, dizendo " sim, sim, sim, GGGAHHHH !! nGGHH !!!" Onde diabos Cas estava fazendo sua "pesquisa"? Cas continuou em frente; e Dean descobriu que seus quadris estavam começando a subir na boca de Cas. Primeiro devagar, rolando os quadris para frente e para trás. Então o calor formigante começou a se espalhar na virilha de Dean, e ele começou a empurrar mais rápido e mais rápido, pressionando a cabeça de Cas o mais forte que podia. Ele simplesmente não podia evitar.

Cas tirou a boca do pênis de Dean, facilmente resistindo à pressão das mãos de Dean, e ele disse com naturalidade: "Dean, eu acho que você está chegando perto da ejaculação, então eu vou parar."

"NÃO PARE," ofegou Dean, tentando empurrar seus quadris de volta para a boca de Cas, e tentando empurrar a cabeça de Cas de volta para baixo. Cas não se mexeu.

"Você disse que não queria ejacular hoje à noite", disse Cas, segurando os quadris de Dean sem esforço, ambas as mãos nos seus quadris novamente. As mãos de Cas foram de repente como ferro, segurando Dean completamente imóvel.

"Eu ... ngghh ... mudei de idéia", disse Dean. "Pode também ... hnnhhh ... faça isso agora."

"Você estava bem claro antes que não queria ejacular".

"Eu QUERO EJACULAR", Dean engasgou, ainda tentando empurrar de volta para a boca de Cas.

"Você tem certeza?" Cas disse. Ele mudou uma mão para as bolas de Dean ... e apertou.

"Sim, gahhhh", Dean engasgou. " hnnhhhh SIM."

"Tudo bem", disse Cas. Ele chupou o pau de Dean todo o caminho novamente, rodou a língua e chupou o pau de Dean ruidosamente. Dean cavou seus dedos no cabelo de Cas novamente, gritando "SIM! Hhnnh YES! Ahhhhh não s-stop! Sim sim aaAGGHH !!" e cerca de meio segundo depois, Dean revisou seu plano mental mais uma vez, pensando: Sabe de uma coisa, seria ótimo se eu deixasse ele me chupar uma ou duas vezes depois disso também. Afinal, Cas havia feito toda essa pesquisa. Ele precisaria de alguém para experimentar. Dean deixaria Cas experimentar. Dean se sentiu muito disposto a sacrificar um pouco do seu tempo por isso.

Cas tirou a cabeça do pênis de Dean e apenas olhou para ele. Dean teve que soltar o cabelo de Cas quando ele se afastou, e Dean olhou para baixo e viu a visão absolutamente surreal do rosto familiar de Castiel - estoico, sério, calmo - a poucos centímetros de distância do pênis inchado e ereto de Dean. Dean choramingou com a visão e seu pênis se contraiu, uma grande gota de brilho pré-gozo saindo da ponta. Cas tocou o pre-cum delicadamente com um dedo, e Dean podia realmente ver seu pênis endurecer ao toque de Cas. Dean amarrou as mãos na colcha, ofegando. Cas tocou o pênis de Dean novamente; gentil, suave; novamente o pênis de Dean realmente se moveu , inclinando seu ângulo mais ereto, na verdade alongando visivelmente , estava tão fodidamente duro agora, duro como uma rocha, latejando quase dolorosamente, contraindo-se constantemente, gozo começando a correr em pequenos riachos brilhantes pelos lados. Dean estava gemendo quase continuamente agora, em cada respiração, "unhh, unhh, unhh, unhh ..."

Cas estendeu a mão e apertou um dos mamilos de Dean novamente, torcendo-o com força, e Dean grunhiu alto, "GAAHHH !! NGGHH !!!" quando um choque elétrico atingiu seu pênis e um fogo incandescente começou a subir em suas bolas. Oh deus, isso parecia inacreditavelmente bom . O pênis de Dean parecia impossivelmente rígido, incrivelmente inchado, suas bolas apertadas, tudo apertado e quente. Era como bola de neve rolando fervente sobre ele. Ele pegou outro olhar no rosto de Cas e viu Cas estreitar os olhos e se inclinar ainda mais perto do pênis de Dean, encarando o pênis rígido de Dean a poucos centímetros de distância, observando uma longa linha de baba escorrendo pelo eixo enquanto Cas brincava com ele. O mamilo de Dean. Oh meu deus, Cas estava estudando ele; Dean ficou quente com humilhação e eletrizante de excitação, ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Cas se inclinou para frente e sua língua fez: Flick .

Dean sentiu seu pênis de alguma forma endurecer ainda mais (como isso era possível?), Suas bolas se erguendo, seus quadris se arqueando para fora da cama, suas pernas fechando firmemente o torso de Cas, ambas as mãos segurando a colcha, seu corpo ficando rígido . Dean grunhiu "vai vir vai vir!" Ele estava desamparado; estava fora de seu controle; ele ia ter um enorme orgasmo bem na frente de Castiel. Cas estava chupando ele, Cas estava fazendo ele gozar, Cas ia ver tudo! Cas recuou e observou o pênis incrivelmente duro de Dean a alguns centímetros de distância, torcendo o mamilo de Dean muito lentamente com uma mão e trabalhando sua outra mão agonizantemente lentamente para cima e para baixo do membro do pênis de Dean. 

Novamente a língua de Cas foi: Flick. O pênis de Dean deu uma contração enorme, Dean convulsionou em enormes suspiros ofegantes, um pequeno jato preliminar de gozo saiu de seu pênis, e Dean gritou. Ele estava apenas preso lá agora, quadris pressionados, arqueado, congelado, em queda livre. Cas piscou de novo, Dean soltou outro suspiro enorme, outro pequeno e isolado respingo saiu, Dean gritou novamente, e agora aqui veio, aqui veio, aqui veio, a língua de Cas desenhou uma longa linha molhada da base até a ponta , e Dean, mestre de longa data do Completamente Silencioso Orgasmo, gritou "ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ah, ah, ah! -ah! -ah! -ah! -ah! -AH! -AH! -AHHH! - AHHHHHHH !!!!!!!! "

E um surpreendentemente enorme, grosso, rastro de gozo explodiu do pênis de Dean no ar e aterrissou em uma grande listra branca do outro lado do sobretudo de Cas , sagrada porra de jesus, no casaco de Cas ! Dean estava vendo seu próprio pênis , quente e pesado e duro, pulverizando a vir sobre Castiel , enquanto Cas apenas empurrou-o gentilmente e continuou beliscando seu mamilo e apenas assistiu Dean vir sobre ele , e era tudo tão obsceno e tão malditamente inacreditável que apenas aquela visão sozinha fez Dean convulsionar novamente e o segundo tiro foi ainda maior. 

Este agitou-se pesadamente sobre a gravata de Cas e a frente da camisa, Dean gritou novamente, e Cas apenas continuou tocando-o gentilmente; e agora o pênis de Dean estava em espasmos com tiros de fogo rápido explodindo um após o outro. Linhas rápidas, quentes e cheias de fogo vinham esguichando de seu pênis espumante, Dean gritando com cada uma, "AHHH! NGH! NGGH! AHHH !! UNNGH!", Ambas as mãos agarrando desesperadamente o braço de Cas, o corpo de Dean balançando levantando-se da cama a cada jorro, suas pernas apertavam firmemente as costelas de Cas. 

Mais ou menos, parecia continuar indo e indo, Dean gemendo e convulsionando e agarrando Cas sem poder fazer nada enquanto suas bolas pareciam se virar completamente do avesso, esvaziando-se totalmente, seu pênis atirando sêmen em longos, úmidos e volumosos fios por todo casaco impermeável de Cas e sua camisa branca e gravata azul.

Deve ter sido uns quinze ou vinte espasmos antes que Dean finalmente caísse de volta na cama, na verdade ofegando de exaustão. Seu pênis ainda estava se contraindo fracamente e ainda estava meio ereto. Cas começou a sacudir a língua para ele novamente, e pequenos jorros e respingos de água continuaram vazando pela ponta, até o pênis de Dean abruptamente ficar tão hipersensível que ele não podia suportar nenhum toque. Dean teve que gemer "Pare, pare" e teve que puxar totalmente para longe de Cas, se contorcendo na cama e se enrolando de lado e colocando seu pênis protetoramente com as duas mãos, antes que Cas o deixasse em paz.

Dean estava lá ofegante, enrolado de lado, ambas as mãos sobre a virilha. Tinha sido um orgasmo tão intenso que seus músculos do estômago estavam realmente doendo. Seus malditos braços estavam cansados de ter apertado o braço de Cas com tanta força.

Cas sentou-se em seus calcanhares e olhou para Dean. Havia listras úmidas de branco por todo o paletó e gravata.

"Essa combinação de estímulos parece eficaz", disse Cas. "O que você acha?"

Dean apenas ficou lá ofegante.

Dean finalmente disse: "Sim ... sim, isso foi ... eficaz".

"Parecia que foi um orgasmo mais forte do que o anterior que eu vi", disse Cas calmamente. "Seu pênis tinha mais contrações e as emissões eram mais fortes. Você também estava vocalizando muito mais - é bom você pensar em estabelecer os limites, eu acho. Como foi a qualidade?"

"...o que?" disse Dean.

"A qualidade do orgasmo."

"Isso ... não foi ... ruim", sussurrou Dean.

"Foi aceitável?" perguntou Cas, olhando para Dean de perto. "O orgasmo?"

"Uh", disse Dean. "Sim."

Simplesmente não havia nenhuma maneira que ele pudesse confessar a Cas que tinha sido o melhor orgasmo que ele teve em anos. Talvez o melhor orgasmo da vida dele.

Cas franziu o cenho. "Há alguns outros estímulos que eu não consegui", observou ele. "Vários outros. Se você precisar da minha ajuda novamente em outro momento, talvez eu possa testar alguns dos outros." Ele ficou. "Há mais alguma coisa que você queria falar?"

Demorou para Dean lembrar que ele havia pedido a Cas para ir ao seu quarto para "conversar sobre algumas coisas".

"Oh ... uh ... nada", disse Dean, ainda enrolado ao seu lado. "Isso ... não era importante."

"Hm", disse Castiel. "Bem, então, se você não precisar de mim para qualquer outra coisa, eu vou..."

"Espere", Dean sussurrou. "Espere, eu, uh ... eu estraguei suas roupas."

Cas olhou para o sobretudo, deu de ombros e todos desapareceram. Ele se inclinou e tocou uma mão na bochecha de Dean, e Dean ficou imediatamente limpo.

"A propósito", disse Castiel, "deixe-me saber se você acha que precisa de mais limites. Eu poderia acrescentar mais alguns." Uma asa tremula, uma rajada de vento e Cas desapareceu.

Dean foi deixado lá, reavaliando todos os seus planos, pensando, Oh meu deus oh meu deus oh meu deus, estrague os malditos limites, Eu tenho meu próprio anjo de orgasmo em minhas mãos aqui. Meu próprio anjo do boquete. Puta merda Eu só não tenho que estragar tudo.

Talvez eu deixe que ele experimente mais alguns dos estímulos ...


	5. Dean vai às compras

Dean ficou terrivelmente tentado a adormecer, mas se obrigou a demorar alguns minutos para pensar em tudo cuidadosamente. Se ele realmente permitiria que Cas experimentasse com ele assim por mais uma vez ou duas, ou possivelmente várias dúzias mais vezes, havia algumas coisas que precisavam ser cuidadosamente consideradas. Havia o fato de que Castiel era um amigo; e foi, bem, um cara ; e uma espécie diferente inteiramente. E, também, toda a situação do Céu era na verdade bastante arriscada, e o mundo inteiro tinha sido quase destruído algumas vezes recentemente, e Cas estava meio que no meio de tudo isso, o que era tudo possivelmentequase tão importante quanto a vida sexual de Dean. Também houve alguns fatores psicológicos delicados, a recente lavagem cerebral e tudo mais. 

Considerando todos esses fatos com calma e equilibrando-os uns contra os outros, Dean descobriu que um fato em particular continuava subindo à superfície, o que era que Cas acabara de chupá-lo para um orgasmo INCRÍVEL. Isso realmente parecia ser o fato mais significativo, ou pelo menos aquele que continuava pulando em cima de todos os outros fatos. Dean passou por cima de tudo mais algumas vezes em sua cabeça, pensando:

Tenho que lembrar que Cas sofreu uma lavagem cerebral há não muito tempo e

— FOI TÃO UM ORGASMO INTENSO! -

\- e eu não estou falando sério sobre caras de qualquer maneira e se Sam descobrir...

— FOI O MELHOR ORGASMO DA VIDA, CARAMBA! GOD FUCKING DAMN, ESSA FODA FOI INCRIVELMENTE BOA! -

\- e eu tenho que ser um pouco cuidadoso aqui, Cas é uma espécie de jogador importante em todas essas coisas do Céu -

\- NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR QUE TRANSEI COM ESSA CASCA! FODA SAGRADA QUE FOI TÃO INACREDITAVELMENTE QUENTE! 

___________________

 

 

Isso continuou por um tempo. No momento em que Dean estava pensando sobre isso por uma hora, ele chegou a três conclusões.

A conclusão # 1 era que ele precisava se masturbar NOVAMENTE, IMEDIATAMENTE, AGORA, porque a lembrança quente de sua chegada ao casaco de Cas lhe causara um duro furor de novo.

Dean sempre sentiu que era importante não adiar tarefas importantes como essa, então ele se concentrou na Conclusão # 1 imediatamente. Demorou muito pouco tempo; tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era lubrificar e começar a acariciar a si mesmo e pensar no jeito que Cas tinha acabado de ... jogá -lo na cama ... e como ele tinha acabado de engolir o pênis de Dean, com aquela calma " Aqui está outro estímulo "... e como ele delicadamente tocou aquele pedaço de pré-gozo ... e como o Dean veio ... tinha ... apenas ... tiros de sêmen ... fora ... e ... acertou ... no ... Cas! ... e, e, e, sim, sim, agora! - Dean estava vindo de novo. Arquejando e ofegando, seu corpo ficando rígido, seus dedos quase apertando, quando seu pênis derramou outra carga quente e úmida em um chumaço de lenço de papel.

Conclusões # 2 e # 3 meio que evaporaram e Dean demorou alguns minutos para se lembrar do que eram.

Oh sim: Conclusão # 2: esta seria a oportunidade perfeita de todos os tempos para o sexo sem compromisso! Porque - por que diabos Dean nunca pensara nisso antes? - Cas não teve nenhuma conexão emocional com sexo! Claro, ele poderia ter algumas idéias antigas, mas já havia quebrado todas as regras do livro da velha guarda várias vezes até agora. O principal era que, em um nível emocional profundo, o sexo não parecia importar para Cas. Ele parecia estar interessado no orgasmo humano apenas como uma espécie de experimento fisiológico - "veja como funcionam os pequenos macacos engraçados", mais ou menos. E isso significava que ele não precisaria de mimos; ele não ia querer qualquer idiotice, abraçar ou beijar; e ele certamente não ia dar a mínima se Dean ligasse ou não. Inferno, Cas provavelmente não iria querer nenhum favor sexual em troca! (Uma pequena pontada de arrependimento começou a surgir sobre isso, mas Dean a anulou imediatamente.)

E o que tudo isso significava era, potencialmente, infindáveis boquetes impressionantes, do Anjo do Orgasmo pessoal de Dean, sem nenhum apego emocional de ambos os lados para estragar tudo.

Perfeito!

Bem, tudo bem, talvez possa haver um ligeiro apego emocional.

E talvez até mútuo.

Mas de uma maneira puramente bromance. Ainda seria apenas uma amizade cara-com-cara totalmente típica. Apenas com alguns boquetes adicionados. Uma amizade platônica típica e comum entre os rapazes, com alguns boquetes.

A conclusão # 3 foi, claro: É absolutamente essencial que Sam não descubra .

Na manhã seguinte, a Conclusão # 1 havia chegado à superfície mais uma vez: a prioridade máxima para o dia era claramente sair imediatamente. Dean pensou em tentar se masturbar com a antiga foto da Playboy, mas logo a imagem de Cas contorcendo-se no capô do Impala apareceu na cabeça de Dean novamente: Cas, gemendo no Impala ... seu pau saindo ... Dean estendendo a mão e pegando seu pau ... e (SIM!) Sacudindo para ele ... e Cas adorou, ele AMOU o toque de Dean, ele estava gritando por isso, agarrando Dean, implorando para ele ir mais rápido, mais rápido ... as orelhas de coelho se agitando enquanto Cas jogava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, delirando de êxtase ...

O pênis de Dean estava pingando agora e sua mão já estava em overdrive, quando ele pensou, e se Cas aparecesse agora? E se ele me visse se masturbando enquanto eu pensava nele?

Um gemido gutural arrancou de sua garganta, "uuRRGGH!" e Dean convulsionou, se debatendo na cama, enquanto longos tiros de gozo saíam de seu pênis.

É claro, ele pensou enquanto limpava alguns minutos depois, não era como se ele realmente quisesse Cas especificamente ou qualquer coisa. É só que esses boquetes foram incríveis e ele teve um período de seca no mês passado e então aquele boquete de Cas se sentiu particularmente ótimo. Todo cara adorava boquetes, certo? E isso é o que estava dirigindo as pequenas fantasias Cas agora - é só que o boquete tinha se sentido tão bem depois do período de seca. Mais boquetes seriam incríveis, definitivamente, mas Dean não estava se sentindo fixado em Cas ou qualquer coisa, ou desesperado para contatá-lo ou qualquer coisa. Eu não vou entrar em contato com Cas , pensou Dean. Vou esperar que ele entre em contato comigo.

Mas ... Ocorreu a Dean, especialmente mais tarde naquela noite, quando ele estava se masturbando em sua cama novamente para a lembrança de como a língua de Cas tinha sido um filme-flick-flick, que Dean realmente não se importaria muito se Cas voasse até ali novamente, em breve.

______________________

 

Na noite seguinte, Dean voltou mais uma vez, sentando na cadeira de canto e se afastando para os vídeos de massagista, lembrando-se de como Cas o havia flagrado assistindo os vídeos, ele pensou: Ok, então estou meio que esperando que Cas possa mostrar . Eu admito.

A terceira noite (desta vez revivendo a "surpresa surpresa" original e o Orgasmo Instantâneo que resultaram): Tudo bem ... não apenas meio esperançoso. TOTALMENTE esperando.

A quarta noite (contorcendo-se na cama novamente, imaginando seu desembarque no casaco e na gravata de Cas): Então, eu acho que eu realmente seria meio que mais uma daquelas vagabundas de Cas agora.

A quinta noite (sacudindo levemente o dedo na ponta do pênis, os olhos fechados, tentando imitar o toque da língua de Cas): NADA! Eu realmente quero outro boquete de Cas agora! Ok, tudo bem, tudo bem ok, eu realmente quero mais um trabalho de sopro do anjo do orgasmo. Isso. Eu disse isso. Ou pensava assim mesmo.

Mas Cas não apareceu.

Na sexta noite Dean pensou em rezar para ele. Apenas uma oração casual, algo como: "Ei Cas, eu estava pensando se você poderia ter um pouco de tempo livre agora, para me ajudar com um projeto de ejaculação que eu tinha em mente." Mas descobriu-se que ele era muito maldito para enviar a oração.

_____________________

 

No dia seguinte, Sam propôs um fornecimento para Hastings, Nebraska, que era a cidade grande mais próxima (ou pelo menos a cidade não microscópica mais próxima). Hastings estava a uma hora de distância, mas tinha lojas muito maiores do que o que o pequeno Líbano podia oferecer.

Era uma viagem familiar e a hora voou rapidamente. Com exceção de Sam perguntando algumas vezes por que Dean estava tão quieto - e Dean tropeçando em uma desculpa esfarrapada enquanto tentava evitar dizer: "Oh, eu estava apenas pensando sobre o meu desembarque no casaco de Cas." Ele finalmente conseguiu colocar Sam fora. Uma vez em Hastings, começaram a chegar ao seu circuito habitual de lojas: uma parada para beber, uma farmácia, algumas compras e finalmente um Wal-Mart no caminho para fora da cidade, onde Sam precisava pegar alguns últimos itens.

Sam foi correndo para o Wal-Mart no que ele prometeu ser um "rápido" na parte de trás da loja, então Dean decidiu matar um pouco de tempo ao redor dos corredores da frente. Ele vagou pelo corredor "sazonal" e descobriu alguns suprimentos de desconto de Halloween. Halloween não era realmente o feriado favorito de Dean (ele tinha mais do que seu preenchimento de fantasmas e ghouls e monstros em sua vida normal), mas ele sempre foi um grande fã de doces de Halloween, então ele caminhou pelo corredor procurando as versões "mini" de algumas de suas barras de chocolate favoritas. Na metade do corredor, seu olho foi capturado por uma pequena exposição de fantasias; apenas trajes baratos, chapéus engraçados e alguns adereços de plástico. Ele bufou para um par de pequenas e brilhantes asas brancas de anjo.

As asas de Cas são apenas cerca de cem vezes mais impressionantes, Dean pensou, estendendo a mão para tocar as pequenas asas de brinquedo. Embora ... ele pensou, eu acho que não vi as asas reais? Ou eu vi?

Nunca tinha sido claro para Dean se as sombras negras (extremamente impressionantes) que ele viu uma vez foram as asas reais de Cas, ou apenas sombras das asas reais. Sam se deu ao trabalho de ler um par de livros de histórias de anjos e parecia bem certo de que aquelas sombras tinham sido apenas sombras, e que as asas reais de Cas estavam na "dimensão adjacente", seja lá o que isso significasse. Mas nem Sam nem Dean conseguiram perguntar a Cas diretamente.

Sam diz que as asas reais têm penas , pensou Dean. E então ele instantaneamente pensou em Cas dizendo "Anéis de pau, cordas de algodão e penas ..."

Cas poderia ter pensado sobre suas próprias penas como ... brinquedos sexuais ? Suas próprias asas? Não ... ele não quis dizer isso.

...quis?

Dean sentiu uma contração na virilha e apressadamente enfiou as asas de brinquedo na prateleira.

E então ele viu as orelhas de coelho.

Bem ali, entre as presas de vampiro e as manchas de olho de pirata e a maquiagem de zumbi, havia um par de orelhas de coelho clássicas ao estilo da Playboy, montadas em uma faixa elástica. Orelhas brancas e fofas com forros internos cor-de-rosa, uma delas dobrada em um ângulo inclinado.

Eles eram apenas cinco noventa e nove.

Ah, e olha, ei, havia uma cauda de coelhinho combinando também ... apenas três e noventa e nove ...

Orelhas de coelho e cauda de coelho correspondente .

Esta foi uma má idéia.

Mas de repente o pensamento de talvez convencer Cas a colocá-los em algum dia, realmente apenas como uma brincadeira, uma de fantasia de Halloween ou algo assim - bem, era uma idéia tão hilária que Dean de repente não conseguia resistir. (Obviamente , seria apenas uma brincadeira! Obviamente, as orelhas de coelho não eram uma verdadeira excitação ou qualquer outra coisa. Obviamente, era apenas uma brincadeira.)

Só para estar no lado seguro, Dean se inclinou para o corredor principal e olhou para os fundos da loja, procurando por Sam. Sam não estava à vista.

Que diabos - seria bom para uma risada, certo?

Dean pegou as orelhas de coelho e a cauda também, e começou a caminhar em direção ao caixa.

Ah, mas espere. Enquanto Dean estava pensando em Cas com as orelhas de coelho, por alguma razão lembrou de que ele estava ficando com pouca lubrificação. Dean caminhou rapidamente até o corredor da "Higiene" e pegou um pouco de Astroglide, e então seus olhos caíram na tela do preservativo - e então Dean ficou completamente confuso sobre se ele poderia precisar de preservativos ou não. Sua mão já havia estendido a mão e pegou uma caixa de "Preservativos Lubrificados Ultra-suaves de Êxtase Puro (Ten-Pak)" antes de pensar, espere, Cas é um anjo.

Mas era apenas como uma segunda natureza para pegar preservativos sempre que ele estava enfrentando qualquer possibilidade de qualquer tipo de sexo, com qualquer pessoa (de qualquer espécie) que levou um longo momento, confuso para pensar se o sexo com um anjo podia sempre exigir preservativos . Será que Cas estaria em ... bem ... espere, volte aqui, pensou Dean, Cas é um anjo, então ele não vai ter nenhuma DST de qualquer maneira. (Certo? Não havia DSTs no Céu, havia?) E ele poderia me curar se eu tivesse alguma. Qual eu não faço de qualquer maneira. E ele com certeza não pode engravidar, ha ha! Ou, espere .... ele pode?

Porque ... ele era mesmo ele mesmo? Dependia apenas da casca ou ...

Isso tudo era apenas confuso o suficiente, e o hábito de comprar preservativos tão arraigados, que Dean não conseguia se obrigar a colocar a caixa de "Preservativos Lubrificados Ultra-suaves de Ecstasy Puro (Ten-Pak)". Ele ficou parado no meio do corredor por um longo momento, olhando para a caixa em sua mão, totalmente confuso. Talvez Cas só queira um preservativo? Apenas para ...

... para se manter limpo? Ahem .

... ou alguma coisa?

E seria Cas mesmo ... em .... bem, espere um segundo, agora, Dean ainda estaria em ... uh ...

Jesus H. Cristo, se segure, Dean pensou. Um amigo te chupa uma vez, amigo de um cara, e de repente você está praticamente planejando uma lua de mel? Por que você está pensando que haveria alguma necessidade de preservativos? SEMPRE? MAS ELE É UM ANJO CACETE! Mas ele se confundira com a completa imobilidade agora, e estava parado ali no corredor olhando para a caixa em sua mão quando uma velhinha veio cambaleando pelo corredor em seu andador. Ela viu Dean ainda de pé ali, olhando fixamente para a caixa de preservativos em sua mão, deu-lhe um grande sorriso alegre e disse: 

"Eu recomendo o BareSkins, filhinho".

Dean correu para o checkout. Com a caixa ainda em suas mãos.

No caminho para o caixa, ele pensou: Inferno, precisarei de preservativos algum dia, em algum lugar, certo? Também posso comprá-los.

Ele foi para o auto-check-out e estava prestes a escanear suas compras, mas de repente viu Sam se aproximando, de todo o caminho através da loja, com uma pequena cesta de meias e coisas de banheiro. Merda . Dean passou muito tempo hesitante sobre os preservativos. Sam estava se aproximando. Abandonar as compras incriminatórias? Ou escaneá-los rapidamente antes que Sam chegue aqui?

Depois de um cálculo mental relâmpago sobre a distância atual entre ele e Sam, a velocidade atual de Sam, e a acuidade da visão de Sam, Dean decidiu ir em frente. Havia uma máquina de check-out aberto aqui - ele só tinha quatro itens - quanto tempo demoraria?

Não foi até Dean começar a escanear suas compras que ele descobriu que o Wal-Mart em Little Hastings, Nebraska, ainda aparentemente tinha a horrível primeira geração de máquinas de check-out automático, o tipo que realmente anunciava o nome de cada item. A maioria das lojas tinha instantaneamente percebido a loucura desse plano e mudado a programação das máquinas, mas essa máquina aparentemente nunca fora tocada desde os primeiros dias, pois, assim que Dean digitalizou os dois primeiros itens, gritou bem alto: 

"NOVINHAS COELHINHAS, CINCO-NINADO-NONO "

Dean empalideceu, mas já era tarde demais; ele já tinha examinado o próximo item, e a máquina gritou "LUBRIFICANTE PESSOAL, SEIS NOVE NINADY-NINE".

Porra. Dean distintamente viu a mulher na linha seguinte levantar as sobrancelhas. Ele hesitou com os dois últimos itens em suas mãos. Eles não poderiam ter essas máquinas programadas para dizer "preservativos" em voz alta, poderiam? Dean olhou por cima do ombro para ver onde Sam estava. Ainda longe o suficiente. Vá em frente! Dean apressadamente examinou os dois últimos itens.

"PURE ECSTASY ULTRASMOOTH LUBRIFICADO HIGIENE MASCULINO ITEM TEN-PACK, ONZE-NONA-NOVE. CAVALEIRO DE COELHINHO NOVIDADE, DUAS NINASTICAS E NOVE."

Jesus Fucking Christ. A mulher na próxima fila estava definitivamente olhando para ele agora, e Dean disse: 

"É para minha filha", antes que ele percebesse como aquilo ia soar. Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram. "É o rabo dela, quero dizer", disse Dean, "Uh ..." e então ele jogou para baixo dois twenties, pegou a sacola e saiu correndo da loja e todo o caminho até o Impala.

__________________

 

No momento em que Sam saiu, Dean tinha praticamente conseguido parar de corar, embora ele estivesse questionando profundamente sua sanidade agora sobre a lógica de compra de preservativos, bem como a idéia de coelho inteiro. Mas, que diabos, ele tinha a maldita coisa agora. Dean já tinha colocado sua bolsa no topo de uma das sacolas de bebidas que ele pegou mais cedo, no banco de trás com segurança longe dos olhos de Sam. Sam jogou sua própria mochila nas costas sem realmente olhar para o que mais estava lá atrás (ufa), eles estouraram e voltaram para o Líbano.

No caminho de volta ao Líbano, eles começaram a conversar sobre os planos da semana. Sam verificou as notícias em seu telefone enquanto Dean estava dirigindo, e descobriu que havia uma morte bastante suspeita em Montana. Um padre foi encontrado morto com os olhos queimados. Hm

"Soa como um anjo, não é?" disse Dean.

"Sim. Nós deveríamos ligar para Cas", disse Sam. "Ele pode saber o que está acontecendo. Vamos ligar para ele agora, na verdade."

"NÃO! Nós ... nós não deveríamos ligar para Cas", disse Dean, pois de repente ele estava percebendo que ele realmente não tinha deixado claro para Cas, depois do último "incidente", como era importante Não contar nada a Sam . E dado como a coisa com Cas estava se transformando em sexo entre amigos, Dean poderia muito facilmente imaginar Cas aparecendo e dizendo algo para Sam como: "Então, Sam, eu coloquei limites ao redor do quarto de Dean para que seus gritos orgásticos não te incomodem quando eu estiver fazendo sexo oral nele. "

Dean pigarreou e disse: "Nós não precisamos de Cas. Nós realmente não deveríamos estar incomodando muito ele. Ele provavelmente está ocupado".

Sam olhou para ele. "O que você está falando? Você sempre liga para ele quando temos um potencial caso de anjo. Ele conhece a maioria dos anjos, Dean, você sabe disso! Além disso, se ele está ocupado, ele não vai aparecer - você sabe como ele está. "

"Sim, é só, você sabe, eu meio que não quero incomodá-lo", disse Dean.

Sam olhou para ele por um momento. "Ah, caramba, Dean", ele disse, com um suspiro.

"O que?"

"Dean ... Você ainda não endireitou a coisa com ele sobre isso, né?"

Oh. "A coisa".

Dean não conseguia descobrir como dizer a Sam que, na verdade, ele e Cas pareciam estar se dando muito bem ultimamente.

"Sam, tudo bem, apenas deixa pra lá."

Sam sacudiu a cabeça. "É só que vocês realmente costumavam ser bem próximos." Ele suspirou de novo, e disse: "Eu ainda lembro como você estava devastado por não tê-lo tirado do Purgatório. Vocês tinham uma história, Dean. Você não acha que poderia lhe dar uma chance? Porque, você sabe, a coisa que aconteceu, você sabe que ele sofreu uma lavagem cerebral. Você sabe disso. Não era ele; ele não podia evitar. Você não poderia simplesmente falar com ele? Ordenar as coisas? "

"Eu tenho ... tentado resolver as coisas, na verdade, mas ... Eu meio que tenho tido uns dias duros - uh-" ("duros" Ha! Dean quase caiu na gargalhada.)

Sam disse calmamente: "Dean, não me mate por sugerir isso, mas você acha que ainda pode estar, como ... superando isso? Quero dizer, ele te machucou. Ele não queria, mas você se machucou. E mesmo que ele tenha curado você de novo, talvez isso ainda esteja devorando você"

Bem, sim, Cas tem me comido, você poderia dizer isso, pensou Dean, sufocando outra gargalhada.

"Dean, eu estou falando sério, você acha que pode ser meio que ... tenso ou algo assim, quando ele está por perto?"

Tenso . Ou alguma coisa.

"Hum", disse Dean, tentando desesperadamente manter a cara séria. "Hum, sim, um pouco."

"Você pode falar com ele? Vamos lá, não ri, estou falando sério, me dê uma chance aqui."

"Uh, uh, quero dizer, tem sido meio duro..." Outra explosão de risos ameaçou sair; Dean conseguiu esmagá-los e disse: "Tem sido duro me comunicar com ele recentemente". Subavaliação.

Sam bufou. "Você provavelmente está sendo muito vago, conhecendo você. Você sabe como ele é; você tem que soletrar ou ele pode interpretar mal as coisas." (Hm. Sam definitivamente teve um ponto de razão aí.) "Ele é um cara legal, Dean. E, ele meio que se preocupa com você, você sabe. Ei, não me dê esse olhar!" Porque Dean revirou os olhos. Dean estava realmente certo de que mesmo quando Cas estava explodindo, Cas realmente não se importava muito. Dean era um "amigo", com certeza - o que diabos isso significava para Cas. E até mesmo as coisas sexuais eram obviamente completamente triviais para Cas.

Sam continuou intensamente, "Ele se importa, Dean, e ele também se preocupa com o que você pensa. E eu tenho certeza que ele ainda está confuso sobre isso. Eu vejo isso mesmo que você não saiba. E, você tem que saber Dean, quando ele comete erros é sempre porque ele está tentando ajudar. Se você pudesse realmente dizer o que queria, aposto que ele tentaria te ajudar".

Dean pensou, como se eu dissesse a ele "Eu quero ejacular?" e desta vez ele absolutamente não conseguia se conter e soltou uma gargalhada.

"Maldição, Dean", disse Sam, de repente soou um pouco irritado. "É isso, eu estou ligando para ele agora. Você tem que superar isso."

"Não, espere, Sam -"

Mas Sam já havia fechado os olhos e estava murmurando "Castiel. Castiel, você pode me ouvir?"

"Sam, não, não-"

"Castiel?" Sam disse em voz alta, os olhos ainda fechados, falando direto sobre Dean. "Você poderia vir aqui? Precisamos do seu conselho."

Sam abriu os olhos. Nada aconteceu por um momento.

E então, whup-whuff , Cas estava de repente lá - encravado no banco da frente entre Sam e Dean. O Impala não era tão largo assim e Cas mal conseguia se encaixar, suas coxas pressionando os dois irmãos.

"Jeez, Cas!" Dean disse, vacilando. "O que há de errado com o banco de trás?"

"O banco de trás parece estar cheio de bebidas alcoólicas e conservas", disse Castiel. "Eu tentei lá primeiro. Eu não me encaixei."

"Tudo bem, Cas", disse Sam, com um largo sorriso. "Um pouco de união pode ser exatamente o que todos nós precisamos. Você não acha, Dean?"

Dean não respondeu, porque, oh wow, Cas estava realmente muito perto. Foi a primeira vez que Dean o viu desde o "incidente", e ... Deus, foi intenso de repente ter Cas tão perto. Com a cabeça virada assim em direção a Dean, Dean podia até sentir o fôlego. Cas cheirava levemente a chuva fresca e ... isso era ... urze?

Era um cheiro agradável.

"Então, de qualquer forma, Cas", disse Sam. "Nós temos um caso em potencial em Montana que eu pensei que deveríamos verificar com você. Parece que há um anjo solto lá em cima e me perguntei se você tinha ouvido alguma coisa."

Sam foi direto ao dizer a Cas sobre a morte em Montana. Mas Dean mal conseguia se concentrar. Cas estava realmente ao lado dele, sua perna esquerda pressionada contra a direita de Dean, seus ombros e quadris roçando. Pior ainda, as mãos de Cas estavam descansando quietamente em suas coxas, e a borda de sua mão esquerda estava apenas ligeiramente, escovando ligeiramente o lado da coxa de Dean.

Essa é a mão que ele estava me empurrando , Dean lembrou.

Ele olhou para os dedos longos e magros de Cas.

E de repente tudo o que Dean conseguia pensar era no delicado toque leve de plumas que Cas usara, quando, com a mesma mão , ele tocou a gota brilhante de pré-sêmen que estava pingando do pênis de Dean; e o jeito que a mesma mão tinha dobrado em torno do eixo de seu pênis, e continuou empurrando-o, suavemente, com firmeza, enquanto Dean estava vindo ... como foi atirar gozo e sujar o casaco de Cas - o mesmo casaco que ele estava vestindo agora.

Tudo ficou repentinamente vívido na mente de Dean novamente, inacreditável como sempre: ele realmente havia gozado em Castiel todo.

Eeeee .... Sim, Dean não deveria estar pensando sobre isso. Sim, lá foi seu pênis novamente. Crescendo mais. Dean estava ficando duro de pau, na verdade, muito duro, bem ali no Impala com Cas sentado ao lado dele, e com Sam um pouco além de Cas. Perfeito. Absolutamente perfeito.

A mão de Cas se contraiu levemente. Ele lentamente virou a cabeça para olhar Dean, mesmo que Sam estivesse no meio da conversa.

Ele não disse uma palavra, mas Dean pensou: Puta merda. Ele sabe que eu tenho um pau duro. Ele nem estava olhando e ele sabe de alguma forma. Mas como? A jaqueta e o jeans de Dean ainda escondiam as coisas muito bem. No entanto, Cas enrolou os dedos para cima, e um dedo roçou a coxa de Dean, e Dean tinha certeza de que tinha feito isso de propósito.

Ele sabe de alguma forma, ele sabe, porra! Que diabos, os anjos têm um senso especial para os pênis eretos próximos ou algo assim?

Sam estava conversando sobre Montana quando Dean interrompeu, dizendo: "Cas, você poderia ir para o banco de trás?" Era a única maneira que ele poderia pensar em transmitir para Cas "não agora, por favor, não diga nada para Sam, por favor, não me toque, por favor, não olhe para minha virilha, não agora, por favor!"

Sam parou no meio da frase e se inclinou para encarar Dean. "Há muito espaço aqui no banco da frente , Dean."

"Está realmente meio cheio, na verdade, você não acha, Cas?" disse Dean desesperadamente, lançando um olhar implorante para Cas, que estava olhando para ele com firmeza agora, a cabeça inclinada para trás um pouco, seus olhos passando rapidamente pelo corpo de Dean. Ele está me estudando de novo , Dean sabia.

Ele sentiu seu pênis endurecer ainda mais.

Ele ouviu Cas inalar suavemente. Ainda olhando para Dean.

"CAS. VÁ PARA TRÁS", latiu Dean.

"Não, Cas, fique na frente -" Sam estava dizendo. "As bolsas estão por todo o lugar lá atrás."

"Eu posso ir para trás", disse Cas. "Eu posso mover as malas." Ele girou ao redor e fez um movimento com uma mão, e Dean ouviu os sacos todos se moverem para um lado. Um momento depois, Cas estava simplesmente ... no banco de trás. Sentado lá em silêncio.

Sam soltou um suspiro exasperado e lançou a Dean um olhar verdadeiramente furioso.

"Desculpe", disse Dean. "Eu só estava ... AH!" Para ele olhou no espelho retrovisor e havia Cas segurando as orelhas de coelho em uma mão, olhando para eles. Eles devem ter caído do saco quando Cas tinha empurrado todas as malas.

Em seguida, a borda do pacote de preservativos apareceu no espelho. Cas pegou , e ele estava virando-o na mão, olhando para ele com curiosidade. Cas começou a dizer: "O que são-"

"VAMOS APENAS PULAR ESSA PARTE E CONVERSAR LOGO" Dean anunciou em voz alta, guinchando o Impala a um impasse por um campo indescritível de alfafa. "Que tal sairmos do carro e esticarmos as pernas? Será mais fácil discutir este caso se todos pudermos nos ver".

"Do que diabos você está falando, Dean? Este é um lugar ruim para parar", disse Sam. Mas Sam saiu (embora com outro suspiro muito exasperado). Assim que Sam fechou a porta, Dean virou-se e pegou a caixa de preservativo das mãos de Cas, sibilando: "Me dê isso! "

Cas olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. "O que?"

"E abaixe as orelhas de coelho! " Dean segurou as orelhas também.

"O que? Por que?"

" As orelhas são secretas! ", Assobiou Dean, enfiando a caixa do preservativo no bolso de uma jaqueta e as orelhas na outra. "Olhe, por favor, por favor, apenas não dizer nada sobre isso para Sam! "

Cas estava começando a ficar muito confuso. "Sobre o que?"

"Sobre o - sobre o - você sabe - semana passada? ... quando ...."

"Oh, eu não deveria falar sobre o felatio?" disse Cas, assim que Sam abriu a porta.

Sam piscou.

"Ha ha, Cas, ha!" disse Dean, (disfarçando) "Ha! Sim, exatamente, eu realmente não preciso ouvir sobre a vida sexual dos Neandertais agora. Vai logo".

"Neandertais?" disse Cas, agora parecendo tão confuso que Dean começou a se sentir um pouco mal. Mas pelo menos Cas saiu do carro, e Sam voltou ao assunto de Montana, abençoado seja.

Mas então Sam entendeu em sua cabeça que todos deveriam andar até a frente do carro, e Cas o seguiu, e então, jesus, Cas recostou-se no capô do carro . Sem orelhas de coelho, e ele estava apenas encostado no capô um pouco, não esparramado sobre ele ou qualquer coisa. Mas ainda! Bem, pelo menos seu pau não estava para fora - os olhos de Dean caíram automaticamente na virilha de Cas, só para checar, e - O que diabos estou fazendo olhando para O PAU DE CAS?, Dean pensou, para seu maldito pau de repente de volta e de repente mais duro do que nunca. Dean realmente se sentiu corar. Ele abruptamente se afastou do carro, tirando o paletó com tanta facilidade para segurá-lo na frente de sua virilha.

Ele continuou tentando se virar e se juntar à conversa, mas todas as vezes, havia Cas, encostado no capô da Impala, olhando diretamente para ele. Apenas fodidamente encarando Dean ... seus olhos piscando para cima e para baixo, verificando Dean da cabeça aos pés.

Dean teve que continuar se virando para verificar o campo de alfafa. E ajuste a jaqueta dele.

Felizmente, Cas encerrou a conversa muito em breve. Ele insistiu em lidar com a situação de Montana. E poof, ele se foi. A brisa de sua partida passou por algumas folhas do outro lado da estrada.

Dean finalmente sentiu que poderia se virar em segurança - apenas para encontrar Sam olhando para ele com as mãos nos quadris.

Sam disse: "Isso foi absolutamente rude , Dean. Você o chutou para fora do banco da frente? Então você não vai nem olhar nos olhos dele ? Você nem vai falar com ele? Você vira sua maldita volta para ele? A sério?"

"Sam, olha, eu realmente não posso falar sobre isso agora", disse Dean, ainda bastante distraído sobre ter que segurar sua jaqueta sempre tão casualmente na frente de sua virilha

"Tanto faz . Mas estou lhe dizendo, você tem que falar com ele", disse Sam. Dean revirou os olhos, e Sam disse: "Droga, Dean, eu tive sobre isso com você e seu estranho problema com Cas. Por que você não pode simplesmente falar com ele?! É realmente tão difícil?"

Dean conseguiu manter a cara séria por um segundo inteiro antes de explodir com uma gargalhada enorme. Ele conseguiu se controlar apenas o tempo suficiente para dizer: "Na verdade, Sam, é", e depois explodiu em gargalhadas indefesas novamente.


	6. O retorno do anjo do orgasmo

Durante o resto do dia, Dean ficou um pouco incomodado com o olhar confuso que Cas lhe dera no carro. Isso, finalmente, deu a ele o chute nas calças que ele precisava, e finalmente Dean finalmente conseguiu levantar coragem suficiente para rezar para Cas.

Ele esperou até que Sam fosse para a cama. E então ele tomou um bom banho longo, esfregando-se por toda parte, e uma tesoura para cortar alguns (hm) pelos em determinadas áreas. (Foi apenas educado, certo?) E então ele hesitou por um tempo sobre o que vestir. Jeans? Ou...

Ele se lembrou de Cas apenas arrancando sua calça imediatamente. Os moletons realmente saíam muito facilmente, não é mesmo?

Moletom foi, então! Moletom e uma camiseta. E você sabe o que, para o inferno com isso, talvez ele isso facilite as coisas. Uma camada a menos para se preocupar.

Ele ficou pronto e depois sentou-se na beira da cama e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se mais que um pouco tímido. Enquanto tomava banho, ele planejou essa oração e preparou algumas frases cuidadosamente pensadas. Inteiramente sobre como ele estava apenas checando para ver como as coisas tinham ido em Montana.

Mas ele só tinha chegado tão longe quanto "Ei, Castiel? Você pode me ouvir?" quando Cas apareceu de imediato, ficando a um metro à sua frente, com um ar agitado.

Dean pulou da cama. "Ei! Uau, isso foi rápido. Uh ... obrigado por vir."

Cas apenas olhou para ele. Calmo como sempre, o queixo um pouco para cima, seu olhar frio. "Por acaso eu estava livre", disse ele.

"Hm ..." Dean disse, a timidez subindo sobre ele. Ele até se sentiu corar. O que é isso com o rubor, estou de repente na sétima série de novo? "Então ... você já esteve em Montana? Alguma novidade? Aquele anjo lhe causou algum problema?"

O olhar de Cas deslizou para longe. "Eu cuidei disso." Ele olhou ao redor da sala por um momento e voltou para Dean. "Por que você me chamou? Está acontecendo alguma coisa? É outro caso?"

"Oh", disse Dean. "Bem, eu só queria dizer ... Eu só queria pedir desculpas pela situação no carro. Sobre pedir para você ir para o banco de trás e tudo."

"Oh, está tudo bem, Dean", disse Cas, um meio sorriso curvando um lado da boca. "Eu presumi que você provavelmente estava apenas distraído por causa de sua condição."

"Minha condição?"

"Seu pênis estava ficando ereto. Teorizei que isso poderia estar distraindo você."

"Y-sim. Isso é ... uma teoria muito boa", disse Dean, tentando agir casual, como, sim, meu pênis ereto estava me distraindo um pouco, você sabe como isso acontece às vezes para nós humanos. "Então. Ah, só por falar nisso, como você sabe disso?"

"Eu estava perto o suficiente para cheirar sua excitação."

O que?

"Eu conheço seu cheiro agora", explicou Cas. "Há um perfume particular que aparece em seu suor, às vezes, que agora sei que é uma indicação de que você está experimentando excitação sexual. E um perfume diferente quando você está perto do orgasmo, e há um cheiro muito característico durante o próprio orgasmo, e ainda outro cheiro depois, e— "

"Certo, ok", interrompeu Dean. "Eu entendi o lance."

Ele conhece meu perfume?

QUATRO aromas diferentes?

Cas disse, como se fosse puramente de interesse acadêmico: "Agora percebo que detectei o primeiro perfume muitas vezes antes. Por exemplo, recentemente, quando estávamos naquele restaurante em Omaha, e o xarope de bordo se derramou e ..."

"Sim, sim, eu lembro, eu entendi", disse Dean, agora pensando, oh jesus, ele vai notar cada pontada de uma ereção que eu tenho agora até o final dos tempos.

Um momento de silêncio passou. Cas estava apenas olhando para ele.

Dean mexeu os pés.

"Dean, posso perguntar uma coisa?" disse Castiel. "Qual é o propósito das orelhas secretas?"

Dean sentiu-se corar novamente.

Cas estreitou os olhos. E inalou suavemente.

"Oh ... apenas uma ideia de fantasia de Halloween ..." disse Dean.

"Eu entendo", disse Cas. "Mas por que eles são secretos?"

"Oh, bem, você sabe. Ainda não é o Halloween."

"Ah", disse Cas ... quando ele levantou a cabeça ligeiramente e alargou as narinas. "Claro."

Houve uma pequena pausa.

"Bem, obrigada pelo pedido de desculpas, Dean. Embora fosse desnecessário", disse Castiel. "Se você não precisa de mim para qualquer outra coisa, eu vou."

Cas fez aquele pequeno gesto de farejar o ar de novo. Foi muito sutil; apenas inclinando a cabeça um pouco, e essa inspiração suave.

"Oh," disse Dean, praticamente paralisado agora enquanto observava o pequeno movimento de cheirar de Cas. "Uh ... ok ..."

"Então", disse Cas, "você não precisa de mim para mais nada?" Sniff .

"Ah bem..."

Diz! Pergunte a ele! Diga diga diga diga!

Dean gaguejou: "Eu não acho que ..."

"Bem", disse Cas devagar. "Eu suponho que eu deveria ... estar ... indo ... então." Uma inspiração suave e lenta, desta vez, e os olhos de Cas se fecharam por um momento.

"Certo", disse Dean. "Até logo."

"Sim ..." disse Cas, abrindo os olhos. "Tudo bem. Te vejo mais tarde."

Uma pausa.

Cas tomou outro suspiro suave e lento pelo nariz.

"Adeus, então, Dean", disse Castiel. 

"Sim ... tchau ..." disse Dean.

Outra pausa.

Cas disse de repente, falando muito mais rápido: "Ocorreu-me, eu estava apenas imaginando, você gostaria da minha assistência—"

"Sim!" disse Dean.

"Eu quis dizer, com ejacu—"

"Sim, sim, eu sei o que você quis dizer sim, a resposta é sim", disse Dean.

"Eu tive uma idéia sobre outro estímulo", disse Cas brilhantemente. "Se você tiver um pouco de tempo. Talvez meia hora?"

"Oh ... eu posso arrumar algum tempo, eu acho", disse Dean, e Cas deu um passo mais perto, estendeu a mão e apertou o ombro e o traseiro de Dean , eles estavam na garagem. De pé na frente do Impala.

____________________

 

"Hum", disse Dean, "Por que estamos aqui?"

"Dean", disse Cas, soltando a mão e recuando um passo, "por que você não ... olha para o carro?"

"O que?"

Os olhos de Cas se estreitaram. Observando Dean de perto, ele repetiu: "Apenas olhe para o carro, Dean". Havia um tom estranho em sua voz, lenta e séria, se ele fosse um mago amador tentando colocar Dean sob hipnose.

Dean olhou para o capô do Impala e, claro, imediatamente ele pensou em Cas contorcendo-se com as ridículas orelhas de coelho ... Casando ofegante ... Cas gemendo de prazer ...

"Foi o que pensei", disse Cas, com um ar de satisfação presunçosa. "A visão deste carro é um estímulo eficaz para você. Bastante interessante. Eu notei isto quando eu visitei você e Sam antes. Sempre que você olhou para o carro, seu nível de excitação aumentou."

Dean pensou: Sim, isso foi porque VOCÊ ESTAVA INCLINADO NO CAPÔ e eu continuei imaginando você com seu maldito pau saindo de suas calças, mas ele nem sequer teve um momento para pensar sobre o que dizer, pois Cas apenas pegou um passo para ele e casualmente pegou Dean pelos quadris - jesus, essa força de novo! - e colocou-o no capô. Cas parecia ter entrado direto no modo de ação Anjo do Orgasmo agora; assim como da última vez, ele levou apenas um segundo para empurrar Dean de volta ao capô e tirar os moletons de Dean.

Sua eficiência era surpreendente. Cara, quando Cas começou a fazer as coisas, ele não mexeu. E agora era Dean , não Cas, que estava espalhado no capô do Impala. Com seu pênis erguido no ar, já meio ereto.

Mas isso funcionaria. Isso funcionaria muito bem. A cena Cas-on-the-Impala poderia vir mais tarde (esperançosamente?); uma cena do Dean-on-the-Impala era aceitável por enquanto. Definitivamente aceitável. Talvez mais do que aceitável, pensou Dean, porque Cas já tinha as pernas de Dean separadas e já tinha o pênis de Dean em sua boca novamente, e ele chupou Dean todo o caminho novamente, seu nariz pressionado até a pélvis de Dean. Então, Deus, ele apenas ficou lá, todo o caminho, rodando sua língua ao redor.

Todos os outros pensamentos na mente de Dean voaram para longe, e tudo o que ele pensou, e tudo o que ele disse, foi "Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim". Ele deixou a cabeça cair no capô. Já estava claro que o capô do Impala não era realmente o lugar mais confortável do mundo para conseguir um boquete, mas Dean não se importava em nada porque, ahhhhh, parecia BOM PRA CACETE. Ele estava esperando por esta maldita semana, esperando por isso, pensando nisso todas as noites como um idiota do colegial com uma paixão idiota de colegial, e agora que finalmente estava acontecendo de novo, isso era MUITO MELHOR do que ele se lembrava! A boca de Cas estava tão quente, febrilmente quente, sua língua tão aveludada e úmida e escorregadia e fumegante. E o pau de Dean saltou para uma ereção completa em cerca de um segundo, e continuou ficando mais duro a cada segundo depois disso.

Cas chupou o pênis de Dean um pouco mais abaixo em sua garganta, passando a língua para cima e para baixo no eixo, e Dean gemeu.

"aaAAHH, Cas ...." ele disse.

Uma das mãos de Cas subiu e cobriu a boca de Dean. Foda-se . Dean percebeu. Sem "limites" ao redor da garagem ! E Sam não estava tão longe assim! Sam e Dean muitas vezes deixavam a porta aberta entre a garagem e o resto do bunker, e a cozinha e a biblioteca realmente não estavam tão distantes. Merda, onde diabos estava Sam? Quão alto tinha esse gemido?

A mão de Cas levantou lentamente à boca de Dean e Dean bufou rapidamente o ar o mais silenciosamente que pode, envolvendo os calcanhares nas costas de Cas e puxando-o para mais perto. E o tempo todo Cas apenas pareceu manter sua boca trancada no pênis de Dean, ainda com seu pênis engolido inteiro. Então Cas começou a fazer alguns movimentos estranhos de engolir na parte de trás de sua garganta que pareciam fodidamente incríveis na cabeça de Dean. Cas começou a girar sua língua ao redor mais também, e Dean soltou um suspiro de ar, " hhhhhhh! " Desesperadamente tentando ficar quieto.

Cas apenas chupou e chupou e rodou sua língua e fez aqueles movimentos incríveis de engolir, e começou a subir e descer lentamente, o pênis de Dean enterrado completamente em sua boca. " Oh deus Cas ...." Dean sussurrou, o mais silenciosamente que pôde, " apenas continue fazendo isso." Dean olhou para baixo e descobriu que Cas estava olhando para ele. Olhando diretamente para ele, aqueles intensos olhos azuis bem abertos, olhando para cima, presos no rosto de Dean. E foi positivamente alucinante olhar para baixo e ver Cas assim, para ver o pênis de Dean indo para a boca de Cas , os lábios de Cas esticados ao redor do eixo venoso. O reluzente capuz preto da Impala se esticava para os lados. (ok, então talvez o Impala era um ponto excitante?)

Cas lentamente levantou a cabeça todo o caminho do pênis de Dean com um leve gole. Dean ofegou, seu pênis balançando no ar frio quando Cas se soltou. Cas lambeu os lábios lentamente (era uma visão excruciante) e sussurrou: "A propósito, Sam está a uma distância de audição, então você deve ficar quieto se realmente preferir que ele não escute você. Aqui está um novo estímulo, Dean."

Ele engatou as pernas de Dean um pouco mais abertas, lambeu um dedo longo e magro ... e gentilmente correu em torno da cavidade de Dean, simultaneamente retornando sua boca para o pênis de Dean.

Mas Dean se viu recuando novamente do dedo, contorcendo-se alguns centímetros no capô do Impala. Ele na verdade não tinha certeza disso. Claro, o pensamento passou pela sua cabeça brevemente durante o fiasco do preservativo de Hastings, mas, a verdade era que Dean nunca tinha realmente gostado da idéia anal (bem, não do lado que recebe, de qualquer forma). Porque, bem, ter um dedo na bunda dele o deixaria gay ou algo assim? Uma fração de segundo depois ele pensou, oh, e ter seu pau sugado por um cara é menos gay? seguido por, Ou talvez nenhum desses seja realmente a definição de "gay"? e então, o que diabos isso importa? e logo depois disso, ele é mesmo um cara? E Dean ficou tão confuso agora que ele simplesmente desistiu e deixou Cas pressionar suavemente o longo dedo.

Cas foi muito, muito devagar, dando uma volta em torno do pênis de Dean, banhando o pênis de Dean com aquela língua quente de seda, e só muito ocasionalmente abrindo o dedo, um milímetro de cada vez. Dentro. Dentro. Dentro. □ Gentil. Lento. Pausa Continuando. Dentro. Dentro. Dentro.

Cas colocou o dedo bem longe e pareceu satisfeito com aquilo e simplesmente o deixou lá, o único dedo afundado até o fim e o polegar e os outros dedos esfregando suavemente em torno da cavidade anal de Dean. Isso é... okay, pensou Dean, ligeiramente desapontado. Aconteceu que um dedo não doía nem nada, mas também não era nada de especial. Pareceu meio que ... esticado e um pouco estranho; e isso foi tudo. Mas a língua de Cas , enquanto isso, jesus essa língua quente como lava, lisa como seda, ainda trabalhando como o inferno no pênis de Dean, e logo Dean sentiu aquela sensação intensa e apertada começar a se firmar, agarrando-o ao redor de sua virilha, ao redor de seus quadris. Seu pênis estava realmente latejando agora - ele podia sentir isso endurecendo. Dean começou a sentir a pressão construída e ele assobiou, "Cas, eu estou ... chegando perto ... ficando ... perto ..."

Cas começou a massagear seu polegar em torno da borda do buraco de Dean, pressionando um pouquinho mais firmemente, e whoa, que na verdade parecia estranhamente bom de uma maneira que Dean não podia definir. Uma onda de formigamentos começou a zumbir por toda parte, do seu rabo para as bolas e pênis e de volta.

Então Cas mexeu o dedo. O dedo que estava na bunda de Dean.

JESUS. De repente, isso estava se sentindo muito bem. Aqueles formigamentos estavam ficando mais fortes e eram realmente meio que ... INCRÍVEIS.

Cas fez de novo e Dean sentiu sua pélvis bater contra o dedo de Cas, meio constrangedor, na verdade, um impulso totalmente involuntário que levou o dedo de Cas um pouco mais fundo; então Dean não pode evitar empurrando bruscamente, afundando seu pênis ainda mais fundo na boca de Cas; oh, mas agora o dedo quase deslizou para fora! nooo! Os quadris de Dean se abaixaram novamente; e puxou de novo. Então Cas fez ... algo , movendo aquele dedo ao redor, e uma explosão estava acontecendo, algum tipo de explosão de fogo formigando ao longo de seu pênis. Dean inalou com um suspiro enorme e Cas colocou a outra mão na boca de Dean bem a tempo, abafando o grito que Dean estava prestes a soltar.

"Mmff! MMFFH!" Dean choramingou, a mão de Cas quase fechando a boca. OH MEU DEUS AQUELES DEDOS, O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO? Os quadris de Dean se sacudiram de novo, mais rápido agora, impulsos duros e fortes, PARA BAIXO no dedo, PARA CIMA na boca de Cas, e bendito cristo Dean sentiu que seu pau estava explodindo em câmera lenta de alguma forma. Era essa a coisa da próstata que ele sempre ouvira falar? Porque se fosse - CACETE por que ele nunca tentou isso antes? Seu pênis ainda estava enterrado na boca de Cas, mas Dean podia sentir o gozo apenas saindo dele. Parecia o rio Mississippi, apenas inundando infinitamente, sem parar, e foi tão bom, tão bom, tão bom! Os quadris de Dean estalaram para baixo, PARA CIMA, depois PARA BAIXO, PARA CIMA, PARA BAIXO PARA BAIXO PARA CIMA PARA BAIXO PARA CIMA, Dean choramingando "mrrfffh! Mff! Mrmm!" na mão de Cas. O Impala tinha começado a ranger, a frente saltando para cima e para baixo com as estocadas de Dean, e Dean sabia que Sam podia ouvir, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de empurrar. Para baixo, para cima, para baixo, para cima, foi seus quadris em movimentos bruscos, e tinha certeza que ficaria embaraçado depois, mas não dava a mínima.

Seus impulsos estavam meio que trabalhando para a borda do capô e, em seguida, Dean começou a deslizar para a direita do Impala, suas mãos lutando para se segurar, e ainda assim ele não conseguia parar de empurrar, para baixo, para cima, para baixo, para cima. Dean agarrou desesperadamente um limpador por cima da cabeça, e Cas se virou e empurrou um ombro contra a parte de baixo de uma das coxas de Dean, impedindo a descida de Dean, e o tempo todo Dean simplesmente não conseguia parar o empurrão. 

Cas empurrou duro com o ombro e empurrou Dean de volta para o capô. Ele poderia apenas me fazer de mágica para onde ele queria, pensou Dean delirantemente, ele DEVE GOSTAR da fisicalidade, ele escolheu tirar as calças assim, ele está escolhendo me empurrar - ele deve gostar disso - ele deve gostar disso! Este pensamento fez uma onda de espinhos quentes percorrer toda a pele de Dean, e Dean pegou com a mão livre e pegou o cabelo de Cas, ainda pendurado na lâmina do limpador com a outra mão. Só então Cas engoliu o pênis de Dean todo o caminho de novo e lentamente tirou o dedo do rabo de Dean, balançando-o de alguma forma e INFERNO DO CARALHO aqueles formigamentos de fogo de repente estavam fodendo tudo, em todos os lugares, em todos os lugares! 

"mMMF!" grunhiu Dean. Um espasmo estremecedor o tomou por toda parte e uma explosão incrivelmente rápida e quente veio apenas arrancada de seu pênis e desceu pela garganta de Cas. Rajadas rápidas e nítidas desta vez, relâmpago rápido, surto de jorro , surto rápido e porra Cas olhou para Dean o tempo todo caralho. Uma mão ainda segurou a boca de Dean. Dean ofegando com o esforço de ficar quieto, choramingando contra a mão de Cas e contorcendo seus quadris contra a boca de Cas, enquanto seu pênis praticamente esvaziava.

Os espasmos gradualmente se desvaneceram e Dean ficou tão mole que perdeu o controle da lâmina do limpador e começou a escorregar do Impala novamente. Cas tirou a boca do pênis de Dean, se levantou e o apoiou com seus próprios quadris, inclinando-se com força contra a pélvis de Dean, ainda com uma mão sobre a boca de Dean.

Mais uma vez Cas havia parado o escorregão de Dean no Impala. E, de repente, pela primeira vez, a pélvis de Cas estava contra a de Dean. Dean tinha suas pernas abertas; Cas estava ali, pressionado contra ele; e ... oh .... isso foi surpreendentemente bom. Isso foi surpreendentemente bom. A pélvis de Cas pressionou a de Dean. Essa foi boa. Isso foi muito bom. Dean fez uma anotação mental. Porém, as calças e o casaco de Cas e todos ainda estavam no caminho ... mas ... Dean ... sentiu alguma coisa? Era isso ... era isso ... caramba, havia uma dobra de casaco no caminho - Dean se contorcia ao redor, tentando sentir o que estava acontecendo - Cas realmente estava com o pau duro? Ofegante do orgasmo, Dean olhou para Cas. E pela primeira vez a noite toda, Cas olhou para longe dele.

Cas olhou para o outro lado da garagem. Ainda encostado na virilha de Dean, ainda com uma mão sobre a boca de Dean, mas com uma espécie de olhar de mil metros no rosto. Franzindo a testa um pouco, concentrando-se.

Ele parecia ficar um pouco pálido.

Dean conseguiu se contorcer um pouco mais perto e ... não, Dean estava errado. Não é difícil, afinal. ( maldição ... ) Ainda assim, por um momento, Dean quase achou que ele sentiu alguma coisa. Deve ter sido apenas o maldito casaco, amontoado.

E então eles estavam de volta ao quarto de Dean. Dean estava esparramado na cama; Cas tirou a mão da boca de Dean e recuou.

Dean se sentou, limpou a boca, sentiu gosto de cobre e percebeu que havia mordido a mão de Cas. Mordido tão forte que ele tirou sangue, aparentemente.

Cas estava olhando para a mão dele.

"Oh caramba, Cas", disse Dean. "Eu sinto Muito."

Cas apenas disse, inspecionando sua mão, "Esse último estímulo pareceu eficaz".

Dean disse: "Eu concordaria com essa avaliação".

"Isso é interessante", disse Cas, abaixando a mão. "Você não respondeu imediatamente, mas você fez alguns minutos depois. Há alguma conexão cruzada interessante lá, anatomicamente. Eu pude ver que ela pode estimular o caminho orgástico ou vários outros caminhos completamente. Há alguns sensores de distensão que realmente têm para se acalmar primeiro ".

"O que? "

"Eu estava observando os impulsos nervosos", disse Cas.

Certo. Ele estava observando os impulsos nervosos. O Anjo do Orgasmo tinha visão de raio-x. Claro que ele tinha.

Cas olhos erguidos para Dean. Calmo, legal ... mas ... cauteloso. Quase preocupado?

Cas disse: "Aquele orgasmo foi aceitável?"

Dean teve que rir. "Só uma dica, Cas, se você tem que me abafar com sua mão e eu te morder quando eu gozar, isso seria um sim."

Cas apenas pareceu confuso. Dean esclareceu: "Sim, Cas , foi aceitável."

"E a qualidade ...?" disse Cas, observando Dean em alerta.

"Oh, você sabe", disse Dean, "Não está nada mal". Mais uma vez, ele estava sentindo uma relutância estranha em deixar Cas saber o quão incrível esses orgasmos do anjo estavam se tornando.

"O carro também foi eficaz", observou Cas, levantando os olhos e olhando para a distância.

Sim ... o carro tinha sido eficaz ... mas ... Dean ainda tinha esse pensamento em sua cabeça sobre Castiel , não Dean, se contorcendo no Impala.

Ou Castiel se contorcendo, em qualquer lugar, seria legal.

Ou, você sabe, Castiel só se excitando, de qualquer forma. Porque ... aquele pequeno momento em que Dean pensara que ele se sentia duro foi surpreendentemente excitante. Mas Cas não estava nada duro; tinha acabado de ser uma dobra da jaqueta de Cas ou algo assim.

Foi apenas um pouco decepcionante.

Conte suas malditas bênçãos e não deseje mais , Dean pensou, mas ele não pôde deixar de perguntar: "Cas ... você quer alguma coisa? Quero dizer, não posso fazer algo por você?"

Cas hesitou. Ele olhou para o chão.

Dean esperou. Sempre foi um ponto de orgulho para Dean nunca deixar um parceiro insatisfeito, mas ele estava totalmente inseguro sobre o que Cas poderia realmente querer. Os anjos poderiam ter orgasmos? Talvez Cas não conseguisse nem ligar? Talvez os anjos não estivessem nem aí pra isso? Dean não tinha ideia, mas de repente sentiu que deveria verificar. Embora ... suponha que Cas possa querer, oh, um boquete ou algo assim? Dean de repente ficou um pouco preocupado com isso, já que ele não estava seriamente na idéia de colocar a boca no pau de outro cara.

Mas, Dean pensou, se ele tivesse que fazer algo parecido com masturbação em Cas, ou até mesmo dar-lhe um boquete ... ou talvez apenas lamber o pau de Cas, ou ... foder com ele, ou ser fodido por ele, ou deixe Cas vir sobre ele, ou esfregar-se contra ele ou algo assim, ou talvez Cas possa querer algo estranho como talvez ... talvez Dean teria que esfregá-lo todo com uma esponja ensaboada ou lamber chocolate quente dele ou colocar um anel peniano nele ou colocar pinças de mamilo nele ou dá-lo um beijo-francês por uma hora - bem, se Dean tivesse que fazer algo assim, ele encontraria um jeito de passar por isso.

Cas ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Por fim, ele disse, ainda olhando para o chão, hesitante, carinhosamente tímido: "Na verdade ... há algo que eu gostaria, sim. Dean ... a verdade é ..."

Dean esperou, olhando para Cas, sem fôlego.

Cas finalmente olhou para Dean e disse: "A verdade é que ainda tenho mais algumas categorias de estímulos que eu queria investigar. Muito mais do que eu poderia ter levado você a acreditar. Se você não se importasse, talvez eu poderia tentar muito mais em você. Se você tivesse algum tempo livre? Nas próximas semanas? "

"Oh, caramba", disse Dean. "Se você realmente insistir, vou ver se consigo limpar minha agenda."


	7. Café da manhã com Castiel

Dean já havia conhecido algumas Grandes Semanas Sexuais antes em sua vida. Mesmo apesar da vida nômade, ele uma ou duas vezes conseguiu ficar em um lugar por tempo suficiente, e encontrou a pessoa certa, no início de um relacionamento, para experimentar um daqueles borrões selvagens de sexo aparentemente interminável.

Mas isso agora. Essa coisa com Cas. Isso foi outra coisa. Castiel , de todas as pessoas! Dean sempre soube que Cas era ousado; que ele era totalmente não-autoconsciente; que ele era persistente, que ele poderia ser sincero, que ele nunca desistiu de uma tarefa que ele próprio estabeleceu. Mas de alguma forma Dean nunca, nunca sonhou que Cas poderia transformar seu foco de laser em sexo , de todas as coisas. Cas não deveria ser uma virgem de milênios ou algo assim? Mas esses ... esses estímulos que Cas havia inventado! Sua curiosidade ! Sua fascinação obstinada em conseguir excitar Dean de todas as maneiras possíveis ... era algo que tinha que ser visto (e sentido) para ser acreditado.

Cas retornou todas as noites para a semana seguinte, e foi a Grande Semana Sexual para acabar com todas as outras Grandes Semanas Sexuais.

 

__________________

Na primeira noite, Dean estava apenas começando a andar ao redor de seu quarto imaginando se Cas iria aparecer, quando pilhas de revistas pornôs de Asiáticas Peitudas apareceram do nada, pilhas e pilhas delas por todo o quarto de Dean. Com Cas em pé bem no meio deles.

"Pensei em testar alguns estímulos visuais esta noite", disse Cas. Ele estalou um dedo, e a foto de Asiáticas Peitudas se espalhou no ar ao redor dele, como dezenas de pequenos hologramas 3D flutuando no ar acima das revistas.

Dean veio embaraçosamente rápido naquela noite, deitado de costas e voando alto no ar, enquanto dezenas de Beldades Asiáticas Peitudas brincavam nuas ao redor dele. (Cas chupando-o com perícia, com um dedo no rabo de novo, só poderia ter sido um fator contribuinte.)

Dean assumiu que acabou; ele já veio, certo? Mas Cas começou a mexer no que aquelas coisas de holograma 3D estavam mostrando, em quais áreas do corpo elas aproximavam, estudando Dean o tempo todo. Depois de cerca de meia hora de Cas "experimentando com estímulos visuais", Dean se viu cercado por dezenas de peitos asiáticos holográficos gigantescos saltando suavemente no ar ao redor dele, como grandes balões de ar quente todos lotados no quarto, uma visão surreal que deixou-o tonto de tanto rir e quase desamparadamente excitado.

Vê? Vê? Eu sou atraído por mulheres, EU SOU! Dean pensou - ignorando cuidadosamente o fato de que ser atraído por peitos não negava a possibilidade de também ser atraído por outras coisas. Pois, de fato, o "estímulo visual" que realmente parecia ter o efeito mais poderoso era a visão do próprio Castiel, de pé ao lado da cama de Dean, com uma mão no pênis de Dean e a outra gesticulando no ar enquanto Cas convocava uma gigante miragem de uma asiática balançando os peitos um contra o outro. 

Cas imperiosamente acenou-os para mais perto e os peitos todos se agruparam obedientemente em pares, e então todos circularam em torno de Dean, balançando e saltando preguiçosamente. Ha, ele é um feiticeiro dos peitos! Cas é um especialista de peitos certificado Dean pensou. Ele começou a rir, porque era tudo tão ridículo; mas então Cas se abaixou e começou a sacudi- lo novamente, os peitos todos reunidos perto como cachorros ansiosos, e o riso se transformou em grunhidos engasgados quando Dean jorrou descontroladamente na boca quente de Cas.

A segunda noite acabou sendo a noite dos mamilos. Grampos de mamilo eram algo que Dean nunca havia pensado antes, mas que acabou sendo "notavelmente eficaz", como Cas decretou mais tarde, especialmente quando Cas experimentou um pouco o timing, removendo os grampos de repente no ponto do orgasmo.E um pouco mais tarde naquela noite, depois que Dean mal teve tempo para se recuperar, Cas teve a brilhante ideia de usar sua própria língua. E depois os dentes dele. Sim. Além do "estímulo tátil", como disse Cas, Dean estava nitidamente ciente de que esse também era o mais próximo que Cas havia chegado, fisicamente. A cabeça de Cas estava pressionada até o peito de Dean no final, sua maravilhosa e talentosa língua trabalhando longe, seus dentes mordiscando levemente, e Dean continuava pensando que Ele estava tão PERTO, e encontrou-se segurando a cabeça de Cas contra o peito com as duas mãos enquanto ele engasgava, e gemeu, e então gritou, e depois gozou por toda a mão de Cas.

Na terceira noite, vieram os anéis de pênis, e alguma maldita estratégia de timing chamada "afiação", que Dean achou completamente enfurecedora. Mas quando ele finalmente chegou ao fim ... "Esses são definitivamente eficazes", decretou Castiel.

A quarta noite era de contas anais, que Dean tinha certeza de que ele odiaria e que o reduzia a uma confusão trêmula de convulsões orgásticas. "É realmente uma idéia muito boa que você teve sobre a definição dos limites", comentou Castiel. "Seus pulmões são muito poderosos, você sabia disso?"

A quinta noite foi tomada de bunda. Outra coisa que Dean nunca tinha sonhado que ele realmente estaria tentando; outra tentativa indiferente de evasão, levada pela persistência gentil de Cas. Outra noite de Cas de pé no final dizendo calmamente: "Isso pareceu bastante eficaz, você não concorda?" Dean deitado, ofegando em sua cama em êxtase pós-orgástico, olhando para Cas em algo como temor, pensando, como eu tive essa sorte? Como isso aconteceu?

Na sexta noite, Cas tinha decidido tentar encontrar outras zonas erógenas na pele de Dean, lambendo seu caminho ao redor do corpo de Dean. Parte deste Dean começou a ficar muito esperançoso sobre a possibilidade de alguns beijos, talvez, talvez? (Beijar era algo que Cas evitava silenciosamente o tempo todo, e Dean tinha sido muito tímido para sugerir.) Infelizmente, Cas conseguiu fugir da boca de Dean por toda a noite, mas ele descobriu vários pontos deliciosos, atrás das orelhas e entre os dedos dos pés. e o interior dos cotovelos, que Dean nunca sonhara seria tão "eficaz".

______________________

 

Cas já havia avisado a Dean que a sétima noite provavelmente envolveria mais "estímulos visuais". Mas na manhã do sétimo dia, Sam insistiu que Dean saísse com ele para pegar o café da manhã em um restaurante local. 

"Você esteve tão alegre a semana toda!" Sam dissera. "É bom ver você de bom humor. Pensei que seria uma boa hora para sair e tomar um café da manhã de verdade." Então eles foram para o pequeno restaurante do Líbano. E assim que eles pararam e estavam andando em direção à porta do restaurante, Sam disse, despreocupadamente: "Oh, eu convidei Cas. Ele já está aqui".

"Cas está aqui?" disse Dean, seus pés imediatamente diminuindo.

"Eu liguei para ele há uma hora e pedi que ele nos encontrasse aqui", disse Sam.

"Por quê? "

"Oh, eu só pensei que talvez todos pudéssemos sair um pouco", disse Sam com ar. "Ele disse que teve um pouco de tempo livre. E, você sabe, você está de bom humor ..."

Dean parou em seu caminho e olhou para Sam.

Sam levantou as mãos e disse: "Ok, ok. Tudo bem, olha, eu pensei que talvez você poderia estar disposto a falar com ele. Você ainda tem esse problema com Cas, eu sei que você tem, e vocês dois precisam conversar sobre isso. "

"Oh, meu Deus , Sam", disse Dean. "Olha. Eu não tenho problema com Cas."

Ou não o problema que você está pensando .

"Então você não vai se importar se ele ficar para o café da manhã, vai?" disse Sam com um sorriso. Ele se virou e abriu a porta do restaurante, e a abriu para Dean. Dean suspirou e entrou.

E lá estava Cas, já sentado reservado no canto mais distante, esperando por eles, uma caneca de café nas mãos.

"Ei Cas! É bom ver você", disse Sam, manobrando ao redor de Dean rapidamente e agarrando o outro lado do estande, de modo que Dean foi forçado a entrar na lateral da cabine bem ao lado de Cas.

"Poxa, Sam", disse Dean secamente. "Obrigado por me deixar escolher o meu lugar."

"Não tem problema, Dean!" disse Sam. Ele chamou uma garçonete e pediu torradas e ovos para si mesmo. Dean suspirou novamente e pediu panquecas. Cas, é claro, apenas ficou com o café.

"Então, Cas ..." disse Dean. "Como você está?"

"Estou bem, Dean", disse Cas, olhando para ele gravemente.

Houve uma pequena pausa. Dean estava ciente de que ele podia sentir a coxa de Cas ao lado da dele.

Depois de todas essas noites repletas de sexo com Cas recentemente, parecia estranho estar sentado ao lado dele. Com roupas. Como uma pessoa normal. Esperava que conversassem, mesmo.

Cas disse educadamente: 

"E como você está, Dean?"

"Oh ... eu estou ... bem", disse Dean, mudando de posição.

"Poxa, vocês dois são apenas exemplos brilhantes de conversadores", observou Sam. O pedido de Sam chegou e ele disse: "Ei Cas, você já experimentou torradas? Ou ovos mexidos?"

Cas sacudiu a cabeça e disse: "Eu não como, Sam".

"Eu sei, mas você não gostaria de tentar? Apenas tentar algo novo?"

"Sim, Cas", disse Dean, "Você deveria tentar alguns ... novos estímulos ."

Cas deu a Dean um olhar estreito, mas depois de um momento ele acenou para Sam e disse: "Talvez eu possa tentar um pouco de torrada".

"Espere, espere, experimente com geléia", disse Sam. "É melhor com geléia." 

Cas pareceu um pouco intrigado, mas aceitou o brinde de Sam e pegou sua faca. Ele cuidadosamente mergulhou a faca em um pequeno tubo de plástico de geléia de uva que Sam estava estendendo para ele, e espalhou um pouco de geleia na torrada, franzindo a testa com uma concentração tão intensa que parecia mais como se estivesse realizando uma cirurgia delicada.

Sam e Dean observaram enquanto Cas levava a torrada ao nariz e cheirou. E cheirou novamente. Inflando as narinas, inalando ligeiramente.

Dean piscou.

Então a língua de Cas saiu, aquela língua macia e aveludada que Dean conhecia muito bem nas últimas duas semanas. Cas deu um gole experimental à geléia, passando levemente a língua pela borda da geléia. E então outra lambida. Então uma mordida sempre tão pequena.

Dean assistiu, sem fôlego.

Maldito! Não fique excitado com Sam aqui! Apenas não faça isso! SEM EREÇÕES NO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ!

"Gostou disso?" perguntou Sam.

Cas fez o pequeno movimento de farejar novamente, pareceu um pouco confuso e depois olhou para Dean.

Sem tesão no café da manhã, sem tesão no café da manhã , Dean repetiu para si mesmo, limpando a garganta e olhando para longe. Ele ouviu Cas dizer: "Hum. Sim, eu ... gostei. A torrada é bem legal, Sam. As moléculas de gelatina são ... bem moldadas."

Sam bufou e disse: "Acho que é o melhor que podemos fazer por você, huh". De repente, ele fez uma demonstração de olhar para o telefone. "Oh, ei", ele disse. "Eu preciso atender essa ligação. Vai levar alguns minutos, provavelmente."

Dean disse: "Seu telefone não tocou, Sam".

"Tocou sim. Eu deixei no silencioso."

"Eu não estou acreditando em você."

"Eu só vou atender essa ligação e por que você e Cas só conversam por alguns minutos? Apenas coloquem o papo em dia, sim? Volto em alguns minutos!" Sam deu a Dean um sorriso brilhante, pulou da cadeira e caminhou em direção à porta.

Dean suspirou e tomou um gole de café. Ótimo ... agora Sam estava tentando aproximar ele e Cas, tentando consertar a amizade deles, o que seria engraçado demais se não fosse também meio estranho. Bem ... pelo menos sua maldita ereção do café da manhã tinha diminuído um pouco, agora que ele não estava mais tendo que assistir Cas realmente lambendo a maldita geléia de uva.

"Sam está se comportando de forma estranha", observou Castiel, observando Sam ao sair do restaurante.

"Ele está tentando nos fazer passar algum tempo juntos", disse Dean. Ele acrescentou, com um pequeno sorriso: "Ele está preocupado que não estamos nos dando bem e que precisamos conversar".

"Hm", disse Castiel. "Talvez o tranquilizasse se eu lhe dissesse que o estimulei ao orgasmo várias vezes nos últimos dias?"

"Isso não iria tranquilizá-lo, Cas", disse Dean rapidamente. "Realmente não iria."

"Talvez se eu descrevesse o volume e a força de suas ejaculações?"

"Isso não iria tranquilizá-lo, Cas ", sussurrou Dean intensamente, olhando ao redor do restaurante. "E mantenha sua voz baixa, sim?"

"Mas isso não indica que você obtém pelo menos algum prazer da minha companhia? Não indica?" disse Cas.

"Sam não vai se sentir seguro se ele acha que eu estou tendo algum tipo de sexo com você. Apenas confie em mim sobre isso", disse Dean. "Ele acha que eu ... ele ... só confia em mim, Sam NÃO quer ouvir sobre meus orgasmos. Regra geral, na verdade, não diga a nenhum cara sobre o orgasmo de seu irmão. E ele não vai realmente fique emocionado se ele souber que estamos ... você sabe. "

"Ele não gostaria que você fosse associado comigo?" disse Cas. "Eu ... entendo, eu acho. Eu entendo".

Mas Cas parecia um pouco abatido agora.

Dean esfregou a testa com uma das mãos e disse: "Cas, é só .... É ... Sam não pode descobrir, ok? Olha, é só ... é difícil de explicar. É ... é uma coisa humana, ok? " Cas pensou sobre isso e deu um lento aceno de cabeça.

Dean deu um grande suspiro e disse: "Cara, acho que preciso de uma bebida."

"Gostaria de mais um pouco de café?"

"Eu quis dizer o tipo de bebida alcoólica , Cas."

Cas levantou um braço e acenou para uma garçonete. "Um álcool, por favor", ele disse a ela. "Para meu amigo."

Deu-lhe um ar engraçado e disse: "Não servimos bebidas alcoólicas, senhor. Experimente o Flanagan's, do outro lado da rua, se você quiser uma bebida."

Depois que ela foi embora, Dean disse: "Apenas uma dica. Tente pedir cerveja em vez de apenas 'um álcool'. E pergunte em um bar, não em um restaurante." Ele suspirou. "Eu realmente precisava de uma cerveja, na verdade."

Cas assentiu.

E então Cas desapareceu. Dean pulou em sua ausência.

Droga. Cas tinha acabado de sair e saiu. Aqui Dean finalmente teve a chance de sentar e relaxar com ele e conversar com ele para variar. (Não que todas as visitas do Anjo do Orgasmo não tenham sido impressionantes, mas Dean descobriu que de alguma forma ele sentia falta de só sair com Cas.) E ele tinha estragado tudo.

Ele teve a chance de se sentar e relaxar com Cas, e ele tinha explodido de alguma forma.

Este não foi um maldito encontro, ele lembrou a si mesmo. Boquetes incríveis e sem emoções, lembra? Nada além disso. Ele não está nem mesmo afim de sexo, ele nem quer beijar, ele acabou de te levar como seu passatempo do mês. Ele vai ficar entediado eventualmente e passar para outra coisa. Como ele fez com as abelhas.

Nem se atreva a sonhar com mais nada.

Apenas conte suas bênçãos e seja grato , Dean lembrou a si mesmo.

Mas um minuto depois, quando Dean estava desconsoladamente começando a cortar as panquecas, Cas reapareceu. Em um sopro de vento incomumente barulhento. As cortinas das janelas acenaram descontroladamente, os guardanapos estouraram várias das mesas, e Cas caiu pesadamente em seu assento, escorregando de lado para Dean.

"Whoa, whoa! Não é o seu pouso mais suave lá, amigo!" disse Dean, empurrando-o de volta. "Tudo bem, você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, sim .... Tudo está bem ", disse Cas melancolicamente. "Aqui. Eu trouxe um álcool para você." Ele levantou uma mão e Dean viu que Cas estava segurando um copo grande de cerveja. "Fui ao Flanagan , do outruu laaado, por você" disse Cas, enunciando com cuidado, o copo de cerveja balançando um pouco. " Aqui". Ele derramou a cerveja na frente de Dean.

"Shh! Mantenha-o abaixado!" sibilou Dean. "Você não deveria trazer isso aqui!"

"Então é melhor você beber rapidamente", disse Cas. Ele acrescentou, colocando o nariz para cima e agitando um dedo no ar, como um professor bêbado fazendo uma grande proclamação em frente a uma sala de aula, "Eu tenho diisscoberto uma cooisaaa: É, inshuf ... inshush ... in-suf-fi-cient para pedir "uma cerveja", porque então eles vão perguntar quais de vários tipos diferentes de cerveja que você deseja. Dean, há muitos tipos de cerveja! Eu descobri ... lá ... são ... MUITAS DÚZIAS de tipos de cerveja! "

"Então, deixe-me adivinhar, você experimentou alguns?" Dean disse, sufocando uma risada.

"Eu experimentei todos eles", disse Cas. Ele soluçou. "Eles têm vinte e duas variedades naquele esh-eshtablishmento particular. Eu experimentei cada uma." Ele soluçou novamente. "Várias vezes em várias rodadas de Compari .... comparish .... comparishonzzz, para reduzi-lo a uma final de oito anos, e, em seguida, quartas e depois .... a final twoooo ."

Dean olhou para ele. "Como você teve tempo?"

"Oh", disse Cas, "eu avancei no tempo para isso mesmo. Levou várias horas para inventar todas as opções. TOMA, Dean", ele acenou com a mão na cerveja de Dean. "O THISH FOI MEU FAVORITO. Eu o trouxe de volta para você. Experimente!" Ele recostou-se na cabine, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Dean estava fazendo o melhor para não rir, mas ele finalmente começou a rir e balançar a cabeça. "Obrigado, Cas", disse ele. Era meio doce, na verdade; Cas tinha ido a todo esse problema só para tentar conseguir uma boa cerveja para Dean.

Ele tomou um gole. Era uma cervejaria extravagante. Um âmbar ou lager ou alguma maldita coisa.

Ele tomou outro gole. Castiel o observou atentamente.

Muito bom, na verdade, Dean pensou.

"Izzz isso ... bom?" disse Castiel, olhando para ele.

"Sim, Cas", disse Dean, assentindo. "Na verdade, é. Obrigado."

"Eu queria te dar um pouco de hidromel", disse Castiel, com um suspiro. "Costumava ser muito comum. Eu costumava beber com Arish-totle ..." Dean piscou, pensando em Aristóteles? 

O Aristóteles? 

Cas prosseguiu, dizendo melancolicamente: "... era o favorito dele ... mas ... acontece que não tinham hidromel no Flanagan's. Ficaram intrigados quando perguntei sobre isso".

Cas respirou fundo, como se estivesse trabalhando para uma revelação profundamente emocional, e finalmente ele explodiu: "Dean ... eles me disseram ... as pessoas não fazem mais hidromel!"

Foi nesse momento que Sam voltou andando. Ele pareceu bastante alarmado com a visão de Castiel parecendo um pouco choroso e puxando a manga de Dean, mas Dean acenou para Sam mais perto. Sam se levantou incerto e Cas se virou para ele, agarrou o dorso do pulso de Sam e disse: 

"Sam, é tão triste , eles não fazem mais hidromel!"

Sam lançou um olhar alarmado para Dean, como Cas disse, endireitando-se um pouco, sacudindo ambos os braços. 

"Sam. Dean. Vou lhe contar uma coisa importante. Algo muito importante".

Ambos os encararam. Sam afundou em seu assento.

Cas disse, abaixando a voz, olhando para eles sob as sobrancelhas, ainda puxando as mangas, "Vocês dois realizaram coisas tão ... impossíveis . Vocês são tão ... homens incríveis , vocês dois. Eu acredito - Tenho certeza de que vocês dois poderiam ... aprender a fazer hidromel ! Se você se dedicar a isso". Ele soltou os dois braços e recostou-se na cabine com um suspiro.

Dean disse para Sam, cansado: "Ele foi buscar uma cerveja para mim".

"E ele teve que experimentar primeiro?" Sam adivinhou, um lampejo de um sorriso percorrendo seu rosto.

"Aparentemente ele experimentou todas elas, várias vezes."

Castiel disse: "Estou apenas muito ligeiramente intoxicado. Não se importe . Eu simplesmente queria que Dean tivesse um bom álcool. Dean, o álcool é prazeroso?"

Dean, na verdade, engasgou com a palavra "prazeroso", cuspindo uma boca cheia de cerveja.

"Hum, sim, Cas, é! É ótimo. É ótimo ... é um ótimo álcool", disse Dean. Sam soltou uma gargalhada, mas Castiel disse, muito sério, parecendo muito preocupado: "É uma boa qualidade? É uma boa experiência? Você está feliz?"

"Sim, Cas", disse Dean. "Estou muito feliz com a cerveja."

"Ah, então", disse Cas, relaxando abruptamente. "Isso é bom. Isso é muito bom."

"Então, Cas, você e Dean estão se dando bem, estão?" disse Sam, ainda tentando esconder seu sorriso. "Você falou sobre algumas coisas?"

"Na verdade, não falamos muito", disse Castiel seriamente, "mas acredito que ele tenha experimentado um grau de satisfação, talvez algum prazer, na minha companhia. Há certos shtimuli que—"

"Ei Sam, como o telefonema foi?" interrompeu Dean.

"Oh ... estava tudo bem", disse Sam, sem tirar os olhos de Cas. "Você realmente está bem lá, Cas? Teve uma boa conversa com Dean?"

"Sim, Sam. As coisas estão indo bem." Então Cas se inclinou sobre a mesa em direção a Sam e disse, em um sussurro de palco gutural e confidencial. "Você sabe, Sam, seu irmão pode ser muito ... alto . E .... o volume e a força de ..."

"TUDO CERTO, CAS!" Dean disse brilhantemente. "Sam, você sabe o que, talvez você pudesse dar a mim e a Cas um pouco mais de tempo para conversar?"

Sam ignorou Dean e disse a Cas: "O que você quer dizer com alto e forte?" - um olhar irritado de Dean aqui - "Dean estava gritando com você, Cas?"

Cas acenou com a cabeça lentamente e disse: "Ele grita muito ".

Sam olhou para Dean. "Dean? Do que ele está falando?"

"Oh, vamos lá, Sam, ele está bêbado!" disse Dean, cada vez mais desesperado. Não havia como calar a boca de Cas?

"Cas, Dean ficou com raiva de você?"

Dean novamente tentou romper com "Sam, você sabe que ele está bêbado", mas Sam disse "É melhor se deixarmos isso às claras, Cas", ele repetiu, voltando-se para Castiel, "Dean estava agindo irritado com você?"

"Não não não não não, nãoooooo!" disse Cas despreocupadamente, acenando com a mão para a frente e para trás. "Não, não, ele só fica ... excitado . Sam, você sabia que seu irmão tem ..." Ele fez uma pausa.

Era como assistir a uma montanha-russa mergulhando na pista. Não havia jeito de parar. Dean só podia sentar lá e se encolher.

Castiel se inclinou sobre a mesa em direção a Sam e sussurrou: "Seu irmão tem ... orelhas secretas".

Sam parecia completamente confuso.

Cas continuou: "Mas eu não sou obrigado a falar sobre isso. Então não vou". Ele fechou a boca primorosamente e recostou-se na cabine. Ele olhou para Dean e disse, em outro sussurro de estágio tão confidencial: "Não se preocupe, Dean. Eu não vou contar a Sam sobre as orelhas. "

"Sim", disse Dean. "Obrigado por isso, Cas."

"Ou os preservativos ", sussurrou Cas. "Você pode contar comigo, Dean. "

Sam começou a rir.

"Obrigado, Cas", Dean conseguiu dizer. Ele disse cansado para Sam: "Eu comprei alguns no Wal-Mart, ok? Então me processe. Cas os viu no banco de trás."

Castiel assentiu. "Preservativos Lubrificados Ultra-suaves de Êxtase Puro", ele recitou cuidadosamente.

Dean colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e disse: "Sim, Cas, obrigado por-"

"Ten-Pack", disse Castiel.

" Obrigado por não contar a Sam sobre isso, Cas ", disse Dean, com o rosto enterrado em suas mãos agora. Sam não estava mais se incomodando em esconder o riso e se dissolvera em risadas.

"Eu não direi a Sam, Dean", disse Cas. "Eu sou a alma da dish dish ... discrição."

"Você é a alma de alguma coisa, tudo bem", disse Dean.

Sam finalmente conseguiu parar de rir, e disse: "Por que você acha que vai precisar de camisinha, Dean? Quando é que tivemos uma fração de segundo para falar com uma garota de verdade nos últimos seis meses? Não tem como você..." 

"Conheci alguém. "

E caramba, Dean podia sentir- se corar.

"Puta merda ", disse Sam, olhando para Dean. "Você já conheceu alguém! Mentira!"

"Não ... eu ... não ..." disse Dean fracamente, tentando muito, muito não olhar para Cas. "Você sabe como você deveria sempre ter ... preservativos ... de qualquer maneira ... apenas no caso?"

"Não vem com essa, você conheceu alguém! Onde? Quando? Foi em Iowa?"

Não olhe para Cas, não olhe para Cas. 

"Uh, sim, talvez fosse Iowa, ok?"

"Então, como ela é? Qual é o nome dela?"

Dean não pode evitar; ele olhou para Cas. E Cas estava olhando para ele com o olhar mais perplexo de seu rosto.

Cas disse, em voz baixa: "Você tem namorada, Dean?"

Dean tinha certeza de que o carro da montanha-russa tinha saído da pista e estava indo para um penhasco de mais de mil pés agora.

"Vamos, Dean, qual é o nome dela?" Sam disse.

Dean tentou pensar em um nome de menina falsa, mas os três primeiros nomes que vieram à mente foram "Cassie", "Cassandra" e, pior de tudo, "Castiella".

"Ella", disse Dean, mal conseguindo respirar.

Sam disse:

"Como ela é?"

Se eu encolher no meu lugar o suficiente, posso simplesmente deslizar por baixo da mesa? Dean pensou. Ele tentou chegar a uma mentira convincente e detalhada para Sam, para chegar a uma descrição decente de uma namorada fictícia. Mas quando ele tentou imaginar um parceiro imaginário, por alguma razão tudo o que ele podia ver era Castiel.

"Uh ... ela tem ... cabelo escuro ... e ... uh ... olhos azuis ..." gaguejou Dean.

"Oh, vamos lá, nos dê alguns detalhes aqui! Ela gostosa? Peitos legais? Atlética? Ela é legal? Beija bem?"

"Hum ... meio de peito largo na verdade ... sim, atlética ... magra ... um ... super quente ... e ... legal, sim ... um pouco nerd ... mas ... de um bom jeito... muito foda ... uma boa lutadora ... muito boa com uma faca ... grande família ... eles não são muito legais ... ", Dean se ouviu divagando , sobre Castiel, e pensou em pânico horrorizado, Agarre-se! Pare de balbuciar! Mude a porra do tópico AGORA! "Olha, eu realmente não quero... "

Cas interrompeu com:

"Como estão suas habilidades com o fellatio?"

Tanto Sam quanto Dean se viraram para olhá-lo. Castiel disse, muito sério e repentinamente parecendo muito mais sóbrio: 

"Eu fui dado para entender que é uma habilidade importante. E aparentemente requer alguma prática."

Sim, a montanha-russa estava prestes a chegar ao fundo, não foi ....

Metade da mente de Dean ainda estava lançando loucamente por alguma distração (ele poderia fingir que ele tinha acabado de ver um lobisomem correndo na rua? Ou "fogo"? Falso ataque cardíaco?). E a outra metade de sua mente estava notando o olhar preocupado e absolutamente desolado que havia penetrado nos olhos de Cas.

"Bem, já que pergunta, Cas", disse Dean, "As habilidades de fellatio dela são meio ruins."

Sam bufou novamente, mas Cas disse:

"Sério?", Seu rosto visivelmente relaxando.

"Sim. Acho que ela não fez nenhuma pesquisa."

"A pesquisa é importante ", disse Cas, acenando ansiosamente.

"Isso!" disse Sam, de repente tirando a carteira. "Eu acho que é bastante conversa sobre fellatio com o anjo bêbado por agora, Dean, você não acha?

"Absolutamente " , disse Dean. "Sam, se você pudesse me dar mais alguns minutos com Cas aqui para, claro, esclarecer algumas coisas, e eu vou acompanhá-lo no carro em breve. Ok?"

"Esclareça", disse Sam, revirando os olhos. "Boa sorte com isso. Até mais, Cas. E, a propósito, você é um bêbado absolutamente adorável." Ele esticou o braço sobre a mesa para dar um tapinha carinhoso no ombro de Cas, atirou a Dean um sorriso simpático, jogou alguns trocados para sua refeição e correu para a porta.

"Cas", Dean começou, "Olha, eu sei que você está um pouco bêbado agora, mas eu só quero ter certeza de que você sabe, você não pode contar coisas do Sam assim, ok? Porque HAH!"

Cas tinha acabado de pegar seu pau. Bem, através das calças dele. Mas ainda sim pegou.

Ah, e agora Cas estava descompactando seu zíper. E lambendo a mão dele, e colocando a mão para baixo, e, sim, ele gentilmente manobrou o pau de Dean para o ar frio e estava começando a massageá-lo.

"Esta menina Ella", disse Cas, "Como ela está com a estimulação manual do pênis? Ou, dos testículos? Ou ânus? Você a beija? Ela usa algum estímulo incomum?"

"Cas! Whoa! ", Assobiou Dean, tentando se afastar, tentando empurrar a mão de Cas, o mais discretamente que podia. Ele olhou ao redor do restaurante, mas ninguém parecia ter notado nada. Graças a Deus eles estavam pelo menos em uma cabine de canto, um pouco fora do fluxo principal de tráfego. Ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar as mãos de Cas, e, porra, se a Ereção Matinal não estivesse voltando agora, e Cas simplesmente não estava desistindo...

A mão de Cas estava quente. Não pela primeira vez, Dean se perguntou se a temperatura do corpo de Castiel poderia ser substancialmente maior do que o normal. Ele sempre parecia apenas ... tão quente .

De vários modos.

Cas não prestou atenção em nenhuma das tentativas de Dean de empurrar as mãos, e ainda estava enchendo Dean de perguntas sobre "Ella", perguntando, "Ela tentou vibradores? Ela pode dar massagens? Ela tentou penas? Dean, ela não tem penas , ela tem?

"Oh, meu Deus, Cas", Dean sussurrou. "As pessoas estão assistindo , Cas"

"Não, eles não estão", disse Cas, olhando brevemente ao redor do restaurante. "Ela não experimentou penas com você, não é?" 

Por que ele perguntou três vezes sobre penas? Dean arquivou isso para fora para referência, mas não teve a chance de perguntar sobre isso porque Cas estava acariciando seu pau agora, sua mão tão quente e, finalmente, Dean apenas fechou a mão sobre Cas e o deixou fazer isso. Porra, se ele não tivesse precisado do Orgasmo Completamente Silencioso, ele precisava disso agora . Dean tinha desistido totalmente agora, apenas deixando Cas tocá-lo, a crescer e crescer e crescer, e querido deus , isso era bom. Nada extravagante sobre isso, nenhum "estímulo" criativo desta vez, apenas Cas masturbando-o de maneira clara e simples, rápida e crua, bom ! Cas estava de alguma forma fazendo tudo isso sem nenhum movimento aparente em sua parte superior do corpo, apenas virou-se ligeiramente para Dean. Observando ele.

Observando ele.

"Ela não tentou penas?" Cas disse novamente.

"Não ... penas, Cas", sussurrou Dean. "Não ... p-ppen-pen-nas— mm! Mff!" Dean ficou em silêncio e sentou-se absolutamente imóvel, meio em pânico e meio emocionado. Através do som do sangue batendo em seus ouvidos, ele podia ouvir os tilintar de talheres e conversas no fundo, uma garçonete pedindo mais café, um patrono passando ... o restaurante inteiro cuidando dos seus negócios ... e todo mundo no restaurante, exceto ele e Cas, claro, completamente inconscientes do que estava acontecendo debaixo da mesa.

O prazer aumentou. E aumentou. Dean prendeu a respiração.

Cas sussurrou: "Eu quero que você ejacule para mim. Agora".

Ele explodiu sobre Dean, rasgou através dele, e então uma enxurrada de sêmen quente estava pulsando do pênis de Dean nas mãos quentes de Cas. Dean sentou-se rigidamente imóvel, prendendo a respiração. Ele sentiu seu torso se contrair uma vez no começo, mas conseguiu mantê-lo muito pequeno.

Ele sentou-se muito quieto e sentiu as ondas de êxtase passarem por ele, e para fora dele, e direto para as mãos de Cas.

Dean finalmente conseguiu respirar longa e cuidadosamente, e outra vez e outra. Cas magicamente o limpou, e afastou cuidadosamente o pau de Dean, a fechar o zíper.

"Obrigado, Dean", disse Castiel.

"Santo inferno , Cas", disse Dean suavemente.

"Ella ... suas habilidades ... são prazerosas, Dean?" Cas disse. Dean finalmente recuperou o fôlego o suficiente para se virar e olhar para ele, e encontrou Castiel parecendo tão triste e desanimado (e bêbado) que Dean só queria juntá-lo em seus braços.

"Não há Ella, Cas", disse Dean. "Eu inventei isso".

"O que?"

"Não há nenhuma menina. Eu estava apenas tentando jogar Sam fora do caminho. Há apenas você."

Cas piscou. "Estou confuso", disse ele. Ele olhou para a mesa por um momento.

"Desculpe se eu consegui uma punheta sob falsos pretextos", disse Dean, sentindo-se um pouco culpado.

"Eu deveria ter pensado em oferecê-lo de qualquer maneira. Foi o meu prazer", disse Castiel distraidamente, ainda olhando para a mesa.

Um momento depois, ele disse: 

"Dean ... eu gostaria que você tivesse um parceiro de vida que te fizesse feliz. Mas ... devo admitir que estou feliz por você não ter experimentado penas com outra pessoa". De olho no copo de cerveja de Dean, Cas disse: "Você vai beber o resto do seu álcool, Dean?" e sem esperar por uma resposta, ele pegou o copo e bebeu o restante da cerveja Angel's Choice, de Flanagan, em um único gole. Enfiou o copo na mesa e disse: "Até mais" e desapareceu.

Ele reapareceu um momento depois para dizer: "Ah, você pode querer evitar a noite de Flanagan. Eu dei a eles o seu nome para a conta". E desapareceu novamente.


	8. Decoração de interior

É claro que Sam não deixaria a coisa de Ella cair. Ele apimentou Dean com perguntas sobre "Ella" durante todo o caminho de volta ao bunker.

Dean finalmente disse: "Olha, você poderia por favor parar de me incomodar?"

"Mas, Dean, é só, você estava falando sobre ela!" disse Sam. "Você só faz isso quando você realmente gosta de alguém. Eu só vi você continuar assim com uma garota, tipo, duas vezes. E uma delas foi quando você estava no nono ano! Como diabos eu nunca a conheceu? Quando você teve a chance de sair com ela? "

"Oh, bem, você sabe", disse Dean. "Ela ... mora bem longe, então, nós, uh ... nós fazemos muito skype. Do meu quarto."

"Ha!" Sam disse, parecendo satisfeito. "Bem, isso explica tudo."

"Explica o que?"

"Você está desaparecendo em seu quarto logo após o jantar todas as noites por algumas semanas. Sem filmes, sem bares, direto para o seu quarto. E você está de bom humor, especialmente na semana passada. Eu me perguntei o que o inferno estava acontecendo. Porque, você sabe, não é muito normal você estar de bom humor ".

Dean o espantou e Sam riu. Sam continuou, soltando sua voz de Sincero-Irmão-Bonding, de repente, "Sério, Dean. Estou feliz por você. Embora eu deseje que você tivesse me dito . E, você sabe, eu meio que sempre desejei que ... "Ele parou.

"O que?"

"Oh, nada", disse Sam. "Nada. Diga, a velocidade da internet aguentando bem para o skyping? Força Wifi ok? Eu poderia tentar aumentar ou algo assim?"

"Ah, um pouco de gagueira, nada mal", disse Dean - na verdade, nos vídeos pornôs, às vezes a intensidade do sinal do wifi caía um pouco e os vídeos ficavam gaguejados. Conseguir um sinal de wifi através daquelas espessas paredes de concreto não era tão fácil assim.

"Vou ver se consigo ajustar um pouco", disse Sam. "Porque seria uma pena se uma chamada do Skype com Ella congelasse no momento errado , não é? Você sabe, eu estou impressionada por não ter ouvido nada do seu quarto recentemente. Costumava ser ouvido todos os tipos de ruídos horríveis. de repente, nada! Você deve ser, ah, manter as coisas sob controle? "

"Você poderia calar a boca", disse Dean.

Sam sorriu e acrescentou: "Especialmente depois daquele banho. Oh! Isso foi Iowa! Não foi? Você deve ter acabado de conhecê-la!" Ele começou a rir. "Você estava pensando nela, não estava?"

"Você poderia calar a boca", disse Dean, e Sam começou a gargalhar.

Se Sam lhe desse tanto inferno sobre um maldito telefonema com uma garota , sim, seria um pesadelo absoluto se Sam descobrisse o que realmente estava acontecendo. Conclusão # 3 foi ficando cada vez mais importante.

A conclusão # 3, claro, foi: Sam nunca, nunca, pode descobrir.

Na maior parte do dia, Dean estava na garagem trabalhando no Impala (troca de óleo, ajuste e também consertando um braço de limpador que misteriosamente tinha ficado um pouco torto de alguma forma, cerca de uma semana atrás). Sam levou um dos outros carros para a tarde, fazendo algumas malditas séries de longos recados.

Quando Dean finalmente voltou para o bunker, apenas na hora do jantar, Sam disse: "Ei, eu estava na loja de ferragens para as coisas do Wi-Fi e eu queria mostrar o que eu fiz. Para o Wi-Fi no seu quarto". Ele levou Dean pelo corredor.

Dean começou a ouvir "Saturday Night Fever" tocando antes mesmo de Sam abrir a porta.

Sam abriu a porta do quarto de Dean e Dean disse, em horror genuíno: "Que diabos você fez?"

Os Bee Gees cantavam "Saturday Night Fever" no volume máximo de um boombox da era dos anos 80 no canto da sala. E a sala inteira estava cheia de luzes prateadas cintilantes rodopiando ao redor das paredes, vindas de uma pequena bola de discoteca movida a bateria pendurada no centro do teto (com armas leves apontadas para ela dos dois cantos da sala); uma lâmpada de lava vermelha borbulhava em um canto; e até mesmo da porta Dean podia ver algum tipo de maldito sexo estilingue coisa rede pendurada no outro canto da sala. Borracha preta, com estribos separados para os pés e um furo à direita na base do assento.

E as orelhas de coelho e cauda foram organizadas na tipóia de sexo. Junto com um vibrador de borracha absolutamente gigantesco que parecia mais de 30 centímetros de comprimento.

O vibrador estava zumbindo e tremendo ruidosamente.

Sam estava uivando de rir.

"O que você fez com a minha sala ?!" Dean disse, entrando e se virando, e quanto mais Dean parecia, mais ele via. "My Little Pony" pôsteres por toda a merda da parede. A cama estava arrumada com uma colcha de lã estampada de tigre e almofadas com estampa de zebra, e Dean tinha certeza de que podia ver lençóis de estampa de chita embaixo de tudo. Havia uma enorme garrafa de "Óleo de Massagem Ecstasy Total" empoleirado na mesa-de-cabeceira com mais uma lamparina de lava e uma enorme bunda vermelha brilhante decorada com luzes de árvore de Natal piscando. 

Dean se virou ainda mais, a boca começando a ficar aberta em choque, Sam absolutamente em convulsões na porta. Havia outro par gigantesco de orelhas de coelho, este conjunto de orelhas com mais de dois metros de comprimento, na verdade, permanentemente montado na parede sobre a cama, junto com um brilhante unicórnio voador de Pégasus que parecia ter um enorme arco-íris saindo de sua bunda. Todo um novo conjunto de antigas revistas femininas estava espalhado em todas as superfícies concebíveis (bem, pelo menos isso poderia ser útil) junto com uma variedade de minúsculos unicórnios de cerâmica escondidos em todos os lugares. 

Havia um saco de feijão real no terceiro canto. Era um saco de feijão sofá. Um saco de feijão de camurça HOT PINK. Dean realmente gritou quando finalmente chegou até o último canto da sala e descobriu um papelão gigante em tamanho real de John Travolta no canto, na clássica pose de dança Saturday Night Fever, logo atrás da porta. aqueles pelo menos poderiam ser úteis) junto com uma variedade de minúsculos unicórnios de cerâmica escondidos absolutamente em toda parte. 

"Eu só queria ... Ella ..." Sam sufocou com suas risadas, "... para ver o verdadeiro você." Ele convulsionou de rir novamente. "Oh meu deus, o olhar em seu rosto quando você viu o plug anal!"

"Eu não acredito nisso", disse Dean, olhando ao redor. "Será que um cara não pode ter PRIVACIDADE em seu próprio quarto CARALHO?"

"Isso é por você não me dizer quando você finalmente conheceu uma pessoa que você realmente gosta", disse Sam, conseguindo tirar apenas uma frase antes de começar a rir de novo, sufocando suas risadas. " Eu não posso .. Acredite ... você realmente ... tem ... orelhas de coelho para ela! "Ele acabou de rir novamente por um momento, e então engasgou," Quando Cas disse aquilo sobre as orelhas, eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo, e eu os encontrei - não olhe para mim desse jeito, eu na verdade não estava tentando bisbilhotar, mas, eu os encontrei embaixo da sua cama quando eu estava perfurando o maldito buraco para o cabo de internet - eu encontrei os ouvidos, que foi um pouco antes do meio-dia, e então eu tenho toda a idéia e passou a tarde toda correndo para mercados de pulgas. Oh, Deus ,sua expressão quando você viu Travolta! Tudo valeu a pena só por isso! "Ele começou a rir novamente.

"ME DÁ ESSA DROGA", gritou Dean, embora, na verdade, ele tivesse que admitir que era muito engraçado, e finalmente ele começou a rir também. "Onde diabos você encontrou um maldito sofá de camurça, Sam?"

"Mercados de pulga do Kansas rural não são nada se não atualizados em sua decoração de casa", disse Sam, ofegante. "E, caso você esteja preocupado, o plug anal e o dildo são realmente novos, então você pode usá-los sem medo. E o vibrador vibra! E são quatorze polegadas de comprimento! Eu sabia que você gostava! " Sam começou a rir impotente novamente e Dean sacudiu algumas almofadas de estampa de zebra para ele, que Sam afastou facilmente. Sam finalmente conseguiu ficar sóbrio o suficiente para dizer: "Eu realmente consegui um roteador wifi aqui dentro e aumentei a velocidade. Você deveria ter uma resolução impressionante nos vídeos do Skype agora. Ela deveria ser capaz de ver todos os detalhes do seu quarto ".

Ele começou a rir novamente, e Dean finalmente conseguiu expulsá-lo.

_______________________

 

Claro que Cas levou tudo numa boa quando apareceu meia hora depois. Dean simplesmente caiu sobre a colcha de estampa de tigre, olhando para a derrota na bola de discoteca. Até a trilha sonora de "Saturday Night Fever" ainda estava tocando no canto.

Cas apareceu no meio da sala, olhou em volta serenamente e disse: "Você está adicionando algumas decorações, Dean".

"Você é realmente o Anjo da Inexplicação às vezes, você sabe disso?" disse Dean.

Cas não respondeu. Ele estava se virando em um pequeno círculo inspecionando a sala. Ele finalmente disse: "Dean, eu não sabia que você gostava de pequenos cavalos coloridos".

"É a idéia de Sam de uma piada", Dean tentou explicar. "Eu não gosto realmente de nenhuma dessas coisas."

"Oh. Essas não são coisas de que você gosta pessoalmente, então?" disse Cas, ainda olhando em volta. "Predadores listrados? Pequenos espelhos giratórios? Este grande homem dançando de branco?"

Dean teve que rir. "Não, não é realmente o meu tipo de coisa." ele disse.

"Hm", Cas estava andando pela sala agora, inspecionando tudo de perto. "Estímulos interessantes, na verdade. Mas se você disser que eles não são eficazes para você, eu confio em você." Ele olhou para Dean. "Dean, me ocorre, eu não te perguntei ainda se você tem estímulos em mente. Estímulos que você gostaria de tentar."

"Bem", disse Dean. "Uh. Só por diversão ... que tal ..."

Ele se aproximou e pegou as orelhas, e lentamente as colocou na cabeça de Cas.

"Minha casca já tem ouvidos, Dean", disse Cas seriamente, enquanto Dean ajustava a pequena coisa de bandana que os mantinha no lugar. "Essas orelhas não serão funcionais".

"Eles não deveriam ser funcionais, Cas", disse Dean. "E ei, deixe-me só ... Vou colocar mais uma coisa aí, apenas completar a fantasia aqui ... Apenas testando a fantasia de Halloween ..." A cauda de coelho tinha um pequeno clipe, e Dean conseguiu que o rabo fosse grudado na parte de trás do casaco impermeável de Cas.

"Eu também não preciso de um rabo, Dean", disse Cas. "Minha verdadeira forma já tem cauda."

Dean olhou para ele, assustado. "Você tem um rabo?"

Cas pareceu intrigado. "É claro. Todas as criaturas voadoras têm uma cauda. De que outra forma poderíamos nos guiar?"

Bem, quando ele colocou dessa maneira, parecia tão óbvio.

Mas ... caramba, um rabo?

Era tão fácil pensar em Cas como humano. Um humano excêntrico, um pouco diferente, claro; mas basicamente humano. Mas então houve esses momentos, às vezes, quando Dean foi abruptamente lembrado que Castiel era realmente algo completamente diferente.

Dean se viu começando a perguntar: "Então, quanto..." Ele estava seriamente prestes a dizer "Quanto tempo temos?" mas de repente parecia um duplo sentido, e de alguma forma Dean ficou tão tímido que apenas fechou a boca e recuou alguns passos.

E lá estava Cas olhando para ele com os pequenos COELHOS DE ORELHAS! Uma delas estava de pé, a outra estava um pouco curvada, e oh deus , era tão hilário e tão adorável, e Cas parecia tão intrigado agora na expressão de Dean. Dean começou a rir, e Cas acabou apertando os olhos tanto que parecia um milagre que ele ainda pudesse ver. Dean olhou ao redor do lado de Cas para olhar para trás e lá estava a cauda branca e fofa, exatamente no lugar certo. Era simplesmente hilário demais; era perfeito .

"Por que você está rindo, Dean?" disse Cas.

"Oh, eu estou feliz", disse Dean, mordendo outra risada. "Você poderia, uh ... você poderia ... apenas ... deitar na minha cama por um segundo?" O balanço do sexo tinha suas próprias tentações, mas Dean ainda tinha essa maldita imagem em mente de Cas deitado de costas no Impala, ou na cama, pelo menos. Dean não seria capaz de ver a cauda, mas ...

Cas obedientemente sentou-se na beira da cama, e então se deitou, olhando para Dean. Com aqueles malditas orelhas em sua cabeça. Na colcha estampada de tigre. Com as almofadas de zebra. A maldita lava-lâmpada no canto. O gigante plug anal piscando. A bola de discoteca rodopiando iluminava ao redor. Playboys velhas deitadas ao redor dele.

Dean achou que seria hilário, mas instantaneamente sentiu-se corado e teve que desviar o olhar. Aquele maldito Sam ... de alguma forma ele realmente tropeçou em alguns estímulos decentes.

Dean ouviu a inspiração suave de Cas, soube que Cas sabia o que Dean estava pensando, e um momento depois Cas silenciosamente se levantou e foi até Dean, puxando-o por um braço até a cama. Onde ele gentilmente tirou as roupas de Dean. Moletom. Boxers. Camiseta. E então, porra, se ele não estava pegando o Óleo de Massagem Ecstasy Total e dizendo: 

"Eu ia tentar estímulos visuais hoje à noite, mas eu acho que já há estímulos visuais suficientes". Cas derramou um pouco de óleo em uma mão, colocou a garrafa no chão, esfregou as mãos, olhou para cima - aquelas orelhas malditas, meu deus - e ele disse: "Que tal uma massagem?"

Dean tinha assumido que Cas iria direto para o galo, mas não, acabou Cas realmente lançado em uma massagem legítima. Cas tinha Dean deitado de bruços primeiro e só começou a trabalhar em todos os ombros de Dean. Acontece que Cas tinha de alguma forma pegado alguma técnica de massagem genuína em algum lugar ( Algum dia , Dean pensou, eu realmente tenho que perguntar a ele sobre a "pesquisa").

Cas trabalhou Dean da cabeça aos pés, trabalhou todos os nós de suas costas e ombros, trabalhou todo o caminho até seus membros, todo o caminho até os dedos de Dean. Isso tudo acabou sendo tão primorosamente relaxante que Dean quase esqueceu tudo sobre sexo. (Quase.) As mãos de Cas pareciam tão boas.

Foi meio doce também, de certa forma. Quase como Cas estava realmente tentando cuidar de Dean ... não apenas observando Dean desapaixonadamente como o Anexo A no pequeno experimento de biologia humana de Cas. Quase como se ele estivesse apenas tentando fazer Dean se sentir bem, de qualquer maneira que pudesse.

Aquele dia no restaurante daquela manhã foi interessante também, pensou Dean, já que ele estava quase dormindo, deitado ali com as mãos fortes de Cas trabalhando em um nó nos ombros de Dean.

Essa coisa de jantar era interessante. Bem, obviamente, se masturbar em um restaurante era interessante ali, mas também a reação de Cas a "Ella" tinha sido bem interessante.

Tipo como se ele estivesse com ciúmes ou algo assim.

Dean ainda tinha certeza, no entanto, que Dean ainda era apenas o Experimento A para Cas. Apenas o passatempo do mês. Cas provavelmente só se preocupou se suas "habilidades" estavam boas, apenas no geral. Não preocupado com Dean em particular.

Porque, você sabe, a coisa era, Cas nunca se excitava .

E ele ainda nunca deixaria Dean beijá-lo. Ou tentar qualquer tipo de abraço. Esta linha tinha sido desenhada de forma tão consistente e tão silenciosa que Dean se viu relutante em perguntar sobre isso, com medo de que Cas pudesse de alguma forma assustar completamente. Mas o padrão ficou muito claro: Cas nunca deixou Dean colocar as mãos nele. Beijos, abraços de qualquer tipo e, claro, qualquer merda real, Deus me livre, tudo parecia fora da mesa.

Os boquetes e tudo é incrível, é claro, Dean pensou. Eu não estou reclamando ... Eu definitivamente não estou reclamando.

Eu não estou reclamando.

Eu não estou reclamando.

Ok, estou reclamando.

Se Dean era completamente honesto consigo mesmo (o que ele geralmente tentava evitar), estava começando a ficar meio frustrante. Um pouco de chatice, mesmo.

"Você está ficando tenso", disse Cas. "Apenas relaxe." Suas mãos cavaram mais forte nos ombros de Dean, e Dean tentou esquecer todas as outras coisas e apenas desfrutar da massagem.

Uma hora depois, Dean estava deitado em um devaneio feliz, nas costas agora, Cas ainda trabalhando lentamente até os músculos de suas coxas, quando Dean percebeu que as mãos de Cas estavam finalmente se aproximando da virilha de Dean. Cas ainda estava apenas fazendo uma espécie de massagem muscular da coxa agora, mas é claro que as coxas estavam perto de outras partes do corpo, e Cas começou a descansar casualmente uma mão no pênis do pênis de Dean de vez em quando, e então começou a apertar e puxar levemente, em seguida, massageando as bolas de Dean, em seguida, retornando para suas coxas. Dean estava tão relaxado agora que ficou um pouco surpreso ao descobrir que estava ficando duro. Quando a ereção apareceu, de repente a massagem da coxa acabou de passar e Cas mudou sua atenção (e ambas as mãos) suavemente para o pênis e as bolas de Dean. Suas mãos escorregadias e quentes com o óleo de massagem, puxando o pênis de Dean mais e mais. Até Dean começou a se contorcer e gemer, seu pênis ficando mais firme.

Dean abriu os olhos e viu Castiel de pé sobre ele.

Ali estava Cas, inclinando-se sobre ele, ao lado da cama, olhando para baixo, ainda tão calmo e silencioso, sua atenção focada na virilha de Dean. Dean olhou para o perfil familiar de Cas, para sua expressão concentrada; aos olhos sérios, aquele cabelo de aparência suave (com as orelhas de coelho! As orelhas de coelho eram tão fantásticas, oh deus! E as luzes da discoteca!) Aquela roupa familiar de casaco marrom e camisa branca; o paletó escuro apenas visível sob o sobretudo; a gravata azul pendurada enquanto Cas se inclinava para a frente. As ridículas luzes de discoteca deslizando sobre tudo. As luzes da discoteca adicionaram um toque de irrealidade que Dean teve um estranho momento surreal de pensar, Talvez eu tenha sonhado todo esse mês passado? Porque isso realmente não é possível. Nada disso é possível. 

A respiração de Dean começou a entrar em suspiros agora, e Cas parou para deslizar as mãos para cima com óleo de massagem novamente e, em seguida, envolveu um punho apertado ao redor da cabeça de Dean e lentamente pressionou sua mão, descendo até a pélvis de Dean. E de novo. E novamente, apertando as bolas de Dean com a outra mão. Dean engasgou, "Deus, Deus, isso é bom, sim, faça isso de novo." Os olhos de Cas se voltaram para o rosto de Dean e seguraram seus olhos por um momento.

Esse olhar legal .... (e as orelhas de coelho !)

Cas quebrou o contato visual e olhou para baixo, para o pênis de Dean. Calmo como sempre. Calmo e doce.

O final de sua gravata roçou a cabeça de Dean.

De repente, algo varreu Dean, e ele queria intensamente suas mãos em Cas . Ele queria contato , ele queria fazer Cas sentir algo, fazer Cas reagir... ele queria ... algo mais, algo mais próximo . Cas correu seu punho quente e escorregadio pelo pênis de Dean mais uma vez e Dean de repente não conseguia ficar parado. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou o casaco de Cas com as duas mãos e disse: 

"Venha aqui", e puxou-o para mais perto, jogando-o fora de equilíbrio. Dean rolou para Cas um pouco, de modo que seu pênis estava pressionado contra a camisa de Cas. Cas estremeceu de surpresa e teve que soltar o pênis de Dean para tentar se apoiar com as duas mãos na colcha estampada de tigre, uma mão em cada lado de Dean, mas ele deixou Dean ir até lá. O toque suave e levemente áspero da camisa de Cas contra o pênis de Dean foi esmagador, e Dean empurrou seu pau contra Cas e o puxou ainda mais contra a cama, quase reflexivamente batendo em seu pênis contra o torso de Cas, sentindo a firmeza quente da carne de Cas. (Carne de Cas!) Debaixo da camisa. Ele sabia que Cas deve ser capaz de sentir seu pênis agora, senti-lo contra ele. No entanto, Cas ainda não disse nada; ele ainda parecia calmo, concentrado, atento. "Me dê algo de volta, droga!" Dean murmurou, e Cas apenas deu a ele um olhar perplexo.

Dean sentiu a escova da gravata de Cas novamente e gemeu e agarrou a gravata e envolveu o final em torno da cabeça de seu pau. O empate! A gravata de Cas! Era legal e sedoso, era parte de Cas , era a única parte de Cas que ele parecia realmente capaz de agarrar, e apesar de um empate não ser realmente a parte que ele mais queria, Dean poderia fazer. Dean disse: 

"Aproxime-se, seu desgraçado, "puxou Cas ainda mais com a outra mão, tentando enrolar a gravata mais completamente em torno de seu pênis. A coisa toda estava ficando totalmente desorganizada e confusa, os movimentos de Dean confusos e descoordenados, porque não havia realmente um plano aqui, era apenas Dean tateando loucamente em Castiel e obsessivamente envolvendo a gravata em torno de seu pênis, a respiração presa em sua garganta, o pau latejando, ficando perigosamente perto da borda.

"Você gosta disso", disse Cas, sua voz ainda mais grave que o habitual. 

"Sim " , gemeu Dean, empurrando contra Cas novamente. Cas colocou a mão sobre Dean. A mão de Cas, escorregadia com óleo de massagem, por cima da mão de Dean, por cima da gravata azul, enrolada no pênis de Dean.

Cas apertou a mão dele.

Dean gritou "sim, sim, AH, AH, AH!" e começou a empurrar com força contra Cas, em sua gravata, em sua mão. Empurrando contra ele, enrugando-se contra seu peito como um animal irracional.

... e de repente Dean sentiu a mão de Cas deslizar do pau de Dean. E sentiu-o afundar de lado contra a perna de Dean. Dean pensou que Cas estava mudando para outra posição, e olhou para ele, meio esperando por outro seco "Aqui está um novo estímulo, Dean".

Mas os olhos de Cas estavam vidrados e desfocados. Seu rosto estava chocantemente pálido, seus lábios azuis.

Algo estava errado.

"Cas?" Dean disse, um calafrio de medo correndo pela sua espinha, assim como Cas deslizou para fora da cama, totalmente frágil. Ele caiu um pouco para o lado e seu rosto pegou a beira da mesa de cabeceira quando ele caiu. As orelhas de coelho voaram e derraparam vários metros de distância.

"Cas? Cas? " Dean chamou, correndo para a beira da cama para olhar para ele.

Castiel jazia inconsciente no chão, seu rosto estava branco, seus olhos entreabertos.

Foi facilmente o assassinato mais rápido que Dean já havia experimentado em sua vida. Entre uma batida do coração e a seguinte, a ereção de Dean desapareceu completamente, seu pênis se encolheu fracamente, o orgasmo se evaporando em nada, enquanto Dean saltava para o chão. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Cas, chamando:

"Cas? Cas, você pode me ouvir? Cas, o que está errado, CAS? CAS?" Dean começou a sacudi-lo suavemente, batendo no rosto dele. Mas Cas parecia estar com frio. O que diabos estava errado?

"SAM!" Dean gritou. "SAMMY! ALGO ESTÁ ERRADO COM CAS! ENTRE EM AQUI!"

Sam era realmente aquele que sabia mais sobre os anjos; foi Sam quem leu todo aquele maldito livro sobre "A Fisiologia dos Anjos". E foi Sam que também foi melhor em primeiros socorros humanos. Bom e velho sangramento, Dean sabia exatamente o que fazer; mas coisas como um misterioso desmaio, Sam definitivamente era o único a chamar.

"SAM!" Dean gritou novamente. Um momento depois, ele percebeu que Sam ia arrebentar aqui e encontrar Dean totalmente nu com Castiel, com alguns "estímulos" muito comprometedores espalhados pela cama.

E Dean de repente não deu a mínima. De repente, ele simplesmente não dava a mínima se Sam descobrisse.

Dean nem se incomodou em tentar vestir algumas roupas. Isso iria perder tempo.

Onde diabos estava Sam? Oh, porra, as malditas "fronteiras". Dean correu para a porta (ainda totalmente nua), enfiou a cabeça para fora e gritou:

"SAM! ENTRE EM AQUI! ALGO ESTÁ ERRADO COM CAS!" E lá estava Sam, já correndo pelo corredor em direção a ele.

Sam atacou e derrapou até parar, observando Dean completamente nu agachado pelo inconsciente Castiel. Sam gritou: "Dean, Whoa, homem, veste uma cueca, caramba! O que aconteceu com Cas?"

"Eu não sei, ele apenas, ele acabou de desmaiar, ele apenas, ele acabou de cair! Eu não sei o que está errado!"

"Ok, ok, acalme-se. E pegue algumas roupas íntimas , caramba . Cas?" Sam assumiu com Cas, verificando seu pulso e respirando, enquanto Dean puxava sua boxer.

"Ele está respirando", Sam relatou depois de um momento. "O coração dele está batendo. Machucou seu rosto aqui, mas eu não vejo nenhum ferimento real. O que aconteceu? Ele simplesmente apareceu desse jeito? Ele falou?"

"Ele, ele, sim, ele estava falando, mas de repente ele desmaiou ," disse Dean, se agachando ao lado de Cas novamente com Sam. "Eu não sei o que há de errado com ele, Sammy, eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu não sei o que fazer -"

"Acalme-se. Ei. Acalme-se, Dean", Sam olhou para Dean e colocou a mão no braço de Dean. "Calma. Ele vai ficar bem. Você está pirando, Dean. Acalme-se."

Dean respirou fundo.

Sam continuou:

"Você está assustado porque ele pegou você fazendo, bem, o que, com Ella, certo? Mas calma, está tudo bem, é, hmm, meio hilário na verdade mas, olhe, ele está respirando, ele provavelmente está bem, Ele provavelmente sabia que ele estava prestes a desmaiar e voou para cá apenas para estar em algum lugar seguro. Ele provavelmente nem percebeu o que você estava fazendo". Sam pegou a calça de moletom de Dean do chão e jogou-os para Dean. Olhando para Cas, Sam acrescentou: "Merda, ele está acordando. Maldição, Dean, saia daqui, aqui, você senta com ele e eu escondo as coisas".

Dean olhou para ele. "O material?"

"A regra um sobre pornografia, Dean," disse Sam, correndo ao redor da sala agora, pegando as revistas femininas. E o dildo. E o óleo de massagem. E as orelhas de coelho. E jogando um cobertor sobre o balanço sexual. "Regra número um, se um maldito anjo do Senhor aparecer em seu quarto, você esconde seu pornô imediatamente ."

"Sim ... eu ... continuo esquecendo disso", disse Dean, finalmente percebendo que Sam tinha assumido que Dean estava nua porque ele estava fazendo sexo com a Ella ficcional.

E Sam estava tentando esconder a evidência de Castiel.

Enquanto Sam estava pegando as dez milhões de revistas femininas e brinquedos sexuais que estavam por toda a sala, Dean limpou discretamente o óleo de massagem das mãos de Cas com a ponta do moletom. Melhor se Sam não percebesse isso.

"O que Ella viu?" disse Sam, enchendo cerca de cinquenta Playboys antigas debaixo da cama. "Ela viu Cas aparecer?

"Uh", disse Dean, "Uh. Eu só ... bati o laptop fechado".

Sam revirou os olhos. "Você vai fazer as pazes com ela mais tarde."

"Certo ..." disse Dean.

Sam estava certo sobre Cas acordar; Alguns momentos depois, as mãos de Cas começaram a tremer, e então seus olhos se abriram. Imediatamente ele olhou ao redor da sala. Dean havia notado isso antes, com Cas; ele tinha o reflexo daquele soldado para examinar a sala imediatamente se ele acordasse em algum lugar inesperado. Cas instantaneamente estava olhando ao redor, registrando brevemente seus rostos e dizendo "Sam? Dean?" e, em seguida, olhando em volta um pouco mais, tentando se sentar, olhando para trás.

"Cas, você está bem?" disse Dean, preparando-o para que ele pudesse se sentar.

"Dean ... me desculpe", disse Cas, sua voz um pouco fraca.

"O que diabos aconteceu? Você realmente está bem?"

"Apenas uma ... questão temporária. Eu estou bem." Cas olhou para Sam. "Olá, Sam."

Sam congelou. Acontece que ele estava segurando a última pilha de pornografia: uma enorme braçada de revistas femininas, mais o brilhante plug vermelho-vivo iluminado por uma árvore de natal, e as orelhas de coelho. Ele olhou para o plug anal, limpou a garganta e disse: 

"Ei, Cas". Cas apenas continuou olhando para ele e Dean assistiu com prazer quando o rosto de Sam gradualmente se tornou quase exatamente o mesmo tom de vermelho que o plug anal. Sam arrastou os pés um pouco, e então, muito lentamente, colocou o enorme plugue traseiro piscando na cama, e casualmente colocou um travesseiro com estampa de zebra em cima dele, que nem sequer escondia remotamente a coisa. Sam limpou a garganta e disse: "Então, Cas ... você está bem?"

"Sim, Sam, obrigada." Cas olhou curioso para as luzes brilhantes que ainda estavam piscando debaixo do travesseiro.

Sam fechou os olhos por um segundo e depois amontoou mais alguns travesseiros em cima do plug anal.

Cas sentou-se ainda mais, dizendo: "Eu estou bem, realmente. Me desculpe. Eu não queria alarmá-lo", Cas voltou sua atenção para Dean, dizendo: "Dean, você estava ... você fez. .. "Ele cambaleou a seus pés e pôs a mão dele na cabeça dele. Ele olhou para Sam, dizendo: "Sam, por que você está escondendo todos os ... itens?"

Sam disse rapidamente: "Oh, não há razão, apenas pensei que eu iria ... arrumar tudo. Dean estava apenas, uh, experimentando ... com ... Olha, Cas, por que você não vem comigo, e Dean, você acabou de arrumar um pouco mais , por que você não pega mais ... roupas ... e talvez ... cheque seu laptop , Dean, e eu vou sentar no Cas na sala principal. "

Um segundo depois, Sam arrastava Cas até a porta, com um braço no cotovelo. Sam estava apenas o guiando para fora do quarto quando Dean de repente viu a cauda de coelho . Ainda estava preso ao casaco de Cas.

A cauda de coelho ia entregar tudo.

E Sam ainda não tinha visto.

Dean saiu pela porta atrás deles, tentou agarrar a cauda e errou. Tanto Cas quanto Sam se viraram para olhá-lo, virando-se no corredor de modo que estavam meio que encarando um ao outro, o rabo escondido de Sam.

"Verifique seu laptop , Dean," silvou Sam. "Você tem que verificar o seu laptop . Eu vou cuidar do Cas."

Cas disse: "Na verdade, estou realmente bem agora, Sam".

"Sim, mas por que você não vem e me faz companhia por um tempo. Dean tem coisas para fazer . Você não, Dean. "

"Mas eu estou bem", disse Cas, tentando manobrar de volta para a porta de Dean, e Dean de repente percebeu que se Cas continuasse se afastando de Sam, em cerca de meio segundo Sam ia ver o rabo de coelho.

"VAI COM SAM, CAS", Dean gritou, e Cas parou, parecendo intrigado. Sam o pegou pelo cotovelo e começou a puxá-lo de volta para a cozinha. Por algum maldito milagre Cas virou de modo que Sam ainda não viu a cauda.

"Mas ..." disse Cas, olhando para Dean em óbvia confusão.

"Estarei lá em um segundo, Cas", disse Dean desesperadamente.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, Dean ouviu Sam dizendo, hesitante, "Olha, Cas, sobre todas as coisas que eu estava carregando, as coisas no quarto de Dean, eu sei que você pode ter visto Dean fazendo ... alguma coisa, e eu só quero para ter certeza que você sabe que está tudo bem ... porque ... eu não sei se você sabe, que ... você sabe, um homem precisa de alguma ... liberação às vezes ... e ... " Oh deus . Este desastre acabou de ser escrito por toda parte, não foi? E agora Dean tinha que ficar em seu quarto por um minuto, por tempo suficiente para fingir que ele ligou para sua namorada imaginária de Iowa e pediu desculpas por interromper sua sessão de vídeo-sexo fumegante para cuidar de um anjo doente.

E foi apenas uma questão de um minuto, no máximo, antes que Sam notasse aquela cauda de coelho!

Dean de repente teve uma onda cerebral.

Ele fechou os olhos e enviou uma oração a Castiel:

"Castiel? Cas, você pode me ouvir? Castiel? Se você pode me ouvir - olhe, aquele maldito rabo de coelho ainda está no seu casaco, você pode simplesmente se livrar dele? Coloque em algum lugar que Sam não vai ver. Sam não pode ver isso em você, você entende? Coloque em algum lugar que Sam não vai ver. " Um segundo depois, Dean pensou em acrescentar "E não o envie para os anéis externos de Saturno ou alguma maldita coisa. Você pode mantê-lo no sala onde você está, apenas certifique-se que está em algum lugar Sam não pode ver isso."

Ele esperou mais um minuto, abriu a porta e saiu correndo em direção à sala principal. Cas parecia perfeitamente bem agora, apenas de pé lá de costas para Dean, conversando com Sam (que estava enfrentando Dean agora). E a cauda de coelho foi embora do casaco de Cas! Cas o ouvira! HALLELUJAH !

Cas estava bem, e o rabo de coelho sumiu, e tudo estava bem. Dean soltou um enorme suspiro de alívio, sentindo-se quase vacilante em pé. Ele se aproximou deles.

Ele chegou perto o suficiente para perceber que o rosto de Sam estava vermelho de beterraba. Então ele ouviu Cas dizendo "Mas eu não entendo, do que Dean precisa libertar-se ? Ele tem sido preso?"

Sam disse: "Sim, Cas, então, hum, os homens têm certas ... necessidades ..."

"Oh, é um eufemismo para precisar de orgasmos. Ouvi essa expressão", disse Cas, assentindo. Ele acrescentou, parecendo um pouco preocupado: "Sam, você está dizendo que Dean precisa de mais orgasmos?"

Sam lançou um olhar aterrorizado para Dean e disse: "Ei, eu vou apenas fazer um chá! Para todos nós! Está tudo bem, Dean?"

"Sim!" disse Dean, e Sam se virou e correu em direção à cozinha.

A cauda de coelho foi presa no laço da cintura de trás das calças de Sam.

Dean quase gritou. Na verdade, ele teve que bater as duas mãos na boca e depois esqueceu de respirar. Ele olhou para Sam, enquanto Sam caminhava apressadamente para a cozinha, olhando para o rabo de coelho branco e fofo, bem ali na bunda de Sam, saltando suavemente a cada passo.

Sam desapareceu na cozinha e Dean se virou para Cas. Ele fez-se respirar fundo primeiro e começar com a coisa mais importante, que era: "Você está bem, Cas?"

"Eu estou bem, Dean. Sinto muito por tê-lo alarmado. E ter interrompido nossa sessão."

"Cas?"

"Sim?"

"Por que Sam está usando o rabo de coelho?"

Castiel disse: "Oh, sim. Bem, na verdade eu enviei imediatamente para o cinturão de asteróides logo depois de Marte, mas você disse para colocá-lo no quarto, mas em algum lugar Sam não veria. Mas, Dean, eu não podia encontrar um lugar onde ele definitivamente não veria, mas ocorreu-me, o único ponto que ele definitivamente não vai ver, não importa onde ele vire, está diretamente atrás de si mesmo ".

"Cas?" disse Dean, apertando a ponte do nariz com uma mão.

"Sim, Dean?"

"Mande para o meu quarto ", sussurrou Dean.

"Eu não posso", disse Cas, parecendo bastante apologética. "Sinto muito, Dean. Eu estou sem energia. Especialmente depois de enviá-lo para o cinturão de asteróides e de volta. Eu mal entendi Sam. Sinto muito - um episódio de falha de casca como esse pode derrubar meu poder temporariamente ".

Dean respirou fundo. "Ok, Cas. Tudo bem."

"Dean ... eu cometi ... um erro?" disse Cas, de repente parecendo tão preocupado que Dean tivesse que colar um sorriso falso e dar um tapinha no ombro dele.

Dean disse: "Tudo bem. Eu sei que você fez o seu melhor. Estou feliz que você esteja bem". Nesse ponto, Dean avistou Sam se movimentando pela cozinha. Sam passou a se afastar de Dean, e Dean foi instantaneamente pulverizado pelo esforço de não rir , da visão daquela pequena e fofa cauda branca empoleirada na bunda de Sam. Sam estendeu a mão para pegar algumas canecas, e o rabinho de coelho branco balançou um pouco; Ele se virou para verificar a água quente, e aquela pequena cauda estava em perfeita vista de perfil.

Sam estava usando um rabo de coelho da Playboy. E sem saber!

A respiração de Dean estava ficando tão irregular que ele teve que virar as costas para a cozinha e realmente morder os dedos para não cair na gargalhada. Cas observou-o com preocupação.

"Você está bem, Dean?"

"Sim " , Dean apenas conseguiu silvar, respirando com muito cuidado. "Cas ... eu só tenho que dizer uma coisa. Os erros que você comete são muito mais criativos do que os erros de qualquer outra pessoa." Dean roubou mais um olhar por cima do ombro e viu a cauda de coelho de Sam novamente e instantaneamente quase perdeu de novo. " Oh meu maldito deus", ele engasgou, voltando-se para Cas, inclinando-se sobre uma cadeira e respirando profundamente até que ele voltasse ao controle, "Por que essa coisa continua acontecendo comigo?"

"Sinto muito, Dean. Estou causando complicações para você, não estou?" disse Cas. Ele ainda parecia bastante preocupado. "E eu arruinei seu orgasmo", acrescentou tristemente. "E agora Sam diz que você precisa de mais orgasmos."

Dean percebeu que Cas estava olhando para ele agora com um dos seus malditos quase letais olhares de Cachorro Triste. Dean deu uma risadinha e estendeu a mão para dar-lhe um aperto no ombro. "Cas, não se preocupe com o que Sam diz. E você está autorizado a deixar um cara um pouco azarado se você for desmaiar por alguma maldita razão."

Nesse ponto, Sam voltou trotando para o quarto com três xícaras de chá e insistiu para que todos bebessem, até mesmo Cas, que obviamente não precisava de chá, mas Cas educadamente o tomou de qualquer maneira. Toda vez que Sam se virou para Dean, perdeu de novo e Sam começou a atirar em seus olhares suspeitos, mas Sam finalmente o ignorou e disse a Cas: "Então, Cas, o que aconteceu?"

Cas olhou para o chão e disse, com um pequeno e pouco convincente encolher de ombros: "Oh, nada ..."

Sam deu um suspiro. "Isso não foi nada. Vamos, Cas, o que está acontecendo?"

Cas disse: "Oh ... eu ... estava ... ajudando ... um amigo ... em algum lugar ... com ... com ..." Uma longa pausa. "... uma .... coisa ... e ..."

"Nós não precisamos dos detalhes, Cas," interrompeu Dean, sentindo que Cas poderia apenas segurar um gigantesco sinal de néon piscando que dizia "EU ESTOU FALANDO SOBRE SEXO COM DEAN". Dean acrescentou rapidamente: "Por que você desmaiou e está bem?"

Cas assentiu e disse: "Eu tive que diminuir a pressão sanguínea da minha casca."

Dean e Sam os encararam. Sam disse: "Diminuir sua pressão arterial?"

Cas parecia deslizar de volta para seu ato "Castiel, o Inepto Mentiroso" novamente e disse, acenando com uma mão sem rumo: 

"Minha casca estava começando a ... ficar ... estava começando a ... Era ... É como se fosse ... Começou a ... reagir a ... um certo ... estímulo e ... "

A boca de Dean, na verdade, caiu aberta. Cas estava muito determinado em não olhar para Dean.

Dean finalmente entrou em marcha o suficiente para cortar o rastro gago de Cas de Contando-tudo-a-Sam-Winchester, e disse: 

"Então você mexeu com a sua pressão arterial, é o ponto?"

Cas limpou a garganta e prosseguiu, com mais firmeza: "Sim. Há várias maneiras de controlar uma casca; é bastante complicado, mas o ponto é que às vezes eles reagem a ..." Ele limpou a garganta. "... estímulos. Temperatura externa ou comida ou ..." Uma pausa muito óbvia . "... outros estímulos. E o que aconteceu foi bem simples, minha casca estava reagindo a ..." Outra pausa incrivelmente óbvia . ".... algo. E, eu tive que diminuir a pressão sanguínea para acalmá-lo de volta, muito na verdade, e eu percebo agora que eu diminuía demais. Eu tinha esquecido que havia um limite menor para a pressão sanguínea humana , e eu deixei cair muito baixo. Simples, realmente, eu esqueci que havia um limite inferior ".

Sam estava olhando para Cas com uma careta estudiosa. "Você sabe, eu tenho lido aquele livro antigo, sobre anjos, você sabe, The Physiology Of Angels, e—"

"Esse é um livro muito impreciso , Sam", disse Castiel instantaneamente. "Nada lá é preciso mesmo"

"Você já pensou em deixar a embarcação fazer o seu trabalho?" Dean disse com indiferença, cruzando os braços. "Como, não derrubar a pressão sanguínea? Apenas deixar o recipiente ficar com fome ou o que seja? Ou ficar ... quente , ou o que seja?"

"Isso não seria sensato", disse Castiel, inquieto.

Sam acrescentou: "Então, em The Physiology Of Angels, não pude deixar de notar que diz ..."

Cas disse: "Esse é realmente um livro terrível , Sam".

Dean disse, se concentrando na questão da pressão arterial como um pit bull:

"Cas, não parece muito mais sábio desmaiar e quebrar a cabeça no chão, do que, para apenas, você sabe, deixar a casca fazer o que quiser. E também, talvez você ... aproveite, você já pensou sobre isso? Talvez você goste de estar ... com fome ou, você sabe ... quente . Ou algo assim. "

"Esse não é o ponto ", retrucou Cas, uma sugestão de aço em sua voz agora. "Não estaria certo ."

Que diabos? Não seria certo?

Dean disse: "Ah, e tudo mais que você fez é tão certo, certo?"

Uau. Isso não saiu bem mesmo. E Cas dobrou imediatamente, seu olhar caindo no chão, seus ombros caídos.

"Dean! Jeez!" Coloque em Sam. "Dê a ele uma folga aqui! Ele veio até você por ajuda! "

Dean imediatamente se sentiu horrível, e disse: "Cas, hey, me desculpe, eu não estava falando sobre todas essas coisas velhas, eu só queria dizer ... eu só ..."

Cas olhou para ele com um sorrisinho triste, dizendo. "Está tudo bem, Dean. É um ponto justo. E isso é minha culpa, eu fiz vocês dois se preocuparem. Eu peço desculpas. Estou bem agora, e agradeço a ambos pelos cuidados e, Sam, obrigado para o chá. Eu vou indo agora "

"Ah, você tem certeza de que está bem para voar agora?" disse Dean.

Cas assentiu.

Cauda de coelho! Diga ao Cas para lidar com o rabo de coelho!

Dean disse: "Existe alguma coisa que você quer levar com você ? Qualquer coisa que você colocar em algum lugar? "

"Não realmente, Dean. Se há algo fora do lugar, tenho certeza que você vai conseguir", disse Cas. E porra, se ele não tivesse um sorriso de verdade no rosto quando desaparecesse.

Dean passou os dez minutos que se seguiram atrás de Sam, meio ainda preocupado com Cas, meio em pânico sobre a maldita cauda, tentando pensar em alguma maneira de tirá-lo discretamente de Sam. Por fim, Dean finalmente teve a brilhante idéia de fingir que estava colocando o rabo de coelho em Sam, como uma piada para voltar para ele sobre o quarto. E o melhor de tudo, uma vez que ele colidiu casualmente com Sam e fez um golpe falso em sua bunda, fingindo colocar o rabo, Sam ainda não percebeu. O que significava que Dean finalmente teve cinco minutos de soluços genuínos de risos histéricos antes que Sam, cada vez mais confuso, finalmente percebesse o que estava acontecendo, vasculhou seu traseiro, encontrou o rabo e lançou a Dean um olhar realmente maligno.

"Você. Dean. Dean Winchester," Sam disse, sacudindo o rabo de coelho para ele. "Só por isso, eu não vou lhe contar ainda."

"O quê? Você não vai me dizer o quê?"

"Oh ... nada", disse Sam inocentemente. "Nada mesmo!" Ele jogou a cauda de coelho em Dean e foi embora, rindo.

Agora o que diabos foi aquilo? Dean não tinha ideia. Mas ele sabia de uma coisa com certeza.

Ele sabia que estímulos ele iria pedir em seguida.

 

____________________


	9. Saturday night fever

E é claro que Cas não apareceu por algumas noites depois disso.

Durante várias noites, Dean ficou em seu quarto esperando que Cas aparecesse, e é claro que Dean acabou sentando na colcha estampada de tigre, folheando as milhões de revistas femininas que Sam deixara debaixo da cama. As revistas femininas apenas não tinham o seu interesse, e depois de um tempo Dean entrou em um padrão de apenas sentar lá à noite lendo os malditos artigos em algumas das antigas Playboys, nem mesmo tentando se masturbar. Apenas sentado lá bebendo uma cerveja, lendo os antigos Playboys (ei, descobriu-se que os artigos eram realmente muito bons). E, de vez em quando, apenas olhando através da sala para a lâmpada de lava vermelha com a bola de discoteca brilhando sobre as paredes.

Ele seria amaldiçoado se ele ouvisse a ridícula trilha sonora de Saturday Night Fever, no entanto. Discoteca? Sério? Dean tinha uma boa formação de rock clássico em seu ipod, e escutou isso ao invés disso.

Quatro noites passaram.

Mas Cas ainda não apareceu.

Dean não era do tipo chafurdante. Na quinta noite, enquanto ele sentava lá, folheando outra Playboy, ele repetia para si mesmo Boquetes Incríveis e Nenhuma Emoção.

Ênfase em Nenhuma Emoção.

Mas estava começando a se infiltrar em sua consciência de que a parte "Sem emoções" estava, talvez, ficando um pouco nebulosa. Havia, de fato, algumas emoções esvoaçando ao redor. Por exemplo, havia uma preocupação persistente sobre se Cas estava realmente bem. E então, havia uma sensação cada vez mais forte de irritação sobre como Cas estava realmente tentando esconder as reações de sua casca de Dean - e olhando para trás agora, Dean percebeu que havia alguns momentos em que Cas ficou um pouco pálido.. . Começando caminho de volta com aquele momento no Impala, quando Dean tinha certeza que ele sentiu algum tipo de protuberância ali, algo sob o casaco de Cas.

Havia também uma centelha inconfundível de esperança. Dean continuou tentando esmagá-lo e ele continuou saltando de volta como um cachorro animado que não parava de latir. A nave de Cas havia "reagido"! Isso tinha que ser bom, certo? Certo?

E ... por último ... uma sensação muito vacilante continuou aparecendo de vez em quando que realmente fez Dean se sentir um pouco enjoado. E se tivesse sido apenas a casca reagindo, e não realmente Cas? E se Cas realmente não quisesse que sua casca reagisse?

E se Cas tivesse "baixado a pressão sanguínea" porque ele simplesmente não queria Dean ?

No momento em que esse pensamento flutuou em sua cabeça, enquanto Dean estava sentado na colcha listrada de tigre, Dean tomou uma decisão precipitada de que este seria um excelente momento para abrir uma nova garrafa de Jack Daniels.

_____________________

 

Cerca de meia hora depois, Dean estava encostado nos travesseiros de zebra cantando em voz alta junto com a trilha sonora de Saturday Night Fever, um copo de uísque em uma mão, acenando com o vibrador de 14 polegadas em sua outra mão para conduzir os Bee Gees e sua orquestra de back-up. Acontece que Dean pegou algumas das letras de Saturday Night Fever de alguma forma sobre sua vida, e o vibrador realmente fez uma boa batuta de orquestra de disco invisível bastante eficaz. Ele estava se entretendo muito bem até perceber que tinha chegado a uma música onde estava cantando "Você é meu salvador quando eu caio". Ele ficou em silêncio e ouviu os Bee Gees cantando:

Você é meu salvador quando eu caio

E você pode não pensar que eu me importo com você ...

Quando você sabe, lá dentro,

Eu realmente me importo.

Dean tomou um enorme gole de uísque, largou o vibrador, cambaleou para fora da cama e cambaleou até a caixa de som enquanto os Bee Gees gritavam,

... e é a mim que você precisa mostrar!

... QUÃO PROFUNDO É O SEU AMOR!

Quão profundo é o seu amor, como ... profundo ... é ... seu ... amor?

"Cale a boca, maldito Bee Gees profeta do caralho", disse Dean, esfaqueando o fast-forward.

Em cassetes, você não pode simplesmente clicar na próxima faixa, é claro; você teve que apenas aleatoriamente avançar por um tempo e ver onde você acabou. Dean segurou o botão por um minuto, lançou-o em uma música aleatória e desabou novamente na colcha de listras de tigre. Ele pegou o vibrador e começou a reger novamente. Foi uma música aleatória que Dean nem sequer reconheceu até que as trombetas de repente se lançaram no refrão e o vocalista (alguns bebês desta vez) cantou:

SE NÃO POSSO TER VOCÊ

EU NÃO QUERO NINGUÉM, BEBÊ!

SE NÃO POSSO TER VOCÊ!

UH-HUH-HUH! OH!

Como Dean nunca notou que o maldito maldito refrão repetia TRÊS VEZES NA PORRA DO REFRÃO no final da música?

SE NÃO POSSO TER VOCÊ

EU NÃO QUERO NINGUÉM, BEBÊ!

SE NÃO POSSO TER VOCÊ!

UH-HUH-HUH! OH!

Dean engoliu todo o resto do copo, levantou-se novamente, cambaleou até o boombox e apertou o botão de parada. "MALDITOS BEE GEES", disse ele.

Tudo bem. Foi o suficiente. Hora de se levantar. Dean encheu seu copo de novo, apenas por algum reforço extra, e ficou no centro da sala, balançando apenas um pouco.

Era um pouco mais difícil orar enquanto estava bêbado, mas Dean fez uma facada decente, fechando os olhos, tentando "pensar" em Castiel.

Ele só chegou a dizer: "Ei Castiel, então você é realmente um anjo ou apenas uma galinha gigante de penas?" quando, por acaso , Cas estava lá, bem ao lado do recorte de Travolta. Ele realmente respondeu! Imediatamente!

Castiel ficou lá banhado pelas luzes cintilantes da discoteca. Ele estava parado logo à esquerda do recorte de Travolta, bem onde a garota de 70 anos no vestido vermelho estaria de pé se tivesse sido o pôster do Saturday Night Fever. Exceto que, em vez de olhar para Travolta com adoração como a garota dos anos 70 teria feito, Cas estava olhando para Dean.

Ele disse: "Essa é a sua escolha de estímulo para esta noite, Dean?"

Dean olhou para baixo e percebeu que ainda segurava o vibrador de 14 polegadas em sua mão.

"Pode ser anatomicamente insensato", sugeriu Cas. "Mas eu poderia tentar se você quiser."

"Não! Não. Não, definitivamente não, não, eu estava apenas ... tocando música."

"Você estava tocando música com um grande pênis de borracha?"

"Sim, Cas. Eu estava tocando música com um grande pênis de borracha", disse Dean, agitando o vibrador como uma espada. "Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre nós seres humanos, sabe, Cas. Podemos tocar música com grandes pênis de borracha. Há coisas que você não sabe! Por exemplo", disse Dean, andando um pouco mais perto, "VOCÊ SAIBA: Um dos estímulos que funciona muito bem para muitas pessoas é, é muito eficaz se o nosso parceiro está gostando também . VOCÊ SABIA QUE. "

Castiel olhou para longe. Ele disse: "Eu ... estou ciente disso, sim".

"Cas", disse Dean, abrindo ambas as mãos - o vibrador vibrando balançando em uma mão, um pouco de uísque espirrando para fora do copo na outra mão - "alguma vez ocorreu a você que talvez eu possa gostar se você deixar que casca reaja? Que pode ser um estímulo eficaz ? Que eu gostaria que você reagisse? "

Uma expressão muito estranha passou pelo rosto de Cas. "Dean ... você é ... um macho. Você preferiria uma parceira. Sua história é com mulheres. Uma casca masculina não será eficaz para você. Nós dois sabemos disso."

"Nós realmente sabemos disso com certeza?" disse Dean, acenando o vibrador e uísque ao redor novamente. Mais uísque se espalhou e o vibrador balançou descontroladamente enquanto Dean dizia, "Aqui estamos tentando todos os estímulos do universo e você meio que tem um estímulo muito óbvio sentado bem aí em suas calças e você nem sequer testou. Que tipo de pesquisador você é, afinal?" Ele deu um passo mais perto, gesticulando com o vibrador vibrante, empurrando-o para Cas como um bastão, dizendo: "A pesquisa é importante , Cas, você mesmo disse , e um bom pesquisador testa todas as possibilidades. E! "Dean bateu no vibrador várias vezes no peito de Cas para dar ênfase." Outro estímulo que você não testou: BEIJAR! E outro, ABRAÇAR! E, você sabe, o contato físico em geral. E olha, quer dizer, se você não quisesse fazer as coisas reais do sexo, eu entendo isso, se é uma coisa de anjo ou qualquer coisa que eu possa lidar, mas, eu consideraria outros estímulos também .... como ... eu não estou afagando ou algo assim, mas, você sabe, nós podemos testar, tipo, deitados um ao lado do outro ou algo assim. Sabe, é só estar mais perto."

"Isso não é ... carinho?"

"Não, não, não é carinho. Não falo de carinho. Apenas ... deitados juntos. Embora ... talvez ... com ... alguns, tipo, contato . Como um abraço horizontal. "

Cas parecia confuso. "De que maneira está deitado junto em um abraço horizontal não é carinho, Dean?"

"E aqui está outro que realmente devemos testar", disse Dean. "Tipo, e se você, como ..., estivesse animado ou algo do tipo, por exemplo ... e se você ... encontrasse um estímulo que você gostasse ... e sua casca ... mesmo ... Talvez ... hipoteticamente ejaculado ou algo, você sabe, apenas hipoteticamente. Apenas hipoteticamente, vendo que isso poderia ser um interessante estímulo visual , você não acha? Você não acha que nós deveríamos testar isso? "

De repente, Cas parecia um pouco pálido.

"Você não vai abaixar sua pressão arterial quando eu estou falando com você, Cas", disse Dean, esfaqueando-o com o vibrador vibrante novamente. "É rude ."

Castiel disse: "Dean. Anjos não são ... Isto é, nós ... não podemos ... nós ... eu não ... eu não ..." Ele se interrompeu.

Definitivamente não era um sim. Mas também não era um não. Na verdade, Cas nem sequer conseguiu terminar a frase. Dean estava ficando confuso agora, e finalmente apenas empurrou o vibrador no peito de Cas novamente e disse: "Eu só estou dizendo , Cas, há algumas categorias importantes aqui que você está pulando. E se elas forem eficazes? "

"Eles ... não seriam, Dean ..."

"VOCÊ NÃO SABE ISSO. Eu não sei disso. Precisamos testá-los, Cas, ou todo esse projeto de pesquisa é justo, é apenas ... ÚNICO-CIENTÍFICO, é o que é!" Dean se virou e jogou o vibrador no saco de feijão de camurça, sentindo que ele tinha feito o seu ponto muito bem. Ele bebeu o resto do uísque e se virou para colocar o copo em sua mesa de cabeceira. E então ele viu o boombox. Ele virou de volta para Cas e disse: " Cas. Além disso, os Bee Gees, eles estavam cantando algumas coisas bem significativas que talvez você devesse considerar. Eu estava ouvindo isso antes. Era como ... uma voz do passado. , Cas. Uma voz ... dos anos 70. Eles estavam cantando bem para mim ".

Cas franziu o cenho para ele. "Será que os viajantes do tempo do passado vieram e cantaram para você, Dean? É isso que você está dizendo?"

"Sim, mais ou menos", sussurrou Dean.

"O que eles disseram?"

"Eles disseram ... eles disseram coisas como ..." Dean tentou se lembrar. "Se você é um irmão ou se você é uma mãe, você está ficando vivo, permanecendo vivo. E .... outro era ... você deveria estar dançando, sim. Você deveria estar dançando , sim." Cas franziu a testa, ouvindo atentamente, enquanto Dean continuava: "E ... me dê aquela febre noturna, febre da noite." Dean respirou fundo. "Mas esses não foram os mais importantes. Os mais importantes foram ..." Ele olhou para Castiel por um momento e teve uma idéia brilhante. Agarrando as lapelas de Cas com as duas mãos, Dean disse com urgência, "Você realmente tem que ouvir por si mesmo, Cas, foi ... coisas boas, Cas ... Eu nunca escutei isso antes, mas era como, profundo." (***)

Dean cambaleou de volta para o boombox, arrastando Cas atrás dele com uma mão. Ele estava planejando tocar "If I Can't Have You" para Castiel, absolutamente certo de que, assim que Cas ouvisse a música, ele saberia exatamente o que Dean estava tentando dizer. Mas o chão parecia um pouco irregular e Dean caiu contra a parede, tentou muito evitar um dos cartazes do My Little Pony, teve que soltar Cas, e em vez disso bateu na mesa que o aparelho estava ligado, que estava lotado com o minúsculo unicórnios de cerâmica. Vários dos unicórnios tombaram e um caiu no chão e quebrou o chifre pequeno.

"Awwww eu quebrei um UNICÓRNIO!" disse Dean, caindo no chão ao lado dele. "GODDAMMIT! Eu quebrei um unicórnio!"

"Dean, eu acredito que você está intoxicado", disse Cas, olhando para ele com uma carranca.

"Ah, Cas, eu quebrei um unicórnio, eu simplesmente não posso acreditar nisso! Tudo apenas quebra de repente!" disse Dean. Ele pegou o unicórnio, mas não conseguiu encontrar o chifre. Ele disse, de repente sentindo-se perto das lágrimas. "Cas, eu não consigo encontrar o chifre!"

Cas apontou - a buzina estava bem no pé de Dean - e Dean conseguiu pegá-la depois de apenas quatro tentativas lentas, cuidadosas e completamente incompetentes. Dean olhou para Castiel e disse: "Eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda aqui, Cas. Por favor " .

"Eu acredito que você está substancialmente intoxicado, Dean. Mas me dê as peças - eu posso ajudar." Cas arrancou o chifre e o unicórnio das mãos de Dean, segurou-os e colocou o unicórnio de volta na mesa. Estava intacto, o chifre perfeitamente ligado.

"Ohhhh, você consertou ", suspirou Dean. "Aw, jeez, obrigada , Cas! Você consertou , eu sabia que você ia, você é tão incrível, Cas! " Ele cambaleou e agarrou Cas em um abraço desajeitado.

E de repente ... ohh, foi bom abraçá-lo, apenas segurar, agarrar aquele casaco, puxá-lo para perto.

Dean não soltou. Em parte porque ele estava um pouco preocupado que ele poderia cair se ele fizesse. E em parte porque, mesmo com o nevoeiro embriagado, Dean tinha certeza de que Cas estava realmente relaxando em seus braços. E na verdade estava começando a se abraçar de volta. Dean sentiu uma das mãos de Cas se acomodar em suas costas, e Dean moveu uma mão para a parte de trás da cabeça de Cas, apenas tentando segurar a cabeça de Cas um pouco mais, apenas querendo sentir seu cabelo ...

Mas no segundo em que sua mão tocou a parte de trás da cabeça de Cas, ele sentiu Cas empurrão como se tivesse recebido um choque elétrico. Cas abruptamente se afastou e deu dois passos para trás. Dean perdeu tanto o equilíbrio que quase caiu de novo.

Cas tinha fugido . Dean quase quis chorar.

Cas esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço com uma mão, olhando para o chão por um momento, e disse, sua voz um pouco suave: 

"Há ... alguns estímulos que eu não posso ... oferecer, Dean. Alguns dos que você mencionou. Eles simplesmente não seriam eficazes para você de qualquer maneira, e também ... eu ... apenas ... não posso. Mas, "Cas respirou fundo e olhou para cima, obviamente se reagrupando. "Eu acredito que você tem um ponto que nós provavelmente deveríamos testar mais estímulos personalizados. Há alguns, eu acho, que podem funcionar bem para você especificamente. E então talvez, também, talvez você possa selecionar alguns que você queira. E se eu puder oferecê-los, eu vou. Isso soa como um plano aceitável? "

Era uma vitória parcial por hora.

"Isso é aceitável", disse Dean graciosamente, balançando a cabeça muito devagar para que ele não caísse.

"E depois podemos tentar decodificar as mensagens do viajante do tempo", Cas acrescentou, estendendo a mão e tocando Dean na bochecha. 

Dean ficou instantaneamente sóbrio.

"Whoa," Dean disse, olhando ao redor. "Whoa, Cas. Me desculpe. Eu estava perdido." Viu o vibrador ainda zumbindo no saco de feijão, disse: "Eu estava realmente perdido ", desligou-o, caminhou até a parede e finalmente desligou a maldita bola de discoteca. "Desculpe por isso", disse ele, sentindo-se muito envergonhado. "Eu estava prestes a fazer você ouvir a discoteca."

"Você freqüentemente se comunica mais plenamente nesse estado", disse Castiel, "então talvez seja o melhor. Na verdade eu só limpei seu sangue porque o álcool teria interferido em suas ereções. Dean ... você levantou alguns ... bons pontos, e farei o que puder para ajudá-lo a testar qualquer estímulo que você queira testar. De fato, tenho vários estímulos em mente que acho que podem afetá-lo especificamente. " Cas parou, observando Dean cuidadosamente. "Você quer fazer isso agora?"

Dean ainda estava se sentindo surpreendentemente abalado por Cas ter se retirado daquele jeito. Mas, inferno , ele não revelaria isso.

Incríveis boquetes grátis, idiota. Fique sob controle.

Dean assentiu. "Estímulos personalizados. Claro." Ele cruzou os braços, pensando, apenas uma transação comercial. Anexo A, aberto para negócios. Sem emoções.

Cas disse: "Eu vou buscar um agora. Eu já volto." Com um pequeno ruído de vibração, ele desapareceu.

E reapareceu um momento depois, de costas para Dean.

Cas se virou devagar. E lá em seus braços havia um elegante coelho branco.

De tamanho médio, com pêlo branco de aparência suave e grandes olhos escuros. Seu pequeno nariz estava se contraindo. Pressionou-se nos braços de Cas, com as orelhas estendidas ao longo das costas, como se estivesse tentando se esconder.

"Isso é um ... coelho, Cas", disse Dean incerto.

"Sim, Dean", disse Cas suavemente, olhando para Dean. "Dean, você gostaria de ... tocar o coelho?"

"O que?"

"Talvez você goste de tocar suas ... orelhas ?" Cas sugerido.

Cas passou a mão pela cabeça do coelho, passando a mão ao longo das orelhas. O coelho fez um movimento de mastigação engraçado com a boca e se contorceu ainda mais no braço de Cas. Cas acariciou novamente, e o coelho fez a mesma coisa.

"O coelho gosta de suas ... orelhas acariciadas, Dean", disse Cas significativamente. "Suas orelhas . Você não gostaria de acariciar suas orelhas ?"

"Hum. Cas. Sim, sobre aquelas orelhas de coelho ... na verdade ... eu não gosto de orelhas de coelhos de verdade, Cas."

"Está tudo bem, Dean. Não há problema em admitir ter uma reação de excitação a um objeto incomum. É melhor simplesmente aceitar o seu fetiche."

"Meu fetiche?" Dean lutou por uma resposta. "Oh. Oh, espere. Cas, você acha que eu tenho um fetiche em coelho?"

Cas disse: "Depois que descobri suas orelhas secretos, fiz mais algumas pesquisas e estive conversando com alguns entusiastas de fetiche. Eles foram bastante úteis. Muito educacionais, na verdade. Descobri que pessoas com fetiches, nos estágios iniciais, às vezes, farão grandes esforços para tentar esconder seu interesse no objeto fetichista ".

"Cas, eu na verdade não curto coelhos. Ou as orelhas deles. Eu prometo."

Cas franziu o cenho. "Hm", ele disse. "Você pode estar em negação sobre o seu fetiche. Eu me pergunto se uma combinação de estímulos pode ser mais eficaz." Ele passou por Dean e colocou o coelho na cama de Dean, onde começou a cheirar curiosamente as almofadas de zebra, suas orelhas grandes subindo e sacudindo ao redor.

Cas disse: "Observe de perto, Dean". Ele fez uma espécie de whuff-whuff , piscando para longe e de volta muito rapidamente e, em seguida, observando o rosto de Dean com cuidado, Cas realizou um pedaço de ... torrada e geléia. Que ele colocou cuidadosamente na frente do coelho.

"Olhe para a torrada, Dean", disse Cas devagar. "A torrada parece ... boa , não é? Tem ... geleia de uva , Dean."

Dean ficou completamente perplexo.

"Torrada?" ele finalmente disse.

"Você não pode se afastar de suas atrações naturais, Dean", disse Cas. "É melhor apenas aceitá-los. Você foi definitivamente despertado pelas orelhas na outra noite. E também, anteriormente, eu detectei claramente sua excitação quando você estava olhando para a torta no restaurante. O brinde que tinha a geléia de uva. Eu realmente recomendo que você aceite sua atração sexual por ambas as orelhas de coelho, e torrada com geléia de uva. Você ficará muito mais feliz quando se aceitar como realmente é."

Dean olhou para o coelho ao lado da torrada e teve que virar as costas por um momento para não cair na gargalhada. Ele se controlou um pouco e virou-se lentamente, com todas as intenções de dar a Cas uma explicação calma, mas com a visão daquele coelho sentado ao lado do brinde, e mais do jeito que Cas estava olhando para ele , uma onda de risos começou a borbulhar. Dean mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras. Ele disse, na verdade gaguejando enquanto as risadas continuavam tentando explodir: 

"Cas, eu não tenho um fetiche de torradas. Ou um fetiche de coelho-r, eu juro ".

"Apenas olhe , Dean. Oh! Olha! O coelho está ao lado do brinde, Dean. "

Dean olhou - o coelho havia se aproximado mais devagar e estava cheirando a geléia de uva, e Dean não pôde evitar, uma gargalhada explodiu.

Cas franziu o cenho. "Hm", disse ele, "talvez eles não estejam próximos o suficiente?" Olhando para Dean com cuidado, Cas pegou o brinde e colocou delicadamente em cima da cabeça do coelho. 

"Olhe, Dean, apenas olhe - um coelho com torradas nas orelhas", proclamou Cas, num tom de puro triunfo.

Dean absolutamente não conseguia conter outro riso.

Cas pareceu momentaneamente confuso, mas depois murmurou: "Hm. Eu acredito que você está em forte negação sobre seus fetiches". Ele pensou por um momento e disse: "Talvez mais um?" Ele desapareceu e reapareceu ... com um punhado de quatro ou cinco gravatas azuis, que ele arrumou em um pequeno círculo ao redor do coelho.

Cas disse: "Eu ia guardar este para mais tarde, mas talvez possa ajudar você a superar sua timidez sobre seus fetiches se tiver que confrontá-los todos de uma vez. Você mostrou uma reação muito forte à minha gravata na outra noite, Dean. Eu acredito que você pode ter um fetiche por gravatas azuis também. "

Cas ajustou cuidadosamente as gravatas ao redor do coelho e a torrada, e olhou para Dean (que estava absolutamente sem palavras agora, apenas tentando respirar uniformemente). Cas franziu a testa novamente, e moveu uma das gravatas para mais perto do coelho. Olhou para Dean. Franziu a testa novamente. Cas acenou com uma mão e, de repente, o coelho usava uma das gravatas, enquanto ainda vestia a torrada equilibrada precariamente em sua cabeça.

"Cas, você tem que parar ", Dean engasgou, as risadas de repente esmagando-o novamente. A maneira como Cas estava olhando para ele agora, olhando para frente e para trás entre Dean e o coelho, como se esperasse que Dean estivesse praticamente no ponto de orgasmo, já a partir da visão incrivelmente ...

... um coelho branco fofo, usando uma gravata azul, com um pedaço de torrada (com geleia de uva) equilibrado nas orelhas.

"Por que você não olha mais de perto ?", Sugeriu Cas, com uma voz baixa e sensual, encarando Dean com atenção.

"Cas, você está me matando aqui, você tem que parar", Dean engasgou. "Eu prometo a você, eu não tenho um fetiche de coelho. Ou um fetiche de torradas. Ou um fetiche de gravata."

"Mas ..." disse Cas, agora parecendo muito intrigado, "Mas tenho certeza de que senti excitação por cada uma dessas coisas. Tenho certeza."

Dean pensou, há outro elemento que você está perdendo aqui, Cas ... havia algo que todas essas coisas tinham em comum ... Mas depois de seu derramamento de álcool antes, porém, e especialmente Cas se afastando daquele jeito ( droga!) , Dean estava se sentindo um pouco tímido. Ele pensou: Talvez eu não explique os detalhes ainda.

Cas deu a Dean um olhar estreito, mas depois suspirou e acenou com a mão. A torrada e a gravata desapareceram. Cas pegou o coelho e disse: "Eu não entendo. Você exibiu uma reação tão forte a todos esses três itens antes".

"Tudo bem, Cas. Nem todo estímulo vai funcionar."

"Eu suponho que sim", disse Cas, um pouco triste, acariciando o coelho novamente. Ele se aconchegou novamente em seu braço e fez aquele pequeno movimento de mastigação com a mandíbula, quando acariciou as orelhas.

"É como se suas orelhas acariciassem, hein?" disse Dean, tentando fazer Cas se sentir um pouco melhor.

"Sim, ela sabe", disse Cas, olhando para baixo. Ele acariciou as orelhas do coelho novamente, e o coelho fez a mesma coisa, o pequeno movimento de se acalmar novamente e o estranho movimento de mastigação. Cas disse: "Quase todos os coelhos como ter suas orelhas acariciou, você sabe. Cada espécie é um pouco diferente, sobre que tipos de toque são tranquilizadores, e agradável. Coelhos lambem uns aos outros nas orelhas e testa também, para demonstrar afeto , ou para confortar ... Cada espécie é um pouco diferente ". Ele parou por um momento, como se estivesse prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas depois acariciou as orelhas do coelho mais algumas vezes. Por fim, ele disse: "Bem. Vou devolvê-la ao seu rancho e entregar as bananas".

"Bananas?"

"Ela concordou em vir aqui em troca de bananas para todo o labirinto. Coelhos farão qualquer coisa por uma banana."

"Você não quer dizer cenouras?"

Cas apenas olhou para ele e disse: "Eu vejo que você nunca negociou com coelhos. Eu já volto."

Ele desapareceu e reapareceu poucos momentos depois, sem coelho.

"Bem, pelo menos os coelhos são felizes", disse Cas. Ele olhou para Dean com um olhar triste e preocupado. "Sinto muito, Dean. Eu deixei você para baixo algumas noites atrás, e agora eu temo que eu não tenha feito um bom trabalho para você hoje à noite também. Existe algum outro estímulo que você gostaria de tentar?"

"Na verdade", disse Dean. "Eu tenho uma ótima idéia. Que tal penas?"

 

__________________

[(***) isso é uma referência às letras de Bee Gees, então, se você não conhece, é provável que não entenda]


	10. Penas

nota da autora:

A / N - Aviso sério agora, aqui vem a grande mudança no tom emocional; o humor vai desaparecer por alguns capítulos e vai ficar emocionalmente intenso. (de um jeito que eu espero) Eu não pude evitar, algo real começou a acontecer entre o nosso anjo e seu filho, nessa história, e é meio que ficar sério aqui por alguns capítulos para deixar isso acontecer. Então, aqueles de vocês que só querem as coisas engraçadas, voltem agora.

Além disso - asa kink frente e é um pouco diferente do que a maioria das asas kink.

________________________

 

 

"Eu tenho uma ótima idéia", disse Dean. "Que tal penas?"

Cas piscou. Ele abriu a boca e fechou novamente.

Ele limpou a garganta e disse: "Na verdade ... eu duvido que as penas seriam eficazes. Você sabe, Dean, eu só tive uma ideia, existem esses dispositivos elétricos de vibração que-"

"Você mencionou as penas mais cedo", disse Dean, interrompendo-o. "Alguns dias atrás. Várias vezes. Na lanchonete."

Cas hesitou por um momento e disse: "Sim, mas ..." Ele esfregou a nuca com uma das mãos. "Eu não estava pensando claramente. Eu estava intoxicado. Eu reconsiderei desde então. Eu não acho que as penas seriam eficazes. Em vez disso eu acho que o elétr ..."

"Eu pensei que você tinha uma boa ideia lá, na verdade", disse Dean.

"Não foi uma boa ideia. Agora, em vez disso-"

"Eu acho que as penas podem ser estímulos eficazes", disse Dean.

Cas estreitou os olhos. "Eu duvido que as penas sejam eficazes, Dean."

"Eu realmente acho que as penas vão se mostrar eficazes".

"Eu dúvido muito muito que penas virá a ser eficaz mesmo."

Uau. Bloqueio total , pensou Dean. Isso foi inesperado.

E intrigante.

Dean cruzou os braços e disse: "Cas, eu nunca testei penas e quero testá-las. Você vai me ajudar ou o quê?"

"Eu realmente não ... acho que ... eles seriam ...", disse Cas, evitando o olhar de Dean, " ... eficaz . Se os dispositivos de vibração não são atraentes, mas há algumas outras coisas em que pensei nisso ..."

Dean de repente teve uma ideia. Virando-se para a porta, ele disse casualmente: "Oh, não importa. Se é uma das coisas que você não pode oferecer, isso é legal. Totalmente legal. Vou testar algumas penas sozinho. Acho que há algumas na biblioteca em algum lugar. Até mais, hein?"

Ele ouviu a respiração rápida de Cas atrás dele, mas continuou andando devagar em direção à porta.

"ESPERE", disse Cas, pulando para frente para agarrar o braço de Dean. Dean parou e se virou, colando um inocente olhar surpreso no rosto. Cas soltou o braço de Dean e recuou alguns passos.

Cas limpou a garganta e disse. "Tudo bem. Podemos tentar penas. Se você me der licença, então, eu vou pegar um pouco."

"Ir aonde?"

"Para ... pegar algumas ... ff-penas", disse Cas, evitando o olhar de Dean novamente.

Ele realmente gaguejou. Isso estava ficando cada vez mais intrigante.

"Eu estava pensando que suas penas serviriam", disse Dean. "Então você não teria que ir a lugar algum."

E Cas realmente corou.

"Bem", disse Cas, esfregando a nuca novamente com uma mão. "Na verdade", ele começou de novo. "Um ..." ele disse.

Dean começou a sentir uma pontada de preocupação. Talvez isso fosse mais importante do que ele imaginou. E ele esteve meio em Cas a noite toda. E o pobre rapaz também tinha desmaiado da última vez.

Talvez ele devesse deixar passar.

Relutante, Dean disse: "Ei, Cas, não é nada demais. Eu só quis dizer, eu pensei que você tivesse asas, e eu pensei que as asas tivessem penas, só porque, foi o que Sam disse. Mas se você não quiser—"

Cas limpou a garganta. "Bem, na verdade, hum ..." ele disse. Ele esfregou a nuca de novo. Engraçado como ele esfrega a nuca quando está realmente nervoso, Dean pensou, enquanto Cas prosseguia: "Sam está correto. Eu tenho asas, sim."

"Com penas?"

"Com ... f-penas ... sim", disse Cas, que não conseguia parar de se mexer agora. Ele arrastou os pés, esfregou a nuca pela centésima vez , olhou para as paredes, olhou para o teto. Ele disse: " Eu tenho penas", como se isso fosse uma grande confissão, olhando de olhos arregalados para Dean. Ele baixou os olhos novamente. "Mas eu geralmente carrego minhas asas no plano etéreo."

"O quê?"

"O plano etéreo. É a dimensão adjacente a este." De repente, Cas se endireitou, parecendo um pouco ansioso com a oportunidade óbvia de mudar de assunto, e disse: "Você pode pensar no plano etérico e nessa dimensão terrena como duas páginas adjacentes de papel em um livro. Se você está de pé em um você pode ver o outro. Quando um anjo voa, as asas puxam a casca para o plano etéreo e ..."

"Isso é fascinante , Cas", interrompeu Dean. "Mas você pode trazer as asas para essa dimensão também, não pode? Quando você quiser?"

Cas disse: "Bem ... sim ... mas ..." Ele parou por um momento. "Eu não faço isso com muita frequência".

"Por que não?" Dean acrescentou, curioso, "É ... como ... exposição indecente ou algo assim?"

" Não , Dean," Cas realmente revirou os olhos. "Eles são apenas asas. Membros. Como seus braços. Muito parecido com seus braços, na verdade. Apenas com penas."

Agora Dean estava totalmente confuso. "Então, qual é o grande problema?"

"É só que ..." Cas deu uma pequena onda indefesa com uma mão. "Pode parecer ... estranho. As asas são parte do meu próprio corpo verdadeiro, mas a casca não é. Eu posso escalar as asas para a embarcação, para que elas se encaixem bastante bem, mas as asas sempre se sentem ... mais como ... Você vê, a casca geralmente parece ... É difícil de explicar. Apenas ... parece ... "Ele parou de novo, parou por um momento e finalmente se repetiu:" Pode ser... estranho ".

Estranho, Dean pensou. Isso eu tenho que ver.

Cas disse: "Dean, por que não vou pegar penas de cisne e ..."

"Tire suas malditas asas, Cas", disse Dean.

Cas suspirou e assentiu.

"Afaste-se", disse Cas, parecendo resignado. Dean foi para o lado da sala, enquanto Cas deu alguns passos para o centro da sala. Ele atirou em Dean um olhar completamente ilegível, e inclinou a cabeça.

Houve um estalo de estática. Dean realmente sentiu seu cabelo em pé - e, whoa, era aquele trovão real ? As luzes piscaram, houve uma onda de calor, um longo trovão retumbou no céu - e então Cas estava parado lá com duas enormes asas saindo de suas costas. Através de suas roupas, de alguma forma; ele deve ter feito buracos na parte de trás do casaco ou algo assim.

Suas asas eram brancas, ponto. Um branco reluzente e brilhante que parecia estar brilhando na luz fraca da lâmpada de cabeceira de Dean. As asas brilhavam como prata, onde a luz os captava bem.

E elas eram enormes . Cas os tinha parcialmente escondidos atrás das costas, mas, mesmo assim, a grande articulação na dobra dobrada de cada asa subia alguns centímetros acima dos ombros de Cas, e as pontas das penas de vôo mais longas quase roçavam o chão.

Cas apenas ficou ali, olhando para o chão. Quando os rolos distantes do trovão lentamente se desvaneceram, Cas gradualmente levantou os olhos, olhando para Dean sob suas sobrancelhas.

Ele parecia estar esperando por Dean para dizer alguma coisa.

Mas Dean ficou sem palavras.

Lá Cas estava de pé, bem aqui no quarto do próprio Dean. O bom e velho Cas familiar, o amigo de longa data de Dean; usando aquele casaco velho familiar, pendurado nos ombros naquelas dobras soltas e desajustadas; havia a familiar gravata torta; havia aquele rosto tão familiar - o cabelo escuro, um pouco desgrenhado; a mandíbula larga; o ligeiro restolho, os olhos azuis, sempre um pouco tristes. Bom e velho Castiel. Exceto agora, com aquelas grandes asas meio espalhadas atrás dele ...

... levou Dean de volta.

Levou-o de volta em um instante, para um dia, anos e anos atrás, quando ele estava aterrorizado em um celeiro, enquanto as portas explodiam e uma criatura que Dean nem sabia que existia veio andando lentamente em direção a ele, usando o mesmo casaco ... e alguns minutos depois, espalhando essas incríveis asas sombrias.

Dean realmente só tinha aquele olhar, mas ele nunca, nunca em todos os anos desde então, nunca se esquecera daquela visão impressionante daquelas grandes e escuras asas sombrias. Esse foi o momento em que Dean descobriu que os anjos eram reais.

E esse foi o momento em que conheceu a criatura que o salvara do Inferno. O ser que o tirou do Inferno, salvou sua alma e lhe deu vida novamente. Castiel

Agora Dean estava lá apenas olhando para Castiel, completamente mudo.

Um longo e congelado silêncio se estendeu, e ainda Dean apenas ficou olhando.

Castiel finalmente desviou o olhar de Dean. Ele olhou ao redor do quarto de Dean indiferentemente e disse, em um seco, mesmo monótono.

"Dean, minhas asas não serão um estímulo eficaz para você. Eu vou pegar algumas penas de cisne para você. Há um lago não muito longe onde eles aninham. Vou pegar algumas penas de cisne e você pode investigá-las por conta própria, porque, na verdade, eu realmente deveria ir. Acabei de me lembrar, tenho alguns negócios que preciso atender -"

"Venha aqui", disse Dean em um sussurro rouco, interrompendo-o. Ele estendeu a mão.

Cas ficou em silêncio. Ele ergueu o queixo um pouco e seus olhos foram para Dean com um olhar regiamente indiferente.

"Vamos, Cas", disse Dean, sua voz um pouco mais forte, estendendo a mão um pouco mais. "Venha. Venha aqui. Venha cá."

Cas hesitou por um longo momento, e então lentamente deu um passo mais perto. Um passo lento; um segundo passo lento; um terceiro; um quarto; Dean ainda estava estendendo a mão e, finalmente, Cas estendeu a mão e pegou a mão de Dean.

O régio olhar indiferente evaporou-se completamente durante os quatro passos lentos, e Cas pareceu repentinamente com os olhos arregalados e incertos.

Dean percebeu que eles estavam de mãos dadas. Ele estendeu a mão originalmente como um convite, mas agora Cas pegou sua mão e não a soltou, e Cas não parecia saber o que fazer a seguir. E Dean não tinha ideia do que diabos fazer a seguir, então eles estavam ali de mãos dadas. Eles nunca haviam realmente dado as mãos antes.

De repente, pareceu a coisa mais íntima que eles já haviam feito.

"O que devo fazer?" disse Cas, ainda segurando a mão de Dean, ainda olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados. "O que você quer que eu faça?"

O que aconteceu com a ousada indiferença habitual de Cas? Onde estava o casual "Aqui está outro estímulo, Dean"? Onde tinha calma, legal Orgasmo Anjo desapareceu para?

Dean pensou de repente, Ele acha que não vou gostar de suas asas .

E então, em um lampejo de insight, ele acha que não vou gostar dele. O verdadeiro ele. As asas são realmente ele. O corpo humano não é.

"Cas ... suas asas ... Cas, suas asas são ..." Dean disse, lutando para encontrar as palavras certas.

Dean finalmente disse: 

"Incrível " , que não era uma palavra boa o suficiente, mas era o melhor que ele conseguia pensar. E sentiu um calor no peito quando viu a cabeça de Cas levantar, sentiu a mão se contorcer e viu o olhar incerto se iluminar ligeiramente.

Dean disse: "Posso vê-los? Quero dizer, você pode espalhá-los ou abri-los ou o que for?"

Cas assentiu devagar. Ele soltou a mão de Dean, deu um passo para trás e abriu uma das asas parcialmente, e depois a outra. Observando Dean com cuidado.

Agora que as asas estavam ligeiramente espalhadas, Dean viu que tinham lindos pequenos desenhos de prata entrelaçados no branco; Parecia que a maioria das penas era debruada de prata, formando pequenos cristais de prata onde uma pena se sobrepunha a outra. Havia também longas filas de ouro correndo ao longo de cada longa pena. E eles apenas pareciam ... tão macias.

Dean disse "Posso tocá-los?"

"Dean", Cas começou: "Minhas asas não vão ser um efeito"

"Posso toca-los?"

"Bem, sim, mas—"

Castiel abruptamente ficou em silêncio quando Dean estendeu a mão e pousou-a levemente na junta no topo de uma das asas, sentindo as penas macias e frescas. A asa inteira se contraiu quando a mão dele fez contato, mas Cas não disse mais nada.

A extremidade superior da asa era elegante e macia, mas também muito mais sólida do que Dean esperava; Dean podia sentir um osso espesso, forte e quente bem debaixo das penas, muito perto da superfície. Parecia quase como segurar o pulso de alguém. Dean passou a mão mais ao longo da borda superior da asa, onde começou a inclinar-se para o chão, e sentiu um ponto onde o osso de repente terminou. Daí em diante, eram apenas as penas de vôo incrivelmente longas, sozinhas, estendendo-se vários metros abaixo.

Dean continuou, passando a mão ao longo das longas penas de vôo em direção ao chão, e oh deus, as penas eram tão ... tão maravilhosas. Eles eram legais ao toque, quase sedosos, mas fortes. Como seda sobre aço , Dean pensou. Ele traçou toda a extensão de uma única pena de voo. Quatro metros de comprimento, vários centímetros de largura. A pena tinha um eixo central forte e flexível de ouro, e um grande cata-vento branco-nevado escorrendo por um lado. O cata-vento inteiro e a ponta da pena estavam cercados de prata.

Dean segurou a asa inteira e a esticou um pouco. Cas deixou ele mexer, e gentilmente Dean puxou a asa aberta.

Jesus, com apenas uma asa para fora, Cas quase encheu a sala. Havia uma outra articulação que Dean nem tinha visto, pelas costas de Cas, que estava se desdobrando de alguma forma para adicionar ainda mais comprimento à asa. A maldita coisa deve ter pelo menos dois metros e meio de comprimento, apenas uma asa totalmente estendida. Dean dobrou a asa para cima de novo, maravilhado com a maneira como as longas penas de vôo se encaixavam umas sobre as outras, dobrando-se perfeitamente como uma espécie de fã japonês perfeitamente engenheirado. Abriu-a novamente e observou como as penas de vôo deslizavam suavemente umas sobre as outras, projetando-se para formar uma bela parede brilhante.

A asa era ... incrível .

E mais, o fez sentir-se bem, de alguma forma. Apenas no curto espaço de tempo que a mão de Dean estava na asa de Cas, sua mão de alguma forma esquentou e formigou.

Dean olhou para Cas. Ele originalmente teve uma idéia em sua cabeça que Cas poderia cair em gemidos de êxtase ou algo assim que Dean tocasse a asa, mas Cas estava apenas observando-o. Observando Dean dobrar a asa para dentro e para fora, deixando ele lidar com isso.

Mas o olhar nos olhos de Cas ....

Dean tinha idade suficiente para saber que existem outras formas de intimidade além do sexo.

Havia outras maneiras de se sentir vulnerável; outras maneiras de se sentir exposto. E outras maneiras de mostrar confiança.

"O que você quer fazer?" perguntou Cas, sua voz muito quieta.

Dean, de repente, não tinha certeza. Ele estava começando a se sentir um pouco abalado, e até mesmo um pouco triste por ter empurrado Cas para isso. Ele originalmente pensava em toda a idéia de penas como quase um jogo, um jogo que se chamava algo como "Veja se você pode envergonhar o anjo " . E uma espécie de tentativa de fazer com que Cas "reaja". Mas o jogo tinha mudado de repente, em algo mais como "Veja se você pode tropeçar em algo assustadoramente importante que você realmente não entende".

Ou, talvez, "veja se você pode foder tudo."

Dean começou a se sentir ... pequeno. Em parte porque as asas eram tão grandes, mas ele se sentia pequeno de outra maneira também. Pequeno como uma criancinha.

Pequeno como uma criança pouco egoísta, chorona ... por apenas uma criança seria tolo o suficiente para pensar que ele tinha qualquer direito de usar estas asas incríveis como o seu próprio brinquedo prazer pessoal.

Ou ... qualquer direito de tentar forçar um amigo a fazer algo que ele não estava confortável em fazer.

Dean gentilmente soltou a asa de Cas. Cas não se dobrou imediatamente, e ficou suspenso no ar à sua frente, uma parede brilhante de branco, prata e ouro. "Cas", Dean começou, "Nós não temos que fazer nada. Me desculpe, eu realmente não queria ..."

Ele se encolheu quando a asa de repente se moveu em direção a ele. De repente ficou bem na sua cara , e ele realmente o tocou, pressionando diretamente contra o rosto e o peito de Dean, de modo que tudo o que ele viu por um momento eram penas, e tudo o que ele sentia eram penas, e tudo o que ele cheirava eram penas. Eles cheiravam a ....

Como a chuva em um dia quente de verão ... como urze, como madressilva ... como poeira em uma estrada de verão ... como o vento através de um campo de grama ...

Então Cas levantou a asa para que as penas deslizassem ao longo do rosto de Dean, deslizando ao longo de sua pele, aquelas longas, longas e longas penas de vôo deslizando por todo o caminho. Dean não pôde evitar dar um pequeno suspiro ao sentir as penas longas e finas deslizando-se pelo peito, pelo queixo, bochechas e lábios, até as pálpebras fechadas.

Como fitas de seda ... como a água ... como o vento ...

... e depois por cima da testa e eles foram embora.

Ele abriu os olhos. Toda a asa estava acima de sua cabeça.

A asa desceu na frente dele novamente e fez a mesma coisa, roçando diretamente contra ele e deslizando diretamente sobre ele.

Como veludo ... como cetim ... como uma onda do mar ...

"Cas", Dean disse com voz trêmula, "Você não precisa -"

"Está tudo bem, Dean", disse Castiel, com uma voz suave. Ele acrescentou, em voz baixa: "Fique parado", e Dean ficou parado. A asa pressionou-se contra ele novamente, e desta vez as longas penas de vôo se aproximaram lentamente de seu braço nu. Parecia...

Como cair na neve macia ... como ser lambido por uma nuvem ... como boiando em um rio ...

Um arrepio percorreu seu braço enquanto as penas longas e frias percorriam o caminho ao longo de sua pele nua, e Dean engasgou novamente. De repente, houve um toque em seu outro braço e ele pulou. Foi a outra asa. Cas tinha mudado um pouco, agora de pé diretamente atrás de Dean, e ele trouxe as duas asas ao redor de Dean agora. A asa direita deslizou ao longo do braço direito de Dean, e a asa esquerda ao longo do braço esquerdo, e Dean quase derretia com a onda de arrepios arrepiantes, que corriam ao longo de ambos os braços e descendo pela espinha.

Novamente Dean tentou dizer: "Cas, você não precisa -"

"Tire suas roupas", disse Castiel, com a mesma voz baixa e gentil.

"Oo quê?"

"Tire suas roupas", repetiu Castiel. "Todas elas", acrescentou. Ele puxou as asas ligeiramente para longe de Dean.

Dean de repente se sentiu incrivelmente nervoso. Mas ele desfez a camisa, tirou-a e jogou-a para o lado. Então as calças e meu deus , suas mãos estavam realmente tremendo. O jeans foi pego rapidamente em um pé e Dean teve que se abaixar para liberar o pé, e se sentiu absurdamente desajeitado e idiota, mas ele finalmente se libertou.

Dean hesitou. Ele ainda tinha suas boxers.

"Tudo", repetiu Castiel. Ele estava apenas observando Dean, porra, apenas ... observando ... seus olhos escuros, um olhar atento e faminto em seu rosto que Dean nunca tinha visto antes. As vastas asas estavam espalhadas ao redor dele, arqueadas ligeiramente em direção a Dean, lindas e brilhantes e enormes.

Dean engoliu em seco e tirou suas boxers.

Dean chutou os pugilistas desajeitadamente para o lado e depois ficou parado ali, encarando Cas agora. Ele teve que resistir à tentação de cobrir sua virilha. Era completamente ridículo o quanto ele se sentia nervoso; jesus, ele não se sentia tímido mesmo quando Cas estava chupando o pau dele, então por que ele estava tímido agora com Cas só olhando? Dean teve que se forçar a ficar em pé e ajeitar os ombros.

Ele tentou dar a Cas um sorriso arrogante, mas sabia que o sorriso saiu um pouco torto.

Cas deu-lhe um sorriso suave de volta, segurando os olhos de Dean. Ele não disse nada, apenas segurou os olhos de Dean, com aquele olhar firme e familiar.

Cas levantou as sobrancelhas um pouco, em uma pergunta silenciosa. Dean assentiu.

Aquelas enormes asas começaram a se aproximar, mais perto, muito lentamente agora, gentis, quase hesitantes. Então Cas começou a escovar suas penas de vôo contra Dean novamente, como ele fez antes, apenas gentilmente roçando as penas ao longo da pele de Dean em traços longos e macios. Aqueles formigamentos quentes começaram a se mover ao longo da pele de Dean novamente. Ambas as asas, agora, ambas as asas estavam se movendo por Dean, por todos os braços e pernas, movendo-se para baixo, movendo-se sobre o rosto, sobre o peito; e sim, através de sua virilha também. No entanto, Cas não parecia estar prestando atenção especial ao pau de Dean; em vez disso, ele estava tocando Dean em todos os lugares. Todo o caminho para cima; pernas, tronco, braços, pescoço, rosto, orelhas, o topo da cabeça de Dean; Todo o caminho de volta para baixo, costelas, barriga, quadris, coxas, joelhos, panturrilhas, pés, cada maldito dedo do pé. Lentamente, sedosamente, as penas roçavam absolutamente em toda parte, delicadas, suaves e gentis. E ondas de formigamentos suaves e quentes varreram toda a pele de Dean, em todos os lugares aquelas penas se tocaram.

Uma massagem nas asas! Dean pensou sonhadoramente. Ele está me dando uma massagem nas asas , é isso que é. As penas nem estavam pressionando com força; não era nada parecido com a outra massagem que Cas lhe dera; mas estes formigamentos , deus, parecia tão relaxante. Ele se viu inclinado naquele incrível toque sedoso, com os olhos fechados, a cabeça balançando a cabeça para a frente, pensando: Estou fazendo uma massagem nas asas de um anjo. Heh

Depois de alguns minutos, Dean estava prestes a sugerir que talvez ele pudesse se deitar e talvez Cas pudesse continuar escovando-o todo com suas asas por mais alguns dias, mas quando Dean abriu os olhos para dizer algo a Castiel, ele descobriu que os olhos de Cas também tinha fechado. Castiel não estava mais olhando para Dean. Ele estava absolutamente quieto, com a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada, os braços flácidos ao lado do corpo, os olhos fechados. Apenas sentindo Dean todo com suas asas.

Castiel suspirou. Um suspiro longo e lento.

As asas deslizaram por todo Dean. Até os dedos dos pés; até o topo de sua cabeça. Movendo tudo de novo. Tocando em todos os lugares.

Cas suspirou novamente. Um suspiro ainda mais profundo, mais longo e lento.

Whoa, pensou Dean, observando a expressão de Cas. O que está acontecendo?

Não parecia paixão, na verdade. Nem parecia que Cas estava excitado. (Os olhos de Dean se moveram para baixo, só para checar. Nenhuma protuberância. Porra. ) Mas algo estava acontecendo. Alguma maldita coisa do anjo , Dean adivinhou. Parecia um pouco como se Cas tivesse ficado ... perdido em sensações. Concentrando-se apenas em suas asas. Não prestando realmente atenção a sua casca humana.

E Dean de repente estava convencido de que ele sabia o que Cas queria dizer com "Pode parecer estranho". As asas são realmente ele , Dean pensou. As asas são realmente ele. Aposto que as coisas parecem mais vivas para ele através das asas. Aposto que tudo parece mais real. Eu aposto que é isso. Eu sei que é isso.

Porque era como assistir a um cego que finalmente conseguia sentir o rosto de um amigo pela primeira vez.

Dean estava parado lá, ainda muito feliz com os formigamentos de asas, mas agora também observando o rosto de Cas. Os olhos de Cas não se abriram por um tempo agora. Seu rosto estava inclinado para o lado um pouco, um ouvido virado para Dean, quase como se Cas estivesse tentando ouvir alguma coisa, para ouvir suas asas. Pequenas expressões apareceram em seu rosto - um fantasma de sorriso aparecendo quando uma asa deslizou sobre o local onde a marca de mão de Cas já estivera na pele de Dean; uma careta quando a outra asa traçou uma cicatriz recente. Sua boca estava entreaberta, o canto de sua boca se contraindo levemente; sua respiração foi lenta e profunda, e aqueles longos e profundos suspiros continuaram acontecendo de vez em quando.

Ele ... está ... me lendo, pensou Dean. Algo como tirá-lo para fora, quem ele realmente é. Algo sobre ter suas asas em mim.

Ambas as asas de alguma forma seguraram os ombros de Dean, uma asa apoiada em cada ombro, Uma asa empurrou suavemente, a outra puxou suavemente, e Dean se viu girando ao redor, dirigido pelas asas.

Ele estava de costas para Cas agora, e Cas começou a puxar as penas de vôo em grandes e lentos golpes nas costas de Dean. Whoa, formigante! Pensou Dean, enquanto ondas e ondas daqueles arrepios percorriam todo o seu corpo agora, até o topo de seu couro cabeludo, todo o caminho até os dedos dos pés. Dean não conseguia parar de suspirar com isso. Porra, isso foi incrível . Dean sentiu-se realmente balançar, ele ficou tão atordoado com o formigamento, e Cas se moveu para trás e segurou os braços de Dean com as duas mãos, uma mão de cada lado, apoiando-o. As asas em volta de Dean também, agora, as grandes articulações das asas descansando bem nos ombros de Dean e aquelas longas, longas penas de vôo cobriram todo o caminho até a frente. As asas estavam causando aquelas ondas de formigamentos o tempo todo. A frente de Dean agora, e Dean gemeu " ahhhhhh .... " Cas puxou Dean um pouco para trás com os braços, Dean se deixou afundar, coberto de penas; as asas fortes o apoiando de ambos os lados; as cortinas gêmeas das longas penas de vôo cobriam toda a frente, e o corpo comprido de Cas estava pressionado contra ele. Segurando-o com segurança.

Era uma posição estranha; embora fosse realmente maravilhoso sentir Cas tão perto, sentir todo o seu corpo contra o de Dean assim, era também enlouquecedor não ser capaz de vê-lo, estar de costas para ele. E ... nem mesmo uma esperança de poder beijá-lo. Mas Dean, de alguma forma, chegou a um novo ponto de vista filosófico sobre isso: de repente, ele estava se sentindo quase gratinamente grato que Cas estava disposto a fazer isso.

Se há apenas certas coisas que ele sente que ele pode fazer, eu vou ser grato, mais ainda se me escovar com as asas é uma delas, pensou Dean. E parafuso empurrando para mais. Dane-se isso. Porque é meio óbvio que ele já está me dando tudo o que pode.

Um momento depois, Dean percebeu que havia um benefício definitivo para o posicionamento estranho. Nesta posição, com Cas atrás de Dean, Cas poderia fazer algo em particular com suas asas: ele tinha Dean firmemente envolvido em suas asas agora em ambos os lados, e também, as longas penas de vôo agora estavam pressionando sobre Dean peito. As penas se estendiam até os joelhos de Dean ... e as longas penas começaram a deslizar por sua virilha. E sobre seu pênis.

Dean olhou para baixo e viu aquelas lindas penas brilhantes, movendo-se para frente e para trás sobre o pênis meio ereto de Dean. Deveria ter sido um inferno, mas de alguma forma, Dean de repente ficou muito preocupado. Porque, estas não eram apenas penas antigas, estas eram as asas de Cas , e Dean ainda estava preocupado que ele tivesse empurrado Cas para essa coisa toda.

"Cas, você realmente não precisa fazer nada", disse Dean, surpreendendo-se levantando as duas mãos para tentar empurrar as penas de vôo para longe de seu pênis, o que não era de todo o que ele queria fazer, mas ele fez isso. "Está tudo bem, realmente. Isso já é tão incrível."

Cas não disse uma palavra, mas ele estendeu os dois braços e segurou os dois pulsos de Dean, puxando os dois braços de Dean firmemente para longe das asas. Ele cruzou os braços de Dean suavemente e os segurou lá, cruzados no peito de Dean.

As penas de vôo pressionaram mais contra o pênis de Dean, mudando, esfregando levemente. Eles se sentiam frios e quentes ao mesmo tempo, firmes e macios ao mesmo tempo, flexíveis e duros ao mesmo tempo. Eles se sentiram ótimos , e Dean engasgou, "Bem, tudo bem - mas você realmente não - ah! - ah, ahhh! Ok tudo bem se você insistir ... ohh, AHH! " Cas pressionou as penas com mais força, mudando as asas ao redor um pouco até que o pênis de Dean estava quase inteiramente coberto de penas. Parecia sedoso e frio; os formigamentos começaram a acontecer de novo também, o que me pareceu muito bom ; As bordas sem corte de algumas das penas de vôo faziam pequenos sulcos de pressão contra o lado de seu pênis, e isso também era impressionante. Cas , que eram as asas de Cas, as asas de Cas que Cas era super protetor por algum motivo, que de repente estava ficando cem vezes mais quente do que Dean esperava. Ridiculamente quente. As asas eram incríveis, elas eram brilhantes, elas eram lindas, e Dean apenas olhou para aquelas penas etéreas, lindas e brilhantes, vendo a cabeça de seu pênis saindo das asas de um anjo, das asas de seu amigo , e apenas podia acreditar que estava acontecendo. Dean gemeu quando o formigamento morno e suave começou a se espalhar novamente por todo o seu corpo.

Cas meio que assobiou contra as costas de Dean, que era extraordinariamente excitante, e então ... suas asas se afastaram. Em um movimento de asa rápido e complicado que Dean não conseguia acompanhar, Cas dobrou as longas penas de vôo muito firmemente, então elas estavam apontando para trás, paralelas ao chão, e derrubaram ambas as asas bem longe, a articulação perto de suas costas desdobrando de alguma forma. E de alguma forma, de repente, as grandes articulações, a enorme curva para frente de cada asa, estavam bem no pênis de Dean. Um à direita, outro à esquerda.

Dean sentiu a cabeça de Cas acenar com a cabeça contra as costas de Dean.

Um momento depois, Dean sentiu uma extraordinária pressão suave e sedosa na cabeça de seu pênis, como um dedo suave trabalhando ao redor. Ele olhou para baixo e ficou completamente perplexo ao ver o que pareciam pequenas asas estreitas e inteiras , bem na junção de cada asa, duas na asa esquerda e duas na asa direita. Eles pareciam ser algo como longos dedos emplumados, com vários centímetros de comprimento, presos diretamente na grande articulação da asa, e - oh hey - Cas parecia ter controle independente sobre eles. Isso é completamente bizarro , pensou Dean, olhando para baixo, confuso, enquanto aquelas alúlas pequenas e emplumadas começaram a trabalhar em todo o seu pênis.

Dean engasgou, "O que ... o que são ..." Assim como as aletas começaram a apertar e esfregar, mexendo ao redor de uma forma que fez Dean decidir imediatamente que a discussão de anatomia poderia esperar até mais tarde. As pequenas algemas apertaram a cabeça do pênis de Dean agora, e começaram a deslizar para cima e para baixo. Exatamente como se realmente fossem dedos emplumados. Dean prendeu a respiração em um suspiro. Oh foda-se Ele tinha não foi realmente preparado para isso, esta foi maneira muito estranho e bizarro e estranho e por que diabos ele tinha mantido pensando em Cas como o ser humano quando ele sabia o tempo todo que Cas era um maldito TOTALMENTE de outra espécie, e ... de alguma maneira Dean percebeu, isso era incrível.

Os estranhos keventos de penas continuavam apertando e sacudindo seu pênis, cobrindo-o com uma firmeza aveludada, puxando, puxando. Parecia arrancada por duas mãos macias e sedosas de penas, e Dean gemeu " Cas, você esteve - você - esteve - me segurando, você - KINKY - BASTARD! .... ohhhh, droga que é boa. .. "

As asas de Cas (e as asas peroladas) de repente pararam de se mover e Dean soltou: "Não, não , não pare , não pare, Cas!"

Mas Castiel estava congelado ainda.

"Você gosta disso?" Cas disse. Ele parecia muito surpreso.

"Sim CAS, eu gosto", suspirou Dean.

"É ... aceitável?"

"É MUITO ACEITÁVEL, agora, por favor, continue! ", Ofegou Dean. Cas começou a mover as asas novamente, deslizando as asas peroladas sobre a cabeça do pênis de Dean.

"O que são ... nggghh! O que são aqueles - ahhhHHH! - coisinhas?" ofegou Dean.

"Alulas", murmurou Cas no ombro de Dean.

"O que? AHH !" disse Dean, pois Cas tinha acabado de começar a puxar as bordas suaves das longas penas de vôo de uma asa ao longo de toda a extensão do poço de Dean, enquanto as "alulas", ou o que quer que Cas tivesse dito, da outra asa continuavam apertando a cabeça. Oh mãe sagrada de foda , essa combinação era boa, e Dean disse: "Oh yeah yeah, uhhhh ..."

"Como é isso?" perguntou Cas, parecendo um pouco mais confiante agora. "Isso é"

" É extremamente fucking eficaz, Cas ", resmungou Dean. "e é extremamente fucking aceitável, agora apenas NÃO PARE quero dizer, como, a menos que você queira, mas POR FAVOR NÃO PARE, nnnhhhhhh , ahHHHH ..."

Cas ficou quieto novamente depois disso enquanto suas asas apenas trabalhavam em Dean, reduzindo Dean a uma bagunça que se contorcia e gemia. Dean apenas ficou lá, encostando-se contra Cas, seus pulsos ainda meio encurvados no peito pelas mãos de Cas. Cas tinha uma perna um pouco à frente agora, entre as pernas de Dean, o que era realmente útil porque Dean estava prestes a ceder totalmente. Dean gemeu e gemeu e começou a mover os quadris para frente e para trás em movimentos suaves e gentis. Era tudo tão lento, tão lento e implacável; Dean não estava nem tendo que tentar, não estava tendo que se esforçar; estava apenas construindo por conta própria, levando-o embora.

Uma sensação quente e úmida em seu pescoço o fez pular. Nossa, Cas acabou de lambê- lo? Cas fez isso de novo, lambendo levemente a nuca de Dean, e Dean sentiu os dentes dele - estava mordiscando ele , bem na nuca de Dean, mordiscando, mordiscando, mordiscando, gradualmente fazendo do seu jeito um pouco mais alto nos pêlos curtos e macios na base da cabeça de Dean. Dean podia sentir seus lábios quentes e úmidos, seu hálito quente, enquanto Cas continuava fazendo uma série de minúsculos e delicados petiscos bem no fundo da cabeça de Dean.

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Isso ficava cada vez mais perverso e excêntrico.

Cas tinha entrado em uma espécie de ritmo de alternar gentis e longos e suaves esfregões com as longas penas de vôo, e constantes pequenos empurrões e apertos tentadores com as asas macias, e de vez em quando as asas se prenderiam como um macio e sedoso. Dean simplesmente não conseguiam evitar empurrá-los, empurrando-os para aquelas asas sedosas e quentes. Todo o tempo, Cas continuou mordiscando o pescoço de Dean. Dean engasgou, 

"nNNNHH jesus que é gostoso, Cas, eu estou chegando perto ", e ele estava, seu pau estava pulsando sob as penas macias de seda de Cas. Aquela construção lenta e interminável continuava a carregá-lo, como a maré subindo, e agora Dean podia sentir o primeiro vazamento. Ele olhou para baixo para ver seu pênis pingando fluido claro que estava ficando por todas as penas de Cas,isso não parecia certo de alguma forma. Dean engasgou, " Cas, não, eu não quero estragar suas asas, elas são tão bonitas" 

Ele até tentou libertar as mãos para empurrar as asas de novo, de repente ele estava tão preocupado em estragar tudo, mas Cas apenas segurou as mãos com mais força e Dean sentiu outra onda quente e lenta de fluir para fora. E outro, Dean, impotente para impedi-lo, pre-sêmem apenas babando em pulsos longos e requintados. Ele gemeu com isso, ainda preocupado, gemendo:

"ahh , Cas eu estou deixando tudo molhado, me desculpe, AHHH ... ohhh ..."Cas não parecia nem um pouco arrependido, e apertou suas penas com mais força e se moveu mais rápido. Outro longo e lento gotejamento de pré-entrada foi driblado e Dean gritou:" gGAAaaa! "Suas pernas completamente afiveladas; ele teria caído , mas Cas estava segurando-o, com os braços presos nas costelas de Dean, a perna entre Dean, os lados das asas pressionados contra os quadris de Dean, e Dean apenas cedeu lá, se contorcendo agora, suas pernas se debatendo, seu pênis vazando por todo o belo Cas. Outra longa baba de sêmem e as penas de vôo de Cas estavam todas escorregadas agora, Cas fez um longo e longo golpe com as penas molhadas e Dean gritou: 

"nnGHHH! Foda-se, foda-se, Cas, isso é tão bom pra caralho, AHHH! ", enfiando o máximo que podia nas penas. Dean começou a cantar"Não pare, não pare, não pare, Cas não pare, ah sim uh uh Uh UH UH " quando começou a varrer sobre ele. De repente ele percebeu" oh jesus foda-se eu vou vir nas asas de um anjo , "Cas mordeu-o com força no pescoço, que porra, Cas estava mordendo-o no pescoço, Dean grunhiu" HNNNNNH! ", e um jorro longo e precoce de esperma se espalhou por toda a casa de Cas penas, Dean gritando "AHHHHH! SIM! ". 

Mas Cas fez algo estranho, agarrando o pênis de Dean na base com aquelas bizarras pequenas algemas e o orgasmo parou no meio do jato, pairando sobre Dean como uma onda gigantesca prestes a cair. Dean gritou em frustração". C-CAS, por favor!" As penas finalmente se moveram de novo, deslizando para o lado do pênis de Dean, e Dean gritou "AH, AH, AGHHHHH!", Suas pernas enrijecendo, seu corpo ficando rígido, enquanto grossos jatos quentes voavam para fora de seu pênis se contorcendo, Jorrando vários metros à frente deles e chovendo no chão com pequenos barulhos audíveis, patilhas e splat splat splat splat .

Dean teria desmoronado se Cas não estivesse segurando-o. Por fim, os espasmos diminuíram e Dean respirou fundo e ficou de pé novamente. Cas ainda não havia se movido. As asas ainda estavam sobre ele, apenas pressionadas muito gentilmente em seu pênis.

As asas começaram a se mover novamente.

"Cas, eu terminei", suspirou Dean, mas, caramba , aquelas ondas de formigamento novamente. Dean sabia que ele não iria gozar de novo, mas de qualquer forma, parecia muito bom, então ele apenas relaxou e deixou os arrepios passarem por ele.

Ele se inclinou todo o caminho de volta para Cas.

E percebeu que Cas estava duro.

Cas tinha uma merda de pau. Finalmente. Finalmente. "Oh, deus, finalmente , seu maldito anjo, dê isso para mim , é meu, " Dean gemeu, empurrando forte com seus quadris, empurrando com força contra Cas.

Ele empurrou Cas desequilibrado e, de repente, as asas bateram descontroladamente e Cas recuou alguns passos, arrastando Dean consigo, parando apenas quando ele bateu na beira da cama. Dean conseguiu colocar os pés debaixo dele e empurrou de volta novamente, moendo contra o pênis de Cas, que parecia oh tão enlouquecedoramente bom . Dean estava tentando se libertar, tentando libertar as mãos, tentando se virar, querendo mais do que qualquer coisa para conseguir aquele pau duro em suas mãos, mas Cas não o deixaria ir. 

Então Dean apenas voltou a empurrar-se contra ele, sentindo aquela longa e grossa haste segurando as calças de Cas, contorcendo-se para sentir melhor, grunhindo, "Me dê isso, que é MINA, me dê isso !" O que nem fazia sentido. Mas foi tudo o que ele pôde dizer. Ainda havia as malditas calças no caminho e Dean não podia se virar e era loucamente frustrante e inacreditavelmente quente. Finalmente Dean disse: 

"Se você realmente quer que eu te foda de costas e através de suas calças, então é assim que eu faço, Cas ", pois Cas não o afastou - na verdade, Cas estava segurando ele ainda mais forte. Dean tinha certeza de que ele tinha o pênis de Cas exatamente onde ele queria, alinhado verticalmente contra o traseiro de Dean, e ele começou a esfregar contra ele, trabalhando sua bunda para cima e para baixo, empurrando para trás, empurrando para trás.

As asas de Cas se apertaram reflexivamente ao redor de Dean. E Cas gemeu contra o pescoço de Dean.

Oh deus ... esse som.

Cas mordeu o pescoço de Dean novamente, suas asas envolveram Dean ainda mais forte, e ele caiu de volta na cama, Dean bem em cima dele, seus braços e asas ainda em volta de Dean. Não foi organizado de todo, uma bagunçada queda para trás, e Dean sentiu sua cabeça bater forte na testa de Cas, mas Cas não vacilou e Dean não se importou.

Dean agitou-se em cima de Cas, ouviu-o gemer, sentiu-o morder o pescoço de Deans novamente, Dean desabafou, "ah, droga, Cas, caramba! " Em algum lugar de tudo isso Dean descobriu que seu pênis estava duro de novo, apenas possivelmente porque as asas de Cas estavam agarrando convulsivamente no pênis de Dean novamente. As asas foram pressionadas, Dean caiu contra o pênis de Cas, Cas estava empurrando para ele, puta merda, Cas estava se contorcendo sob Dean. Dean tentou ajudá-lo, preparando-se quando podia, empurrando para baixo quando podia, confuso e enlouquecido e ridiculamente excitado, mas determinado a ajudar. Então Cas endureceu sob ele e uivou e mesmo nessa posição ridiculamente desajeitada e frustrante, Dean podia sentir o pênis de Cas se contraindo, sentir aquele calor líquido escorrendo pelas calças de Cas. Dean achava que ele não poderia voltar tão cedo, mas descobriu que ele estava errado; porque Castiel estava chegando duro contra o traseiro de Dean e agora realmente, o que você realmente poderia fazer em relação a isso além de ter um orgasmo instantâneo? Dean sentiu Cas estremecendo embaixo dele, convulsionando, balançando para frente e para trás, e Dean gritou "AHHH! NGGGH!", E veio voando do pênis de Dean novamente. Muito mais rápido do que a primeira vez, tiros rápidos e rápidos arrancando-se dele, voando no ar e aterrissando em todas as belas e maravilhosas penas de Cas, Dean quase chorando com isso.

Depois que Dean recuperou o fôlego, Cas o rolou para o lado, dando voltas ao redor dele, envolvendo suas asas firmemente ao redor de Dean. A asa superior se arrastou sobre o pênis de Dean novamente e oh, puta merda, seu pênis ainda estava duro, e estava se construindo de novo, estava se construindo de novo. Dean gemeu, " Eu não acredito nisso ", a asa apertou e puxou e puxou, estava fervendo, como ele poderia ainda estar duro, mas ele estava, e Dean engasgou "vindo de novo, puta merda oh meu deus Ah, AHH, AHH - " Seu pênis tremeu e latejou, e, sim, agora agora , vem jorrando novamente, meio que escorrendo dessa vez, Dean gemendo, seus pés enroscando-se rigidamente nas pernas de Cas, resistindo contra os braços de Cas, tentando sair dele. 

Finalmente seu pênis começou a amolecer. Ele veio três vezes seguidas , o que diabos, o que era isso, magia de asas ou algo assim?

Cas não disse uma palavra há muito tempo.

E Cas não disse uma palavra agora. Ele não perguntou se era "aceitável", "prazeroso" ou "eficaz"; ele não se levantou e começou a falar sobre outros estímulos; e ele não desapareceu. Ele apenas ficou lá atrás de Dean, e ele começou a fazer aquelas mordidinhas no pescoço de Dean novamente. Inifinitas mordidinhas; com os dois braços de Cas ainda enrolados nas costelas de Dean; Ambas as asas dobraram ao redor dele também, envolvendo o corpo nu de Dean em um enorme cobertor de penas quentes; até as pernas de Cas ainda estavam enroladas nos pés de Dean.

Cas o segurava em todos os lugares, ao redor dele, e a sensação de segurança e aconchego e conforto e paz era esmagadora.

Cas finalmente soltou as mãos de Dean. Dean imediatamente quis se virar e beijá-lo, mas encontrou-se tomado por uma sensação extremamente cautelosa de não forçá-lo! Não force! Não tente fazer com que ele te beije! Se Cas tivesse que fazer as coisas de trás pra frente e tudo estranho por alguma razão, então tudo ficaria bem, droga . Dean poderia se ajustar.

Então Dean beijou o que ele poderia alcançar. Ele beijou as duas mãos de Cas, em todos os dedos. Ele beijou as duas asas. Então ele encontrou as pequenas alulas estranhas. Eles estavam dobrados tão cuidadosamente agora ao longo do resto da asa que eram quase impossíveis de ver, mas Dean encontrou e beijou todos os quatro - e depois que ele beijou o primeiro, os outros três levantaram-se um pouco, como ansiosos cachorrinhos esperando sua vez. Ele os acariciou, e beijou as grandes juntas também, e se sentiu recompensado quando todas as pequenas penas ao longo do topo das asas pareciam um pouco inchadas. As penas infladas eram boas? As penas infladas eram ruins? Quem diabos sabia? Dean decidiu que era bom.

Finalmente ele disse: "Cas? Cas, você está bem?"

Cas mordiscou a parte de trás do pescoço de Dean, e as asas se apertaram ao redor dele. As pequenas asas agarraram os dedos de Dean.

"Cas? Você está aí? Você está bem?"

Cas mordiscou a nuca de novo, e as alulas se apertaram. Dean começou a ter a impressão de que Cas talvez tivesse ficado preso em algum tipo de êxtase

Mas Dean estava começando a pensar que talvez tudo estivesse bem. Ele estava muito consciente de que a regra Sem Emoções tinha sido pulverizada em pedacinhos. E ele também estava certo agora que havia algo meio bizarro acontecendo; algo sob a superfície, alguma coisa de anjo, talvez, algo que Cas não havia dito a ele. Mas, de alguma forma, ainda assim, tudo estava bem.

Na verdade tudo foi maravilhoso.

As asas se moveram ligeiramente ao redor dele e se aconchegaram mais perto. Estamos próximos em um abraço horizontal , Dean pensou, rindo de si mesmo. Não é carinho. Certo. Sim. Como diabos não é, Dean Winchester? Ondas daqueles formigamentos de asas quentes começaram a rolar por toda parte.

Dean ficou esperando que Cas voltasse ao normal, dissesse algo seco e distante e desaparecesse; mas Cas ficou e ficou até Dean adormecer.

Pela primeira vez ele não teve sonhos terríveis. Nenhum sonho do inferno ou caça. Dean só sonhava com o vento, a chuva suave de verão e o cheiro de urze.

 

__________________


	11. The Fisiologia dos Anjos

Dean acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se profundamente descansado, confortável, quente...

Demorou um momento para o cérebro dele entrar em ação. Cas tinha ido embora.

Ele deve ter tanto magiado Dean sob os lençóis, ou feito um trabalho verdadeiramente delicado de reorganizar a cama, pois Dean estava bem arrumado agora. Ainda totalmente nu (e todo limpo), sob os lençóis de chita, com o cobertor e a colcha listrada de tigre, tudo se aconchegava ao seu redor e até se aconchegava sob seus pés do jeito que gostava. Mas não Cas.

Bem , pensou Dean filosoficamente, Ele não dorme. Ele provavelmente não poderia passar a noite toda deitado ali de conchinha. Provavelmente teve que ir embora.

Não importa, claro, ele disse a si mesmo, já que, sabe, eu não sou do tipo que gosta da coisa do dia seguinte. Acordando e tudo, tudo estranho. Eu não sou do tipo que gosta disso. Eu não sou do tipo que procuraria uma nota no travesseiro ...

Dean se viu rolando e checando o travesseiro, só por precaução. Ambos os travesseiros. E olhando embaixo deles. Apenas no caso de.

E então, olhando ao redor da sala. Apenas no caso de...

Sem nota.

Nenhuma sobra de pena única significativa apoiada na mesa final ou qualquer outra coisa. Não havia nada. Cas simplesmente sumiu.

O cara está ocupado. Guerra dos Anjos e tudo mais. Ele não pode simplesmente sair a noite toda e esperar pelo café da manhã na manhã seguinte. É, cara nem sequer come .

Dean saiu da cama e então viu as pequenas manchas secas no chão de ladrilhos. Cas aparentemente havia limpado Dean (e esperançosamente suas próprias asas), mas ele deve ter esquecido do chão. Dean olhou para as pequenas manchas secas, pensando, Deus, isso realmente aconteceu. Tudo realmente aconteceu. Eu vi as asas de Cas ... Ele me deixou tocar suas asas, ele me tocou com suas penas ... isso realmente aconteceu.

A lembrança disso estava subitamente brilhando em sua mente. As incríveis asas. Tal privilégio fora até mesmo vê-las; muito menos chegar a tocá-las. Muito menos ser tocado por elas!

Aquela incrível e implacável construção lenta ... Deus , tudo parecia tão bom.

Mas o mais brilhante de todos foi a lembrança daquele momento confuso, surpreendente e esmagador, quando eles caíram de costas na cama. Quando Dean de repente percebeu o quão fora de controle Cas realmente estava. Incapaz de ficar de pé, mesmo. Não é possível segurar. Incapaz de parar ... como ele se contorcia com Dean! O som daquele gemido pouco antes de ele cair ... o jeito que ele mordeu o pescoço de Dean ... aquele uivo que ele fez quando ele gozou! Como ele se sacudiu e se sacudiu, a sensação daquela umidade quente escorrendo por suas calças.

E tudo isso só de segurar Dean, tudo isso só porque ele estava sentindo o pau de Dean com suas asas , aquele tremendo orgasmo levando-o por causa de Dean ...

E agora, claro, Dean tinha a mão em seu próprio pau. Ele tinha uma pequena e decente madeira matinal acontecendo de qualquer maneira, e não havia como ele ficar lá e se lembrar da noite passada, simplesmente de jeito nenhum , sem a conclusão da conclusão # 1 novamente. Conclusão # 1: Deve se masturbar IMEDIATAMENTE, NOVAMENTE, AGORA. De pé ali, se sacudindo rápido, os olhos fechados, pensando em como Cas se contorcia, gemera e uivava. Dentro de um minuto, Dean estava ofegando, caindo no saco de feijão, sacudindo seu pênis, pensando: Cas contorcendo-se! Cas uivando! Cas me segurando apertado, com as mãos, com as asas, em todos os lugares, Cas tendo um maldito orgasmo!

Dean estava lá estremecendo no saco de camurça rosa, sua mão um borrão em seu pau, revivendo tudo. Ele lembrou, novamente, aquele momento de cair para trás ... Cas agarrado a ele, as asas de Cas apenas agarrando o pênis de Dean ... e agora os quadris de Dean empurraram para a frente em um enorme impulso involuntário que era tão forte que ele quase escorregou do saco de feijão. ; Ele estava vindo, grunhindo, ofegando, jorros de sêmen disparando pelo chão. Novas manchas molhadas juntando as secas que já estavam lá.

"Ainda bem que eu não tinha limpado ainda", murmurou Dean para si mesmo, enquanto sua respiração finalmente se estabilizava.

Ele encontrou-se assobiando enquanto limpava o chão, e assobiando enquanto se dirigia para o chuveiro mais tarde. Claro, Cas teve que fugir por algum motivo, mas ele estaria de volta. Ele sempre voltava. E de repente esse pequeno episódio acabara de dar a Dean algumas ótimas idéias para alguns estímulos para testar em seguida.

Por exemplo. Que tal apenas ver o pau de Cas, apenas sentir talvez, apenas tocá-lo talvez, certamente Cas não poderia se opor a isso? Ou que tal ... que tal se Cas estivesse disposto a deixar que Dean sentisse aquelas asas incríveis de novo? E se Dean pudesse acariciar aqueles pequenos e macios alulas ... talvez assim que Cas veio, Deus, o que Cas faria então ? Ou, para ver o jorro de sêmem de Cas! ... ou talvez ... talvez Cas possa estar gozando em Dean? Que tal isso para um estímulo? Que tal Cas ... com seu pau duro pressionado ao lado de Dean. Como sobre o pau de Cas, nas mãos de Dean . E se...

Havia apenas tantos estímulos para testar agora! Tantas possibilidades!

E uma outra coisa continuava flutuando na mente de Dean: o modo como se sentira ali com ele depois. Tão quente e seguro e confortável. Beijando as asas; observando as penas incharem.

Sentindo Castiel ainda mordiscando o pescoço de Dean.

Dean estava vagamente consciente de que ele tinha o hábito de esconder certas coisas de si mesmo, mas este que ele não conseguia esconder: o que diabos aquele papo mordiscando realmente significava, Dean amava . Ele adorou .

Dean não pôde deixar de pensar nas mordiscadas um pouco mais enquanto se vestia, e estava realmente de bom humor quando chegou à cozinha. De repente, parecia que seria um dia maravilhoso para dar uma volta no Impala, e ele procurou por Sam, mas teve um pouco de dificuldade para encontrá-lo. Sam não estava em seu quarto; não estava na cozinha, não estava na biblioteca ...

Dean finalmente encontrou Sam roncando em uma grande pilha de anotações em uma das mais recuadas salas de arquivo, no porão. Seu ipod estava ao seu lado, um fone de ouvido em um ouvido. O outro fone de ouvido caiu e Dean bufou quando ouviu o que ele tinha certeza que era "Poker Face" de Lady Gaga.

Dean estalou os dedos ao lado do ouvido de Sam.

"AH!" Sam gritou, acordado com um empurrão que derrubou metade de seus papéis no chão.

"Lady Gaga? Sério?" disse Dean, quando Sam ficou de pé, ofegante, e depois afundou na cadeira com as mãos sobre o rosto.

" Jeez , Dean. Você me deu um ataque cardíaco!" disse Sam.

Dean riu para ele. "Se perdeu em sua pesquisa novamente, hein, Sam? Você sabe, algum dia você realmente tem que sair mais."

Sam esfregou as mãos no rosto, acordou ainda mais e se inclinou para pegar os papéis. "Sim, só ficou tarde e eu acho que meio que esqueci de ir para a cama", disse ele. Só estava cavando de volta em alguns dos arquivos antigos. Eu tenho uma pista sobre um possível caso fantasma em New Hampshire e depois encontrei todos esses arquivos aqui."

"Você é um idiota", disse Dean. "Vamos lá, vamos comer na lanchonete! Seria um ótimo dia para o lanche, não seria?" Ele sorriu e acrescentou: "Talvez pudéssemos até chamar Cas!"

________________

 

Dean ligou para Cas. Mas Cas não respondeu. Dean deixou uma mensagem, mas Cas não apareceu. Não naquele dia, e não naquela noite também.

_______________

 

Na manhã seguinte, Dean acordou pensando, tenho que me acalmar aqui. Então ele mostrou as asas, uma vez. Eu deveria saber melhor do que ninguém, isso não significa nada. As mordiscadas provavelmente não significam nada também. Provavelmente apenas alguns anjos automáticos estranhos fazem. Provavelmente não significa nada.

Ele bocejou, levantou-se e tomou um banho, ainda se sentindo muito bem, pensando: " Ei, está tudo bem." Foi uma noite divertida e tudo. Talvez eu tenha me deixado levar um pouco? Mas foi divertido.

Eu não vou ligar para ele hoje, no entanto. Não precisa realmente ligar para ele sobre qualquer coisa. O que eu estava pensando, afinal? Que isso ia ser um relacionamento ou algo assim? Heh

Definitivamente não vou ligar para ele hoje.

_______________________

 

Dean ligou para ele às dez da manhã

Sem resposta. Dean deixou uma mensagem: "Ei Cas, apenas, uh ... checando ... uh ... tudo bem, tchau."

Cas não ligou de volta.

Na manhã seguinte, Dean pensou em um plano cuidadoso sobre como ele não ligaria para Cas naquele dia, porque seria muito patético se ele ligasse todos os dias, certo? Ele esperaria mais dois dias, então talvez ligasse no terceiro dia.

Dean manteve-se firme nesse plano durante todo o café da manhã, lembrando-se casualmente a cada trinta segundos, aproximadamente, como ele não ligaria para Cas naquele dia. No entanto, depois do café da manhã, ele pensou em dar uma volta, viu um pardal voar, notou suas asas e, de repente, viu-se com o celular na mão, chamando Castiel.

"Ei, então, Cas, sou eu, Dean. Eu estava apenas ... pensando ... se ... você ... hum ... se você ... se você ... se... Você já ouviu falar de algum caso, talvez? Ok, bem, me avise."

Sem resposta.

Maldito pardal , pensou Dean. Maldito pardal e suas pequenas asas. Apenas me distraiu, isso é tudo. Me distraiu do meu plano.

Durante o resto do dia, Dean colocou todas as suas armas no chão. Lavou e detalhou o Impala. Polido seus pneus. Lavou o interior das janelas. Aspirou os aros dos pneus. Reorganizou o tronco. Sam questionou se havia casos em que eles pudessem dar uma olhada; Sam tinha um pouco mais de informação sobre o possível fantasma em New Hampshire, mas Sam não achou que valesse a pena.

No entanto, Dean imediatamente percebeu que ele tinha que ligar para Castiel sobre o fantasma. Porque, Cas poderia saber algo sobre isso ... porque Cas ... bem, na verdade, Cas nunca soube nada sobre fantasmas, realmente, mas ele poderia .

Orou desta vez:

"Hey Castiel? Castiel? Este é Dean, hum, orando para você, hum, você pode me ouvir? .... você está me ouvindo? ... então, uh .... apenas me perguntando .. Se ... você está me ouvindo? Então ... Sam encontrou um caso em New Hampshire, um fantasma, e ... eu estava apenas ... ei, você está ouvindo isso? Então ... eu estava pensando. .. Eu pensei que eu poderia assistir a um filme hoje à noite, como, eu estava pensando em, uh, apenas alguns, filme ou algo assim, e ... fazer pipoca talvez, e se você quisesse passar por aqui ou ... sair ou alguma coisa ... ou qualquer outra coisa .... você poderia simplesmente ... sair. Ou qualquer coisa. Você gosta de pipoca, certo? Ou ... ok ... uh, então, sabe, tanto faz. Então, sim, deixe-nos saber sobre New Hampshire ".

Bem, isso saiu muito bem. Ele obviamente ligou para Cas para verificar o caso de New Hampshire. Totalmente razoável.

Mas Cas não respondeu. E ele não apareceu.

Dean não assistiu a um filme depois de tudo.

E Cas não apareceu no dia seguinte.

Ou o dia depois disso.

_____________________

 

No dia seguinte, Sam incomodou Dean para fazer outro fornecimento para Hastings. Dean se viu estranhamente relutante em deixar o bunker - e se Cas voasse e Dean não estivesse lá? - mas Sam parecia convencido de que Dean "precisava sair", então finalmente eles foram embora.

"Então," disse Sam, uma vez que eles estavam em andamento, os campos agrícolas castanhos desbotados caindo do Impala. "Você tem estado um pouco ... quieto." Ele limpou a garganta. "Como está Ella?"

Dean tentou pensar em alguma história falsa para dar a Sam. Como estava Ella, afinal? Dean disse preguiçosamente: "Oh ... bem ..."

"O que ela está fazendo?"

"Oh ... ela está trabalhando com ela ... hum ..." Dean lutou para lembrar o que ele disse sobre Ella. "Trabalhando em sua luta com facas. Praticando com suas facas e outras coisas. Ela está tipo, em alguma liga ou algo assim."

"Uma liga de luta de facas?"

"Sim, ela está nessa liga de luta de facas feminina de Iowa", disse Dean.

"Liga de combate a faca das mulheres de Iowa?" repetiu Sam duvidosamente.

"Liga de combate a faca das mulheres de Iowa?" repetiu Sam duvidosamente  
"Sim, acontece que há, tipo, boates e tudo mais. É aparentemente essa coisa toda, para as mulheres de Iowa. Você sabe como é o Iowa. Mas ..." Dean percebeu que estava entrando no gelo fino aqui, e tentou mudar o assunto, fingindo um grande suspiro e dizendo aleatoriamente: "Na verdade eu não ouvi falar dela por alguns dias."

"Por que, como está?"

Dean deu de ombros: "Não sei. Só não ouvi falar dela."

"Por quanto tempo?"

"Quase uma semana . Tipo, seis dias ." Ops Dean acidentalmente começou a falar sobre Castiel. Como isso aconteceu?

"Seis dias é um grande negócio?"

Dean olhou para ele com uma carranca. "Bem, é só que ... nós tivemos meio que, nós tivemos ... uma espécie de ... uma coisa. É meio que ... Houve essa pequena coisa que aconteceu e ... eu não sei Eu pensei que talvez ... bem. Foi só uma coisinha."

Houve uma pausa muito tensa. Sam estava olhando para ele.

"Whoa", disse Sam.

"O que?"

"Você teve uma grande coisa, significou muito, ela entrou em pânico e correu, e você está tão completamente enlouquecendo que nem é engraçado."

"Do que diabos você está falando? Não foi uma coisa importante e eu não estou enlouquecendo."

"Mencionar qualquer coisa sobre isso para mim, em todos os casos , qualifica isso como importante, e como enlouquecer. Nem mesmo tente negar isso. E não tire minha cabeça daqui, mas, você ligou para ela?"

"Eu deixei mensagens e tudo", disse Dean sombriamente.

"Você já tentou, na verdade , dizer o que quer dizer , nas mensagens?"

"O que?"

"Você deixou uma mensagem que era algo como 'eu realmente preciso falar com você sobre por que você entrou em pânico e correu' em vez de algo como 'Oh, ei, esse é Dean, ok, seja lá o que for."

"Jeez, Sam. Dá um tempo." Dean lutou por alguma maneira de mudar o assunto, e finalmente chegou: "Então, a propósito, o que você disse que me contaria depois?"

"Oh", disse Sam. Ele limpou a garganta e se mexeu no assento. "Havia algo nesse livro, Physiology of Angels". Dean olhou para ele. Sam estava olhando pela janela, enquanto ele prosseguia, "Cas disse que teve que baixar a pressão para manter sua casca sob controle, certo? Então, há um capítulo inteiro em Fisiologia dos Anjos sobre casca, e o que eu lembrei de ter lido lá era que na verdade é realmente raro ter esse tipo de problema de casca, isso só acontece quando o anjo está, "em um estado de forte emoção", eu acho que é como o livro coloca. "

"Huh", disse Dean.

Eles dirigiram um pouco em silêncio.

"Então," disse Sam, "eu estava tentando perguntar a Cas sobre isso porque eu estava preocupado que ele estivesse em apuros ou algo assim. Como, talvez ele estivesse assustado ou sobrecarregado ou algo assim. Mas ... ele não parecia querer falar sobre isso ".

"Sim", disse Dean. "Pode muito bem desistir se ele não quisesse falar sobre isso. Ei, Sam, então ... aquele livro tem alguma coisa sobre ... bem ..."

"Sim?"

Dean pensou rápido. Como ele poderia fazer essa pergunta sem insistir com Sam? "Eu estava apenas ... pensando em ... como ... cada espécie é diferente. Como, tipo, coelhos como suas orelhas esfregadas. Eu estava apenas ... me perguntando se ... os anjos têm algo assim."

"Você está se perguntando se os anjos gostam de ter suas orelhas esfregadas?"

"Bem, eu quero dizer, existe alguma coisa que é tipo ... única para os anjos? Tipo, coisas que os anjos particularmente gostam ou não gostam?"

Sam olhou para ele.

"Ella estava perguntando", disse Dean, dizendo, inventando tudo. "Depois que eu contei a ela sobre como Cas desmaiou."

"Ella estava curiosa sobre como os anjos gostam?" perguntou Sam, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Sim. Eu acho que algumas das garotas da liga dela estavam perguntando sobre isso."

"A liga das facas das mulheres de Iowa quer saber se os anjos gostam de suas orelhas esfregadas?"

"Sim, acho que o presidente da liga estava perguntando porque todos eles entraram este argumento após um torneio e-" Dean, de repente percebeu que ele estava cavando-se maneira muito profundamente esta mentira ridícula, mas ele estava comprometido agora. "- e eles estavam discutindo sobre os anjos, você sabe, porque há rumores sobre anjos tomando humanos como cascas, certo? E eu acho que eles se envolveram em uma espécie de discussão sobre, são anjos como coelhos ou pessoas ou o quê, e poderia Anjo pegar a casca de coelho, e eles queriam saber o que um anjo gostaria ou não gostaria, e eles queriam que eu perguntasse a Cas, mas ele tinha ido embora ".

Houve uma longa pausa. Dean estava se encolhendo tanto que seus dedos estavam se enrolando.

"Então," disse Sam, "Basicamente ... você está dizendo que o presidente da liga de facas das mulheres de Iowa entrou em uma briga de bar sobre se os anjos podem ou não se transformar em coelhos?"

"Sim", disse Dean. "Basicamente. E ... eles gostam de suas orelhas esfregadas ... ou ... qualquer coisa."

"Eu não sei", disse Sam.

"Oh", disse Dean. "OK."

Eles seguiram em frente por mais um minuto.

"Oh, eu acho que tem a cabeça de penas", disse Sam.

"O que?"

"Acabei de me lembrar. Acho que é difícil enfeitar as penas da sua cabeça sozinho. Se você é um anjo, quero dizer. Então um anjo ajudará outro anjo, e meio que, o acariciará na parte de trás da cabeça. Isso é o que o livro disse. Como papagaios. Você sabe como os papagaios se amontoam um no outro? Na parte de trás da cabeça? "

Dean quase se esqueceu de respirar. Ele finalmente conseguiu dizer: "Isso ... significa ... alguma coisa?"

Sam olhou para ele novamente.

"Ella se envolveu em uma aposta sobre isso", disse Dean. "Com o presidente."

"Sua namorada do skype fez uma aposta com o presidente da liga de luta de facas das mulheres de Iowa sobre o que significa quando os anjos se enfeitam um com o outro?" disse Sam.

"Bem, você sabe como essas garotas do Iowa são", disse Dean desesperadamente. "Elas apenas ... meio que ficam super obcecadas por coisas assim. Elas são, você sabe, são doces."

"Meu deus, Dean", disse Sam, balançando a cabeça. "De qualquer forma, não me lembro, mas o livro está de volta no bunker, se você quiser lê-lo."

"Oh ... talvez ... eu acho", disse Dean.

Eles chegaram a Hastings, onde Sam teve que bater em uma farmácia. Dean estava tendo problemas para lembrar o que seus recados eram, e ele acabou de volta do Impala, apenas rezando para Castiel, "Castiel, ei, apenas checando ... eu estou ... meio que ficando preocupado, poderia você pelo menos me avise se estiver bem? "

Sem resposta.

Eventualmente Sam finalmente voltou de suas compras, e Dean entrou sombriamente no carro, e eles voltaram para o Líbano.

E então, whup-whuff, havia Cas, de repente no banco de trás dizendo calmamente: "Olá, Sam. Olá, Dean."

Pode ser livre de acidentes.

"Ora, olá, Castiel!" disse Dean secamente. "Tão legal da sua parte se juntar a nós! Nossa, Cas, que bom de você se juntar a mim e Sam no Impala. Então você pode falar comigo e com Sam. " Porque isso não poderia ter sido coincidência. Cas esperou para aparecer até Dean estar preso no carro com Sam ? Certo.

Cas apenas lançou um olhar frio para ele no espelho e desviou o olhar. Mas Dean estava se sentindo generoso agora. Olhe para o que você gosta, seu grande frango de penas, ele pensou triunfalmente, Você não pode me enganar, eu sei que você me mordiscou na parte de trás do pescoço e agora eu sei que significa alguma coisa. Ha!

... Mesmo que eu não saiba exatamente o que.

"E aí, Cas?" disse Sam.

"Oh", disse Castiel, com um tom muito casual e não Castiel-ish, "Eu só pensei em ... verificar. Ver como vocês estão indo."

"Estou bem , Cas", disse Dean.

Sam disse: "Sim, Cas, ambos estamos bem".

"Deus, Cas", disse Dean. "Nós não ... ouvimos falar de você por um tempo."

"Minhas desculpas", disse Cas suavemente. "Eu estive ocupado."

"Então, como você está, Cas?" disse Dean. "Teve uma boa semana? Aconteceu alguma coisa interessante? Qualquer coisa que você tenha gostado? Você teve uma boa semana , Cas? "

Cas não encontrava seus olhos no espelho retrovisor. Em vez disso, ele apenas disse: "Eu estive considerando as mensagens dos viajantes do tempo, Dean. Acho que posso tê-las decodificado".

"Viajantes do tempo?" disse Sam. "O que?"

Cas explicou: "Várias noites atrás, Dean foi visitado por viajantes do tempo dos anos 70. Eles lhe deram algumas mensagens enigmáticas. Estive pensando sobre o que eles poderiam ter significado e consultei algumas fontes. Eu tenho algumas idéias, mas estou realmente um pouco incerto sobre isso. "

"Dean, viajantes do tempo ?" Sam disse, olhando para Dean.

Cas disse: "'Staying alive (mantendo-se vivo)' é bastante autoexplicativo, eu acho. Em um nível superficial, é simplesmente uma declaração de fato: 'se alguém é um irmão ou uma mãe', um objetivo importante da vida é, de fato, 'permanecer vivo' (Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother. You're stayin' alive ) "

Pela esquina do olho de Dean, ele viu Sam se contorcer um pouco em seu assento e ouviu-o soltar uma gargalhada minúscula e sufocada.

"Embora seja interessante, eles repetiram a frase duas vezes", ponderou Castiel. "Permanecer vivo, permanecer vivo (staying alive, staying alive). Isso geralmente indica que é algo particularmente importante."

"Cas, deixe-me adivinhar", disse Sam, respirando um pouco estranhamente, "Dean ouviu esses viajantes do tempo em seu quarto? Nos últimos dias?"

"Sim, apenas alguns dias atrás", prosseguiu Cas. "Dean - Eu acho que pode haver uma mensagem oculta. O irmão representa os homens, e a mãe representa as mulheres. Assim, é uma indicação de que ambos os sexos têm os mesmos problemas, esperanças e sonhos subjacentes. Em outras palavras, pode ser uma mensagem que você não deve estar muito preocupado com o sexo de uma pessoa; que, por baixo, ambos os sexos são realmente muito semelhantes ".

"Quer saber, Cas", disse Sam, sua voz estranhamente dura. "Aqueles viajantes do tempo também falaram comigo. Na mesma noite, na verdade. Acho que ouvi as mesmas mensagens que Dean ouviu"

"Sério? Do que você se lembra?"

Sam parou por um momento, e depois disse com uma voz fina e abafada:

"Eles disseram: 'Bem, você pode dizer pelo jeito que eu costumo caminhar ... Eu sou o homem de uma mulher, sem tempo para conversar'."

Dean perdeu tanto ar comprimido que teve que se concentrar em manter o Impala seguindo em frente. E por mais que quisesse dar um tapa em Sam por liderar Cas, ele absolutamente não podia resistir a ouvir onde isso iria dar.

"Também havia" Sam parou por um momento. "Luzes coloridas ... e ... um homem de branco".

Cas pensou sobre isso por um segundo. "Como o homem no quarto de Dean?"

"Yessss ..." sussurrou Sam. "Nós o chamamos de ... o Anjo Travolta."

"Sam " , assobiou Dean.

"Eu não sabia que era uma exibição religiosa", disse Cas depois de uma pausa. "O Angel Travolta... Eu não estou familiarizado com o nome. Eu mesmo não conheci esse anjo. Mas a mensagem é intrigante, Sam. É interessante que eles tenham dito isso para você. É bem diferente do que Dean. Dean mensagem indica que o sexo de uma pessoa realmente não importa, enquanto a sua parece indicar que você é naturalmente subordinada às mulheres, e que a sua incerteza em torno das mulheres é aparente até mesmo no seu modo de andar e linguagem corporal. Muito ocupado para falar com eles ".

Dean começou a rir. "Os viajantes do tempo tinha razão com essa, Sam. E as outras mensagens, Cas?"

"Sobre a febre da noite (Saturday Night Fever), eu fiz algumas pesquisas e acredito que isso possa ser uma referência à atividade sexual, na verdade", disse Cas. Sam enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Cas continuou serenamente, "Sam, ocorreu-me que isso poderia estar relacionado ao que você me disse anteriormente, sobre como Dean pode precisar de mais orgasmos. Se você considera os orgasmos como algo que cria calor, tipicamente à noite, então—"

"Sim, Cas, nós entendemos", disse Sam rapidamente. "Você não precisa explicar isso."

Dean disse: "Sam, eu realmente acho que Castiel ter razão. Estou realmente gostando da idéia de que o Angel Travolta voou do céu para dizer ao mundo que Dean Winchester precisa de mais orgasmos. Estou completamente de acordo com esta interpretação ".

Castiel disse: "Eu estava considerando a possibilidade de que os viajantes do tempo pudessem estar tentando entregar orgasmos para Dean por algum motivo".

"Hm", disse Sam, parecendo quase paralisado, sua voz estranhamente estridente novamente, "Dean, isso é muito provável, você não acha? Os Bee Gees ... poderiam ter ... tentado ... para ... entregar orgasmos para você ".

Cas continuou: "Mas, Dean, o que é mais desconcertante para mim foi a mensagem sobre como ... você deveria estar dançando (you should be dancing)".

"Yeah!" Sam e Dean disseram simultaneamente, instintivamente, terminando a letra que Cas acabara de citar.

Os dois se separaram em gargalhadas.

Cas disse do banco de trás, soando um pouco irritado:

"Eu não vejo por que você está rindo. Mensagens através do tempo são quase sempre significativas. Dean, você mesmo disse, havia algumas mensagens que eles disseram que você achava que eram muito significativas Com certeza, você estava bastante embriagado, e estava bastante angustiado com o pequeno unicórnio, mas disse que as mensagens eram "profundas" e "significativas".

"Oh, você , Dean," disse Sam com prazer, " Você disse isso? Quando você estava bastante embriagado ? Você achou que era profundo e significativo?"

"Eu ... posso ter dito", disse Dean com relutância.

"E você ficou bastante angustiado com um unicórnio?" disse Sam. "Estou apenas tentando obter a imagem completa aqui".

Dean suspirou. "Eu quebrei o seu maldito chifre, ok?"

"Então ele não conseguiu encontrar o chifre do unicórnio", disse Castiel.

"Onde estava?" Sam estava parecendo muito satisfeito com essa coisa toda.

"Três centímetros de distância do pé", disse Castiel.

"Parece que você estava bastante embriagado , Dean", disse Sam.

"Olha, Sam", disse Dean, "Você não estava lá. É ... isso ... quebrou seu pequeno chifre , Sam", sua voz subindo em tom e suas mãos apertando a redor do volante do Impala como de repente ele começou a sentir pena de novo pelo unicórnio.

"Parecia ser um evento traumático", disse Castiel. "Eu tentei ajudar Dean o máximo que pude. Mas, Dean, sobre a dança que os viajantes do tempo disseram que você deveria estar fazendo, estou um pouco preocupado com isso. Isso pode significar ... que você deveria se concentrar mais em as coisas que você gosta. "

"Ou, Cas, talvez você devesse se concentrar nas coisas que você gosta, hein?" Dean não pôde resistir a dizer. "Talvez a mensagem foi para você . Talvez o Anjo Travolta estava tentando dizer a você , o anjo Castiel , que você devia estar aproveitando a vida mais. Dançando, metaforicamente."

Cas ficou em silêncio por um momento. Dean checou o rosto de Cas no espelho retrovisor e ficou surpreso ao perceber que Castiel parecia bastante abalado. Ele estava olhando para baixo, parecendo tremendamente preocupado.

"Eu duvido que esteja correto", ele finalmente disse, sua voz baixa. "Eu não deveria estar ... dançando. Eu não deveria. Eu ... nunca deveria estar dançando."

O que?

O clima no carro de repente ficou sombrio, e Sam disse:

"Cas, estamos apenas brincando com você. Foi apenas música. Apenas palavras para algumas músicas dos anos 70." Ele parecia envergonhado agora, lamentando ter liderado Castiel desse jeito, e ele confessou, "Eu encontrei algumas músicas antigas dos anos 70 para Dean e coloquei em seu quarto como uma piada, e então Dean estava ouvindo mais tarde quando estava bêbado. Isso é o que aconteceu, não há viajantes no tempo, e aquele cara de branco, é apenas um ator do filme que a música acompanha. Eu encontrei o recorte do filme, no mesmo dia, em outro mercado de pulgas, apenas por coincidência, e eu pensei que seria uma piada engraçada". Sam parecia muito arrependido agora. "Isso é tudo que aconteceu, Cas. Sinto muito."

Mas Castiel foi completamente imperturbado por esta revelação. Ele disse calmamente: "Se Dean ouviu algo significativo nas letras das músicas, Sam, talvez você tenha encontrado aquela música em particular por uma razão. E parece uma coincidência você ter encontrado o homem de branco, exatamente naquele dia, Não é verdade? Há poucas coincidências na vida, Sam."

Dean e Sam se entreolharam, um pouco surpresos.

"Pense nisso", disse Castiel. E ele desapareceu.

Sam olhou para Dean. "Eu não acredito que estou prestes a dizer isso", disse ele, "mas, eu tenho que admitir que foi mesmo aleatório eu encontrar o Travolta. Não era nem mesmo no mesmo mercado de pulgas que tinha a fita cassete ".

"Então ...", disse Dean, "Você está dizendo ... o Anjo Travolta realmente acha que preciso de mais orgasmos?"

Os dois ficaram rindo por um momento, e então Sam disse: "Eu não sei, quer dizer, droga, Dean, nossas vidas inteiras têm sido tão loucas, eu não deixaria para lá os poderes de ter manipulado o Bee Gees para cantar certas letras apenas para que pudéssemos ouvi-las trinta anos depois. Qual foi a música que chegou até você, afinal?"

Foi com uma surpresa considerável que Dean se ouviu confessando: "If I Can't Have You".

Sam apenas olhou para ele.

Dean se aproximou rapidamente para ligar o rádio. E saindo do rádio vieram os Bee Gees cantando,

You should be DAAAN-CIN ', YEAH!

You should be DAAAN-CIN!

Ambos sentaram-se entorpecidos enquanto o coro repetia mais algumas vezes:

You should be DAAAN-CIN ', YEAH!

You should be DAAAN-CIN!

A música terminou e Sam lentamente se aproximou e desligou o rádio.

Eles ficaram sentados por um momento em silêncio.

"Eu nunca vou poder rir da discoteca de novo, vou?", Disse Dean.

"Você quer saber o que eu acho?" disse Sam. "Você sabe o que eu acho que deveríamos estar fazendo?"

"Uh ... nós deveríamos estar dançando?"

"Nós deveríamos estar dançando, é o que eu acho", disse Sam.

Quando eles voltaram para o bunker, Dean esperou o que ele achava que era completamente sutil quarenta e cinco minutos antes de dizer, totalmente casualmente: "Então, ei, Sam, onde estava aquele livro? Aquele livro de anjos?"

Sam deu-lhe um olhar perturbadoramente ilegível, fez um gesto para que Dean o seguisse e o conduziu de volta à pilha de anotações nas salas de arquivo de trás, onde Dean o encontrara dormindo várias noites antes. Sem dizer uma palavra, Sam entregou a Dean um grosso livro encadernado em couro. Dean olhou para a capa:

**A fisiologia dos anjos**   
**Com notas sobre comportamento**   
**e**   
**Observações Adicionais**   
**de**   
**Knut Schmidt-Nielsen**

O livro estava enfeitado com algumas dúzias de post-its coloridos saindo das páginas.

"Se importe se eu, uh .... me empresta isto um pouco?" disse Dean. Sempre tão casualmente.

"À vontade", disse Sam. Ele sentou-se em suas anotações. "Eu tenho um caso para pesquisar, Dean. Empreste o tempo que você quiser, só não derrube Jack Daniels por cima ou nada."

Dean poderia ter lido com Sam. Mas Sam não parecia em um humor sociável; Ele apenas enfiou os fones de ouvido de volta e aumentou o volume de Lady Gaga ou qualquer coisa que ele estivesse ouvindo. E Dean meio que queria um pouco de privacidade de qualquer maneira. Então ele voltou para o seu quarto.

O livro era um daqueles super densos, com muito mais informação do que ele poderia ter em uma noite, mas Dean começou a folhear alguns dos capítulos na esperança de, pelo menos, encontrar o que fosse - Cas não tinha queria que eles vissem. Na verdade, foi uma espécie de livro interessante. Tinha uma seção inteira sobre "poder celestial", o anjo-mojo que Dean sempre imaginou. Dean ainda tentou ler o capítulo, e tentou estudar uma ilustração verdadeiramente desconcertante de aparentemente cinco naturezas dimensionais das asas, os quais deixou com apenas a impressão difusa que as asas poderiam às vezes funcionar como uma espécie de painel solar fantasia.

Ele desistiu disso e foi para o capítulo de anatomia de asas, que tinha uma espetacular ilustração em preto-e-branco de asas de anjo desenhada à mão que instantaneamente rebitou Dean. Com um close das maravilhosas alulas

 _As aletas eram de fato chamadas de "alulas", e eram "aerofólios totalmente funcionais", assim como "órgãos de toque extremamente sensíveis"_ , segundo o bom e velho Knut Schmidt-Nielsen. Sam havia marcado este parágrafo com um post-it amarelo brilhante.

E foi quando Dean percebeu que cada informação que era mais interessante neste livro - sobre graça, sobre poder de anjo, sobre casca, sobre habilidades de luta - já havia sido sinalizada por Sam com um post-it amarelo brilhante. Uma vez que Dean percebeu isso, ele apenas começou a folhear as páginas com o post-it amarelo.

O próximo post-it amarelo foi no capítulo "On Feathers and Flight". Foi preso em um parágrafo onde Dean leu:

_Tal como acontece com todas as criaturas voadoras, é essencial manter as penas em bom estado. A maioria dos anjos preenche suas próprias penas, mas uma área de particular dificuldade é as penas da cabeça e especialmente a parte de trás da cabeça. Anjos que são companheiros muito próximos podem ajudar uns aos outros nesta região. O autor aprendeu, no entanto, que o ato de tocar um anjo nesta área não deve ser tomado de ânimo leve. Pois um anjo para alisar outro anjo desta forma é um ato significativo, indicativo de profunda afeição, respeito e confiança. Se um anjo tem razão para acreditar que o toque não é genuíno, ou que o significado do toque não é compreendido, ele se retirará rapidamente._

Oh ... aquele abraço. Aquele momento em que Dean esteve abraçando Cas. Ele estava apenas querendo tocar no cabelo de Cas ... e então Cas pulando como um choque elétrico passou por ele. Afastando-se, recuando, olhando para o chão.

Se um anjo tem razão para acreditar que o toque não é genuíno, ou não é entendido ...

Dean pensou um pouco, olhando para o espaço na lâmpada de lava vermelha.

Finalmente ele virou para o próximo post-it, que estava marcando um parágrafo chamado "Molt". Dean leu:

_Todos os anjos fazem a muda - cultivam novas penas de voo - uma vez por ano. O processo é doloroso e repleto de riscos, à medida que os anjos ficam sem voo e vulneráveis durante o período de duas semanas da muda. O autor foi capaz de consultar um serafim do Céu sobre este assunto, e o serafim afirmou que é costume para um anjo chamar um colaborador próximo para assistência e proteção durante a muda, tipicamente voltando-se para seu aliado mais próximo e mais confiável. O serafim afirmou ainda que qualquer anjo isolado de seus companheiros celestiais enfrenta um perigo não trivial ao navegar apenas pela muda; aparentemente, não é incomum que anjos isolados morram durante a muda._

Cas nunca mencionou isso.

Cas tinha sido cortado do céu por vários anos. Cortado de seus "companheiros celestiais". E ele nunca mencionou nada sobre "molt" para Dean. Eles estavam no Purgatório há um ano juntos ... e Cas nunca "mudou", e ele nunca desapareceu.

Não, espere ....

Cas, de fato, havia desaparecido por algumas semanas no Purgatório. Logo no começo. E ele estava tão esfarrapado e desgastado quando Dean finalmente o encontrou. Cas tinha saído com aquela história estranha sobre ter deixado Dean sozinho para que "Dean ficasse mais seguro" ... Isso nunca fez muito sentido. Sempre incomodava Dean um pouco.

Dean olhou para a última frase novamente:

não é incomum que anjos isolados pereçam durante a muda

... e teve que fechar o livro por um tempo para pensar.

Eventualmente ele foi capaz de ir novamente. O penúltimo post-it foi no capítulo "Observações sobre o comportamento". Dean leu:

_Alguns dizem que os anjos não experimentam emoção; que eles são meramente armas de Deus. O autor discorda. O serafim consultado para este texto declarou ao autor, enfaticamente, que os anjos de fato experimentam emoções, freqüentemente com muita força. Impressões humanas em contrário são devidas apenas ao fato de que os anjos não expressam suas emoções como os humanos. Mas as pistas permanecem. Por exemplo, um anjo nas garras de alguma emoção extrema pode perder o controle de sua casca. Da mesma forma, pode haver pistas se as asas estiverem visíveis; por exemplo, onde um homem pode sorrir, um anjo pode afofar suas penas. Onde um homem pode chorar, as asas de um anjo instintivamente se arrastam para baixo. Um anjo angustiado, na verdade, muitas vezes se sentirá inseguro de suas habilidades de voo e, muitas vezes, recuará instintivamente à solidão, deixando de responder às orações ou esforços de contato._

Um último post-it no final do livro. Foi apenas os agradecimentos. Dean quase pulou, pois havia tantos outros pensamentos vagando em sua cabeça clamando por sua atenção. Mas Sam havia sinalizado por algum motivo, então Dean passou por ele. Um parágrafo tedioso sobre a esposa de Schmidt-Nielsen, crianças, editora, editora, revisora, e assim por diante, e logo no final;

_Agradecimento e gratidão sem limites do autor ao psíquico Shelagh O'Connor, que foi capaz de contatar vários espíritos dos outros reinos que estavam dispostos a responder algumas de minhas perguntas. Nossa especial gratidão ao serafim Castiel, que, quase sozinho de todos os serafins contatados, parecia bem disposto para com os humanos e disposto a conversar conosco, e talvez fosse quase tão curioso sobre os humanos quanto nós sobre os serafins. Em várias conversas esclarecedoras, este serafim Castiel explicou muitos aspectos do comportamento dos serafins que de outra forma teriam permanecido totalmente opacos._

Foi o suficiente. Dean fechou o livro, levantou-se e fechou os olhos. Ele teve que tatear a calma o suficiente para poder orar, mas finalmente conseguiu dizer, em relativa calma:

"Cas. Castiel. Eu não me importo com o quão baixo suas asas estão se arrastando. Ou quão inseguro de suas habilidades de voo vocêestá. Pegue sua bunda triste aqui e me diga o que diabos está acontecendo. "

Nada aconteceu.

Dean respirou fundo e disse:

"Cas. Você me deve. Você sabe que sim."

Whup-whuff.


	12. Você deveria estar dançando

A / N - Atenção, material emocional pesado à frente.

________________________

 

Whup-whuff .

Cas havia chegado ao lado do recorte de Travolta novamente. Ele encontrou os olhos de Dean por talvez um nanossegundo inteiro, e depois desviou o olhar para John Travolta. Ele ficou lá olhando para o Angel Travolta com tanta intensidade que Dean foi irresistivelmente lembrado da garota dos anos 70 no vestido vermelho.

"Ei, Cas", disse Dean. De alguma forma, o ímpeto feroz que ele sentiu um minuto atrás instantaneamente evaporou, deixando-o sentindo-se notavelmente como um estranho aluno da sétima série.

"Olá, Dean", disse Castiel friamente, ainda estudando Travolta.

Houve uma pequena pausa silenciosa. Os olhos de Castiel saltaram para cima e para baixo do traje branco de lazer de Travolta, do topo do braço estendido de Travolta até os sapatos brancos e de volta.

"Então," disse Dean, limpando a garganta. Ele pegou a Fisiologia dos Anjos da cama, "Então ... eu acabei de ler este livro aqui. A Fisiologia dos Anjos."

Os olhos de Cas se voltaram para o livro e depois para os olhos de Dean.

Castiel disse: "Como eu disse a Sam, esse livro é realmente pouco confiável".

"Eu não sei", disse Dean, "o bom e velho Knut aqui parecia fazer alguns pontos positivos. Especialmente aqui na parte de trás." Dean virou para os agradecimentos. "Veja, aqui atrás, onde ele diz: 'Nossa especial gratidão ao serafim Castiel.' Caramba, Cas. Que 'serafim Castiel' ele poderia estar se referindo? "

Os olhos de Cas se arregalaram. Depois de uma pequena pausa, ele caminhou lentamente até Dean e olhou para o livro. Dean estendeu os Reconhecimentos para ele e observou os olhos de Cas examinarem a página.

Cas disse lentamente: "Eu não sabia que ele colocaria isso nos agradecimentos".

"Então é um livro não confiável , não é?" disse Dean. "O que, eles usaram uma fonte não confiável lá, quando eles consultaram este serafim Castiel?"

Cas deu um pequeno suspiro e olhou para o chão. 

"Eu ... estou fazendo a Knut uma injustiça. Na verdade ..." Ele suspirou novamente. "Na verdade, é um bom livro. Na verdade, é o melhor que alguém montou. Ele era um bom homem." Castiel ficou em silêncio por um momento, e depois acrescentou: "Seu trabalho anterior sobre camundongos e camelos-canguru era bastante engenhoso. Na época, pensei que qualquer um que desse tanta atenção ao problema do nariz do camelo poderia fazer um bom trabalho trabalho com fisiologia de anjo ".

"O nariz do camelo?" disse Dean.

Cas mudou visivelmente em seu modo de Professor Anjo, levantando as sobrancelhas e endireitando-se. Ele começou a dizer: "Veja bem, os camelos vivem em um habitat muito árido e..."

"Você pode me dizer mais tarde", disse Dean, interrompendo-o. "Cas, o ponto é, Schmidt-Nielsen diz aqui -" Dean virou para a seção de comportamento "- veja, ele diz aqui, um anjo aflito não vai atender seu celular."

"Bem, na verdade, não havia telefones celulares naquele momento e-"

"Ele também diz aqui, ele sabe disso, o fracasso da embarcação só acontece em casos de extrema emoção. E essas coisas sobre anjos isolados, aqui—"

"Isso é um pouco complicado, na verdade—"

"CAS", Dean interrompeu. Castiel ficou em silêncio, com a boca apertada. Ele olhou para longe de Dean, de volta para Travolta. Dean disse: "Cas, o que está acontecendo ?"

Castiel deu meia-volta e andou alguns passos, desta vez parando em frente a um pôster do My Little Pony e olhando para ele como se estivesse fascinado.

Dean pressionou: "E o que diabos foi aquela besteira no carro sobre como você não deveria estar dançando? Que diabos foi isso?"

Castiel apenas ficou olhando para o pôster My Little Pony. Era um daqueles cartazes idiotas de "Amizade é Mágica", com um monte de pôneis ridículos todos rotulados com seus nomes.

Cas observou: "Twilight Sparkle parece um nome estranho, não é?" Ele estudou mais o pôster e disse: "Olha, um desses é um unicórnio, mas os outros são todos pequenos, de formato estranho, cavalos pastéis. Isso pode ser um caso de amizade entre espécies, não acha?"

Dean suspirou. " Castiel . Pare de me esquivar. Você gostou , da última vez, aqui. Quando você teve suas asas em mim. Você gostou, você não pode me dizer o contrário, eu sei que você gostou, eu sei que você gostou. Então, o que diabos está acontecendo? "

Castiel finalmente se virou e olhou para ele.

Ele disse: "Sinto muito, Dean", com um olhar tão remoto em seus olhos que Dean de repente sabia que Castiel estava a cerca de um segundo de desaparecer.

Dean jogou o livro de Fisiologia dos Anjos na cama e atacou Cas com as duas mãos, prendendo-o contra Twilight Sparkle, uma mão em cada um dos ombros de Cas.

"Não saia." Dean disse.

Cas olhou para ele com um olhar sombrio e sombrio. Ele tinha acabado no centro do cartaz, um balão cor-de-rosa brilhante diretamente acima de sua cabeça que dizia "A amizade é mágica!", Pequenos pôneis coloridos girando à esquerda e à direita.

Cas disse: "Dean. Deixe-me ir embora".

"Me diga o que diabos está acontecendo, Cas", retrucou Dean. "FALE COMIGO. Não se esquivando. Não voando para longe. FALANDO COMIGO, PARA MIM."

Ele sentiu Cas meio que encolher sob suas mãos, achatando-se ainda mais contra a parede, seus ombros afundando. Cas assentiu com a cabeça, seu olhar caindo.

Houve uma pausa tão longa que Dean começou a se preocupar que Cas o bloqueasse totalmente. Dean não soltou seus ombros e apenas o segurou lá, preso à parede. E finalmente Castiel falou.

Ainda olhando para o chão, Castiel disse, em uma voz suave e firme, "Você se lembra. Dean. Quando eu disse a você. Que eu encontraria ... um ... jeito?"

Dean não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando. Ele lentamente soltou os ombros de Cas.

Cas apenas ficou lá, pressionado contra a parede, e continuou lentamente, "... que eu iria encontrar um caminho ... para ..."

Uma longa pausa. Dean esperou.

A boca de Cas se torceu. Ele finalmente continuou "... para me redimir a você".

Dean sentiu sua boca cair de verdade.

Oh merda .

Isso foi há anos atrás.

Isso foi logo depois da malfadada tentativa de Cas de divindade. Apenas alguns minutos depois de Cas ter se purificado da maioria das almas do Purgatório. Pouco antes de ele ter sido levado e quase morto pelos Leviathans. E então ... meses de amnésia, depois Lúcifer, depois meses de coma catatônico; depois meses de insanidade; depois meses no purgatório; depois meses de lavagem cerebral ...

Castiel disse, em um nível misterioso, voz calma:

"Eu jurei a você que eu iria encontrar uma maneira de me redimir para você. Mas. Em vez disso. Apenas alguns segundos depois ... tudo ficou ... ainda pior. E então ainda pior por anos. Apenas pior e pior. Eu não me redimi. Muito pelo contrário. Eu só piorei as coisas. Pior, pior e pior.

Uma longa pausa. Dean não conseguia nem falar.

Cas continuou, ainda com aquela voz assustadoramente plana: "No Purgatório, pensei, se pudesse ficar, talvez pudesse expiar meus pecados lá ... ou ... talvez se eu tivesse morrido lá ..."

Dean pensou: Não é incomum que um anjo isolado pereça durante a muda.

"... Mas então eu fui puxado de volta para cá." Um suspiro longo e lento. "Dean, eu sei agora que nunca poderei reparar meus pecados. Nunca. Tudo o que eu era, tudo, minha vida inteira, todos esses infinitos milênios, tudo que eu pensava que era ... um bom anjo ... bom ... tentando fazer a coisa certa ... Dean, eu sempre tentei fazer a coisa certa, sempre, isso é o que eu pensava que era , e isso é apenas ... se foi, Dean, o que eu fui uma vez; está arruinado , acabou, eu não consigo nem descrever, está destruído , tudo o que eu era, o que eu pensava que era ... alguém bom ... tudo está destruído. E eu nunca posso desfazer o que eu fiz, eu não posso consertar, não posso consertá-lo"

Castiel ficou muito quieto por um momento, ainda apenas olhando para o chão:

" No entanto ... quando eu fui trazido de volta do Purgatório eu ainda não conseguia desistir. Eu ainda continuei pensando: 'talvez haja pelo menos alguma maneira de me redimir com Dean'. Talvez algum dia eu possa voltar a ser um bom amigo para Dean. Talvez eu possa consertar pelo menos. E o que eu fiz então?"

Cas finalmente levantou os olhos para Dean. Olhou para Dean com firmeza.

"Eu tentei matar você", disse Cas.

Um pensamento flutuou através da mente de Dean, enquanto ele estava ali olhando fixamente para Castiel, com a boca aberta. O pensamento era: Sam estava certo. Sam estava certo. Sam disse, Cas ainda está confuso sobre isso, e você precisa falar com ele. Sam viu e eu não vi.

Castiel ainda estava olhando firmemente para Dean. Ele continuou, naquela estranha voz chata: 

"Eu bati em você. Eu quebrei seu braço. Eu senti isso quebrar. Eu ouvi você gritar". Ele fechou os olhos. "Eu ouvi você me implorando para parar." Uma longa pausa, os olhos ainda fechados. "Eu não pude parar. Eu não pude parar, Dean." Agora sua voz começou a tremer. Ele abriu os olhos, olhando para Dean, a fachada calma finalmente quebrando quando Cas começou a gaguejar, "... eu ... não conseguia parar ... eu não podia parar ..."

"Cas", Dean sussurrou. "Você parou."

"N-não rápido o suficiente ", sussurrou Cas de volta, olhando para ele com enormes olhos escuros. "Eu, eu, estava te machucando , Dean, você estava com medo , eu sei que você estava, eu sei que você estava, eu te ouvi. Eu estava vendo tudo, ouvi tudo, ouvi tudo que você disse, e eu estava ... tão desesperado para parar, eu estava ... tão aterrorizado, eu sabia que eu ia matá-lo, e eu não podia parar , eu não poderia parar com isso!"

"Cas, Cas, olhe para mim, eu estou aqui, eu estou vivo", disse Dean, abrindo os braços, impotente, aproximando-se, "Eu estou bem aqui, estou bem. Você parou, não se lembra? E Cas, não foi sua culpa, você deve saber que..."

"Mas eu deveria ter sido capaz de parar mais cedo! ", Disse Cas, sua voz apenas um sussurro rouco agora. "Eu deveria ter ... sido capaz de me libertar de alguma forma! Eu deveria ter sido capaz de parar mais cedo. Eu tentei voltar no tempo, Dean, para aquele dia. Para tentar pará-lo, para ver se eu poderia me fazer parar mais cedo eu voltei centenas de vezes ... eu ainda não consegui parar, Dean. "

Centenas de vezes?

Cas continuou lentamente, "Desde então ... os meses desde então ... eu ... estive ... tentando ver ... se houvesse alguma maneira que eu pudesse ... de qualquer maneira que eu .. poderia ... "Ele estava falando mais e mais devagar, como um brinquedo de corda escorrendo.

"... de qualquer maneira .. eu poderia ... dar-lhe ... pelo menos .... algum ....

Dean esperou pela última palavra. Ele sabia o que seria.

"... prazer", disse Castiel.

Dean fechou os olhos.

Cas continuou: "Para tentar compensar pelo menos um pouco da dor".

Houve uma longa pausa.

Cas engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. "A primeira vez que te interrompi aqui foi realmente um acidente. A segunda vez, a terceira, eu estava ... percebo agora, eu estava pulando na oportunidade de tentar te dar algum prazer. Eu estava ... apenas. Então ... esperançoso, descobrir que havia algo que eu poderia fazer por você. Eu estava tão ... Eu senti tanta esperança , Dean.Então eu fui para Amsterdã e ..."

"Amsterdam?" disse Dean, confuso.

"Eu estava bem ... eu estava muito ... eu estava preocupado, porque, eu não fiz isso antes. Eu pensei que não faria um trabalho aceitável, então eu tentei ... aprender. Eu estava ... preocupado..."

Algo cintilou no rosto de Cas quando ele disse "preocupado" e Dean sabia, como um golpe de intestino, que Castiel não estava apenas preocupado.

Ele estava com medo .

"A pesquisa", disse Dean, fechando os olhos, esfregando a testa. "Amsterdam é onde você fez sua pesquisa."

"Sim. Eu encontrei a mulher nos vídeos, a mulher com a mesa de massagem, os vídeos que você gostou. Ela mora em Amsterdã, eu a encontrei, eu lhe pedi conselhos, ela foi muito prestativa, eu fiz muita pesquisa lá , ela me deixou trabalhar com ela por um tempo ... "

Dean teve que colocar as duas mãos sobre o rosto.

Ele estava assustado. Ele estava com medo, Dean continuou pensando. Cas tinha ficado assustado e acabara de se desfazer. "Pesquisa." Mesmo aqui atrás com Dean, ele provavelmente estava com medo, pelo menos nas primeiras vezes. Um bom soldado, escondendo seu medo; porque ele queria muito fazer algo de bom para Dean.

Dean de repente estava desesperadamente perto das lágrimas, e teve que apenas manter as mãos sobre o rosto, tentando respirar.

"Eu pensei a princípio que talvez o prazer pudesse compensar a dor." disse Cas. Ele acrescentou lentamente: "Mas comecei a perceber que não funciona assim". Ele fez uma pausa. "Não é como um positivo que apaga um negativo. Eu nunca posso trazê-lo de volta para zero. Nunca pode apagar o que aconteceu. A dor sempre terá acontecido. O dano sempre terá sido feito. A quebra de confie ... "Ele gaguejou em" confiança ", seu rosto se contorceu e finalmente conseguiu continuar," ... não pode ser consertado. Eu sei disso. Mas ainda assim eu achei que queria apenas fazer algo por você. Fazer o que eu pudesse. Eu sabia que você realmente não ... realmente se importava, e eu, eu sei que você tem vergonha da minha companhia, eu entendo, eu sei que é por isso que você não quer que Sam saiba - "Dean sentiu seu rosto empalidecer. , sentiu-se mal, queria detê-lo ali mesmo, mas Cas apenas foi arando - "e eu sei que minhas habilidades devem ... ser ... muito ... baixas ... Eu sei que não deve parecer muito para você. Mas eu queria fazer o que pudesse ".

Dean estava quase além do discurso e só foi capaz de dizer: 

"Oh, Cas " , ambas as mãos pressionaram suas têmporas agora. Havia mil pensamentos enchendo sua mente, todos tentando explodir de uma só vez, mil coisas que ele precisava consertar. Um apareceu na superfície, e Dean disse: "Cas ... isso tudo foi apenas ... um castigo? Para você?" Dean respirou fundo e abaixou as mãos. "Isso foi ... você estava se punindo?"

"No começo eu pensei", disse Cas, agora olhando para ele em voz baixa. "Mas ... Dean ... isso ... tem sido um castigo terrível . Apenas um castigo terrível , apenas, completamente ineficaz."

"O que - o quê? Por quê?" disse Dean, completamente desnorteado agora.

Cas pareceu encolher-se um pouco mais, olhou desesperadamente para os lados, e então desatou rapidamente:

"Porque eu gosto disso!" Ele respirou fundo e continuou: "Amsterdã foi, hum, desafiadora, mas quando voltei aqui para você ... Dean, eu gostei imediatamente. De uma vez! Em tão grande medida! Tem sido assim, assim .... " Cas tomou outro fôlego enorme, os olhos arregalados, como se confessando algo enorme, algo que ele estava querendo dizer há eras," era, ele é, tão gratificante ver sua reação, ver que eu poderia fornecer isso para você, tem sido apenas ... esmagador . O ponto todo era, eu deveria estar apenas te dandoprazer, mas eu, eu, eu preciso confessar, Dean, eu estava, eu estava, eu me tornei tão egoísta! Toda noite eu dizia a mim mesmo que tudo era só para você, mas toda noite a verdade era que isso estava me dando prazer. Eu venho perdendo o controle da minha casca toda vez porque é apenas ... um prazer tão profundo . Foi apenas completamente ineficaz como uma punição. " Cas fez uma pausa e depois continuou, sua voz de repente mudando para uma espécie de tom confuso." Na verdade, tem sido extraordinariamente difícil fazer qualquer outra coisa. Tem sido muito perturbador ".

Dean realmente teve que rir disso. Ele estava começando a se sentir um pouco melhor. Ele engoliu em seco, enxugou os olhos e disse: 

"Cas, você também merece ter algum prazer, você não sabia disso?"

Mas com essas palavras, Cas de repente ficou gelado. Ele olhou para Dean e estalou:

"Não. Eu não sou. Não Você foi ouvir qualquer coisa que eu disse? Eu mereço nada , eu mereço nenhum prazer. De qualquer tipo. Nunca ."

Dean olhou para ele.

"Nenhum prazer físico. Nenhum prazar emocional. NUNCA . ", Disse Castiel categoricamente.

Dean só poderia deixar escapar: "Cas, você não pode viver assim."

"Eu sei que..."

"Não, você não sabe . Cas, caramba, seu idiota, às vezes não consigo acreditar em você", e Dean viu Cas levantar o queixo, viu aquele olhar distante aparecer em seu olho, aquele olhar de pré-vôo novamente. Dean gritou: "Não vá embora! Você não vai embora, você vai ficar!" 

Os olhos de Cas se arregalaram e ele pressionou mais contra a parede enquanto Dean batia as duas mãos nos ombros de Cas mais uma vez, tentando desesperadamente impedi-lo de sair, preso na mais bizarra mistura de emoções que ele já havia sentido. Fúria e confusão e preocupação tão intensa e ...

E "profunda afeição", como dizia o bom e velho Schmidt-Nielsen.

O que diabos eu digo? Dean pensou, olhando para Cas olhando para ele, vendo aquele olhar teimoso nos olhos de Cas. Dean sabia, ele sabia , que se ele dissesse "eu te perdoei há muito tempo", ou "Todos nós fizemos coisas ruins", ou "Você tem que se perdoar", ou qualquer um dos outros falatórios estúpidos que estava passando por sua cabeça, Cas simplesmente não acreditaria. Ele era tão teimoso, tão certo de que estava certo. E ele voaria para longe e ele iria embora e ele iria torturar a si mesmo sem sentido para sempre.

E Dean iria perdê-lo.

Dean pensou, eu tenho que falar com ele. Eu tenho que fazê-lo entender.

De repente, ele sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Colocou ternura em sua expressão e disse a Cas, que olhava friamente para Travolta: 

"Olhe para mim".

Cas continuou olhando para Travolta.

"Olhe para mim, droga! Olhe para mim!"

Cas mudou seus olhos para Dean. Teimoso, severo, sua boca fina e apertada, seus ombros tensos sob as mãos de Dean.

Dean disse: "Quem pode julgar um pecador, Cas? Diga-me quem. É o pecador quem consegue julgar?"

Cas não respondeu. Mas Dean o viu piscar e viu um lampejo de dúvida percorrer seu rosto.

"Me responda, droga ", retrucou Dean. " QUEM JULGA, CAS? É o pecador quem pode julgar? "

A expressão de pedra de Cas vacilou. "N-não", ele disse incerto.

"Quem julga, então? Quem passa a sentença?"

"Deus", disse Cas, em um sussurro rouco e suave. Ele engoliu em seco, com a boca funcionando, e finalmente disse: "Mas ele se foi. Então eu tive que fazer isso sozinho".

"Foda-se, você não consegue fazer isso sozinho! Você pensa seriamente que o PECADOR pode julgar a si mesmo?" Dean podia ver Cas lutando para pensar sobre isso, queria sacudi-lo, queria abraçá-lo, queria dar um tapa nele, queria beijá-lo; e Dean forçou-se a continuar, quase gritando agora, dizendo: "Pense , Cas! Quem é a pessoa certa para julgar, se Deus se foi?"

Uma longa pausa. Dean apertou ainda mais os ombros de Cas. Era tão, tão tentador apenas juntá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas Dean sabia, sabia em seu íntimo, que Castiel tinha que pensar por si mesmo. Era o jeito dele.

Dean observou o rosto de Cas, viu seus olhos piscarem para a esquerda e para a direita quando uma ideia tomou conta, sabia o que ele estava pensando. Dean realmente o sacudiu então, sibilando:

"Quem é a pessoa certa para julgar, Cas? Me diga. "

"Aqueles que pecaram", sussurrou Castiel.

"Sim. E quem é esse?" disse Dean.

A sala parecia infinitamente silenciosa.

"Você", sussurrou Cas.

Dean assentiu. 

"Eu." Não era nem mesmo verdade; Dean era uma escolha absolutamente ruim para julgar alguém . Mas Dean sabia de alguma forma que essa era uma linha de raciocínio que Cas aceitaria. Ele deixou isso penetrar, observando os olhos de Cas, desejando que ele entendesse. Depois de um momento, Dean disse, apertando mais uma vez, inclinando-se para perto, "Eu sou aquele que você traiu. Eu sou aquele pra que mvocê mentiu, Cas. Eu sou aquele que você venceu, eu sou aquele cujo braço você quebrou. Há outros que se machucaram, claro, mas eu sou o único que conhece que você. Eu vivi com você por uma porra de um ano em um Purgatório de merda. Eu sei que você era quebrou meu braço, e que você enlouqueceu, e eu sei o que aconteceu e eu sei quem você é, e eu sou o único que consegue julgar. Certo?"

Ah, inferno, não, não, não, Cas estava tremendo sob as mãos de Dean, inferno, não, Cas estava realmente tremendo . Parecia que ele estava prestes a desmoronar. Dean queria chorar.

Mas Cas assentiu e sussurrou: 

"Certo". Uma respiração irregular. Ainda tremendo. "Eu concordo. Eu vou ... aceitar ... o seu julgamento, Dean."

Castiel levantou a cabeça. Olhou para Dean. Aquele olhar severo e estóico no rosto dele. Aguardando sua sentença.

Dean absolutamente não suportava aquele olhar de desespero estóico. "Então aqui está o meu julgamento", disse ele, soltando os ombros de Cas e colocando ambas as mãos suavemente em ambos os lados do rosto de Cas. Ele apenas segurou o rosto de Cas por um momento; e então, muito gentilmente, Dean se inclinou e o beijou.

Pareceu um pouco estranho beijar um cara; sentir a barba áspera ao longo da mandíbula e ao redor dos lábios. Foi ... diferente.

Dean pegou um pouco do cheiro de urze.

Cas estava absolutamente congelado sob as mãos, sob os lábios; ainda como pedra, nem mesmo respirando. Ele não beijou de volta.

Dean apenas um beijou lento, suave, longo e gentil nos lábios. Nada mais.

Cas gaguejou na boca de Dean, "Ww-o quê?" Dean quebrou o beijo e recuou, enquanto Cas respirava com dificuldade e disse: "O que você acabou de fazer ?"

"Eu beijei você", disse Dean. Ele acrescentou, com um pequeno sorriso: "Achei óbvio".

"P-Por quê?"

"Porque", disse Dean, "você sofreu o suficiente". Ele acariciou a testa de Cas, uma mão ainda segurando a bochecha de Cas, a outra penteando o cabelo para trás e dizendo: "Ouça-me, Cas. Ouça-me bem de perto: o sofrimento infinito é o mal".

Cas olhou para ele. "O que?" ele disse novamente.

"Eu estive no inferno", disse Dean. "Confie em mim. Eu sei. O sofrimento sem fim é mau , Cas. Você não pode continuar se punindo, porque seria errado ."

Dean beijou Cas novamente. Mais uma vez, apenas um beijo muito gentil nos lábios. Mais uma vez Cas ficou parado ali congelado.

Dean recuou novamente, acariciou seu cabelo para trás novamente, e disse: 

"Meu julgamento é, você já sofreu o suficiente , Cas. A coisa do braço, que nem sequer foi culpa sua, e você sabe disso, você não vai acreditar nisso E todas as outras coisas - você era - você é - dominante em suas próprias decisões, e você também estava tentando salvar o maldito mundo a propósito, e você também parece ter esquecido de que você conseguiu em salvar o mundo. Cas, você ainda estava aprendendo, você ainda está aprendendo agora. E Cas, o jeito que funciona é, quando você estraga tudo, o que você faz é ter certeza de que isso nunca acontecerá novamente. Você descobre por que isso aconteceu, você se muda para não cometer esse tipo de erro novamente. Você está atento para esse tipo de situação novamente, você conversa com seus amigos, você os procura quando não tem certeza. Você aprende . Você melhora . "Dean continuou:" Mas o que você não faz é que você não se tortura para sempre. Você entendeu?"

Vagamente, no fundo de sua mente, Dean estava ligeiramente ciente de que ele também estava falando com outra pessoa; que Cas não era a única pessoa na sala que estava se torturando desnecessariamente.

Cas ainda estava olhando para ele sem expressão. "Você entendeu?" Dean repetiu.

Um aceno trêmulo de Cas.

"E Cas ... você é uma boa pessoa ." Outro beijo. "Eu conheço você. Eu conheço você. Você é um cara legal. Na verdade, ainda mais agora, porque agora você está tentando fazer isso sozinho, o que é como mil vezes mais difícil do que apenas seguir ordens. Você é bom . Você realmente é." Outro beijo. " E você faz isso merece algum prazer, muito prazaer." Outro beijo, e os beijos eram mais longos agora, cada um deles um pouco mais profundo; Dean começando a trabalhar nos lábios de Cas, os puxando, provando-os, correndo sua língua entre eles. Cas ainda não estava beijando de volta a tudo, porém, ele parecia completamente atordoado, ainda apenas achatado contra a parede, congelado ainda durante cada beijo, respirando profundamente depois, como se estivesse sendo repetidamente molhado debaixo d'água.

Outro beijo. Cas murmurou:

"Dean, você não ... você não precisa fazer isso ..."

Dean disse: 

"Oh, seu maldito idiota, estou querendo te beijar há semanas". Assim como Dean disse essas palavras, ele pareceu de repente ver uma parede em sua mente que estava sentada lá silenciosamente por um longo tempo, e Dean viu que a parede de pedra apenas evaporava. Ele disse: "Bem, na verdade. Anos. Se você realmente quer a verdade".

Cas ficou tão surpreso que sua boca ficou ligeiramente aberta. Dean aproveitou a oportunidade e se inclinou para outro beijo antes que Cas recuperasse o juízo suficiente para fechar a boca. Língua desta vez. Essa sua língua mágica , Dean pensou: Deixe-me experimentar, deixe-me provar por mim mesmo. Nesse beijo, acendeu: Cas estava de repente beijando-o de volta, com a boca quente e faminta, as mãos subitamente nos ombros de Dean.

Dean foi inundado de sensações. A sensação estranha da bochecha barrenta de Cas contra sua mão, o zumbido elétrico da boca de Cas subitamente se tornando vivo sob o de Dean; as mãos de Cas, puxando-o para perto dos ombros, sua língua explorando a de Dean; Dean provou a madressilva e sentiu o cheiro de urze e ar da montanha. De repente, parecia haver selvageria ao seu redor, uma sensação de algo estranho. Dean percebeu abruptamente que ele tinha um animal selvagem sob suas mãos; um animal selvagem, algo feroz e incrível, como uma águia, um leão, um touro; como um dragão real, bem aqui sob suas mãos; algo surpreendente, algo inacreditável! Castiel parecia apenas em torno dele, em todos os lugares, por todo o rosto de Dean, preenchendo todos os seus sentidos, em todos os lugares, brilhante e vívido e eletrizante. Fogo e relâmpago sob os lábios de Dean, e Dean não conseguia o suficiente, agarrando-o, provando-o, puxando-o para mais perto.

Então algo congelou. Dean podia realmente sentir o momento em que Cas tentou se controlar novamente e começou a pensar demais em tudo de novo, podia sentir a culpa e a dor caindo sobre ele novamente. Cas enrijeceu como se tivesse sido mergulhado em água gelada, recuou e respirou fundo e começou a dizer: "Mas Dean ..."

"Quem decide?" Dean interrompeu, antes que Cas pudesse se jogar de volta naquele poço privado de dor em que ele estava vivendo. "Quem, Cas?"

"Você ..." Mas agora Cas tinha aquele lampejo enlouquecedor de dúvida em seus olhos novamente.

"Cas, confie em mim ", implorou Dean. Ele ouviu as palavras saindo de sua boca, confie em mim e de repente se lembrou - Confie. Respeito. Afeição profunda.

Dean moveu uma mão para a parte de trás da cabeça de Cas. Ele só conseguiu escovar as costas do pescoço de Cas, e Cas deu uma espécie de inalação longa e trêmula que soou como se ele estivesse muito, muito perto de explodir em lágrimas. 

"Dean", ele engasgou, bloqueando o braço de Dean, tentando se afastar, tentando deslizar para o lado da parede. "Isso - que - isso - que - você deveria saber, esse tipo de toque - significa alguma coisa - para os anjos."

"Eu sei o que isso significa, Cas", disse Dean. "Eu li o maldito livro. Por favor, por favor, confie em mim, Cas." Porra, Schmidt-Nielsen, não me decepcione , Dean rezou, gentilmente empurrando a mão dele por cima de Cas, gentilmente colocando a mão na nuca de Cas, passando os dedos pelos cachos macios e escuros na nuca de Cas, arranhando-o levemente. E Cas foi instantaneamente balbuciando: 

"Eu confio em você, eu confio em você , Dean, eu confio em você, eu sinto ", quase em lágrimas, beijando Dean novamente, confuso e confuso, ainda tentando falar mesmo no meio do beijo - "Eu confio em você, eu confio em você, eu confio" as palavras quase incompreensíveis.

Você é o cara, Knut! , pensou Dean, em chamas de triunfo. Ele puxou Cas para longe da parede e disse: 

"Aqui está um novo estímulo, Cas", inclinou-se em torno dele e experimentou uma mordida experimental na nuca de Cas. Cas deu um enorme suspiro de descrença e agarrou o braço de Dean, engolindo enormes respirações. Dean continuou mordiscando, petiscos lentos e suaves, apenas tentando imitar o que Cas havia feito nele, na noite das asas. Pequenas lambidas, pequenos petiscos no cabelo de Cas.

Confiança.

Respeito.

"Profunda afeição." Havia outra palavra para isso....

Como mágica, ele sentiu Cas firme, sentiu sua respiração estável. Sentiu todo o medo acabar com ele finalmente.

"Os humanos precisam se beijar na boca", Cas murmurou um segundo depois, virando-se para enfrentar Dean. A coisa no fundo do pescoço parecia ter lhe dado uma infusão instantânea de confiança e coragem, pois o ousado e despreocupado Castiel estava repentinamente de volta. Cas se virou para Dean com toda a força de um maremoto e apenas mergulhou de volta ao beijo, tão forte que Dean quase perdeu o equilíbrio e cambaleou para o lado da parede alguns passos, se aproximando do saco de feijão. "É estranho, a casca meio que quer os beijos na boca", disse Cas um minuto depois, sua voz de repente muito mais normal. Ele começou a beijar novamente, mas um segundo depois recuou com um olhar muito estranho em seus olhos e começou a beijar seu caminho através do ouvido de Dean e ao redor da parte de trás do pescoço de Dean. No meio do caminho, Cas fez uma pausa e disse: "Isso é muito confuso. Quero os dois conjuntos de coisas".

"Que tal nos alternarmos", Dean engasgou. Ele sentiu Cas acenar, e então Cas passou alguns minutos estranhos indo e voltando do pescoço de Dean para a boca, como se ele simplesmente não pudesse decidir o que ele queria mais. Eventualmente, Cas conseguiu colocar as mãos na parte de trás da cabeça de Dean e depois se beijou na boca enquanto também tentava arrancar os cabelos de Dean, uma combinação que Dean decidiu ser muito, muito legal . Dean afundou no saco de feijão, Cas apenas o seguiu para baixo e acabou em cima dele, esparramado por todo ele, beijando e beijando, ambas as mãos ainda presas ao pescoço de Dean.

Dean já estava pensando que talvez ele não tentasse mergulhar em qualquer coisa de sexo, pensando que Ele está tão abalado, que eu deveria apenas fazer beijar ou algo hoje à noite, sem sexo hoje à noite, não deveria tentar agarrar seu pau ou qualquer coisa. .. Eu devo apenas ir devagar, apenas tenha certeza que ele está bem. 

Mas agora Cas estava achatado em cima dele e moendo nele, e Dean sentiu uma protuberância muito óbvia acontecendo nas calças de Cas, e ele de repente pensou: Na verdade, você sabe o que seria INCRÍVEL com os arranhões na cabeça? Obtendo seu pau na minha mão! Isso iria PERFEITO! Cas parecia não estar pensando com clareza suficiente para fazer sua dramática tirada, então Dean teve que lutar com a fivela do cinto e o zíper sozinho enquanto Cas estava perdido nos beijos, vagando por todo o rosto de Dean agora, beijando seu caminho ao longo da bochecha de Dean e em torno de sua testa e para baixo do outro lado, enquanto Dean lutava com o maldito cinto de Cas e voava. Finalmente, Dean pegou as calças de Cas e as roupas íntimas empurraram um pouco para baixo, o último pau de Cas estava fora, e sim, era DURO, e no final Dean tinha a mão no pau de Cas, no fim, no final! Cas ofegou quando a mão de Dean fez contato, e Dean estava imediatamente tão perto de chegar, só de colocar a mão no pau de Cas ,

Whoa ... Eu tenho que ter muito cuidado, eu não acabo com um fetiche My Little Pony aqui, pensou Dean depois de um momento de olhar para Twilight Sparkle enquanto segurava o pau duro de Cas em sua mão. 

Dean fechou os olhos, só para estar no lado seguro, enquanto ele se contorcia e conseguia abaixar um pouco o seu moletom também, então, oh deus , oh deus , eles estavam pressionados juntos, o pênis de Cas contra o de Dean, pele com pele, esparramados sobre o saco de grãos de camurça rosa-choque. Este é o melhor sofá, pensou Dean delirantemente, e ainda tem um balanço . Os dois ainda vestiam suas camisas, com as calças bem abaixo dos quadris, Cas ainda tinha seu maldito sobretudo até mesmo o casaco cobria os dois; mas oh deus, oh deus sim sim sim , seus paus agora estavam pressionados um contra o outro entre seus estômagos. Dean não conseguia nem colocar a mão lá dentro, Cas estava tão apertado contra ele, então ele colocou as mãos sob o sobretudo (sob o sobretudo! Puta merda!), Agarrou a bunda de Cas com as duas mãos ( puta que pariu ) apenas puxou-o ainda mais perto.

Cas parou de beijar apenas o tempo suficiente para ofegar: "Isso é extremamente prazeroso."

Dean sorriu e disse: "Você deveria estar dançando, Cas".

Cas apenas disse com voz rouca: "Tudo bem". Ele mergulhou de novo na boca de Dean e começou a moer seus quadris novamente.

Dean sentiu aquele pau duro empurrando contra ele, sentiu empurrando contra seu próprio pênis , oh caralho sagrado que era incrível. Ele sentiu a umidade contra sua barriga, e sabia que era pré-gozo, mas não podia nem dizer de quem era. Cas estava ofegando agora, movendo-se mais rápido, e Dean sabia que não demoraria muito. E não demoraria Dean também. Dean puxou a bunda de Cas com mais força, ainda beijando-o; sentindo as mãos de Cas por toda a cabeça; sentindo o tecido áspero do sobretudo deslizando sobre a bunda de Cas ( caralho sagrado!) ; e finalmente conseguiu apertar a outra mão entre eles para agarrar seus dois paus escorregadios e úmidos e pressioná-los juntos.

" Uhhhh, AHH!" Cas grunhiu, interrompendo seus beijos sem fim para respirar por ar, empurrando mais rápido, quente e áspero, apenas instintivamente entrando na mão de Dean, diretamente contra o pau de Dean. CARALHO, era simplesmente INACREDITÁVEL. Dean começou a ouvir uma série ridícula de frases idiotas saindo de sua própria boca: 

"oh sim , é isso, sim, vamos lá, seu anjo , seu maldito anjo, Cas, venha, Cas, dê para mim - sim sim sim, é isso, você gosta disso, Cas, você gosta disso, anjo? "

"SIM", ofegou Cas no ouvido de Dean. "MUITO."

Dean agarrou sua bunda mais apertada, apertou seu pau, ouviu-o gemer. Dean simplesmente não conseguia parar de falar, conversa de sexo angelical idiotamente louco saindo da sua boca sem parar: "oh, sim, Cas, você gosta disso, você GOSTA, anjo, meu anjo, você é meu anjo , Cas, ah, caramba, sim, só assim, assim, ah, sim, sim, sim, ME DÊ, CAS, ah, você é um anjo tão gostoso , Cas, você é tão gostoso, Você gosta disso, CAS?

"EU GOSTOU MUITO", grunhiu Castiel, "EU GOSTOU MUITO - ah - ah - ah - ah - ah, Dean, " Dean sentiu ele ficar desesperado, sentiu ele acelerar, ouviu ele grunhir, "Ah, Dean, AH, AH, me ajude, me ajude - "

Dean apertou o pênis de Cas ainda mais contra o seu, e puxou seu traseiro ainda mais apertado; Cas deu um suspiro enorme; Dean sentiu o pênis de Cas inchar e endurecer, incrivelmente duro de repente. Cas resistiu com um último empurrão enorme, grunhindo: "UNGGGH, NGHH!" Então o pênis de Cas estava flexionando e se contorcendo na mão de Dean, a umidade quente repentinamente estava em todo o estômago de Dean, e Cas estava convulsionando em cima dele, estremecendo, resistindo, mais e mais quente calor pegajoso derramando entre eles. " Oh, caralho," Dean disse, completamente arrebatado pela sensação do pênis de Cas se contorcendo no orgasmo contra o dele. Dean gritou, " um h - sim - ah, ah, ah, ah, nngghhh, AHH !," Seu próprio pênis repente endureceu também, e sim sim sim ele também estava vindo, seus jatos se misturando com os de Cas, os dois se espocando por um longo e indefeso momento, balançando-se juntos no pufe de camurça cor-de-rosa, o sobretudo ainda cobrindo os dois.

Cas lentamente foi coxear em cima de Dean. Dean soltou seu próprio pênis, mas conseguiu segurar Cas, massageando seu pênis suavemente enquanto as últimas contrações lentas rolavam através de ambos. Os últimos espasmos de Cas pareciam durar um tempo incrivelmente longo; um minuto inteiro rolou e Dean ainda podia sentir o pau de Cas, todo o corpo de Cas na verdade, ainda se contorcendo suavemente a cada poucos segundos.

Dean manteve uma mão no pau de Cas e conseguiu tirar a outra mão de debaixo do casaco e até a cabeça de Cas. Onde ele começou a arranhar o cabelo na parte de trás do pescoço de Cas. Cas deu um longo suspiro e enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Dean, suspirando. Dean apenas arranhou o cabelo na nuca por um longo tempo, ouvindo-o suspirar. Suspiros maravilhosos, longos e lentos.

Dean pensou brevemente, eu deveria falar com ele mais um pouco. Tranquilize-o mais um pouco. Mas então ele percebeu que os escrutinadores da cabeça diziam tudo de uma maneira que ia direto ao coração de Cas.

Confiança. Respeito. Afeição profunda .

Conversamos mais depois , Dean decidiu. Por enquanto, os escrúpulos da cabeça pareciam estar funcionando muito bem. Então Dean apenas continuou mexendo a cabeça. E Cas apenas se enrolou nele, ainda suspirando. Ele colocou as mãos em volta da cabeça de Dean também, o arrancou de volta e ficou lá com ele.

"Então," disse Dean, depois de vários longos e adoráveis minutos apenas arranhando a cabeça de Cas e ouvindo-o suspirar. "Então, Cas, foi tão prazeroso?"

Nenhuma resposta por um momento.

"Sim " , sussurrou Cas contra o pescoço de Dean.

"E como foi a qualidade do orgasmo?"

Castiel levantou a cabeça e recuou apenas o suficiente para olhar nos olhos de Dean.

Oh, uau, pensou Dean, olhe para isso, é Castiel. De alguma forma, era tão surpreendente ver o rosto dele tão perto, para perceber mais uma vez que realmente era ele. Olha só, é o Castiel. pensou Dean. Bem em cima de mim. Seu sobretudo ao meu redor. Esse é o pau dele na minha mão. É ele olhando para mim, é o cabelo dele que estou mexendo. É Castiel. É meu anjo. Bem aqui comigo. Bem em cima de mim.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta", disse Cas, olhando para Dean a cerca de quinze centímetros de distância.

"O que?"

"Dean. Toda vez que eu perguntei como estava a qualidade, todas as vezes você disse: Não foi ruim. Então toda vez que eu concluí que era apenas aceitável. Dean ..." Cas franziu o cenho. "O que exatamente você quis dizer quando disse 'não foi ruim'?"

"Oh, isso," Dean disse, "Sim, quando eu disse que não era ruim, eu quis dizer, hum, foi praticamente o prazer mais intenso que eu já experimentei na minha vida. Um ... desculpe por isso "

"Dean Winchester", disse Castiel, seus olhos se estreitaram. Ele respirou fundo para dizer alguma coisa, começou, "Você ..." e então apenas balançou a cabeça e colocou a cabeça para baixo.

"Então a qualidade estava boa?" perguntou Dean depois de um segundo.

"Não foi ruim", disse Castiel.

______________________________


	13. Anjo sob a luz da lua

Dean estava deitado no pufe de camurça rosa-quente, pensando. Uma mão ainda aninhada no cabelo de Cas, arranhando preguiçosamente.

Ele chegou a uma decisão.

"Cas", disse Dean. "Temos que nos levantar. Você se importa, nos limpar?"

Cas levantou a cabeça novamente e deu a Dean um olhar confuso. Mas ele assentiu e fechou os olhos por um momento em concentração. Um momento depois, todo o pegajoso gozar se foi. Dean se contorceu para puxar seus próprios moletons e roupas íntimas de volta, e então começou a trabalhar as calças de Cas de volta também. Cas ainda parecia um pouco intrigado, mas ele mexeu os quadris para ajudar Dean a puxar a cueca e as calças de volta para cima, e então observou curiosamente enquanto Dean gentilmente enfiava o pau de Cas em sua cueca.

Dean fechou o zíper de Cas, prendeu as calças e cuidadosamente afivelou o cinto.

"Vamos, cara", disse Dean, pulando e estendendo a mão.

Cas franziu a testa, mas ele pegou a mão de Dean e permitiu que Dean o colocasse de pé. Dean começou a colocar a camisa de Cas de volta.

"Dean, eu sou capaz de colocar roupas", disse Castiel finalmente. "E colocando-os dentro."

"Eu sei. Eu gosto de fazer isso", disse Dean. Pois a coisa era, ele gostava mesmo. Na verdade, ele estava recebendo um grande chute de colocar Cas novamente. Fazendo todas as suas roupas para ele, fazendo com que todo o sobretudo se revelasse, devolvendo-o à sua habitual aparência formal de trajes de negócios. Era deliciosamente como embrulhar um presente secreto, com Dean sabendo o tempo todo que logo ele iria desembrulhá-lo novamente mais tarde.

Dean apertou o paletó de Cas de volta no lugar, ajustou a gravata de Cas e alisou o sobretudo. Ele levou um momento para andar por Cas e examiná-lo de todos os lados.

Depois de um momento, Cas disse: "Dean, algo está errado?"

"Não! Não. Apenas olhando", disse Dean, percebendo que ele tinha esquecido completamente de verificar as roupas, e em vez disso estava apenas olhando para Cas pensando : "Esse é o meu anjo ." Ele limpou a garganta e disse: "Só ... checando suas roupas. Você não parece nada mal, Cas."

Cas franziu o cenho. "Não parece algo meio ruim como ... 'não foi ruim'?"

Dean sorriu para ele e disse: "Exatamente".

Cas deu a ele um meio sorriso hesitante de volta. Ele acrescentou, seus olhos passando rapidamente pelo corpo de Dean, "Então ... você não parece tão mal, Dean".

Uau. Dean quase podia sentir seu coração pular uma batida.

Dean pigarreou, pensando: Tenho que pegar esse show aqui, ou vou me distrair completamente. "Vamos lá, Cas", disse ele, agarrando a mão de Cas e marcando-o até a porta. Ele caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor, mais ou menos arrastando Cas atrás dele. Todo o caminho pelo corredor, praticamente claro para a cozinha.

Para o quarto de Sam.

Dean parou na porta de Sam. Estava um pouco tarde agora, claro, depois da meia-noite, na verdade, mas Dean não queria esperar até a manhã seguinte.

"Por que estamos na porta de Sam?" perguntou Cas, parado logo atrás dele.

Dean disse: "A conclusão # 3 está prestes a morder a poeira, Cas".

"Conclusão # 3?"

Dean apenas apertou a mão de Cas e fez uma rápida oração mental: Por favor, Sam, por favor, fique bem com isso .

Dean bateu.

E esperou. E de repente Dean estava quase tremendo de ansiedade. Ele percebeu que sua mão estava tremendo, o que foi um pouco embaraçoso, e sentiu Cas apertar sua mão com suavidade.

Cas disse: "Dean, você não tem que dizer nada a Sam"

Dean apenas bateu de novo, em voz alta, e gritou: "Sam? Desculpe, é tão tarde - eu tenho que falar com você". Talvez Sam estivesse realmente dormindo profundamente.

Ainda sem resposta.

Dean chamou o nome de Sam mais algumas vezes; sem resposta. Finalmente, Dean abriu a porta com cuidado. "Sammy?" ele chamou.

Ele acendeu a luz.

O quarto estava vazio. A cama estava bem arrumada; mesmo que já passasse da meia-noite, parecia que não tinha dormido nada.

"Huh", disse Dean. "Eu me pergunto se ele adormeceu fazendo pesquisa de novo? Ele está trabalhando em algum maldito caso." Mas realmente era um pouco estranho que Sam não estivesse em sua cama. Dean pensou por um segundo e disse: "Vamos encontrá-lo". Ele começou a arrastar Cas através da cozinha, com a intenção de verificar a biblioteca, mas Cas de repente recuou e cavou os calcanhares, completamente imóvel. Dean se virou para olhá-lo.

"Dean", disse Cas. Ele parecia muito sério. "Você tem sido tão gentil comigo esta noite. Significa mais do que posso dizer. Mas ... talvez dizer a Sam não seja a melhor idéia. Porque, Dean, você é um homem . Esta não é a casca certa que você é atraído, Dean, você tem sido muito gentil, mas você já deve saber que isso não vai funcionar para você a longo prazo. Então talvez não haja motivo para você se preocupar com Sam - "

"Primeiro, isso não vai" preocupar "Sam", disse Dean, esperando que ele estivesse certo sobre isso. "E, segundo, sou atraído por outras coisas? O que você quer dizer com o coelho e a torrada?"

"Exatamente", disse Cas, assentindo - embora um lampejo de confusão cruzasse seu rosto. "Embora aqueles fossem ... erráticos, por alguma razão. Mas ... Dean, eu quero que você fique satisfeito. Você deveria estar com um parceiro que realmente te excita, cuja companhia você realmente gosta, e também eu não quero você se sentir envergonhado e ... "

" Eu não estou envergonhado", disse Dean bruscamente. "Eu só estava sendo um idiota." Ele suspirou e murmurou para si mesmo: "Pensei que a fada do sexo anal iria me pegar."

"O que?"

Dean suspirou, sabendo que Castiel não ia entender isso, mas ele continuou de qualquer maneira, dizendo: "Eu só tive esse pensamento estúpido de que se alguma vez tivesse transado com um cara, de alguma forma, apenas me mudaria para ... como ... algum dançarino de bar gay com glitter da cor do arco-íris. Na próxima você saberia que eu estaria usando um elastano cor-de-rosa e dirigindo um Mini Cooper todo coberto de glitter, ou alguma maldita coisa. Achei que isso me mudaria de alguma forma. Estava sendo burro, Cas, não tinha nada a ver com você. "

"Brilho da cor do arco-íris .... bar gay ... dançarino?" Cas repetido lentamente. "Spandex?" Uma pausa. "E Dean, eu não tenho conhecimento de nenhuma fada que se especialize em sexo anal. Você conheceu uma que sim?"

Dean suspirou novamente. "Não importa. Olha, Cas", disse Dean. Ele começou a rir, dizendo: "Olha, se você não descobriu até agora o que me excita, eu não sei como posso te mostrar ..." Ele parou e olhou para Cas por um momento.

Mudança de planos! Sam pode esperar um pouco.

"Espere aqui", Dean disse, soltando a mão de Cas e voltando para seu próprio quarto. Dean pegou o que precisava, vestiu a jaqueta e os sapatos e correu de volta para a cozinha, já um pouco preocupado que Cas fosse embora. Mas não, Cas estava esperando pacientemente - embora parecendo um pouco duvidoso.

Dean levou um momento para enviar um texto rápido para Sam ("saindo um pouco"). Então ele agarrou a mão de Cas novamente e arrastou-o para a garagem, dizendo: 

"Vamos dar uma volta, Cas, hein?"

Cas estava parecendo cada vez mais confuso, mas ele entrou no banco do passageiro de bom grado o suficiente, e Dean levou o Impala para a noite fria do Kansas.

Dean não foi muito longe, apenas algumas milhas. Apenas para um lugar que ele conhecia, onde ele poderia puxar o Impala para fora em uma pequena estrada lateral deserta por um campo aberto, por um riacho. Árvores de choupo nas proximidades. Era uma linda noite estrelada, e a lua estava alta no alto.

Dean saiu do carro e sentiu no bolso. Orelhas de coelho. Verifica.

Impala. Verifica.

Castiel. Verifica.

Dean respirou fundo.

Cas estava voltando para a frente do carro, dizendo: "Dean, você está sendo bastante misterioso. Por que paramos aqui?"

E Dean foi de repente aleijado com timidez. Cas estaria rindo dele? Cas não gostaria de fazer isso? Dean mexeu os pés e pigarreou, quase com vergonha de tirar as orelhas de coelho do bolso.

Dean finalmente perguntou hesitante: "Você se importaria se eu tentasse outro estímulo, Cas?"

Cas estreitou os olhos. Ele estudou Dean por um momento.

E ele cheirou o ar frio da noite. Essa inspiração suave.

"Claro que eu não me importaria, Dean", disse ele, abaixando o queixo um pouco, olhando para Dean com um olhar firme e nivelado que de repente estava absolutamente quente . "O que voce tinha em mente?"

Dean tirou as orelhas de coelho do bolso e deu um leve sorriso a Cas. "Hum ... talvez eu possa colocar isso em você de novo?" ele disse. Cas assentiu, e Dean deu alguns passos mais perto e colocou as orelhas de coelho, mais uma vez, na cabeça de Cas. Dean ajustou a coisa da bandana, certificou-se de que eles estavam à direita, e então recuou e deu uma olhada.

Oh, aquelas maravilhosas orelhas de coelho ... aqui fora no luar agora, brilhando branco sob as estrelas ... era perfeito demais.

"Oh, eu entendo", disse Castiel, assentindo. "Nós nunca terminamos essa sessão quando você queria que eu usasse essas orelhas. Mas, Dean, devo apontar, isso realmente ilustra exatamente o que eu quero dizer. Você é atraído por outras coisas , não por essa casca. Dean, muitas vezes desejei ter tomado outro recipiente, um que atraísse você, mas ..."

Dean se inclinou e o beijou. Melhor maneira de calá-lo de qualquer maneira , pensou Dean.

Mais uma vez essa estranha excitação; sentir aquele restolho áspero; passar as mãos pelos ombros e pelo casaco de Cas e sentir aquele peito magro e musculoso, os braços fortes. Mesmo apenas para beijar alguém que era tão alto, que estava no nível de Dean, se sentiu surpreendentemente diferente.

Mais uma vez aquele leve cheiro de urze e aquele estranho crepitar selvagem de eletricidade.

Essa certeza súbita de que havia um animal selvagem com ele.

Foi estranho.

Foi muito maravilhoso.

Dean o beijou novamente, apenas para ter certeza de que ele tinha experimentado certo da primeira vez.

Ele finalmente fez-se quebrar o beijo e recuar apenas o suficiente para dizer: 

"Cas, a razão pela qual eu estava intrigado nas orelhas de coelho não é porque eu tenho fetiche em coelhos. Eu estava intrigado nas orelhas de coelho porque existem essas revistas onde modelos sensuais usam orelhas de coelho. Então, eu tive essa ideia na minha cabeça de você usando orelhas de coelho. Porque eu estava pensando em você como a modelo sexy. Entendeu?"

Acabou que as orelhas de coelho balançaram um pouco, de uma maneira muito cativante, quando Cas inclinou a cabeça em perplexidade.

"E a torrada", disse Dean, começando a manobrar Cas ao redor levemente, guiando-o lentamente até que Cas lentamente recuou contra o capô do Impala. "Você estava segurando a torrada, Cas, você estava lambendo a torrada com aquela maldita língua sua, não se lembra? Era a sua língua que eu estava olhando, não a geleia."

Os olhos de Cas se arregalaram com isso.

"A gravata azul", Dean continuou, tocando a gravata. "Era sua maldita gravata, e eu não sei se você se lembra, era a única parte de você que eu poderia conseguir na época. É parte de você. Ou parecia que na época. E o Impala ", Disse Dean, empurrando Cas gentilmente de volta contra o capô. "Bem, na verdade", confessou Dean, "Talvez eu tenha um fetiche de Impala, mas o que eu realmente tinha em mente era você no carro. Você, Cas."

Dean colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros de Cas, dizendo: "Todas essas coisas eram sobre você, Cas. Isso é o que me excita."

Cas realmente o empurrou de volta por um momento, uma mão em seu peito. 

"Dean", ele disse, franzindo a testa em confusão, "Você está dizendo que você tem um fetiche por anjo?"

Dean teve que rir então. "Estou dizendo que tenho um fetiche Castiel ." Ele se inclinou para um beijo, e Cas ficou surpreso demais para beijar de volta. Dean continuou: "Eu também estou dizendo, não se atreva a mudar sua casca." Outro beijo ... e desta vez Cas estava beijando-o de volta. Ele tinha Cas apoiado contra a grade Impala agora, e percebeu abruptamente que ele tinha uma ereção acontecendo. Ele ouviu Cas fazer aquela inspiração suave, aquela suave inalação de ar, e a mão de Cas estava subitamente em sua virilha - jesus. 

O cara não era nada mais se não direto - pressionando, Cas começando a girar Dean de volta, obviamente pensando em colocar Dean no capô novamente. Mas Dean resistiu, dizendo: "Na verdade, Cas, então, eu estava pensando, poderia ser bom, se, se você não se importasse ... Eu tinha esse, hum, estímulo em mente, de, um, talvez você pudesse Talvez você pudesse, hum, entrar no capô do Impala, talvez? E, hum, talvez, hum ..."

Dean estava apenas tropeçando em sua própria língua agora, de repente, percebendo que ele estava agindo como um obcecado obcecado com essa idéia estúpida de transar no Impala.

Mas Cas apenas olhou para ele e disse: "Onde você gostaria de mim, Dean?"

Dean respirou fundo e sugeriu: "Talvez você pudesse, como ... deitar-se no capô?"

Cas olhou para ele por um momento ( aquelas orelhas de coelho! ). Ele inalou suavemente.

Sem outra palavra, ele se amarrou no capô da Impala, recuou um pouco mais para trás e recostou a cabeça no pára-brisa, olhando para Dean. "Como isso?" ele perguntou.

"Sim ... exatamente. E ... talvez ... você poderia ..." disse Dean, ficando um pouco sem fôlego, "... desabotoar sua camisa? Talvez ... abrir sua camisa?"

Cas se aproximou um pouco mais do pára-brisa para poder assistir a Dean. E começou a desabotoar sua camisa. Lentamente. Um botão de cada vez. Muito devagar. Assistindo Dean.

Excrucianemente devagar.

"Oh meu deus ", sussurrou Dean, observando isso.

"Eu aprendi isso em Amsterdã", disse Castiel, de repente parecendo um pouco tímido. "Desabotoar as roupas lentamente."

"Isso ... funciona", disse Dean, definitivamente sentindo-se bem sem fôlego agora, definitivamente, e Dean estava ficando muito consciente agora que ele tinha um pau muito duro. "Talvez ... talvez .... você poderia ... desfazer o zíper?"

Cas se abaixou e abriu o zíper da sua mosca. Lentamente .

A boca de Dean ficou seca. "Talvez você pudesse ..." ele começou, mas Cas já estava trabalhando com o pau dele, tirando-o da roupa de baixo. Lentamente .

Lentamente.

E, sim, Dean estava paralisado agora, observando com olhos arregalados quando Cas lentamente desenhou seu pênis para fora no ar fresco da noite.

Era tão quente.

"Talvez ..", respirou Dean, mas Cas parecia de alguma forma estar lendo a mente de Dean agora; Dean nem precisou terminar a frase, pois uma das mãos de Cas começou a vagar por todo o peito de Cas agora ... ah, agora ele estava beliscando seu próprio mamilo ... observando Dean ... e ... o outro mão estava deslizando para baixo, para seu pênis ... e ... lentamente envolvendo em torno dele ... e .... Cas começou a empurrar seu pênis agora com uma mão. Lentamente. Lentamente.

Cas estava se excitando, Dean percebeu. Cas gostou disso . Ele não estava apenas fazendo os movimentos porque Dean queria que ele, mas também porque ele estava ficando muito malditamente excitado. Dean assistiu enquanto Cas fechava os olhos ... Cas estava se sentindo agora, uma mão ainda torcendo um de seus próprios mamilos ... a outra mão vagando para trás e para frente de seu pau duro para apenas esfregar todo o seu peito. Seu pênis estava mais duro.

O pênis de Cas estava ereto agora. Cas abriu as pernas ligeiramente.

Dean murmurou: 

"Oh meu maldito deus". Ele teve que dar um passo atrás por um segundo e apenas absorver a cena. O Impala negro, brilhando ao luar prateado; as estrelas acima; e Castiel , deitado no capô do Impala, fodidamente de pernas abertas , as orelhas de coelho na cabeça; o sobretudo dele se espalhava ao redor dele, a camisa branca aberta, a gravata azul toda torta; suas mãos vagando por todo o peito; e seu pau duro saindo de suas calças.

Isso estava realmente acontecendo. A cena que Dean tinha se masturbado no chuveiro, e em seu quarto, a cena que ele tinha estado em sua mente por mais de um mês agora. Isso estava realmente acontecendo.

Cas tocou seu próprio pênis novamente, apenas esfregando a mão sobre ele, pressionando o longo e reto eixo contra sua camisa. Ele ofegou .

Ele se contorceu .

" Oh caralho sagrado, por favor, deixe-me tocar em você ", desabafou Dean, empurrando-se contra os joelhos de Cas sem fôlego. Cas imediatamente abriu as pernas ainda mais e Dean empurrou para perto, pressionado contra sua virilha, enfiando sua pélvis até a de Cas. Dean agarrou o pau de Cas, estava QUENTE, estava DURO, Cas grunhiu e apertou as pernas ao redor de Dean, e Dean gozou em suas calças.

Dean gozou em sua calça maldita. Veio em suas calças. Como um maldito adolescente, como alguém de catorze anos que acabara de encontrar seu primeiro pornô. Apenas varreu Dean imediatamente, no segundo em que ele colocou a mão no pau de Cas, no segundo em que sentiu as pernas de Cas grudarem em torno dele; o pau de Dean simplesmente deslizou, e veio de repente estava apenas atirando para fora, e escorrendo através de sua cueca e seu moletom em uma confusão pegajosa quente, Dean gritando:

"Oh, Deus, ah, ah!" curvando-se para a frente, empurrando os quadris com força contra a virilha de Cas, pressionando o membro contra a virilha de Cas; uma mão ainda no pau de Cas, a outra agarrando seu peito. Dean se curvou para frente, ofegante, com o rosto bem no peito de Cas. Cas apertou as pernas ainda mais forte ao redor dos quadris de Dean, e envolveu ambos os braços apertados ao redor da cabeça de Dean, apenas segurando-o lá enquanto Dean estremecia através dele.

Dean finalmente conseguiu recuperar o fôlego e ficar um pouco de pé novamente. Ah caramba Isso não aconteceu em ... alguns anos. Dean podia sentir a umidade pegajosa quente por toda a sua cueca. 

"Oh jeez, oh me desculpe!" disse Dean, terrivelmente envergonhado. "Ah, caramba, eu estava indo fazer todo este material para você. Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Sinto muito, Cas. Eu só ... perdi. Eu sinto muito."

Cas murmurou;

"Eu não entendo ... nada ... porque você está ... se desculpando ... Dean." Soava apenas mal capaz de falar. "Isso foi ... muito legal... muito ... e ... você está fazendo ... coisas ... para mim. Você está definitivamente ... fazendo ... coisas ... para mim .... "

Dean levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele e percebeu que Cas estava ... oh ....

Cas estava uma bagunça quente. Suas roupas toda torcidas ao redor, sua camisa e paletó metade fora. Ele estava ofegante, os olhos enormes e escuros ao luar, a testa escorregadia de suor. E ele estava subindo e descendo lentamente. Empurrando seu pau lentamente para cima e para baixo contra a mão de Dean, contra a camisa de Dean.

"Oh. Novo plano então", murmurou Dean. Ele se soltou de Cas apenas o tempo suficiente para arrancar os sapatos e as meias de Cas, e então se virou para Cas e começou a desfazer o maldito cinto, o mesmo cinto que ele havia amarrado há apenas meia hora atrás. Cas entendeu imediatamente a ideia e tentou ajudar, quase desesperado, agarrando desajeitadamente o cinto. Entre os dois, eles conseguiram tirar o cinto, e as calças se abriram, e então Dean puxou as calças e finalmente tirou as calças de Cas completamente , sua cueca também.

Mais uma vez, Dean teve que apenas observar a visão por um momento. A visão inacreditável. Castiel se esparramava no Impala ao luar, agora nu da cintura para baixo , seu pênis ereto, duro e ereto, Cas empurrando-o desesperadamente agora.

" Oh meu Deus, você parece tão bom", suspirou Dean, inclinando-se novamente.

"Tire suas calças também", disse Cas com voz rouca. Ele se sentou um pouco, de alguma forma tirou a camisa, o paletó e o sobretudo - todos saíram de uma vez, em um único movimento , e agora Cas estava com aquela maldita gravata, mais as orelhas de coelho, e sem mais qualquer outra coisa. Cas estendeu uma mão para garatujar na cintura de Dean, dizendo: "Dean, tire isso, tire isso" Ele não estava no ângulo certo para tirar os moletons de Dean e disse, muito impaciente de repente, " Dean, tire suas calças! AGORA".

Comandante Cas, com orelhas de coelho e gravata azul , pensou Dean, quase rindo, tirando os sapatos e as meias, e depois as calças de moletom. E, que diabos, a camisa também, tudo. Ele olhou para cima para encontrar Cas olhando para ele com um olhar escuro ardente e branco que tomou o fôlego de Dean completamente.

"Suba aqui. Suba em mim", ordenou Cas. "Agora". 

Dean deu um passo para mais perto do Impala e Cas o segurou de alguma forma e apenas o manipulou, puxou-o para cima e empurrou-o até que, de repente, Dean estava no capô do Impala também, ajoelhado ao lado de Cas. Cas estava apenas puxando uma das pernas de Dean sobre ele e, oh sim , de repente Dean viu onde Cas estava indo com tudo isso; oh sim , agora Dean estava entre os quadris de Cas, o pau de Cas pressionado contra o de Dean. Cas deu um suspiro profundo, trêmulo e gemido, e afundou-se novamente contra o pára-brisa, fechando os olhos.

Dean estava prestes a começar a sacudir seus paus juntos, como ele fez antes, quando de repente ele teve um pensamento.

"Droga", ele murmurou. "Eu deveria ter trazido o lubrificante."

Os olhos de Cas se abriram. Ele olhou para ele. "O que?"

"É útil para ... algumas coisas. Poderíamos ter ... Bem. Da próxima vez eu vou trazer o lubrificante."

Cas olhou para ele por um segundo. 

"Segure-se", disse Cas. "Fique de joelhos. Sim. Assim. Não se mova", e Cas de repente ... se foi . Dean ofegou. Cas tinha ido embora, e Dean estava agachado sozinho no Impala, de quatro, de casaco e camisa e jaqueta de Cas, todos espalhados abaixo dele.

E de repente Cas estava de volta, bem debaixo de Dean novamente, em um grande sopro de vento, folhas flutuando e voando ao redor.

"É isso?" disse Cas, de olhos brilhantes e esperançoso, segurando uma pequena lata de ... WD-40.

"Não", disse Dean, tentando não rir: "Hum, não, isso não vai funcionar."

" Isso não vai funcionar?" disse Cas, parecendo muito desanimado. " Por que não? Diz lubrificante mesmo !"

"O lubrificante humano é diferente."

"Você tem certeza?" Cas parecia chocado.

"Tenho certeza, desculpe, Cas", disse Dean. "Mas há algum lubrificante no meu quarto. O lubrificante ... está na gaveta na mesa de cabeceira, está neste roxo—"

Cas foi embora de novo. E voltou. Uma enorme explosão de vento desta vez, deixa voando por toda parte, o Impala balançando.

"É isso?" Cas disse desesperadamente, segurando a pequena caixa roxa de Astroglide. Era o novo, ainda em sua caixa.

"Sim, é isso ..." começou Dean, e Cas estava abrindo a caixa com os dentes. Um segundo depois ele franziu o cenho e a caixa de papelão de repente explodiu em uma nuvem de chamas e cinzas, e o tubo caiu nas mãos de Cas. Mas então descobriu-se que o tubo tinha um pequeno selo de segurança. Cas lutou com isso por um momento e depois olhou para Dean, dizendo: 

"Dean! Eu não consigo abrir!" como se o destino do mundo dependesse disso.

"Eu entendi, eu entendi", disse Dean. Ele abriu, colocou uma boa quantia em sua mão, tentou aquecê-lo um pouco, e alisou o pênis de Cas. E, Deus, Cas apenas se contorcia sob Dean .

Dean pegou o pênis de Cas e começou a se reposicionar. Ele hesitou por uma fração de segundo pensando: Será que eu realmente vou fazer isso? Isso é sexo anal oficial, certo? Isso não está cruzando uma linha ou algo assim? A fada do sexo anal não vai me pegar, ou algo assim? Uma pausa em segundos.

"Tudo bem, venha e pegue-me então", murmurou Dean, estendendo a mão e alisando o próprio rabo.

Cas disse: 

"Espere, Dean", e tocou Dean levemente lá, correndo um dedo apenas em torno do imbecil de Dean. Foi bom, e Dean suspirou. Ele sabia o que Cas estava fazendo; limpeza instantânea. Isso surgiu durante as noites de plug anal. Definitivamente, existem algumas vantagens em ter um anjo por perto , pensou Dean.

Em seguida, um pouco de reposicionamento, contorcendo-se, apoiando-se em uma mão, colocando o pênis de Cas na posição correta com a outra mão. Cas estava olhando para ele, respirando com dificuldade, seus olhos vidrados. Ele tinha uma mão presa no quadril de Dean, a outra no ombro de Dean.

"Eu preciso fazer isso devagar", Dean avisou. "Eu não fiz isso antes."

Os olhos de Cas se arregalaram com isso:

"Dean ... você tem certeza que—"

"Sim, eu realmente tenho a certeza, Cas", disse Dean, afundando-se um pouco, até que ele podia sentir aquela a cabeça quente, redondo e rude, quente e macio e escorregadio, batendo contra ele. "Sim, tenho certeza"Dean repetiu. Ele teve que apenas sentar lá por um tempo, apenas meio que pendurado lá com o pênis de Cas pressionando-o. Não houve um único momento em que ele estava de repente, mais ... estava pressionando e pressionando e PRESSIONANDO e Pressionando e Dean estava começando a se sentir completo e cheio e cheio, apenas afundando milímetro por milímetro. Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, Cas gemeu, mexendo debaixo dele, jogando a cabeça, seus dedos agarrando Dean, e Dean percebeu que estava ofegante, respirando fundo, suas pernas tremendo pela estranha tensão de tentar se segurar enquanto tentava relaxar, mas lentamente o pênis de Cas afundou mais e mais.

Ele teve que fazer uma pausa por um longo, longo momento com o pênis de Cas apenas cerca de uma polegada dentro só para não parecer ir mais longe. Tudo parecia apenas muito esticado e apertado, e a sua borda estava dolorida, também. Mas lentamente pareceu relaxar, a dor se desvaneceu, e Dean afundou todo o caminho. Lentamente, muito lentamente, todo o caminho , o pau de Cas mergulhar tão profundo, o tamanho certo para ele, até que Dean estava sentado bem no colo de Cas.

Puta merda eu tenho um pau em mim , pensou Dean, espantado. Estou sendo fodido no rabo .

O mundo inteiro desapareceu. Não havia mais nada no mundo. Não havia mais nada que importasse, em qualquer lugar. Havia apenas isso: Dean e Castiel juntos no brilhante Impala preto ao luar; os dois ficaram boquiabertos (bem, Cas ainda tinha a gravata e as orelhas), o sobretudo que se estendia sob eles como um cobertor; Dean montando Castiel, sentado em Cas, o pau de Cas na bunda de Dean, enchendo-o completamente. Havia ... muita coisa para absorver, muita sensação, demais: o calor suave das bolas de Cas pressionadas contra as bochechas de Dean, a força sólida e óssea da pelve de Cas debaixo dele, segurando o peso de todo o corpo de Dean; a dor aguda onde os dedos de Cas estavam cavando grosseiramente no ombro de Dean; a visão de Cas encostado no pára-brisa, os olhos fechados, o rosto torcido, ofegante, as orelhas de coelho brancas destacando-se vividamente contra seu cabelo escuro e o pára-brisa escuro. Os campos negros ao redor, as estrelas no alto, as árvores suspirando ao vento, o vento girando de novo, as folhas secas do outono voando pelo ar.

E acima de tudo, aquele fenomenal maldito pau nele.

Dean apenas sentou-se lá, escarranchando Cas, ofegando, apoiado com ambas as mãos nos ombros de Cas.

Cas olhou para ele, seus olhos escuros e enormes.

"Você está bem?" ele sussurrou. Ele parecia mal capaz de falar.

Dean não conseguia nem falar nada. Ele conseguiu acenar.

Dean sentiu a pélvis de Cas começar a balançar um pouco. Pequenos e minúsculos impulsos, apenas deslocando o pênis de Cas para dentro e para fora ligeiramente. Dean não conseguia nem pensar; sentia-se suspenso no ar, apenas pendurado acima de Cas, apenas tentando absorver tudo. A sensação esquisita, estranha e esquisita de estar cheio, de estar todo preenchido. Não era um êxtase instantâneo como ele havia imaginado, mas havia algo estranho ... alguma coisa, alguma coisa acontecendo ali , estranhos e leves arrepios começando a acontecer.

Cas tinha deslocado uma mão para o pênis de Dean agora, segurando-o logo abaixo da cabeça de galo, deslizando a mão para cima e para baixo no poço. Dean gemeu e colocou a mão sobre a de Cas. "Ah, deus que é bom", resmungou Dean.

Então Cas sussurrou: "Eu tenho que tocar em você". O que era uma coisa estranha de dizer já que ele já estava tocando Dean, mas Cas disse: "Realmente toque em você. Fique parado", e de repente ele sentou-se, inclinando-se para Dean, agarrando a parte superior de Dean com os dois braços, prendendo os braços de Dean ao seus lados. Dean sentiu-o estremecer.

Houve um enorme estrondo de trovão no céu. Nuvens subitamente ferviam no céu. Vento chicoteando ao redor deles novamente, folhas rodopiando pelo ar ao redor deles. Cas ainda apenas balançando para frente e para trás, prendendo os braços de Dean para os lados, Dean apenas choramingando com isso. Uma onda de calor. Dean ficou espantado quando o ar à esquerda e à direita brilhou ao redor de Cas, brilhou , e de repente lá estavam, grandes bandeiras reluzentes de branco e prata de ambos os lados, AS ASAS! Assim que as asas apareceram, Dean sentiu uma onda enorme de eletrizantes formigamentos nas asas percorrer todo o seu corpo, por toda a sua pele, de todos os lugares que Cas estava tocando nele.

As asas de Cas estavam de volta . Cas ofegou e recuou novamente contra o pára-brisa, o vento ainda uivando ao redor, as folhas voando, as folhas ásperas arranhando as costas de Dean. As asas de Cas se dobraram ao redor de Dean, acariciando-o todo; da esquerda para a direita e depois da direita para a esquerda; por cima do rosto de Dean e até seu estômago. Ah, Deus , eles eram tão suaves e incríveis, e aquelas ondas de formigamento começaram a correr sobre o corpo de Dean novamente. 

O tempo todo Dean podia sentir o pênis de Cas apenas enchendo-o , enchendo-o completamente, apenas mudando suavemente para dentro e para fora. Foi ... fazendo algo para ele, fazendo aquela onda de formigamento correr absolutamente em todos os lugares. Dean estava realmente começando a perder a noção de onde as sensações estavam realmente vindo, de sua bunda ou bolas ou pênis, ou das penas por toda sua pele ou exatamente onde; eram apenas ondas quentes, quentes e quentes que fluíam por todo o corpo, fazendo com que sua pele ficasse toda vermelha. As asas estavam por todo o seu pênis agora e as coisas estavam ficando fora de controle, tudo inchado e maduro e quente e quente, tudo explodindo de calor. 

"Ah, Cas, ah, caramba , tudo é tão bom, ahhhh ..." gemeu Dean. Ele ouviu a respiração de Cas acelerar e olhou para ele, fascinado ao ver que Cas estava começando a perdê-lo. O rosto de Cas estava retorcido de êxtase, os olhos fechados e agora ele estava jogando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e porra se aquelas orelhas de coelho não estavam sendo jogadas também, contra o pára-brisa, lado a lado, assim como na fantasia piegas de Dean. "Ahhhh SIM", resmungou Dean, apoiando-se nos ombros de Cas, meio agachado, enquanto Cas começava a se enfiar em cima dele, empurrando-se cegamente, grunhindo e ofegando. As asas de Cas estavam apertando o corpo de Dean agora, pressionando seus ombros, pressionando Dean para baixo sobre o pênis de Cas, e Cas agarrou o pênis de Dean com uma mão ansiosa. Dean apenas agachou-se lá, sentindo o Impala tremer, assistir Cas ficando louco por baixo dele.

De repente, Dean sentiu-se ainda mais recheado, cheio, IMPOSSIVELMENTE CHEIO, de repente. Ele está prestes a vir, ele está vindo , Dean pensou, espantado que ele pudesse sentir isso tão claramente, que ele poderia realmente sentir o pênis de Cas inchando aquele último pouquinho. Ahhh, Cas estava se contorcendo debaixo dele, aqueles malditas orelhas de coelho estavam caídas . Cas engasgou, "Dean - é - ok - se eu -"

Dean disse:

"Porra , sim , seu anjo maluco, você VENHA EM MIM AGORA, Cas, eu quero, porra, eu quero , venha -" As asas de Cas começaram a tremer, enroladas em torno de Dean, e Dean continuou falando através disso, "Faça, venha, me dê, Cas, vamos, ahhh, sim sim, venha, Cas, eu quero sentir isso, baby, venha -"

Cas tomou um grande gole de ar, congelou por um momento e então toda a sua parte superior do corpo estremeceu, quase se agarrando. Cas grunhiu, "ngh, NGH - AHHH! AHHH!" e Dean sentiu o pênis de Cas pulsando , oh deus , ele realmente podia sentir os pulsos dentro dele - Cas estava chegando, Cas estava vindo direto na bunda de Dean , e OH DEUS estava batendo ALGO - ALGO - ALGO. 

De repente, Dean estava se contorcendo, agarrando-se às asas, agarrando-se às penas brancas e lustrosas. Dean ouviu-se gritando roucamente quando a onda enorme atingiu-o. Ele sentiu suas bolas se fecharem com força, sentiu o pênis de Cas ainda se contraindo, e só podia gritar "ah ah AH AH UHHH" enquanto seu pênis batia forte sob a mão de Cas e uma linha grossa de branco veio para fora, jorrando direto no peito de Cas. A outra mão de Cas estava de repente nas bolas de Dean e Dean sentiu algo muito bizarro acontecendo, suas bolas repentinamente muito quentes e apertadas novamente, outro grande surto de vir atirou para fora. e outro e outro. . e outra , e mais um , enormes longas filas degozo apenas jorrando.

Era impossível, era insano, apenas infinitas e longas tomadas enormes jorrando, Dean torcendo e espasmos e gritando enquanto seu pênis pulsava, pulsava e pulsava, suas bolas e pênis e todos os músculos de toda sua virilha apertando com força a cada jorro, e sua bunda apertando tão forte em torno do pênis de Cas e Cas agora gemendo novamente também.

Não estava parando . Jorro, jorro, jorro, jorro, jorro, jorro. O orgasmo não estava parando . Dean gemeu, quase fora de si.

"Ah CAS o que é isso , AH, AH, AHH, tão bom , AH, AH, o que, o que é isso, AHH, AHH, AHH, ah TÃO BOM , TÃO BOM, ah, ah ah ah, Cas ... " .

Depois do que pareceu um maldito minuto inteiro de orgasmo, os surtos finalmente sumiram e Dean desmoronou para a direita no tronco de Cas, tremendo de fadiga, todo o corpo ainda se contraindo. O pau de Cas deslizou para fora quando Dean se curvou para frente, e apenas aquela sensação fez Dean se contrair novamente.

Por alguns longos minutos, tudo que Dean podia fazer era ficar deitado em cima de Cas, ofegando por ar. Ele tentou, depois de alguns momentos, sentar-se um pouco e rachar alguma piada seca, mas ainda não conseguia nem respirar. Ele apenas deitou lá, um braço enrolado em torno da cabeça de Cas, o outro segurando em uma asa, o nariz de Dean pressionado em uma orelha de coelhinho fofo e macio.

As asas enroladas suavemente ao redor dele

"Que diabos," Dean finalmente disse, ainda respirando profundamente.

"Eu tenho tido vontade de tentar esse estímulo há um tempo", disse Castiel, de repente, soando ridiculamente prosaico. "Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse gostar."

"Que diabos foi isso?" Dean suspirou.

"Um orgasmo prolongado", disse Castiel. "Eu estava aumentando o volume de fluido seminal disponível em seus testículos. Bem, a próstata também. Assim que alguns deixaram, eu a substituí".

Dean piscou. "O que?"

"Eu pensei que poderia permitir que você tivesse um orgasmo mais longo. Parece ter funcionado, sim? Como se sentiu?"

Dean começou a rir.

Cas se virou para olhá-lo. "Dean? Tudo bem?"

"Não foi ruim , Cas", disse Dean, rindo novamente.

Cas brilhou visivelmente. "Mesmo?" ele disse. "Porque, eu não aprendi isso em Amsterdã. Eu mesmo pensei nisso! Eu tenho vontade de experimentar por um tempo, mas isso requer que eu tenha contato com minhas asas, e também tenha algum contato interior, e eu ... não tinha certeza se você gostaria disso. "

Dean colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça de Cas, arranhou e beijou-o na bochecha. E então nos lábios. Um beijo suave e longo.

Ele recuou um pouco, mantendo a testa contra a de Cas.

"Eu gostei", disse Dean.

"Estou satisfeito", disse Cas.

"Gostei muito", disse Dean.

"Estou muito satisfeito", disse Cas.

"Eu gosto muito de você", disse Dean, surpreendendo-se completamente. "Você sabe disso, certo?"

Cas ficou em silêncio. Dean sentiu a onda de dúvida passar por ele.

Dean torceu a cabeça e estendeu a mão para ficar um pouco mais atrás do pescoço de Cas e mordiscou-o no pescoço.

As asas se apertaram. Dean mordiscou de novo, e novamente, esperando, uma mão na borda superior de uma das asas, sentindo a asa, esperando;

... ali ... todas as plumas se incharam.

"Espero que você não se importe se eu tiver esse fetiche de Castiel", disse Dean. "Porque ... está acontecendo que é um tipo de fetiche forte. Meio que um vício de Castiel. Realmente espero que você não se importe."

Todas as pequenas plumas afofavam ainda mais sob a mão dele.

Onde um homem pode sorrir, um anjo pode afofar suas penas .

Dean sorriu. E continuou mordiscando, e continuou acariciando a asa,

Cas finalmente se moveu um pouco, envolvendo os braços em torno de Dean. Dean sentiu Cas se preparar para alguma coisa, seu corpo ficou imóvel e tenso, e sentiu as grandes asas saírem de suas costas e se esticarem. As asas davam uma enorme batida de asa e, poof , estavam na garagem - com o Impala. Outra grande batida de asa, e, whuff-whup , eles estavam na cama de Dean, Cas ainda sob Dean, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Dean levantou a cabeça e olhou em volta, assustado. Seu quarto foi completamente saqueado! O boombox estava do seu lado, todos os unicórnios de cerâmica tombaram, alguns deles quebrados; a porta do armário aberta, todas as roupas espalhadas por todo lado; a mesa de cabeceira estava virada para cima, a lâmpada de cabeça para baixo, a gaveta completamente aberta e o conteúdo espalhado por todo o chão.

"Uh, Cas?" disse Dean.

"Oh, sim", disse Castiel. "Desculpe. Eu estava com um pouco de pressa para encontrar o lubrificante. Vou consertar os unicórnios mais tarde, eu prometo."

_________________________


	14. O contrato de Glitter

Dean começou a cair no sono, ainda deitado em cima de Cas, as asas dobradas ao redor dele novamente. Cas não tinha limpado ainda; havia uma bagunça ridiculamente grande de aderência do "orgasmo estendido" de Dean, pressionado entre seus peitos, mas por alguma razão Cas parecia não ter pressa em limpá-lo. Em vez disso Cas apenas continuou acariciando o cabelo de Dean. Acariciando as costas da cabeça de Dean e todo o resto de sua cabeça também. Foi maravilhosamente relaxante. E as asas eram tão macias e quentes.

Dean estava se sentindo muito cansado daquele orgasmo prolongado, mas conseguiu despertar o suficiente para dizer: 

"Você não precisa ficar, Cas. Eu sei que você não dorme". 

Mas Cas apenas manteve silenciosamente acariciando seus cabelos. Sua mão fez uma pausa, e Dean sentiu Cas ficar levemente tenso e parar de respirar por um momento, e todo o pegajoso veio de repente foi apenas ... desaparecido. Estavam todos limpos, todo o suor também, ambos limpos e secos, apenas aquele leve sopro de ar da montanha novamente. Então as asas meio que se sacudiram para fora: as duas grandes asas levantaram-se, deram duas pequenas abas como se para acertar todas as penas no lugar, e então ambas as asas se acomodaram em Dean, abraçando-o primeiro em uma espécie de esquerda alternada. Ao mesmo tempo, Cas aninhou no lado da cabeça de Dean.

Parecia, pensou Dean, mais ou menos como algo que as criaturas voadoras pudessem fazer antes de se estabelecerem durante a noite. Se eles estavam planejando ficar no mesmo lugar por um tempo. Ponha todas as penas em ordem e depois se acalme.

A mão de Cas começou a se mover de novo, muito lentamente, apenas acariciando suavemente o cabelo de Dean.

Dean se afastou.

...

Logo Dean estava sonhando.

Ele estava andando pela calçada com Sam, em uma pequena cidade sem nome em uma noite poeirenta de verão. Sam estava dizendo algo sobre o Impala, algo sobre o caso em que estavam trabalhando, quando uma garota bonita passou por uma camiseta decotada. Ela deu a Dean uma piscada enquanto passava por eles e Sam riu.

Sam disse: "Bem, há a sua conquista para esta noite. Parecia o seu tipo também, hein?"

"Certo", disse Dean. "Meu tipo. Sim."

Então duas garotas vieram. Estes dois tinham apenas topos. Sam riu novamente. "Ei", ele disse, "Essas são sobre o seu tipo também, hein?"

"Sim ..." disse Dean meio sem entusiasmo. "Eu acho..."

Quatro meninas vieram em seguida. Totalmente com os peitos de fora. 

"Agora, esses são o seu tipo!" disse Sam. "Talvez você devesse convidá-las de volta para o quarto do motel! E eu vou sair do seu caminho - eu posso apenas ir correr ou algo assim."

"Na verdade ..." disse Dean. Foi estranho. Sim, as garotas estavam ótimas. Sim, os peitos ainda pareciam agradáveis. Mas quando Dean pensou em levar alguém de volta ao seu quarto de motel, a única pessoa que ele realmente queria era Cas.

Ele não queria as garotas. Não quer dizer que ele nunca quis garotas.

Mas agora ele só queria Cas.

"Uau!" disse Sam. Oito garotas agora. Totalmente nuas! Então dezesseis. Então trinta e dois. A rua inteira estava cheia de garotas nuas agora, pulando e dançando na rua. De repente, foi um desfile, centenas de garotas nuas andando pela rua, todas as formas e tamanhos, todos os tipos de mamas, todas as cores da pele imagináveis.

"NÃO SÃO SEU TIPO, DEAN?" Sam estava gritando. "O que você está esperando? Vá buscar uma! Pegue uma rápido! Eu sei que é isso que você gosta!"

"Na verdade," disse Dean, hesitante. "Hum ... talvez não. Sam, há, hum, há algo que eu deveria lhe dizer ..."

Mas então a multidão começou a murmurar. Dean virou-se para ver o que estava acontecendo e, longe no desfile, Dean viu um homem nu e brilhante vestindo apenas um pequeno par de spandex coloridos e um torso de couro preto. Ele estava completamente coberto de glitter da cor do arco-íris, com um enorme par de asas de fada rendadas flutuando preguiçosamente em suas costas.

Em torno de seu pescoço havia uma gargantilha de couro preto com um longo vibrador vibrando pendurado nela. Havia contas anais ao redor dos dois pulsos.

E havia um arco-íris saindo de sua bunda. Brilhando em um belo arco colorido, iluminando o chão logo atrás dele.

"Que diabo é isso?" disse Sam.

"É a Fada do Sexo Anal", disse Dean, estupefato. E era mesmo. A Fada do Sexo Anal fez um gesto imperioso com as duas mãos, exatamente como Moisés separando o Mar Vermelho, e as garotas nuas simplesmente caíram impotentes em todas as direções, quando um caminho largo apareceu através da multidão do desfile. A Fada do Sexo Anal caminhou por este caminho em direção a Dean, ambas as mãos ainda ao estilo de Moisés para manter o mar de garotas nuas à distância. Ele caminhou até Dean, subiu na calçada e abaixou as mãos, dizendo para Dean, enquanto o vibrador zumbia em seu peito, "Você cruzou a linha, Dean. A Linha do Sexo Anal. Você teve um pênis na sua bunda, e você nunca poderá voltar atrás. E agora você deve dizer a seu irmão que você aceitou o Contrato de Glitter. Por suas ações, você aceitou o brilho como sua vida. "

Ele ergueu as mãos. Em uma mão estava um punhado de glitter arco-íris; no outro, havia um microfone. Ele entregou o microfone para Dean, e Dean ficou entorpecido.

Sam estava parado ali olhando para Dean agora com a boca aberta, parecendo completamente confuso. 

"Dean", Sam disse, parecendo horrorizado, "Ele está dizendo a verdade? Você fez... sexo anal? Com um cara?" Sam começou a se afastar, parecendo horrorizado, dizendo: "Foi apenas um acidente, certo? Apenas experimentando?" 

Dean tentou ir até ele, chocado com o olhar no rosto de Sam, mas a Fada do Sexo Anal tinha um aperto firme no pulso de Dean agora. A Fada do Sexo Anal tocou o microfone, dizendo:

"Verificação de som? Som! Verifique! Verifique, confira, confira!" Sua voz começou a soar dos alto-falantes montados nos postes de telefone. Oh inferno, esta maldita cidade cheia de alto-falantes, Dean pensou confuso. E de repente, pronto, todas as centenas e centenas de garotas estavam assistindo, e havia câmeras de TV no seu rosto. A Fada do Sexo Anal disse: "Este anúncio que você está prestes a fazer tem um feed ao vivo, mas apenas para cerca de dois bilhões de pessoas, não entre em pânico, não é mesmo a maior parte do planeta. Uma vida colorida, para o resto de sua vida, e a vida após a morte também - você irá para o Céu de Glitter agora, ou possivelmente para o Inferno de Glitter, mas, você fez essa escolha quando aceitou o pau na sua bunda. Então, Dean, o que você ia dizer ao seu irmão? "

Havia milhares de olhos observando-o. Mas tudo o que Dean pôde ver foi Sam olhando para ele. Confuso. Confuso.

Dean pigarreou e ouviu os ecos de sua garganta saindo das colinas próximas. "Sam, eu acho que poderia ser ... Eu acho que talvez eu ... Olha, um, Cas e eu, nós ... uh ..."

Ele parou.

A Fada do Sexo Anal girava um botão na enorme placa de som que de repente parecia estar apenas ao lado, e dizendo para Dean: 

"Estou aumentando para 11". Ele se aproximou, puxou Dean um pouco para longe de Sam e disse em voz baixa: "Não há como voltar atrás . Depois de fazer o anúncio, o anúncio sobre como você se atreveu a amar um homem, eu vou espaná-lo com o brilho do arco-íris e o contrato serão selados. Desse ponto em diante você é certificado Gay pelo resto da sua vida. Isso significa, você não tem mais permissão para olhar para peitos de mulher, NUNCA. Também, você deve cobrir seu Impala preto no arco-íris adesivos , você deve seriamente atualizar seu guarda-roupa, meu menino; você deve freqüentar bares gays e usar roupas de couro preto BDSM e, eu acho, um chapéu de couro preto, talvez? Você também deve começar a falar com um lisp; mas, claro, o maior compromisso é com o brilho. O brilho do arco-íris é sempre preferível. Você deve sempre ser polvilhado com glitter, em todos os momentos. "

"Mas eu não quero fazer nada disso!" explodiu Dean.

"É apenas o contrato padrão", disse a Fada do Sexo Anal, encolhendo os ombros. "Lembre-se, você fez sexo anal. Isso significa, arco-íris em todos os lugares. E brilho. Para o resto da sua vida. É necessário."

"Eu não posso ser apenas gay do jeito que eu quero ser? Ou bi ou algo assim?" disse Dean, de repente começando a entrar em pânico. "Não posso ter Cas e também apenas ... apenas viver do jeito que eu quero viver? Apenas ser quem eu sou?"

" Você fez sexo anal " , disse a Fada do Sexo Anal, segurando um punhado de glitter do arco-íris de uma maneira surpreendentemente ameaçadora. "E você foi bottom!"

"Bem, na verdade, eu estava por cima, então..."

"Você foi bottom!"

"Como posso ter sido bottom se eu estivesse por cima?"

A fada do sexo anal franziu o cenho. "Você teve um pau na sua bunda! Você é bottom!"

"E se eu quiser enfiar o meu pau na bunda do Cas depois? E se eu só quiser dar-lhe um boquete ou algo assim e não houver paus entrando em nenhuma bunda?"

"Você não pode fazer isso! Você escolheu o bottom! Você deve sempre ter um pau na sua bunda agora!"

"Que tipo de besteira são essas definições ridículas?" disse Dean, começando a ficar irritado.

A fada do Sexo Anal e do pau em bundas estava começando a deformar um pouco, e pedaços de espeto de arco-íris começaram a voar para fora de sua boca quando ele sussurrou: 

"Seja qual for. Você tinha um pau na sua bunda, é o que conta. Você deve abandonar sua vida antiga, e você DEVE colocar adesivos de arco-íris em todo o Impala. Na verdade, eu realmente recomendo que você venda o Impala por completo e invista em um Mini Cooper cor-de-rosa. "

Mas logo então algumas das garotas nuas começaram a olhar para trás de Dean, e apontando. Um ruído de conversa animada percorreu a multidão do desfile, e todos começaram a olhar para trás de Dean e apontar. Até mesmo a atenção da Fada do Sexo Anal vacilou. Dean se virou lentamente.

Havia um bar atrás dele. Um grande bar, com uma grande janela de vidro. E o bar estava cheio de mulheres (todas essas mulheres usavam roupas), e elas estavam brigando. As mulheres estavam pulando e chutando e socando, girando ao redor, todo o bar aparentemente apenas um borrão de mulheres lutando, cabelos longos voando. Dois deles de repente vieram correndo pela janela de vidro laminado, colidindo e rolando pelo chão. Houve um lampejo de prata e Sam disse: "Oh meu deus! É - é-"

As duas mulheres saltaram dramaticamente para os pés na calçada, girando em torno de uma série complicada de movimentos de artes marciais. Um deles tinha uma camiseta "Des Moines", o outro um boné da Universidade de Iowa Hawkeyes. Ambos estavam segurando lâminas letais.

"É a Iowa Women Knife-Fighting League!" disse Sam e Dean simultaneamente.

As duas mulheres de repente pareciam notá-los. Eles lentamente pararam de brigar.

A mulher mais alta, com o boné dos Hawkeyes, assentiu. 

"Sim", ela disse. "Acabei de sair de um torneio. As garotas ficam um pouco irritadas depois de um torneio." Ela olhou por cima do ombro para a comoção no bar - deve ter havido pelo menos cinquenta duelos de faca diferentes acontecendo lá agora, uma centena de mulheres todas emparelhadas, tudo apenas um borrão de giros, golpes, chutes e socos. E agora Dean podia ver que cada um delas tinha uma lâmina na mão.

"Com licença", disse a Fada do Sexo Anal, suas asas tremendo em aborrecimento, o arco-íris escuro escurecendo ainda mais e começando a balançar de um lado para outro, como a cauda de um gato irritado. "Nós estávamos no meio de um anúncio . Dean aqui fez sexo anal, e agora ele deve se comprometer com uma vida de glitter arco-íris." Ele ergueu o punhado de glitter.

A presidente da Liga Feminina de Combate à Faca de Iowa olhou para Dean. "É isso que você quer?"

"Na verdade não", disse Dean. "Eu só quero ficar com meu amigo. Eu não quero o brilho. Além disso, eu realmente não quero um Mini Cooper."

"Ele tem que aceitar o brilho e assinar o contrato! E dirigir um Mini Cooper, ou pelo menos colocar algumas cores naquele horrível carro preto!" disse a fada do sexo anal.

A presidente apenas olhou para ele, colocou dois dedos na boca dela e soltou um assobio de lobo alto. Imediatamente toda a briga de bar parou, todas as centenas de mulheres congelando nos trilhos, suas lâminas em suas mãos, suas cabeças voltadas para a presidente.

"MENINAS!" ela gritou. "Este homem está sendo intimidado pela Fada do Sexo Anal!"

Houve uma pausa de uma fração de segundo, e então todas as mulheres gritaram de raiva e saíram correndo da janela do bar, uma enxurrada de cem mulheres, todas as espadas prontas. A Liga Feminina de Combate à Faca de Iowa, com força total, saltou da janela despedaçada como atiradores olímpicos, com os cabelos voando ao vento, e atacaram a Fada do Sexo Anal no que parecia ser cem quilômetros por hora.

A Fada do Sexo Anal deu um único grito estridente, soltou o punhado de glitter do arco-íris e correu para longe, seu arco-íris desaparecendo em sua bunda enquanto ele fugia em pânico. O desfile de mulheres nuas suspirou de alívio e começou a se afastar, conversando umas com as outras.

Logo era apenas Sam, e Dean ... e toda a Liga Feminina de Combate à Faca de Iowa. A maioria deles começou a trabalhar na rua comparando facas. Sam tirou uma lâmina de anjo para mostrá-las, e a lâmina de demônio também, e uma boa dúzia de mulheres que lutavam com facas disseram "Oooo" e se agruparam em torno de Sam para dar uma olhada mais de perto.

"Nós topamos com aquela Fada do Sexo Anal antes", disse uma garota magra e magra, aproximando-se de Dean. Ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis. "Meu nome é Ella", ela disse casualmente, estendendo uma mão para Dean. "Como vai?"

Dean olhou para ela. Ella Cabelos negros, olhos azuis. Magra e atlética. Bem bonita, na verdade.

Boa com uma lâmina.

Mas ela não era Cas.

Ela girou a lâmina em sua mão livre e ergueu as sobrancelhas, ainda estendendo a outra mão.

"Ei", disse Dean. Ele apertou a mão dela e ela deu-lhe uma piscadela.

Ella disse: "Aquela Fada do Sexo Anal acha que ele é dono de todo o sexo anal no mundo. Pensa se você faz sexo anal, ou se você é gay de alguma forma, você está assinando algum tipo de contrato e você tem que viver sua vida inteira de uma certa maneira. Ele é um idiota. "

O presidente assentiu. "Ele está sempre dizendo às pessoas que elas têm que brilhar e colocar arco-íris em tudo, e escolher o tops ou o bottom, e tudo mais."

"Eu não?" disse Dean, um lampejo de esperança em seu peito.

"Querido", disse o presidente, batendo palmas no ombro dele: "Se você gosta de glitter, isso é incrível. Eu mesmo cuido de um gato permanentemente brilhante. Mas se você é mais do tipo camisa de flanela, que aparentemente você é, então... Honestamente, a Fada do Sexo Anal é apenas uma espécie de valentão. Nós seguimos um líder diferente, nós mesmos, e ela diz que o ponto principal é escolher o seu próprio caminho, e fazer a sua própria vida. Talvez você vá chegar a conhecê-la algum dia ".

Dean deu um suspiro enorme. Não podia acreditar no quanto se sentia aliviado ao saber que não precisava colocar adesivos de arco-íris por todo o Impala só porque queria estar com Cas.

"O que você estava brigando, afinal?" perguntou Dean.

Ella suspirou. "Eu e as meninas entramos em uma espécie de pequena discordância. Eu não suponho que você saiba a cor das asas de um anjo?"

"Bem, na verdade ... sim", disse Dean.

Todas as dúzias e dúzias de mulheres que lutavam com facas, que conversavam com Sam e circulavam pela rua, congelaram. Cada cabeça se virou para Dean.

"Eu acabei de ver as asas de um anjo na noite passada, na verdade," disse Dean. "Eu não sei se todos os anjos são iguais, mas minhas asas do meu anjo são brancas. Com pedaços de prata e ouro. Muito mais legal do que isso soa; eles são realmente lindos. E eles brilham."

Todas as mulheres disseram, simultaneamente: "Ohhhhhh!" Metade delas sorria com sorrisos, a outra metade franziu o cenho e, de repente, o dinheiro estava trocando de mãos, dezenas e vinte anos entregues a contragosto quando as perdedoras começaram a pagar, as vencedoras brincando e batendo um no ombro do outro e cumprimentando umas às outras.

Ella disse: "Obrigado por acertar a nossa aposta, senhor. Você sabe ... eu sempre me perguntei ... um anjo e um humano podem realmente amar um ao outro?"

"Eu aposto que não", disse uma garota loira por perto. "Duas espécies totalmente diferentes. Diferentes perspectivas."

"Eu aposto que sim ", disse Ella. "Aposto que eles poderiam ."

"Eles nunca poderiam ter filhos", disse a loira. "Eles têm uma expectativa de vida totalmente diferente. Simplesmente não funcionaria."

"Eu aposto que você daria certo", disse Ella, franzindo o cenho. "Eu aposto que eles poderiam se preocupar um com o outro, e eu aposto que se eles fizessem, eles poderiam fazer funcionar."

"Não seria fácil."

"Nada é fácil, droga", retrucou Ella, girando a faca em torno de sua mão novamente. "Aposto vinte dólares que eles poderiam se apaixonar e fazer funcionar!"

"Você está certa!" disse a garota loira. Houve instantaneamente um burburinho de conversa ao redor, cada uma das outras mulheres tocando "Aposto que não!" "Aposto assim!" "De jeito nenhum um anjo amaria um humano!" "Do que diabos você está falando? Claro que um anjo poderia!" "Aposto vinte!" "Trinta!" "CEM PRATAS!" "Você está errada!"

As facas vieram girando para fora de novo e num piscar de olhos as mulheres se juntaram em duelos. Um momento depois, as facas estavam girando, as mulheres saltando e se lançando para o outro lado da rua, guerreando em facas novamente.

Sam voltou para Dean, parecendo muito perplexo, e perguntou: "Por que elas estão brigando?"

"Ninguém sabe a resposta para a pergunta de Ella", disse a presidente, com um suspiro: "Então elas têm que resolver por duelo de facas. É uma antiga tradição de Iowa, sempre que duas mulheres discordam sobre alguma coisa."

Sam disse: "Tem que haver uma maneira de descobrir a resposta para a pergunta delas". O presidente apenas suspirou de novo, e Sam disse: "Vamos lá, alguém vai se machucar aqui! Não há ninguém a quem possamos perguntar?"

"Bem", disse a presidente, um olhar contemplativo em seus olhos. "Há ... alguém que sabe. A Coroada. Nosso líder espiritual. Poderíamos, de fato, orar a ela, e ver se ela poderia responder a essa pergunta. É raro ela se manifestar ... mas nós pode tentar." Ela se virou para as cinquenta batalhas de faca e gritou mais uma vez, "MENINAS!"

Em seu clarim, as cinquenta batalhas pararam ao mesmo tempo. "Meninas", disse a presidente da Liga Feminina de Combate à Faca de Iowa, "Temos que descobrir a resposta para essa. É hora de rezar à Coroada".

Todos eles inclinaram a cabeça.

Um grande raio de sol atravessou de repente as nuvens e um coro celestial começou a cantar. Dean e Sam olharam para cima, protegendo os olhos da luz radiante. Algo ... alguém ... estava descendo até eles, flutuando do alto, em uma aura ofuscante de brilho celestial tão brilhante que era quase impossível de se olhar. Dean ouviu as mulheres de luta com facas de Iowa começarem a ofegar e dizer "Eu posso vê-la! Eu posso realmente vê-la!" "É ela!" Um por um, eles caíram de joelhos. Dean e Sam ficaram de pé, boquiabertos, enquanto a aparição celestial descia suavemente, o coro cantando cada vez mais alto.

Dean ouviu uma mulher gritar: "Eu posso vê-la! Eu posso ouvi-la!"

Dean apertou os olhos, protegendo os olhos contra a luz. E agora ele quase podia vê-lo: a silhueta de um pequeno coelho sentado em um travesseiro com estampa de zebra, navegando lentamente do céu, cercado por um coro de mil vozes. Rebanhos de minúsculos querubins voavam em volta dela carregando bananas. A luz estava cegando; Dean mal conseguia distinguir duas orelhas brancas e fofas. Um pequeno espasmo no nariz. Um pequeno laço no pescoço dela.

"Eu posso ver a Coroada!" soluçou outra mulher. Dean apertou os olhos novamente, e agora ele podia apenas ver ... um pequeno quadrado de torrada equilibrado na cabeça do coelho.

"É ... o ... coelho fetiche?" Dean perguntou timidamente.

"Ela é muito sábia", disse Ella solenemente. "Ela saberá a resposta."

O coro terminou a música e, quando a última música desapareceu, o coelho falou.

"Dean", disse o Coelho Fetiche, em uma doce e doce voz feminina. Sua aura prateada era quase ofuscante. "Dean Winchester. Você é amado por um anjo. Você sabe que isso é verdade. E você o ama também. Você sabe que isso é verdade também. Vocês dois têm a chance de serem felizes juntos."

" Ohhhhhhh " , disseram todas as mulheres que lutavam com facas. Todos ainda estavam ajoelhados, mas Dean ouviu cinquenta conversas sussurradas e sussurradas, e o distinto farfalhar do dinheiro trocando de mãos.

O Coelho Fetiche continuou: "É inteiramente sua escolha o que você pode fazer a seguir. Mas saiba disso. Pela minha sagrada Coroa de Brinde Com Geleia de Uva—" (houve vários outros gritos de arrebatamento da multidão com a menção do brinde ) "Eu lhe digo, você recebeu um presente. Você recebeu o maior presente. Você pode negar o presente, ou você pode aceitá-lo. Só você conhece o caminho certo. Só você sabe como construir a vida que você quer."

"Mas ... e sobre ... Sam?" disse Dean. Com o canto do olho ele sentiu Sam olhar para ele.

Ele mal conseguia distinguir o Coelho Fetiche, como apenas uma silhueta fraca quase invisível contra a aura ofuscante de luz branca, mas ele podia ver seus ouvidos se contorcerem de irritação. O Coelho Fetiche disse: 

"Dean Winchester, não seja um idiota maldito. Seu irmão te ama. Você cuida daquele anjo do jeito que ele cuidou de você, e você diz ao seu irmão a maldita verdade. E você seja malditamente grato, seu humano bobo. "

O coro começou a cantar, os querubins se aproximaram com as bananas e o Coelho Fetiche começou a subir mais uma vez. Rapidamente ela subiu nas nuvens. O raio de luz desapareceu, o coro desapareceu, e Dean ficou piscando na poeira ao lado de Ella e do presidente da Liga Feminina de Combate à Faca de Iowa.

"Eu ganhei a minha aposta!" disse Ella, sorrindo. "Deveria apostar cem naquela. Eu estava tão certa." Ela esticou o braço e deu um soco no ombro de Dean, e acrescentou: "De alguma forma eu só sabia a resposta para aquela. Eu sabia que esse tipo de amor poderia funcionar."

Mas então um vento pegou; um vento frio e refrescante; e houve um som de trombeta distante. Como uma das mulheres, todas olhavam para a rua. Houve uma comoção à distância. No final da rua, a uma milha de distância ou mais, Dean conseguia ver um turbilhão de atividade. Ele viu algum tipo de coisa longa e esbelta brilhando na luz. A trombeta distante tocou de novo e todas as garotas de Iowa olharam para o presidente, levantando as lâminas em antecipação.

"O que está acontecendo?" perguntou Sam.

O presidente parecia sombrio. Ela disse: "É a Liga Feminina de Combate à Espada do Missouri. Devemos deixar você agora. Nos deseje sorte".

"Obrigado pela sua ajuda com a Fada do Sexo Anal", disse Dean, apertando a mão dela com firmeza. "Realmente, eu precisava disso."

"Sempre que você precisar de nós", disse o presidente, "basta dar um assobio de lobo e chegaremos. GAROTAS!" Ela gritou em voz alta. "BATALHAR!" Houve uma alegria empolgante e a Liga Feminina de Combate à Faca de Iowa correu correndo pela rua.

Apenas Ella foi deixada. Ela olhou para Dean por um momento e estendeu a mão.

"Eu acho", disse ela. "Que possamos nos conhecer. Em algum outro universo. Adeus, Dean Winchester."

Dean realmente se viu engasgando. Ella era tão corajosa e maravilhosa. E a melhor coisa era que ela não tinha ficado com ciúmes! Ela realmente apostaria nele e Cas. Ele apertou a mão dela com força, engolindo, e Ella agarrou a mão dele na dela. "Você cuida desse anjo", disse ela.

"Eu vou", prometeu Dean. "E boa sorte."

Ela sorriu para Dean, piscou para Sam, girou a lâmina na mão, girou agilmente nos calcanhares e correu para se juntar a suas irmãs.

...

Dean acordou. Ele estava do seu lado agora, Cas enrolado atrás dele, dando-lhe uma asa envolta em Dean.

Dean rolou o suficiente para pegar o olho de Cas no brilho fraco de uma das lâmpadas de lava. Cas estava acordado (claro) e estava observando-o.

"Cas, eu acabei de ter um sonho muito estranho", disse Dean.

Cas assentiu. "Você teve visitas."

A sério?

Dean olhou para ele por um momento, e então perguntou: "Eles eram ... eles ... reais?"

Cas franziu o cenho. "Realmente pode ser surpreendentemente difícil de definir. Eu não entrei no seu sonho - eu queria dar a você sua privacidade - então eu não sei exatamente quem estava lá. Tudo o que eu senti foi que você não estava sozinho. Mas foi uma boa presença, Dean. Não malévola ".

Ele sorriu para a confusão de Dean e disse: "Eu não me preocuparia com isso. Ainda é meio da noite, Dean. Volte a dormir". Ele começou a acariciar Dean na testa e segurou sua asa sob o queixo de Dean. Dean ficou lá muito confuso por um momento, mas a mão de Cas acariciando sua cabeça foi muito reconfortante, e, eventualmente, Dean começou a dormir novamente. Por um momento ele pareceu ouvir o som de trombetas distantes, e a doce voz do Coelho Fetiche dizendo:

"Você cuida daquele anjo do jeito que ele cuidou de você, e você diz ao seu irmão a maldita verdade. E você será muito grato, seu humano bobo."

"Sim, senhora", sussurrou Dean. A asa de Cas apertou-o e Dean caiu no sono novamente.


	15. O braço direito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bem, "wingman" é literalmente traduzido por "braço direito", uma expressão pro cara que dá suporte, tipo Robin ou sla, então talvez isso tenha ficado estranho no nosso português, mas enfim. obg por ler. Faltam dois capítulos, acho]

Na manhã seguinte, Dean acordou e encontrou-se embaraçosamente enrolado sob o braço de Cas, com a cabeça apoiada no seu ombro. Cas estava deitado de costas; Dean estava de conchinha com ele. Dean teve um momento muito estranho de desorientação, pensando: Espere! Não! Essa é a posição da garota! Mas depois de um breve momento de pânico, lentamente ocorreu a Dean que a "posição da garota" era realmente bonita ... bem ... muito legal, na verdade. O braço de Cas estava em volta da cabeça e do ombro de Dean, Dean estava todo envolto de uma forma muito reconfortante em todo o corpo de Cas, e , além disso , Dean podia realmente ouvir seu coração batendo e senti-lo respirando. Tudo o que foi apenas ...

... muito bom. Na realidade.

Eu posso lidar com isso , pensou Dean. Contanto que eu não tenha que colocar adesivos de arco-íris por todo o Impala, eu posso lidar com isso.

Enquanto Sam estiver bem com isso ...

Ele sacudiu aquele pensamento perturbador de sua cabeça. Olhando ao redor um pouco mais, ele percebeu que Cas devia ter colocado suas asas no "plano etéreo" em algum momento durante a noite, pois Cas estava deitado de costas, sem asas à vista. Cas também fizera alguns outros ajustes; estavam agora entre os lençóis de chita, a colcha listrada de tigre enfiada em volta deles. Cas tinha até um travesseiro de zebra debaixo do cotovelo do outro braço, a mão atrás da cabeça, e ele apenas olhava para o teto.

Cas sentiu Dean se mexer e olhou para ele para dizer: "Bom dia, Dean."

"Você não fica entediado de só deitar aqui a noite toda?" perguntou Dean, de repente curioso.

Cas deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu assisti montanhas erodirem, Dean. Uma noite não é um problema."

Dean olhou para ele um segundo e sentiu uma pontada estranha de preocupação, pensando: Esse cara tem centenas de milênios de idade. Eu sou apenas um humano.

Não há como eu ser o suficiente para ele.

Mas um momento depois, Dean pensou, Ella apostou em nós. Ela não teria apostado em nós se não tivesse certeza. Um momento depois, ele lembrou que Ella não era real, mas de alguma forma, Dean se sentiu seguro da mesma forma.

Dean finalmente disse: "Ok, vamos levantar. Vamos conversar com Sam."

De repente, Cas pareceu muito sério. "Só se você tiver certeza, Dean."

"Cale a boca e vista suas roupas, Cas."

Dean virou as cobertas para trás e sentou-se na beira da cama, olhando em volta para suas roupas. Acontece que Cas tinha feito algum trabalho em algum momento durante a noite, pois os pequenos unicórnios estavam todos fixos e em cima das mesas novamente, a mesa final de volta, tudo endireitado. Mas ... sem roupa. Depois de um momento, Dean percebeu que acidentalmente deixara a maioria das roupas no campo. A camisa de Cas, o paletó e o casaco impermeável tinham feito a viagem até o quarto de Dean, aparentemente, mas nada mais havia acontecido.

Cas voltou rapidamente para o campo e retornou em um momento perfeitamente vestido, calças bem passadas, sapatos engraxados, com os sapatos de Dean, calça de moletom, camiseta e jaqueta nas mãos, todos bem passados e dobrados como se ele tivesse acabado de pegá-los em da limpeza a seco.

Então Cas sentou-se no balanço do sexo ( hmm, há todo um conjunto de possibilidades , pensou Dean). Ele se balançou para a frente e para trás, observando Dean curiosamente enquanto Dean passava sua rotina matinal - desaparecendo para o banheiro para um banho rápido, voltando para se vestir, colocando suas roupas e sapatos.

Cas apenas sentou lá e assistiu. Era meio legal tê-lo ali no quarto. Apenas uma presença calma; apenas sentado lá no balanço de couro preto, assistindo Dean se vestir, com uma espécie de olhar atento e suave que fez Dean entrar na mais estranha mistura de ondas alternadas de timidez e confiança.

Dean finalmente conseguiu se recompor e se vestir completamente. Uma vez que seus sapatos estavam amarrados, ele olhou para Cas, deu-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador, pegou-o pela mão e puxou-o para fora do balanço, e levou-o para o corredor.

Mas foi apenas uma repetição da noite passada: Sam ainda não estava em seu quarto! Esquisito. Dean começou a sentir uma torção de preocupação, percebendo que ele realmente deveria ter verificado Sam na noite passada. Talvez Sam já estivesse de pé e estivesse na cozinha? Ou acabara de adormecer na biblioteca?

Mas Sam não estava na cozinha ou na biblioteca. Dean virou-se para Cas e disse: "Talvez ele esteja no nível mais baixo. Ele está dormindo lá às vezes. Só fazendo a pesquisa dele, sabe?"

Cas acenou com a cabeça, dizendo: "A pesquisa é importante".

" Não esse tipo de pesquisa, Cas ", disse Dean.

"Mesmo assim, é importante", disse Cas suavemente.

Eles desceram o corredor, desceram as escadas, todo o caminho até o nível mais baixo. Abaixo os arquivos. E, sim, havia uma pequena luz brilhando debaixo de uma das portas. Dean abriu a porta com uma batida e lá estava Sam! ( Sam !) Sam estava realmente enrolado dormindo no chão dessa vez. Com a cabeça literalmente apoiada em uma pilha de livros, roncando de leve. Uma pequena luz de escrivaninha estava brilhando; pilhas de notas estavam por toda parte.

Dean sussurrou para Cas: "Eu sabia que ele era um nerd, mas isso é ridículo". Ele se ajoelhou e apertou Sam suavemente no ombro. "Ei, Sammy!"

"AH!" Sam gritou, acordando da mesma maneira que na outra vez que Dean o encontrou nesta sala. Mais uma vez, descobriu-se que ele tinha fones de ouvido presos em seus ouvidos que tocavam uma música horrível.

"Desculpe perturbar o seu sono de beleza", disse Dean, sorrindo. "Você sabe, Sam, se você não quer acordar tão assustado, talvez você não deva dormir com tampões de ouvido. Ou fones de ouvido ou qualquer outra coisa."

Sam tirou os fones de ouvido, piscando para Dean vagamente. "Que horas são?" ele murmurou.

"É de manhã, cara. Talvez seja hora de você ir para a cama?"

"Ah, na verdade, estou bem aqui", disse Sam, bocejando. "Eu ainda tenho algumas leituras para fazer."

"Sam, você tem que ir para a cama."

"Não, sabe, estou bem aqui, realmente estou", disse Sam. Ele finalmente olhou ao redor da sala e pareceu notar Castiel pela primeira vez. Seus olhos voltaram para Dean, depois para Cas, depois para Dean, depois para Cas. Sam pareceu instantaneamente acordado.

"Oh ... ei ... Cas", disse Sam.

"Olá, Sam. Você está pesquisando sigilos de parede?" disse Castiel.

Dean e Sam olharam para ele, e Castiel apontou para o livro que havia sido apoiado sob a cabeça de Sam como um travesseiro improvisado. Dean olhou para o título: Wall Sigils And You - Como Proteger Sua Casa, Celeiro e Castelo .

"Oh! Hum. Apenas ... pesquisando um caso," disse Sam rigidamente. E ele corou. Ele sentou-se e fez uma demonstração de esfregar os olhos e o rosto. Mas ele corou . Ele corou, droga.

Isso era todo tipo de interessante, mas Dean não iria se deixar perder nenhum impulso. Ele continuou pensando na corajosa Ella dizendo "Cuide desse anjo", pouco antes de correr para a batalha, sozinho; e o Coelho Fetiche dizendo: "Diga ao seu irmão a maldita verdade". Ok, tinha sido apenas um sonho (ou não?), Mas ....

"Hum, Sam," disse Dean, sentindo-se vermelho antes mesmo de começar, "Sam, eu sei que você acabou de acordar, mas, há ... hum. Tem uma coisa que eu tenho que te contar." Ele olhou para Cas, que de repente parecia muito preocupado.

Dean mais uma vez se lembrou de Cas dizendo: Eu sei que você está com vergonha de mim ...

Dean olhou para Sam. De repente ele ficou estranhamente em pânico, e ouviu Cas dar um passo mais perto dele. Eles não estavam de mãos dadas ou qualquer coisa, mas apenas saber que Cas estava ao lado dele era tremendamente reconfortante, e Dean finalmente conseguiu dizer, olhando desajeitadamente para o chão, fazendo-se apenas dizer antes que ele pudesse mudar de idéia 

"Sam, eu só queria te dizer que, Cas e eu, nós, uh ... nós ... estamos meio que, juntos. Eu só ... queria te contar isso. "

Dean finalmente conseguiu levantar os olhos para Sam.

E maldito se Sam não tivesse um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ele deu um pequeno bufar de riso e assentiu.

Dean finalmente conseguiu dizer: "E ... você ... já sabe".

"Sim", disse Sam, assentindo.

"E ... você está ... bem com isso?" disse Dean hesitante.

Sam revirou os olhos. Ele disse: 

"Você precisaria mesmo fazer essa pergunta, Dean ..." Ele balançou a cabeça. Mas então ele se iluminou e disse: " Sim , eu estou bem com isso. Eu sou todo tipo de coisa boa com isso. Eu só estou meio chateado por você não ter me dito antes. Que você pensou que você tinha que esconder isso de mim, jeez, Dean, qual é".

Do nada, Cas falou: "Eu quero garantir a você, Sam, que estou fazendo tudo que posso para dar a Dean os melhores orgasmos possíveis".

Dean cobriu os olhos com uma mão, quando Sam começou a rir e disse: "Isso é ... incrível, Cas. Isso é ... totalmente reconfortante. Realmente".

Cas disse, parecendo bastante aliviado, "Eu pensei que você ficaria aliviado em ouvir isso! Dean disse que você não iria, mas eu pensei que você poderia ficar. Talvez eu deva dizer a você que eu descobri várias dúzias de estímulos que ele responde muito bem para, e— "

"Sim, Cas, confio em você", interrompeu Sam, ainda rindo. "Eu sei que você vai cuidar dele. Mas, apenas um pedido, por favor, nunca me diga nada sobre seus orgasmos, ok?"

Um olhar incerto cruzou o rosto de Cas. "Isso significa que você está ... envergonhado ... de alguma forma? Sam? Vergonha de ... me ter aqui? Para me associar com seu irmão?"

"Oh, foda-se", disse Sam, fazendo uma careta rápida para Dean. Ele saltou de pé e na verdade se aproximou para dar a Cas um rápido e forte abraço. Cas lançou um olhar muito surpreso para Dean por cima do ombro de Sam.

Tudo o que Dean poderia pensar era, oh, Sam, obrigado. Obrigado.

Sam soltou e recuou um passo e disse: "Cas, você é o melhor para ele e você sempre foi."

"Mas, Sam", disse Cas, parecendo muito intrigado, "Você nunca disse nada assim nas últimas semanas. Você realmente já sabia?"

"Sim", disse Sam, com uma risadinha. "Na verdade ... era meio que óbvio. Ou, ensurdecedoramente óbvio, pelo menos." E então Sam corou de beterraba vermelha novamente, e limpou a garganta. Ele se virou e sentou-se em sua cadeira pequena, olhando para suas anotações.

Dean de repente teve um pensamento. Um pensamento terrível.

"Então, de qualquer maneira ..." disse Sam. Ele limpou a garganta novamente. Ele ainda estava completamente vermelho. "Então, eu acho que é incrível e-"

Dean disse: "O que você acabou de dizer, Sam?"

"Oh, nada ..." disse Sam. De repente, ele parecia ter uma necessidade urgente de mexer em todos os papéis em sua mesa e alinhá-los com muita precisão. "Então, Cas, de qualquer maneira..."

"SAM", disse Dean.

Sam murchou. Ele olhou para Dean. "Eu acho que tenho que te dizer", disse ele lentamente.

"DIGA"

"Então ..." Sam limpou a garganta novamente. Ele apoiou a testa em uma mão e respirou fundo. "Aw ... inferno. Ok." Um grande suspiro. "Você se lembra quando eu disse, depois daquela coisa de coelhinho, que havia algo que eu não ia te contar ainda?"

Dean disse, perplexo: "Não era sobre o livro? O livro de anjos?"

"Ah ... sim ... bem ... não", disse Sam. Ele estava corando ainda mais agora, se isso fosse possível. Ele limpou a garganta novamente, passou a mão pelo cabelo, mudou de posição na cadeira, enfileirou todas as pilhas de anotações e disse, hesitante: "Não ... era sobre ... seu quarto ..."

As peças de repente voaram juntas na mente de Dean.

Algumas semanas atrás, Sam levara Dean pelo corredor para ver suas "redecorações", e Dean ouvira a música do Saturday Night Fever tocando antes mesmo de Sam abrir a porta do quarto de Dean.

Dean ouvira a música ANTES DA PORTA ABERTA.

Mais tarde, quando Cas desmaiou, Dean gritou para Sam vir ajudar. Dean gritou uma vez com a porta fechada, e abriu a porta para gritar novamente, mas Sam já estava correndo em direção a ele.

Sam já estava correndo.

Sam já o ouvira. ATRAVÉS DAS PAREDES DO QUARTO.

O quarto com as paredes supostamente insonorizadas.

"Entããão", disse Sam, enquanto Dean começava a colocar as duas mãos no rosto, Cas olhava para os dois com curiosidade, "Então, você lembra quando eu melhorei o wi-fi? Para o seu skype... Quando eu ... eu fiz um buraco na parede do seu quarto?"

" Oh merda. Oh merda oh merda oh merda ", disse Dean, virando-se para a parede e pressionando a testa contra ela, como se ele pudesse afundar através da parede, se ele apenas pressionou forte o suficiente.

Sam começou a rir. 

"Sim, bem, eu perfurei através da parede e havia um sopro de fogo azul estranho ao longo da parede e percebi que tinha perfurado algum tipo de sigilo ou algo assim, e acidentalmente tinha desativado isso. Tinha sido invisível, mas brilhou um pouco quando eu quebrei isso. Eu estava preocupado com o que era no começo, e tirei uma foto enquanto ainda estava brilhando. Eu procurei neste livro aqui e descobri que era apenas um feitiço de silenciamento. Imaginei que você colocaria lá para Ella, sabe? Para manter suas chamadas no Skype quietas? Pensei que era engraçado. Pensei que seria engraçado se eu não contasse a você por um tempo. " Sam limpou a garganta novamente enquanto Dean apenas escondia o rosto.

"Ah, eu entendo", disse Castiel, totalmente imperturbável. "Você involuntariamente desativou meus limites de silenciamento. E então ouviu os gritos orgásticos de Dean?"

Sam colocou a cabeça bem na mesa e realmente cobriu a cabeça com o livro "Wall Sigils And You". 

"Sim, Cas", ele murmurou debaixo do livro.

"Oh meu deus , Sam," gemeu Dean, virando-se devagar. "Quanto você ... NÃO, NÃO, NÃO IA ME DIZER?"

"Ele é muito alto", disse Castiel para Sam. "Eu não te disse que ele era alto?"

"Você disse, Cas", disse Sam, soltando-se do livro brevemente e olhando para Cas. "Você com certeza disse. Alto. E muito volume e força. Isso é exatamente o que você disse. Eu realmente deveria ter tomado notas, no restaurante."

Cas disse: "Na verdade, quando eu disse força e volume, eu estava me referindo ao..."

"OK, PARE, CAS", disse Dean, quando Sam cobriu a cabeça com o livro novamente, começando a rir impotente agora.

Castiel olhou para trás e para frente entre os dois com um tipo de visual muito do tipo eu-o-ancião. Ele suspirou e disse: 

"Eu realmente não entendo a timidez da humanidade sobre sexo. Você é literalmente a única espécie que é tão tímida sobre isso. A única espécie do PLANETA INTEIRO. Todos os humanos fazem sexo quase constantemente , o ano todo. Mais do que outras espécies, na verdade, e ainda assim você é tão estranhamente tímido sobre isso! Vocês dois, vocês dois têm orgasmos apenas constantemente Eu sempre posso sentir o cheiro toda vez que eu estou aqui, de vocês dois. Por exemplo, eu detectei que você tem o hábito de... "

"DE QUALQUER MANEIRA, CAS", disse Sam brilhantemente, de repente se sentando muito ereto e falando muito rápido, "Cas você poderia talvez ir e consertar aquele sigilo que seria INCRÍVEL, você poderia fazer isso agora se você tem um segundo e eu ficaria muito grato e enquanto isso eu falo com Dean por um segundo e depois nos encontraremos na cozinha, que tal? "

"Tudo bem, Sam", disse Castiel com um pequeno suspiro, assentindo. Ele virou como se estivesse prestes a sair, e então se virou e disse para Sam: "Sam ... obrigado".

Sam sorriu para ele e disse: "Bem-vindo à família, Cas. Bem ... você era da família mesmo assim. Mas ainda mais, agora".

Cas piscou com isso. Dean, que estava pensando a manhã toda, não faça nenhuma coisa carinhosa de goopy na frente de Sam, vai enlouquecer Sam , de repente encontrou-se chegar a uma mão para fora e dando um pequeno escrúpulo Cas na parte de trás do pescoço, antes ele pudesse se impedir. Cas piscou e deu a Dean um meio sorriso cheio de medo, olhou para Sam, limpou a garganta como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, corou e então se virou e saiu do quarto.

Dean abaixou o braço, sentindo-se paralisado de repente com a timidez, mas Sam apenas disse: "Oh meu Deus, isso era adorável ". Sam observou Cas sair do quarto e finalmente olhou para Dean com o sorriso mais estranho no rosto, enquanto Dean ainda estava parado ali paralisado.

Finalmente Sam balançou a cabeça com uma risada e disse: "Você tem que entender, Dean, eu teria descoberto isso não importa o que. Cas só pode mencionar felação e orgasmos do nada tantas vezes antes de começar a pensar, Hmm."

"Oh ... certo ... isso ... o material do fellatio ... sim", disse Dean. Ele tentou se debruçar casualmente sobre um arquivo, mas ainda estava tão confuso que realmente errou o gabinete com o cotovelo e quase caiu. Ele se levantou, dizendo: "Sim, ele é ... uh ... meio impossível manter qualquer tipo de controle."

"Eu só posso imaginar", disse Sam, sorrindo. "E, eu tenho que dizer, Dean, outra pista MAIOR foi a falha da casca. Falha, Dean! Você fez ele ter uma falha de casca ! Você tem alguma idéia do que isso significa? Isso é tão romântico! "

"Sim, eu li o livro, Sam", disse Dean, de repente obrigado a colocar as duas mãos sobre o rosto novamente.

"Ei, cara, eu sou o único que te disse sobre o fracasso da embarcação, E as penas da cabeça, não entendi tudo 'oh, eu li o livro sobre os anjos' comigo , Dean. Eu aposto que você nem sequer leia o livro inteiro, apenas as partes que eu sinalizei para você, certo?

Dean piscou. "Eu pensei que você já tivesse lido aquele livro. O post-its não estava lá?"

Sam riu. "Eu tinha visto uma vez no ano passado. Eu com certeza não tinha estudado isso. Mas depois que eu percebi que você tinha essa pequena novela com Cas, eu reli a coisa toda. Então no segundo que você começou a perguntar sobre isso quando voltávamos de Hastings na outra noite, coloquei aqueles malditos post-its amarelos em todos os parágrafos que achei que você realmente deveria ler. Levou-me quarenta minutos para encontrar todos os parágrafos certos, quando chegamos de volta de Hastings. Eu mal tinha acabado quando você veio pedindo o livro. Conseguiu terminar a tempo de agir de forma casual, como se o post-its já estivesse lá. "

Dean baixou as mãos e olhou para ele. "Sério? Os post-its foram para mim?"

"Sério. Eles ajudaram?"

Dean olhou para ele.

O post-its!

A cabeça-scritches, o fato de que os anjos sentiram emoções; a informação sobre a muda, o significado das penas, as coisas sobre o fracasso da embarcação - tudo isso, tudo isso, tinha sido daqueles malditos post-its.

Dean nem sequer saberia chamar Castiel para aquela conversa crítica, aquela conversa quando Castiel finalmente explicara tudo, se não fosse por aquele post-it marcando as coisas sobre "anjos angustiados".

O que significava que Dean provavelmente teria perdido Castiel. Se não fosse pelo post-it de Sam.

"Você é um inferno de um braço direito, Sam", disse Dean por fim. "Os post-its foram minha salvação"

Sam sorriu.

Dean continuou admirado: "E eu nem sabia que você sabia. Isso é ... isso é uma ação suave do braço direito, Sam. Isso é... muito bacana"

"Sempre aqui para ajudar, cara", disse Sam, sorrindo ainda mais amplamente agora.

"E me desculpe se eu explodi seus ouvidos. Verdadeiramente desculpe."

"Na verdade, eu não ouvi muito", disse Sam, tranquilizadoramente. "Houve apenas algumas noites ... isso ... bem. A primeira vez, você sabe, durante a primeira hora eu estava apenas rindo e pensando, uau, Ella soa bem incrível. Mas então você chegou à parte onde você começou a gritar o nome de Cas ..."

"Oh querido, jesus, por favor, não me diga nada ", disse Dean desesperadamente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos novamente.

"Mas eu só tenho que te dizer o quão perto eu cheguei a rebentar no seu quarto!" disse Sam, rindo agora. "Porque no começo eu pensei que você estava lutando! Você estava gritando o nome de Cas, então eu pensei que você estivesse em uma luta enorme, ou você estava lutando contra um demônio ou algo assim, então eu corri direto para o seu quarto com minha arma e eu estava literalmente prestes a explodir lá, eu estava lá fora, mas depois alguns segundos depois era tudo, ohhhhhhhh eles não estão brigando e não há demônios e eles não precisam de mim. E eu prometo a você, Dean, foi só um segundo. Eu percebi que eu praticamente corri em alta velocidade para o canto mais distante do bunker, todo o caminho até aqui, descendo as escadas e para o quarto traseiro mais distante que eu poderia encontrar. Com minhas mãos sobre meus ouvidos, todo o caminho."

Dean espiou por entre os dedos para Sam.

"Por que você não me disse?" sussurrou Dean.

Sam disse, seu sorriso desaparecendo um pouco:

"Eu estava ... Eu estava meio que querendo que você me dissesse quando você estivesse pronto. Para me dizer porque você queria me dizer. Não ter que me dizer só porque eu descobri"

Aw. Isso foi realmente meio doce.

"Eu deveria ter confiado em você, Sam", disse Dean, depois de uma pequena pausa. "Eu simplesmente não sabia o que diabos eu estava fazendo. Me desculpe."

Sam encolheu os ombros. 

"Você não estava pronto. Mas, sabe, para ser honesto, a primeira coisa que pensei, enquanto eu estava descendo as escadas em alta velocidade com as mãos sobre os ouvidos, era, graças a Deus que ele está FINALMENTE com Cas em vez de em algum relacionamento bizarro de longa distância com uma psicopata esquisita que luta contra facas e que nem sequer conheço, e que também tem habilidades de fellatio muito pobres. Primeiro, você merece alguém com boas habilidades de fellatio, Dean, eu só vou dizer isso. E, segundo, eu só estive esperando por você para descobrir essa coisa do Cas por, tipo, quatro ou cinco anos. " Sam fez uma pausa, olhando para Dean. "Então eu estava tentando pegar os fones de ouvido do ipod, e eu estava tudo, Cas realmente não estava brincando quando ele disse que Dean estava alto. Pobre rapaz! Você lhe dá tampões de ouvido ou qualquer coisa? Embora eu ache que, se ele tiver tímpanos de anjo, talvez ele esteja bem. De qualquer maneira eu coloquei os fones de ouvido e levantei a música e eu tenho dormido aqui todas as noites desde então, dormindo nesta sala. Com tampões de ouvido ou música. Toda aquela viagem à farmácia em Hastings no outro dia foi inteiramente para comprar mais alguns tampões de ouvido, a propósito. "

"Você tem dormido aqui?" disse Dean, um pouco chocado. Sam assentiu. Dean disse: "Por semanas? No chão ?"

Sam assentiu. "Sim. Você não tem sido sua mais observadora versão ultimamente."

"Oh deus. Você deve estar tão exausto. Oh, caramba, Sam, me desculpe." Dean lembrou-se de algo e perguntou: "Mas ... e sobre o caso em que você estava trabalhando? Você não estava aqui para trabalhar nisso também?"

Sam riu, olhando para suas anotações, e disse: "Não há caso. Só estou tentando descobrir como consertar o sigilo da parede. Para poupá-lo dessa conversa toda, era o plano. Mas acontece que há algo é complicado o sigilo que não estou conseguindo, na verdade é tudo o que venho fazendo aqui - pesquisando sigilos de parede. Bem, e lendo sobre a fisiologia dos anjos no caso de você precisar de alguma dica.

Dean apenas olhou para ele. Sam sorriu e disse: "Vamos tomar um café da manhã com Cas e, depois disso, talvez eu possa finalmente tirar um cochilo na minha própria cama por uma vez. Aqui, você pode me ajudar carregando alguns desses livros. " Sam colocou alguns livros nos braços de Dean e acrescentou: "E você faz os ovos. Mas eu vou fazer o café, você é péssimo nisso".

Eles subiram as escadas, Dean obedientemente carregando os livros de Sam, ainda apenas atordoados e tentando absorver tudo.

No meio da escada, Dean parou morto. Sam se virou e olhou para ele. Dean disse: "Eu apenas lembrei do que você estava ouvindo, no outro dia. Aquela música da Lady Gaga ... 'Poker Face', Sam? Sério?"

Sam riu, "Eu pensei que isso poderia me dar força. Eu tinha isso como inspiração, sabe?" Ele começou a subir as escadas novamente, e então parou e se virou para olhar para Dean. "Oh, e, Dean?"

"Sim?"

"Eu esqueci de mencionar. A presidente da liga de facas femininas de Iowa ligou. Ela queria saber como Cas toma seu café."

Dean começou a rir.

"Na verdade," Sam continuou, "Aparentemente toda a liga de facas de Iowa entrou em uma espécie de bar brigando sobre se os anjos tomam açúcar em seu café. Eles queriam que eu os chamasse de volta com a resposta."

"Sim, sim", disse Dean. "Diga a eles, preto, um açúcar, ok? Ei ... Sam?"

"Sim?"

"Apenas hipoteticamente", disse Dean, "Se a Iowa Women Knife-Fighting League entrasse em uma batalha com a liga feminina de luta de espadas do Missouri, em quem você apostaria?"

Sam pensou. "Espadas são definitivamente mais longas", disse ele, considerando. "Mas ... meninas de Iowa. Você conhece aquelas meninas de Iowa. Elas são duras."

"Elas são duros como unhas", disse Dean.

"Especialmente as imaginárias", disse Sam, rindo. "Sério, no entanto. Eu apostaria em Iowa."

Isso fez Dean se sentir muito bem.

Sam fez uma pausa e olhou para Dean. "Eu acho que estava errado sobre alguma coisa", ele disse. "Eu realmente achei que Cas ainda estava confuso com essa coisa. É por isso que eu continuei tentando convencê-lo a falar com ele. Mas eu acho que vocês estavam bem, hein?"

Tudo o que Dean pôde fazer foi balançar a cabeça.

Os olhos de Sam se arregalaram, e Dean disse: "Basta colocar desta forma: você é um ótimo braço direito, Sam".

"Ótimo, de braço direito para direito" Sam disse, sorrindo. Dean foi forçado a socá-lo no ombro por isso, e até teve que persegui-lo pelas escadas, golpeando-o com os livros por trás.

 

_______________


	16. Conselhos de Amsterdam

Castiel ficou para o café da manhã, e aceitou café (preto, um bloco de açúcar), tomando-o enquanto comiam.

Dean notou, como se pela primeira vez, que bom relacionamento Sam e Cas tinham quando falavam. Como Sam gentilmente deu um tapinha em Cas - Sam era muito mais gentil que Dean, na verdade. E como Cas era respeitoso com Sam.

Então Sam acabou tendo cerca de trezentas mil perguntas sobre sigilos de parede, e a próxima coisa que Dean sabia era que Sam e Castiel tinham praticamente saído juntos na Nerdlândia, discutindo sigilos, runas e glifos até que os olhos de Dean tivessem ficado vidrados.

Foi tudo muito doce. Então, quando Dean caminhou até a cozinha para fazer outro lote de café (Sam deu a ele instruções muito rígidas sobre a relação café / água), ele ficou um pouco surpreso, enquanto olhava de volta para Sam e Cas, para perceber que ele estava se sentindo um pouco desconfortável.

Sam parecia ter mais a conversar com Cas do que Dean.

Não que Dean estivesse com ciúmes ou qualquer coisa (era bem claro que Sam e Cas não tinham esse tipo de faísca acontecendo). Era só que eles eram, bem, um grude, meio. Eles tinham coisas para falar.

Ambos eram nerds. E Dean não era um nerd.

Dean havia investido bastante tempo, ao longo de sua vida, olhando para os nerds, fazendo piadas sobre nerds e zombando dos nerds. Porque, você sabe, nerds não eram legais, eles eram idiotas, eles perdiam seu tempo com coisas inteligentes, eles eram seguros para se divertirem, eles eram ...

... espertos.

Eles eram muito espertos. Cas tinha uma idade de quinhentos mil anos e falava um bazilhão de línguas e sabia coisas como a física quântica, como as costas da mão. Sam entrara no curso de Direito de Stanford. Stanford. Escola de Direito.

Dean ainda não tinha terminado o ensino médio.

O que Dean poderia falar era ... bem, registrando-se, o que Dean conhecia, e poderia falar, era: armas e carros; e ... rock clássico e filmes estúpidos, com certeza; e ....

e...

Bem ... era isso, na verdade.

Rock clássico, filmes estúpidos (que Cas aparentemente não gostava. Ele nem tinha respondido, uma vez que Dean o convidou). E armas e carros. Isso era praticamente tudo o que Dean iria trazer para a mesa aqui. Além do sexo, claro.

Sem mencionar que Cas, além de ser um nerd, também era um maldito anjo. Ele não dormia, ele não comia... Ele tinha zilhões de anos ... ele tinha visto os humanos evoluírem , ele viu as montanhas se erodirem , jesus cristo, ele tinha um comprimento de mil metros de corpo que Dean nunca tinha visto, e ele podia voar, ele tinha uma maldita cauda ...

Mais uma vez Dean pensou: Não tem como eu ser o suficiente para ele .

Bem, pensou Dean, enquanto observava o café pingar, eu provavelmente deixaria claro para Cas que ele não tem que sair comigo ou algo assim. Ele não tem que passar a noite toda, como ele fez naquela outra noite. E é melhor eu ter certeza de que ele sabe que ele não tem que vir aqui todas as noites e me dar o "prazer" ou o que quer que seja; ele pode simplesmente aparecer se ele quiser. Sem pressão. Sem compromisso.

Eu sou super independente de qualquer maneira, Dean pensou, cruzando os braços, olhando para o café. Isso é realmente o que eu quero também. O sexo é incrível, obviamente ... talvez um pouco de aconchego pudesse ser legal ... mas eu realmente não quero fazer parte de um casal tipo CASAL. Esta não vai ser a sua coisa padrão de casal gay. Espero não ter enganado o Sam sobre isso.

Quando o desjejum estava diminuindo, magicamente desapareceu, desviando do andar de baixo para "arrumar suas anotações". No segundo que ele saiu, Dean percebeu que Sam tinha feito isso de novo, feito seu ato sorrateiro de ala, pois agora Cas e Dean estavam de repente aqui na mesa sozinhos.

"Então", disse Dean, arrastando-se um pouco em sua cadeira e virando sua caneca de café em sua mão, "Cas, eu só quero deixar claro, sabe, nós não temos que ser como um casal tipo CASAL ou nada."

"Um par de casal?" disse Cas, franzindo a testa. "O que isso significa? Isso é um ... casal quadrado?"

Dean riu. "Eu quis dizer, nós temos essa ... coisa ... obviamente ... mas ... pode ser o que é. Não precisa ser outra coisa."

Cas estava parecendo mais confuso. "Nós temos uma coisa?" ele perguntou, olhando ao redor. "Onde? O que é isso? É algo que se metamorfoseia?"

Dean teve que abafar outra risada. Ok ... vago discurso de relacionamento provavelmente não era a melhor abordagem aqui. Dean tentou novamente: 

"O que eu quero dizer é que você não tem que se sentir obrigado a aparecer todas as noites. Você não tem que estar constantemente fazendo coisas boas para mim, certo? Como... todo o sexo, é totalmente incrível, mas, você não precisa fazer isso para mim, você sabe disso agora, certo? Apenas, se você quiser. " Cas ainda estava meio confuso, então Dean acrescentou: "Você pode aparecer por diversão de vez em quando, mas apenas quando quiser . Você não precisa . E você não precisa ficar fora a noite toda; eu sei isso deve ser muito chato pra você. Nós podemos ser, tipo, duas pessoas independentes. Não um casal de CASAIS. Se você quiser. "

A expressão de Cas clareou e ele assentiu. "Eu acho que entendo. Você quer que eu me sinta livre das expectativas, e um casal ao quadrado implicaria algumas expectativas."

"Exatamente", disse Dean, assentindo. "Sem expectativas. De qualquer lado. Você pode aparecer na noite ocasional, agora e depois, quando tiver vontade. Quando você quiser."

"E quando você sente isso também?" perguntou Cas.

"Certo. O ponto é, nós apenas fazemos o que cada um de nós quiser", disse Dean. "Sem pressão. Você tem outras coisas para fazer, eu tenho outras coisas para fazer. Podemos apenas ficar juntos quando temos vontade. Sem pressão, é o meu ponto."

"Sem pressão", concordou Cas. "Tudo bem, Dean. Bem, acontece que eu realmente tenho alguns negócios em outro lugar. Então ... eu vou; e talvez eu passe por aqui mais tarde." Ele fez uma pausa e acrescentou, hesitante: "Se eu quiser."

"Perfeito", disse Dean, sorrindo. Cas deu-lhe um sorriso e desapareceu.

Ah, não um beijo de despedida, pensou Dean imediatamente, e depois teve que se castigar um segundo depois. Nós não somos um casal de casal. Nós apenas ... temos uma coisa, é tudo .

Sam veio andando do nível mais baixo meia hora depois, carregando todas as suas anotações.

"Cas já foi?" ele disse, olhando ao redor.

"Sim", disse Dean, enxaguando as xícaras na pia. "Sam, olha, eu deveria ter deixado claro, ele não vai necessariamente se mudar ou algo assim. Eu o trouxe para você esta manhã porque eu realmente queria ter certeza que ele sabia que eu não tinha vergonha dele, mas nós não somos realmente um casal exatamente. Nós só temos uma espécie de coisa acontecendo, é tudo. " Ele colocou as canecas no coador de prato. "Só queria deixar isso claro."

"Você tem alguma coisa acontecendo, mas você não é um casal?" disse Sam, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Não é um casal ao quadrado", disse Dean, de alguma forma, tendo deslizado na terminologia de Castiel. Sam deu-lhe um olhar perplexo, e Dean explicou: "Ele tem as suas próprias coisas, eu tenho as minhas, é só, nós provavelmente só sairemos às vezes. Eu só não quero que você pense que ... isso ... que ele, tipo, estaria aqui o tempo todo "

"Dean", disse Sam, rindo um pouco. "Que diabo... Você não tem que definir isso e você não tem que se casar com o cara ou qualquer coisa. Contanto que você esteja feliz, eu 'tô de boa. Além disso, você não precisa me dar atualizações passo a passo ou um cronograma detalhado. Ou um maldito relatório todas as manhãs sobre a noite anterior. Quero dizer, se você quiser me dizer alguma coisa, claro, mas ...

Dean levantou a cabeça de repente. A menção de Sam da "noite anterior" lembrou-o de algo. "Sam", disse ele, repentinamente ficando um pouco surpreso com a lembrança do que havia acontecido no Impala na noite passada, "Cas pode fazer isso - na verdade, ele tem, isso, tipo, repertório -"

"NOVA REGRA! NENHUM RELATÓRIO", disse Sam de repente, com uma risadinha. "Sem relatos! Apenas desenhando uma pequena linha aqui. Principalmente porque de repente eu tenho a sensação de que isso vai começar a me deixar com ciúmes e, vamos apenas não ir até lá, tudo bem? Mas, Deus, Dean, eu só queria que você visse seu próprio rosto por um momento aqui. Sr. Eu-Não-hm-Nós-Apenas-Tenha-Uma-Coisa. O que diabos, Dean. "

E Sam apenas se afastou, ainda rindo e balançando a cabeça.

Dean não estava realmente esperando que Cas mostrasse o resto do dia, ou naquela noite. De repente, ele parecia não ter nada de interessante para fazer. Por volta do meio-dia, ele perguntou a Sam se havia algum caso possível no horizonte, e Sam confessou que ele realmente havia passado alguns casos possíveis durante as últimas semanas, a fim de dar a Dean algum tempo "para conseguir resolver as coisas com Cas ", como Sam colocou. Dean suspirou e colocou Sam de volta em seu laptop procurando por possíveis caçadas, mas estava claro que eles ainda estariam aqui no Kansas por mais alguns dias. Então Dean se viu andando a tarde toda. Ele lavou o Impala ... de novo. Ele pisou as armas ... de novo. Ele fez uma mercearia.

E ele pensou.

Eu deveria aprender algumas coisas, ele pensou, enquanto voltava do pequeno minimercado do Líbano com uma carga de mantimentos. Talvez eu deva aprender sobre sigilos de parede? Ou ... comprimentos de onda multidimensionais. Ou ... equações diferenciais parciais ou o que quer que Cas tenha dito uma vez. Talvez alguma física ou algo assim? Ou uma língua estrangeira.

Naquela tarde, ele acabou na biblioteca olhando para uma pequena seção de livros de física.

Mas os livros de física pareciam impressionantes. Dean pensou em desespero, nunca serei capaz de aprender física suficiente! Não há como eu ser o suficiente para ele!

Mas então ele se lembrou do Coelho Fetiche dizendo: "Cuide desse anjo enquanto ele cuidou de você".

E de repente ocorreu a Dean que todas as noites que eles passaram juntos foram sobre o que Dean queria. Claro, claramente Cas estava em algumas das mesmas coisas, e ele com certeza parecia se divertir bastante bem nos últimos tempos. Mas chegando até ele, sempre foi Cas fazendo o que Dean queria. Até mesmo ao ponto de tentar realizar a fantasia de orelhas de coelho e Impala totalmente estranha de Dean.

Nunca uma vez Dean perguntou a Cas o que Cas queria.

Ele olhou para os livros de física, pensando, vou perguntar o que ele gosta, claro. Vou começar a estudá-lo como ele me estudou, mas ... seria legal se eu pudesse descobrir algo por conta própria. Algo que eu sei que ele vai gostar.

Pergunto-me se ele viu alguma coisa em Amsterdã que ele gostava ?

Amsterdã era na verdade um ponto dolorido que Dean estava tentando ignorar. O pensamento de Cas estar com medo ali, e do que ele poderia ter feito lá, e o que poderia ter sido feito com ele, era na verdade bastante preocupante. Dean estava lidando com essa preocupação por não pensar nisso. Mas agora o pensamento ficou preso em sua cabeça. O que realmente aconteceu em Amsterdã?

Então, um pensamento de acompanhamento bastante pesadelo apareceu:

Pergunto-me se ele ainda está indo para Amsterdã? Sozinho? Apenas por diversão?

Sem mim?

A próxima coisa que Dean sabia era que ele estava indo para o seu quarto, fechando e trancando a porta, e ligando o laptop. E navegando até o vídeo da garota massagista. O vídeo de Amsterdã.

Ele pulou o vídeo inteiro e foi direto para o pequeno anúncio no final, que ele sempre havia passado antes. Era um anúncio de algo chamado "Casa do Prazer de Lady Velvet" ... com um link para um serviço de vídeo ao vivo on-line.

Dean clicou no link, alimentou as informações do cartão de crédito e esperou impacientemente que a janela do bate-papo em vídeo fosse carregada.

Sam tinha realmente feito um ótimo trabalho com a velocidade da internet, pois um vídeo cristalino e de alta definição surgiu um instante depois. De repente, havia uma mulher olhando para Dean. Uma mulher de topless. Vestindo uma máscara de olho de veludo preto, uma gargantilha de veludo preto e com pequenas orelhas de gato de veludo preto na cabeça. Ela estava segurando um daqueles chicotes curtos em uma mão.

E ... lá no fundo estava aquela maldita mesa de massagem! Aquele dos vídeos! Tinha que ser a mesma mesa - Dean reconheceu o layout, e os enfeites de parede atrás dele. Havia um cara amarrado na mesa. Ao longo da parede oposta, mais atrás, havia mais dois caras, um amarrado na parede e um esparramado sobre uma cama que estava encravada no canto da sala. Todos os caras tinham seus rostos escondidos por máscaras de couro preto, e havia outra garota passeando ao fundo, indo de um cara para outro, vestida de ... ha ... uma roupa de anjo . Mangas e ligas brancas, mais brancas, luvas de cetim brancas até o cotovelo, asas brancas fofas e até um pequeno halo alegre. E até um chicote branco.

Dean disse para a mulher de orelhas de gato: "Você, Lady Velvet?"

Ela acabou de dizer, "mmmMMMmmm ..." olhando Dean por um momento, passando uma mão sobre seu pequeno chicote preto. "Esta deve ser a minha noite de sorte!" ela disse finalmente, em inglês impecável com um toque de sotaque holandês encantador. "Você é uma deliciosa peça saborosa de luxúria. Sim, eu sou Lady Velvet, e esta é a minha Casa do Prazer. Devo confessar, normalmente eu pergunto aos meus clientes o que eles querem, mas no seu caso eu acho que posso ir direto ao assunto. " Ela brincou com seu chicote, correu uma mão sobre seus mamilos, e disse: "Eu quero que você ... tire suas roupas . Eu quero que você ... toque seu pau, seu menino travesso. E então eu vou diga-lhe o que fazer a seguir. "

"Sim, hum, não. Quero dizer, não, obrigado", disse Dean, mudando um pouco nervosamente em sua cadeira. "Você é a garota da massagem? Aquela que está nos vídeos? Você faz aquela coisa de língua?"

A mulher parou por um momento, depois continuou com a voz abafada: "Sou eu, querido. Não me reconheceu com a máscara, não é? Venha, querido, vamos tirar aquele pau gostoso. Lembre-se, você deve me obedecer! Certo meninos?"

Todos os homens ao fundo assentiram.

"Escute", disse Dean, tentando vigorosamente continuar na tarefa. "Eu acho que você pode ter mexido com o meu amigo, e eu quero saber o que você fez. E se você machucá-lo, você vai pagar, e eu quero dizer isso." Ele fez uma pausa e continuou, sua voz de repente um pouco incerta, "E, uh, eu queria saber se ele ainda está aparecendo?"

"Eu tenho muitos amigos , meu adorável menino", ela disse, rindo. Ela sacudiu o longo e brilhante cabelo preto por cima do ombro. "É uma Casa de Prazer. Muitos homens passam por aqui. Como os meus três escravos que você vê aqui. E o que eles fazem quando estão aqui é da minha maior confiança."

"Ele sempre usa um casaco de cor bege. Cabelo escuro, olhos azuis? Gravata azul? Ele disse que pediu seu conselho."

A mulher congelou. E o mesmo aconteceu com a menina anjo ao fundo. E as cabeças dos três escravos se voltaram para a tela.

Lady Velvet estendeu a mão para a câmera e a empurrou um pouco para o lado. Uma mesa cheia de pilhas de papéis apareceu e uma pequena cadeira. Ela se jogou na cadeira, puxou até o monitor e baixou o chicote. Espreitando a tela de perto, sua máscara preta quase enchendo a tela, ela disse: "Você quer dizer Clarence?"

Clarence. Claro.

"Sim. Clarence", disse Dean. "Ele é ... um amigo. Olha, eu só queria perguntar o que ele fez com você. O que ele ... Se ele ... olha, o que aconteceu, você pode apenas me dizer? O que você fez com ele? "

Houve uma longa pausa. Lady Velvet olhou de perto para a câmera. "Oh meu Deus", ela disse, parecendo absolutamente encantada. "Oh meu!" Um grande sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto, e mesmo através da máscara de olho de veludo preto, Dean podia ver seus olhos se enrugarem de prazer. "Você é o amigo! Você é!"

"O amigo?"

"O amigo que ele estava tentando agradar. Certo? Como foi tudo?"

Houve uma explosão de holandês atrás dela, várias vozes falando umas sobre as outras. Lady Velvet se virou e disse uma rápida explosão de broncas holandesas. Dean apenas captou a palavra "Clarence", viu o gesto dela em Dean, e viu todos os três escravos meio que se animando e erguendo a cabeça ainda mais, e a garota-anjo começou a andar um pouco mais perto. Houve outra pequena onda de holandeses, todos falando ao mesmo tempo.

Lady Velvet voltou para a tela. Voltando ao inglês, ela se inclinou na tela e disse: "Todo mundo quer saber se ele te fodeu."

Dean piscou. "O que?"

"Ele fodeu você?"

Dean ficou tão surpreso que ele apenas assentiu.

Lady Velvet se virou e disse "Ja!" para todos os outros. Houve um pequeno aplauso dos três escravos escravos, e a menina-anjo deu um pequeno grito e pulo, batendo palmas, seu pequeno halo e asas saltando.

Lady Velvet voltou-se para a tela e disse: "Ele apenas insistia em dizer que foder você não fazia parte do plano dele, mas é claro que não acreditávamos nisso. Então todos nós estávamos querendo saber o que aconteceu! Mas ele de repente parou de aparecer. Ele desapareceu! "

"Ele não voltou?" disse Dean, de repente se sentindo um pouco melhor.

"Não! Todos nós acabamos morrendo de curiosidade!" Todo mundo atrás dela assentiu. Lady Velvet prosseguiu, dizendo: "Tivemos uma teoria de que seu desaparecimento significa que as coisas correram muito bem ou muito mal".

Dean sentiu-se corar.

"Oooooo", disse Lady Velvet, arregalando os olhos. "As coisas correram muito bem! Correto? Estou certa, sim? Eu sei que estou certa!" Ela nem esperou o aceno dele, mas se virou novamente e falou mais em holandês. A menina-anjo, que estivera correndo por aí fazendo algo ou outra com as amarras dos escravos, de repente subiu para a tela, seu rosto empurrando bem ao lado de Lady Velvet, seu pequeno halo balançando. Ela disse (em um sotaque mais denso, mas ainda gramaticalmente impecável, em Inglês) "Ele tentou os boquetes? Como foram os boquetes? Ele estava tão preocupado com sua técnica, mas eu disse que ele ficaria bem".

Dean piscou. Lady Velvet acrescentou: "Ele experimentou as contas anais? Ele disse que você não gostaria, mas eu recomendei que ele realmente lhes desse uma chance."

Uma cabeça de capuz preto de repente empurrou para o outro lado da tela - era um dos escravos, de alguma forma livre de suas amarras, enfiando a cabeça quase de lado para a vista muito perto da câmera, apenas uma máscara gigante preta com dois olhos redondos. enchendo a tela inteira, dizendo em um sotaque sueco grosso: "Ele tentou uma massagem? Eu lhe mostrei uma massagem sueca!" Ele gesticulou para deixar claro, levantando as duas mãos e amassando o ar diretamente na frente da câmera, duas gigantes mãos embaçadas quase bloqueando a visão de todo o resto.

"Sim, hum ..." disse Dean, que de repente desejava ter pensado em colocar uma máscara de couro preto só para esconder seu maldito rosto corado. "Sim, tudo foi ... muito bom, mas ..."

Outra mão empurrou a cabeça de capuz preto para longe e havia outro escravo se inclinando sobre a menina anjo, dizendo em voz rouca com sotaque alemão: "Você gosta do grampo dos mamilos? Eu especialmente lhe recomendo este tipo de braçadeira da Veja..."Ele puxou sua camisa de malha preta, mostrando uma incrível variedade de grampos de mamilo - ele de alguma forma parecia ter três em cada mamilo - e ele disse: "Este tipo de grampo dos mamilos, eles são SUPERIORES, eu disse a ele ..." 

Lady Velvet colocou as duas mãos para fora e empurrou os dois escravos para trás. Eles sem querer pisaram atrás dela, ainda pairando perto por cima do ombro, ainda apontando significativamente para seus grampos de mamilo, sua boca silenciosamente falando " Superior !" o outro ainda amassando o ar com as mãos, piscando conscientemente para a câmera.

Dean finalmente conseguiu dizer: "Olha, está tudo ótimo, mas, você pode me dizer como foi para ele aí? Em geral?" Ele acrescentou, para Lady Velvet: "Eu estava meio que preocupado".

Lady Velvet assentiu com a cabeça, aproximou-se e disse: "Seu amigo, ele apareceu há várias semanas. Mais de um mês atrás, eu acredito. Ele disse que precisava de ajuda para aprender como dar a um amigo excelentes orgasmos e que não tinha experiência e desejava para aprender algumas habilidades. Ele era ... "Ela suspirou, os olhos dela subindo para o teto. "Ele era tão doce."

Os três escravos escravizados e a menina-anjo acenaram atrás dela, dizendo, em vários sotaques: "Bonitinho". "Tímido." "Ele parecia nervoso." "Muito adorável." "Doce." "Determinado." "Sim, mas inocente." "Surpreendentemente forte." "Cheirava bem." "Capacidade de retenção da respiração muito impressionante."

Cheirava bem? Segurar a respiração?

Lady Velvet acenou com a cabeça em concordância com todas as frases que as pessoas estavam salpicando para ela por trás. Ela disse: "Ele era realmente adorável. Realmente queria aprender, tão disposto. Se ofereceu como assistente de graça, na verdade. Organizou todos os meus arquivos." Ela gesticulou para todas as pilhas de papel sobre a mesa. "Muito útil. E, claro, se ofereceu como escravo."

Dean empalideceu e disse: "Você não ... ele não ..." Ele finalmente explodiu com "Você o usou? Diga-me que você não fez, por favor ".

Houve um pequeno silêncio. Dean se encolheu, sabendo qual deveria ser a resposta, mas então ouviu um dos escravos dizer "Awww" e Lady Velvet sorriu. Ela disse: "Ele queria, mas eu não deixaria. Ele realmente queria praticar - ele estava tão preocupado com seu nível de habilidade -, mas eu disse a ele para tentar os últimos estágios em você".

"E ... ele não ..." Dean nem sabia como perguntar.

"Ela não deixaria ninguém foder com ele", falou a garota angelical, parecendo bastante frustrada. "Nem mesmo eu!" Os três escravos acenaram com a cabeça, e a pinça de mamilo disse: "E ele parecia tão gostoso também. Ela não deixava ninguém foder com ele, e não deixava que ele ficasse com ninguém também. Somos todos regulares, aqui, nós o vimos aqui muitas vezes, mas Lady Velvet aqui não deixaria ninguém com ele. M'lady, você é tão irritante às vezes."

Lady Velvet revirou os olhos e disse para Dean. "Depois que eu percebi o quão inexperiente ele era, e que ele tinha alguém com quem ele se importava, estabeleci algumas regras. A primeira regra era que ele podia tocar os outros, mas não levá-los ao orgasmo; Algumas coisas pequenas, eu deixo ele fazer. Colocar braçadeiras e desligar, sacudindo os caras um pouco. Principalmente eu só o fiz assistir. Expliquei minha técnica. Disse a ele o que procurar. Oh, "ela disse, lembrando-se de algo: "Fiz ele praticar fellatio em algumas bananas. E um pepino."

"Estávamos com ciúmes das bananas", disse o escravo com as mãos massageadoras, e o escravo com pinças nos mamilos acrescentou sombriamente: 

"E o pepino". Todos os três escravos escravos suspiraram, como um pequeno refrão.

Lady Velvet disse: "Mas eu não deixei ninguém tocar nele, não se preocupe. Ele estava tão obviamente ..."

"APAIXONADO!" disse a menina anjo, apertando-lhe o chicote, e os três escravos soltaram pequenos suspiros românticos novamente.

"Sim", disse Lady Velvet. "Bastante, obviamente." Então ela chegou ao lado e pegou um teclado. Um dos escravos disse: "Oo, mensagem secreta!" enquanto ela digitava alguma coisa, e Dean viu uma pequena mensagem de bate-papo aparecer em sua tela. Leia:

Você deveria saber: Ele estava assustado. Ele estava tentando esconder isso...

"Eu sei", Dean disse a ela, sentindo-se um pouco engasgado de repente. "Eu percebi isso. É por isso que eu estava ligando, na verdade."

Outra mensagem apareceu: É por isso que tentei cuidar dele e fiz com que ele salvasse as melhores partes para você. Ele relaxou muito em breve, mas eu ainda mantive a guarda dele. Mas deixei-o aprender um pouco, porque ele queria muito aprender.

Dean só queria poder pegar Lady Velvet através da tela e beijá-la.

"Obrigado", ele conseguiu dizer, sua voz áspera. "Obrigado."

Lady Velvet assentiu, empurrando o teclado de lado. Ela acrescentou: "Além disso, ele fala tantas línguas - ele foi uma grande ajuda para os clientes. Temos todas as nacionalidades aqui, você sabe, e, seu amigo, ele é um linguista! Ele foi muito prestativo".

A menina-anjo inclinou-se para a frente e disse solenemente: "Eu o chamo de nosso anjo". Os três escravos e Lady Velvet reviraram os olhos, mas a menina-anjo disse: "Eu acredito nisso. Ele me curou de um ... problema que eu tive. Tenho certeza. Mudei minha roupa, em sua homenagem. Eu mudei para branco e adicionei as asas ". Ela fez uma pausa, pensando e acrescentou: "Acho que ele ficou satisfeito".

Dean teve que sorrir.

E isso, finalmente, lembrou sua outra pergunta.

"Ei, Velvet", ele perguntou, "E Angel-girl e os Três Mosqueteiros lá, todos vocês. Eu preciso do seu conselho. Eu quero fazer algo especial para ele, mas eu não sei o que ele gosta. Estava lá qualquer coisa que ele gostou? Quero dizer, algo que ele gostaria de fazer com ele?"

A boca de Lady Velvet se contorceu em pensamentos. "Eu não tenho certeza", ela confessou finalmente. "Ele observou muitas técnicas e estava muito atento a tudo, mas não me lembro de um interesse particular". Ela se virou para os três mosqueteiros e a garota-anjo. "Algum de vocês?"

Uma pausa.

Então o terceiro escravo, que não falara até agora, disse em uma voz calma e gentil: "O que quer que ele tenha feito primeiro".

Todos os outros se viraram para olhá-lo. Dean disse: "O que?"

"Esse é apenas o meu palpite", o terceiro escravo disse: "Ele queria muito agradar você, então eu acho que a primeira coisa que ele tentaria em você seria a coisa que ele acha que é a melhor coisa. Ele pode gostar de outras coisas que você pode descobrir mais tarde, mas acho que seria um bom lugar para começar. "

Dean pensou de volta.

Cas dizendo: Há toda uma categoria envolvendo apenas a língua. Aqui, deixe-me demonstrar...

Dean sorriu para a memória e disse: "Eu entendi. Ok".

"Além disso," disse a menina anjo, considerando. "Veludo, ele gostava das suas orelhas de gato. Ele costumava olhar suas orelhas por trás, quando você não estava olhando."

"Hm", disse Lady Velvet, olhando para ela. "Ele estava fascinado por suas asas. Não foi possível tirar os olhos deles quando apareceu pela primeira vez com eles."

Dean teve que rir disso. Ele disse: "Eu realmente deveria ter percebido isso por mim mesmo".

"E os mamilos", disse o cara de mamilo.

"Você acha que os mamilos são a resposta para todos os problemas do mundo", disse Angel-girl, revirando os olhos.

"Bem, eles são", disse o cara de pinça de mamilo. "E ele estava interessado neles, tenho certeza!"

Dean disse: "Obrigado, pessoal. E - Velvet - obrigado. Eu realmente quis dizer isso."

Ele assinou um minuto depois, para um coro de fundo empolgante de "Adeus! Boa sorte!" "Foda com ele muitas vezes!" "Diga a ele que sentimos falta dele!" "Deixe ele te foder muitas vezes também!" "E dê-lhe um abraço por nós!" "Não se esqueça de lamber seu pênis!" "E por favor, diga oi de mim!" A última coisa que Dean viu foi o escravo de pinça de mamilo apontando insistentemente para seus grampos de mamilo, chamando em um sotaque grosso: "Não negligencie seus mamilos! Muitas pessoas ignoram os mamilos!"

Dean fechou o laptop e colocou-o na mesa de canto junto ao boombox. Ele não estava realmente esperando que Cas aparecesse aquela noite, é claro, mas ficou muito feliz por ter um plano para a próxima vez: boquetes! Claro! Cas tinha começado bem com boquetes (com a língua), e Dean iria começar com um boquete nele também. Simples. As orelhas de gato e asas e coisas, que definitivamente tinham algum potencial, mas Dean precisaria pegar alguns adereços (e agora que ele estava pensando em adereços, ele realmente precisava experimentar algumas penas em Cas, também), mas ele podia começar com trabalhos de chupar imediatamente. Isso fazia sentido; boquetes sempre foram o estímulo vencedor de todos os tempos para um pênis humano, e é claro que Cas tinha um pênis humano agora e ele deve estar curioso sobre como seria.

Boquetes! Dean não podia esperar.

Dean mudou para a cama e estava prestes a cair debaixo das cobertas quando, por acaso, Cas estava lá! De pé lá ao lado do Travolta novamente.

Cas disse: "Dean, ocorreu-me, talvez esta noite possa ser uma noite ocasional".

"Uma noite ocasional?" disse Dean, sentando-se na cama.

Cas disse: "Você disse que eu deveria aparecer em noites ocasionais, justamente quando me apetecia. Decidi que tinha vontade, e pensei que talvez esta noite pudesse ser uma noite ocasional". Cas olhou para ele hesitante. "Isto é, se você quiser?"

"Oh," disse Dean, já abaixando os lençóis e pulando para fora da cama, "sim, eu meio que sinto isso, na verdade." Ele caminhou até Castiel, estendeu as duas mãos e começou a tirar o sobretudo de Cas dos ombros.

"Não que nós somos um casal quadrado", disse Cas, deixando Dean deslizar o casaco sobre os ombros, e para baixo de seus braços, levantando os cotovelos de forma útil para deixar o casaco cair facilmente. Cas acrescentou: "Não há expectativas".

"Sem expectativas ..." disse Dean, um pouco distraído porque, meu deus, Cas parecia bem naquele terno escuro . Dean dificilmente chegava a vê-lo apenas com o terno escuro, sem o casaco impermeável. O terno escuro, com o cabelo escuro ... Mas aposto que ele ficará ainda melhor sem o terno, pensou Dean. Dean virou-se para jogar o casaco no saco de feijão. Antes mesmo que ele voltasse para trás, o blazer de Cas estava voando pelo ar passando pelo nariz de Dean para pousar no saco de feijão também, e quando Dean voltou completamente, Cas já estava com a camisa desabotoada e estava na metade da camisa...

"Sem expectativas", concordou Dean, empurrando as mãos de Cas, "Deixe-me desabotoar aqueles, Cas ... lá ... sim ..." Oh sim. Dean estava começando a desabotoar a camisa de Cas agora. Os botões na frente. Um por vez. Dean estava desfazendo a gravata de Cas. O empate, sim. A gravata saiu; a camisa, fora. Sim. Ai sim.

Cas estava nu até a cintura. "Não somos um casal ao quadrado", Cas murmurou novamente, olhando para Dean.

Dean respirou fundo, apenas olhando para ele por um momento, dizendo: "Certo. E sem expectativas. Nós só temos uma ... coisa ... é tudo. Apenas uma coisa."

"Só uma coisa", disse Cas, com os olhos se fechando por um momento enquanto Dean começava a passar uma mão lentamente pelo peito de Cas. Cas acrescentou, com os olhos ainda fechados: "Embora ... eu não tenho certeza se estou ... entendendo. O que é ... essa coisa ... que nós temos ... Dean?"

"Eu não sei", disse Dean, dando um passo mais perto, inclinando-se para um beijo.

Ai sim.

Sim .

Essa eletricidade. Aquele fogo. Essa língua mágica . O delicioso aroma de Cas. E Cas tão perto, tão perto, aquela barba áspera, meu deus, Dean estava começando a realmente amar aquela sensação de barba por fazer. Ele passou a mão pela mandíbula de Cas, indo e voltando, amando a lixa contra sua mão. E o cabelo de Cas, aquele cabelo adorável ... Dean estava passando uma mão pelo cabelo de Cas agora, e ainda saboreando seus lábios, provando sua língua, inclinando-se e provando seu pescoço ...

"Isso é ... a coisa?" perguntou Cas, sua voz áspera. "Este ... conjunto de ações?" 

Dean levantou a cabeça do pescoço de Cas apenas o tempo suficiente para dizer: "Parte disso, sim".

"Eu gosto da coisa", sussurrou Cas.

"Há mais para a coisa", disse Dean, sorrindo. E agora ele tinha o puro prazer bruto de desabotoar o cinto de Cas, e o botão em suas calças, e o zíper, e ... sim ... empurrando as calças de Cas lentamente para baixo sobre seus quadris. E cueca. E lá estava seu pênis, semi-ereto já. Cas chutou seus sapatos sem precisar de qualquer sugestão, e Dean se ajoelhou - ajoelhou-se em seus malditos pés, e o maldito pau de Cas estava duro. Dean teve que se forçar a olhar para baixo, e apenas se concentrar em pegar as calças e as meias de Cas.

Isso. Calças, meias, roupas íntimas, tudo fora. Dean empurrou tudo para o lado.

Ele olhou para cima.

Ali estava Castiel, olhando para ele. Completamente nu .

Nu e lindo . E totalmente sem vergonha, aquele olhar francamente ousado em seus olhos, seu pau já saindo mais.

Dean mal conseguia respirar. Ele sabia que seu próprio pênis estava enrijecendo também, e pensou: Caiu garoto. Esta noite é só para Cas. Apenas por Cas.

"Quer trazer suas asas para fora?" disse Dean. "Quero dizer ... só se você quiser. Mas se você quiser, tudo bem se-"

"Eu sinto que sim", interrompeu Cas. O trovão retumbou. A lavagem da estática pela sala.

Dean tinha visto as asas se materializarem duas vezes antes. Mas nunca com Castiel em pé sobre ele assim, parado ali completamente nu como um maldito Adonis, deixando Dean apenas olhar para ele. Dean apenas bebeu a vista. A longa e magra aparência dos planos de seus músculos; a inclinação de seus ombros, seu peito, seu abdômen, seu pau, aquelas pernas, aqueles braços, tudo tão perfeito; e todo o tempo, Cas olhando para ele com aqueles olhos azuis cheios de alma. E agora o rolo distante do trovão em cima, as grandes asas de repente lá ...

Minhas. Deus. Ele era tão impressionante. Não só lindo, mas apenas ... impressionante. Impressionante pra cacete. Nu, as asas brilhando ... e, sim, seu pau saindo.

Um anjo nu. Asas e tudo mais.

E meu, Dean pensou, subitamente quase babando de possessividade, enquanto seus olhos percorriam o corpo de Cas e desceram até seu pênis endurecido, até as asas, e de volta ao pênis. Meu. Isso é tudo meu. Esse é meu anjo. Meu anjo.

Tudo bem agora. Tudo bem. Já era tempo. Dean nunca tinha chupado um pau antes, mas - meu, todo meu , ele pensou, e ele se aproximou mais de joelhos, ainda mais perto.

Essa foi, na verdade, a primeira visão em close-up de Dean do pênis de Cas. Ele tinha uma visão apressada da noite do Impala, mas agora havia uma luz acesa, Cas apenas parado lá pacientemente, e Dean podia apenas ... olhar para ele.

Que galo bonito , foi seu primeiro pensamento.

Parecia apenas o tamanho certo. Apenas o comprimento certo, apenas a largura certa. Apenas a firmeza certa. Parecia apenas ... lindo. Dean segurou com a mão.

Oh, é tão suave! foi seu segundo pensamento. Mais uma vez, ele tinha mais tempo para se concentrar agora, para realmente se concentrar no que estava sentindo. Era como seu próprio pênis, é claro, e ainda não muito . Pela primeira vez, ele pôde realmente se concentrar em como ele se sentia em sua mão.

Veludo macio. Suave. Tão suave na superfície, mas firme por baixo.

E tão quente. Francamente febril.

E limpo como poderia ser. Os pequenos pêlos da base eram bem curtos. (Provavelmente a maneira como a casca estava quando Cas tomou posse, Dean adivinhou). Dean se inclinou mais perto. Isso ... na verdade cheirava bem. Aquele lindo perfume Castiel de urze e vento da montanha, e ... algo mais, também ...

Dean esticou a língua timidamente e lambeu, ouviu Cas ofegar e ... oh ...

Seu terceiro pensamento: este tem que ser o melhor pênis de degustação do mundo. Canela e sal, e um saboroso temperamento masculino, e aquele cheiro de urze e vento de montanha entrelaçaram tudo isso. Dean ficou tão surpreso com o quanto ele gostou que ele estava literalmente prestes a perguntar, perfeitamente a sério: "Todos os galos de anjos têm um gosto tão bom?" quando ele sentiu as mãos de Cas em sua cabeça, empurrando-o de volta. Ele olhou para cima para ver Cas com os olhos bem fechados, ofegando, empurrando Dean para longe . O que?

Cas engasgou, "Dean, isso é, isso é extremamente prazeroso , mas, eu tive algumas idéias para estímulos para você, há algumas coisas que eu queria experimentar em você. EM VOCÊ. E - AH!"

Dean havia derrubado as mãos de Cas, recostado-se e colocando os lábios ao redor da cabeça de Cas. Cas se calou como um interruptor foi acionado e, na verdade, se curvou sobre ele, ofegando. Heh , pensou Dean. Isso é divertido.

Dean tirou a boca, sorrindo, e disse: "A coisa é, Cas, eu tenho alguns estímulos para testar. Em você. Por que você não apenas deita aqui na cama, e eu vou experimente o próximo. É uma extensão do primeiro. "

"Mas ... você precisa de estímulos também", disse Cas, parecendo preocupado. "Você tem - ter - estímulos também, Dean -"

"Nós tivemos, tipo, uma dúzia de noites só para mim. Agora você tem uma chance", disse Dean. Ele se levantou e empurrou Cas para a cama. Cas resistiu, ainda parecendo preocupado e Dean finalmente disse: "Cas. Deixe-me fazer isso. Isso me faz feliz."

"Bem ... tudo bem ..." disse Cas fracamente, finalmente deixando Dean manobrá-lo para a cama e sentá-lo. Cas acrescentou fracamente, quando Dean o empurrou de volta na cama, "Só se você quiser."

"Eu realmente sinto isso", disse Dean. Pois ele tinha Cas exatamente onde ele queria. Exatamente onde Cas havia colocado Dean naquela primeira noite há muito tempo. Tinha Cas agora deitado na cama com as pernas pendendo da borda, as asas abertas para os lados; tinha Dean, empurrando os joelhos de Cas abertos, ajoelhando-se entre eles, pegando o pênis de Cas com uma mão. Cas ainda estava resmungando pequenos protestos, dizendo: "Nós não somos um ... casal quadrado - não há - expectativas - AH, Dean, oh, ahh ..." - por Dean ter se inclinado e ter seus lábios ao redor Odo pênis de Cas novamente, e Cas gemeu: "Isso é incrivelmente bom, Dean - isso é - AH!"

"Eficaz?" disse Dean, levantando a cabeça por um momento.

"Sim", ofegou Cas, suas mãos atadas no cabelo de Dean agora. Dean lambeu a cabeça de Cas novamente, assim como Cas já havia feito com ele, e Cas disse: "Isso é tão eficaz, eu não tinha ideia - é - então - ahhh! "

"Agradável?" disse Dean, e agora ele respirou fundo, pensou, lembre-se de cobrir os dentes ! e engoliu o pênis de Cas até onde ele podia ir.

"OH SIM", gemeu Cas, seus quadris se contorcendo. "Sim, é agradável, sim."

E então Dean entrou em pânico. O pênis de Cas estava apenas enchendo sua boca tanto , por todo o caminho de volta para sua garganta, e por um momento ele ficou impressionado com a certeza de que ele iria sufocar.

Mas ele se forçou a esperar um momento, prendeu a respiração e começou a se acostumar com isso. Ele ficou um pouco mais confortável, encontrou uma posição um pouco melhor para se sentar, e então ficou lá tentando respirar pelo nariz. Ele recuperou o fôlego e tentou pressionar a língua no eixo de Cas. Cas deu um gemido estrangulado e Dean se sentiu um pouco orgulhoso de si mesmo, pensando, eu sou natural! Então ele percebeu que ele realmente não tinha o pau de Cas todo o caminho. Talvez ele precisasse praticar em uma banana. Ou talvez um pepino fosse melhor; O pênis de Cas parecia estar ficando substancialmente mais largo que sua banana comum. Também era muito mais difícil manter seus lábios presos sobre os dentes do que ele pensava, e Dean estava quase engasgando novamente, e definitivamente ficando sem ar agora. Pepino, definitivamente , Dean pensou. Eu tenho que praticar; Eu realmente tenho que trabalhar nas minhas habilidades de fellatio. E então, de repente, ele estava completamente sem oxigênio, não conseguia soprar ar suficiente pelo nariz, e teve que subir para respirar, ofegante, "Desculpe, Cas, eu sou meio novo nisso, eu realmente sou, desculpa."

"POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ... PARANDO", gemeu Cas, se contorcendo novamente. "É ... TÃO BOM ... AHHHH, oh, Dean, isso é ... oh ..." Porque Dean estava se sentindo um pouco tranquilo, e começou a trabalhar no pênis de Cas do lado, lambendo e mordiscando seu outro lado do eixo de Cas, enquanto ele recuperava o fôlego. Cas ofegou, "Dean ... é isso ... é isso ... mais de ... a coisa? A única coisa que nós temos?"

"Parte disso", disse Dean, sorrindo. Ele respirou fundo novamente e mergulhou de volta para mais, uma mão em cada lado dos quadris de Cas, engolindo Cas todo o caminho novamente. Desta vez pareceu mais confortável e Dean entendeu um pouco mais. Também tenho um ritmo indo, subindo e descendo. Sim, eu peguei isso agora, pensou Dean, estou entendendo! Eu sou natural! Vários minutos deliciosos deslizaram assim, Dean ficando cada vez mais confortável, trabalhando para cima e para baixo, trabalhando sua língua em torno do eixo de Cas e da cabeça de seu pau. E, oh, Deus, sentindo os quadris de Cas começarem a se mover nas mãos dele, ouvindo-o gemer, olhando para cima e vendo-o jogando sua cabeça se contorcendo na cama ... sentindo-o começar a realmente perder o controle.

Dean pensou, obrigado, Amsterdã.

Então, Dean se lembrou do escravo da escravidão dizendo: "Não negligencie seus mamilos!" Dean colocou uma mão no mamilo de Cas, encontrou-a, beliscou e apertou.

Cas gritou: "AH, AHHHH! Dean, faça isso de novo!"

Uau. Fale sobre "eficaz".

Dean fez isso de novo.

Cas gritou, sua respiração se transformou em ofegos rápidos, e ele engasgou, como Dean manteve beliscar seu mamilo periodicamente, "Ah, Dean, eu, eu, eu sou, AH AH - Eu estou, perto, eu estou próximo - posso eu ... ejac-AH! AH! AH! Eu posso ejacular ... em sua boca? Só se você - estiver ok com isto - AH! "

Isso seria outro primeiro, mas Dean estava determinado. Ele tirou Cas apenas o tempo suficiente para ofegar. 

"Tenho certeza que eu estou" Ele mergulhou de novo e o chupou de novo. O pênis de Cas parecia praticamente como ferro agora. Mais uma vez Dean estendeu a mão para beliscar um mamilo e Cas deu um grunhido apertado e estrangulado, "HNNNNH!" e suas asas repentinamente bateram. Batidas de asa poderosas enormes, uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes, enviando um vendaval absoluto de vento pela sala. Travolta caiu, o balanço sexual começou a balançar descontroladamente, e na terceira aba selvagem Cas congelou, as pernas ficando rígidas; Suas asas tremendo, todas as penas tremendo. Dean pensou, eu estou fazendo ele gozar, ele está vindo por minha causa, ELE ESTÁ GOZANDO POR MIM, e o pau quente e inchado de Cas de repente começou a se contorcer em Dean, contraiu-se, e de repente houve uma enorme e enorme inundação de líquido salgado nas profundezas da boca de Dean, muito para trás em sua garganta. Parecia aparecer ali, apenas mais e mais fluido salgado de repente enchendo sua boca, Cas sacudindo e agarrando e espasmando na cama, grunhindo uma pequena série de "AH ... AH ... AH". ... ", suas asas dando pequenas flechas curtas, afiadas e indefesas a cada segundo ou mais.

Dean não conseguia respirar. Ele se sentia como se estivesse se afogando, como se estivesse sendo jogado debaixo d'água por uma gigantesca onda do oceano. Ele engasgou com um par de tosses inúteis, mas apenas se pendurou, ambos os braços envolvendo os quadris de Cas agora, segurando-o com força na boca de Dean. Ele estava tão determinado a manter o pênis de Cas na boca durante todo o orgasmo de Cas. E se eu engasgar até a morte aqui mesmo, pensou Dean fugazmente, meu deus, é esse o caminho a seguir ou o quê? Pois foi a melhor coisa que ele já provou em sua vida. Salgado e doce. Canela e chuva. Efervescente e quente. Melhor que uísque, melhor que xarope de bordo, melhor que champanhe. Melhor que tudo: sentir Cas estremecendo em êxtase, ouvindo seus gritos, sentindo-o chegando e vindo, na boca de Dean, sob as mãos de Dean.

Eu amo isso, eu amo isso, eu amo isso , pensou Dean.

Em algum momento Dean finalmente conseguiu começar a respirar ofegante pelo nariz novamente. Ele conseguiu engolir (e isso acabou por não ser nem de longe o grande negócio que ele sempre imaginou. Algum líquido salgado, engolido, não é grande coisa). Depois disso ele acabou agachado segurando o pênis de Cas gentilmente em sua boca por mais alguns minutos até que Cas estava relaxado e suspirando na cama, suas asas se soltando frouxamente, as penas de vôo abertas, uma de suas mãos na cabeça de Dean. .

Dean finalmente se soltou e sorriu para ele.

"Dean", disse Castiel, olhando para ele. "A coisa que nós temos. Eu gosto da coisa."

"Sim, eu também", disse Dean, sorrindo ainda mais.

"Eu gosto da coisa imensamente . É uma coisa tão boa ."

"Eu concordo completamente ", disse Dean, andando até a mesa de cabeceira e tirando alguns lenços umedecidos (ele sempre mantinha alguns ali, ao lado do lubrificante e do Kleenex. Apenas no caso.) Ele abriu um, andou de volta, e começou a limpar o pau e as bolas de Cas. Limpando a saliva, esfriando-o.

"Eu posso me limpar, Dean", disse Cas, esticando a cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Eu sei. Eu gosto disso", disse Dean. "É parte da coisa, Cas."

Cas apenas deixou a cabeça cair para baixo e deixou Dean limpá-lo. Dean o moveu cuidadosamente, limpando o adorável pau de Cas, tomando seu tempo; depois passando por suas bolas suavemente, por toda a sua virilha. Consciente que Cas estava olhando para ele suavemente o tempo todo

"Eu realmente gosto da coisa em um grau extremo ", disse Castiel. Dean sorriu para si mesmo.

"Escute, Cas", disse Dean, colocando Travolta de volta e sentando-se no balanço sexual. "Eu realmente só queria fazer isso por você, esta noite. E eu só quero ter certeza de que você realmente não precisa ficar a noite toda."

"Ah", disse Cas, sentando-se. "Eu estava apenas para ficar em noites ocasionais. Eu me lembro agora."

"Você provavelmente está ocupado ou algo assim, certo?" disse Dean, sentindo um pouco melancólico. Mas ele tinha que ter certeza que Cas não se sentia como se tivesse que ficar sempre.

Cas assentiu. "Na verdade, eu ainda tenho alguns negócios que eu deveria fazer. Há um anjo que eu deveria discutir alguns detalhes sobre os vulcões na Nova Zelândia ... Eu provavelmente deveria ir. Eu só estava planejando vir aqui brevemente ". Ele sentou-se ainda mais e torceu os ombros um pouco, franzindo a testa.

Um estalo de estática, um lampejo de luz -

... as asas foram embora.

Dean sentiu-se estranhamente triste ao vê-los partir. Mas Cas não conseguia manter as asas abertas o tempo todo.

Cas olhou para ele. "Dean, isso foi excelente. Mas ... você tem certeza de que não precisa que eu fique mais tempo? Você ainda não teve nenhum tipo de orgasmo - tem certeza de que está bem?"

"Oh, eu estou bem", disse Dean, forçando um encolher de ombros. "Eu não preciso de orgasmos todas as vezes. Além disso, sou bastante independente, você sabe."

"Você é, é verdade", disse Cas, assentindo. Ele se levantou e Dean observou, um pouco triste, quando Cas começou a se vestir.

"Eu também sou bastante independente", disse Castiel. Ele prendeu as calças e afivelou o cinto. "Nós dois somos bastante independentes, eu acho."

"Definitivamente," Dean concordou, assentindo. "Nós dois somos muito independentes. Você é tipo nômade, certo? Você provavelmente tem quartos só seus por aí, hein? Todos os tipos de lugares que você gosta de ir? Este provavelmente não parece nada muito, huh... "

Cas abotoava a camisa agora. Ele olhou ao redor do pequeno quarto de Dean. "Na verdade", ele disse, "nunca tive um quarto meu. O seu parece ... muito bom". Ele estava olhando para Twilight Sparkle novamente, por alguma maldita razão. Ele limpou a garganta, pegou a paletó e o sobretudo e olhou para Dean. "É muito bom que você tenha um quarto seu, Dean. Um humano independente como você definitivamente precisa de um quarto próprio."

"Sim ..." disse Dean meio sem entusiasmo. Um quarto só dele. Isso é o que Dean sempre quis.

Mesmo.

Cas olhou para ele por um momento. "Mas ... talvez eu fique aqui, em uma noite ocasional", ele disse.

"Absolutamente. Mas quando você quiser," disse Dean.

Cas sorriu para ele e se aproximou, passando a mão por cima da cabeça de Dean. Na parte de trás do pescoço de Dean. Dean praticamente derreteu.

Cas disse: "Até mais tarde, então." Ele baixou a mão. "Dean. Estou muito feliz por termos uma coisa."

Whuff-whup . Ele se foi.

______________________

 

Dean durou trinta segundos antes de começar a se masturbar. Ele tinha toda uma nova pilha de imagens mentais para trabalhar agora, todas empilhadas esperando para serem empurradas, e então ele decidiu que ele realmente tinha que ir direto ao trabalho. O jeito que Cas gritou quando Dean chegou ao seu mamilo ... o jeito que ele se agitou!

O jeito que o pênis de Cas se contorceu quando Cas entrou na boca de Dean ...

Conclusão # 1 estava vivo e bem, aparentemente, e demorou um total de talvez um minuto e meio até que Dean estivesse vindo, ofegante, empurrando seu pau, nem mesmo se incomodando em tentar pegar o gozo, apenas deixando-o splat no chão. Seus olhos se fecharam, apenas pensando em Cas contorcendo-se na cama.

Hora de limpar o chão novamente! Dean limpou o chão, tomou banho, vestiu-se para a cama mais uma vez, fez a cama (de alguma forma ficou um pouco desalinhada). Ele chutou todos os zilhões de travesseiros de zebra, que de alguma forma acabaram por todo o chão durante o boquete, para um lado da cama. Ele apagou a luz; ele entrou na cama. Dean esticou as pernas para fora, deleitando-se com todo o espaço que ele tinha. Uma enorme cama toda, só para ele. Em uma sala só dele. Apenas o que ele sempre quis.

A cama era muito grande.

Estava muito vazio. A sala inteira parecia meio vazia, na verdade.

A cama era bem fria.

Muito legal, na verdade. Quase frio. Dean se encolheu de lado, tentando enfiar a colcha listrada de tigre em volta dele. Como ele nunca notou o quão fria esta cama era? Teria o termostato do bunker estragado ou algo assim? A cama parecia um congelamento frio, e enorme, e vazio. Por que Dean nunca notou isso antes? Ontem à noite parecia tão quente ...

.... oh sim ... na noite passada Cas tinha ficado.

Ele estará de volta , pensou Dean. Talvez ele passe a noite ocasionalmente. E eu gosto de ficar sozinho de qualquer maneira. Eu meio que prefiro isso. Eu tenho muito espaço. E liberdade. E independência. Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser. A qualquer momento.

Ele ficou lá acordado por um tempo, apenas pensando: Esta cama está tão vazia.

Então: Whuff-whup .

"Cas?" disse Dean, estendendo a mão para acender sua lâmpada de cabeceira.

"Ocorreu-me", disse Castiel, já tirando o sobretudo de novo, "Talvez esta noite possa ser duas noites ocasionais. Uma noite ocasional para sexo; e também uma noite ocasional para ficar na sua cama durante a noite. Eu sei que são dois eventos ocasionais combinado em uma noite, mas o que você acha? Se você quiser?

"Entre aqui", disse Dean, virando as cobertas para trás.

___________________


	17. Lições de carinho

"Você não precisa se sentir obrigado a me dar felação de novo, é claro", disse Cas, que de alguma forma conseguiu se despir completamente em cerca de dez segundos. Ele andou até o lado vazio da cama, de repente toda a nudez magnífica novamente, acrescentando: "Não há expectativas".

"Oh ... tudo bem", disse Dean, tentando não olhar para o pau de Cas. "Certo. Sem expectativas."

"Embora, se você quiser continuar com o fellatio novamente, em algum momento, tudo bem," Cas acrescentou apressadamente, parando no lado vazio da cama. "Eu só quis dizer, você não tem."

"Certo, certo", disse Dean, limpando a garganta. "E você não tem que fazer nada também. Nós poderíamos apenas abraçar ou algo assim."

Cas deu a ele um daqueles olhares esquisitos. "Eu pensei que você não gostasse de abraçar?"

"Oh," disse Dean, "Nós poderíamos tentar. Vamos lá." Ele se mexeu para dar um pouco mais de espaço e deu um tapinha no travesseiro vazio.

E Cas escalou.

"Para ser honesto", disse Cas, se acomodando ao lado de Dean, "eu ouvi o termo carinhos, mas não tenho certeza do que isso implica. Eu percebi que é uma espécie de abraço?"

"Sim, apenas, meio que relaxando juntos. Na verdade, nós estávamos meio que fazendo isso na outra noite", disse Dean. "Veja, eu vou ficar um pouco mais perto daqui -" 

Cas estava observando-o tão atentamente que Dean estava meio esperando que ele pegasse um pequeno bloco de anotações e começasse a anotar anotações e diagramas. Dean se aproximou um pouco mais, tentando passar um braço sob a cabeça de Cas, dizendo: "Deixe-me colocar meu braço sob sua cabeça aqui - não, não, como o braço do travesseiro - bem, espere, o braço passa por baixo do seu pescoço, mais ou menos, e o travesseiro é ... não, o travesseiro deve ser um pouco mais alto ... " Cas estava torcendo o pescoço em algumas posições muito desajeitadas, obviamente totalmente confuso sobre o que Dean estava fazendo. Era meio fofo; Cas tinha sido tão confiante sobre todas as outras coisas, os boquetes e até mesmo o sexo anal e tudo, e ele também facilmente conseguiu aconchegar Dean algumas vezes com suas asas. Mas ele parecia estar totalmente desconcertado agora com a mecânica do carinho comum.

Acho que Lady Velvet não cobriu essa parte , pensou Dean, sorrindo para si mesmo.

Dean finalmente colocou o braço sob o pescoço de Cas, e o travesseiro sob a cabeça de Cas, e disse: "Assim. Agora, apenas, chegue um pouco mais perto. Coloque seu braço sobre mim. Sim. Viu?"

Lá, eles tinham muito bem resolvido agora. O braço de Dean sob a cabeça de Cas, sua mão acariciando levemente as costas de Cas; A cabeça de Cas se acomodou sob o queixo de Dean; Um dos braços de Cas cobria o torso de Dean.

Cas estava deitado extremamente quieto.

"Isso está correto?" disse Castiel, sua voz abafada no ombro de Dean.

Dean riu. "Cas, não é como se houvesse uma maneira correta de abraçar. Você só fica perto do jeito que você gosta. De qualquer maneira que seja confortável."

Ele sentiu Cas acenar.

"Você está confortável?" perguntou Dean.

"Acho que sim", murmurou Cas no ombro de Dean. Ele ainda se sentia totalmente rígido.

Uma pausa.

"Agora o que acontece?" disse Cas no ombro de Dean.

"Agora você só relaxa", disse Dean, tentando não rir. "É apenas uma boa maneira de relaxar, Cas." Ele estendeu a mão livre e começou a acariciar a parte de trás da cabeça de Cas.

Cas deu um pequeno suspiro. Dean continuou acariciando seus cabelos e, finalmente, sentiu-o realmente relaxar.

Alguns momentos depois, Dean percebeu que estava aninhando nos cabelos de Cas, bebendo seu aroma adorável. E então, sem sequer planejar, beijando o topo da cabeça de Cas. Ops Isso foi uma espécie de coisa de casal para fazer, não foi?

Dean beijou o topo da cabeça de Cas novamente.

Ele sentiu o braço de Cas apertar ao redor dele, sentiu ele se aproximar um pouco mais, e então sentiu a mão de Cas levantar-se timidamente até a cabeça de Dean também. Um momento depois, Cas deu um pequeno arranhão nas costas da cabeça de Dean, e Dean o tocou de volta. Cas se mexeu novamente, um pouco mais firme, e Dean o arrancou de novo, e correu todos os dedos para cima através do cabelo de Cas, e de volta para baixo, e o sentiu suspirar. Ele deixou sua outra mão vagar pelas costas de Cas, apenas traçando contornos de luz através da pele de Cas.

"Dean, isso é muito ... legal", disse Cas, sua voz suave. "Eu ..." Ele parou por um longo momento e finalmente disse: "Obrigado, Dean. Obrigado."

"Pelo quê?"

Outra pausa.

"Tudo", disse Castiel.

Eles ficaram lá em silêncio por um tempo, Dean acariciando o cabelo de Cas e acariciando sua cabeça.

"Um. Dean", disse Castiel.

"Sim?"

"O que eu faço com o braço embaixo?"

"O que?"

"O braço embaixo. O braço inferior. Não parece caber em lugar nenhum. É ..." Cas contorceu-se desajeitadamente. "Está ficando dormente. Isso deveria acontecer?"

Dean olhou para baixo entre eles e percebeu que o braço de Cas estava torcido de forma estranha sob ele; Ele também estava deitado em cima, prendendo-o no colchão.

"Um ..." disse Dean. Ele tinha que realmente pensar sobre isso. Dean sempre tinha sido o único com o braço sob a cabeça da outra pessoa - já que as meninas eram mais baixas e parecia sempre funcionar dessa maneira. Então, o que a garota fez com o antebraço? Dean de repente não tinha ideia. A garota prendia o antebraço atrás das costas? Chupar magicamente em seu corpo de alguma forma? Isso era apenas um desses segredos de garotas? Dean sugeriu: "Eu acho que você pode dobrar em seu peito, talvez?"

Cas se contorceu ao redor e ficou com o braço dobrado muito desajeitadamente entre eles. Hm Talvez ele tivesse mais músculo do braço do que uma garota? O braço parecia meio que no caminho.

"Isso parece um impedimento", observou Castiel, franzindo o cenho para Dean, perplexo, seus olhos azuis procurando os de Dean. "E não é confortável. E um desperdício de um braço."

"Talvez você possa esticá-lo para fora?" Dean disse, e um segundo depois Cas estava enfiando o braço de qualquer maneira, contorcendo-se, colocando o braço bem alto no travesseiro em frente ao nariz de Dean, e através do ombro de Dean, depois para o ar e depois para trás, como ele estava praticando para uma competição de semáforo; e finalmente direto entre eles. Onde ele apertou direito contra o pênis de Dean.

Oh. Está certo.

"Olha, Dean, eu posso apenas colocá-lo contra o seu pênis", disse Castiel feliz. "Isso parece funcionar. O que você acha?"

"Sim, isso é ... bem", disse Dean. Ele tinha se masturbado há apenas meia hora, e ele ainda estava determinado a apenas se aconchegar, para não fazer Cas sentir como se ele tivesse que dar um boquete a Dean ou algo assim, mas, mesmo que um pouco de pressão ... foi apenas a parte de trás do antebraço de Cas, pressionado contra o pênis de Dean ... mas ainda ... mmmmm.

Cas se contorceu um pouco, colocando o cotovelo contra o estômago, e disse: "Dean! Olhe! Eu posso colocar minha mão diretamente no seu pênis! É melhor, não é?" Aaaa e sim, de repente a mão de Cas estava bem no pau de Dean.

Cas olhou para cima brilhantemente, um sorriso puxando o canto de sua boca. Ele parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele perguntou: "Esta é uma boa posição de afago?"

"Sim, é ... essa é uma ótima posição de carinho, Cas ..." disse Dean, fechando os olhos e tentando se concentrar.

Abaixa, garoto, abaixa. Você já teve sua diversão. Meia hora atrás. Estabeleça-se!

E por um momento Dean realmente conseguiu relaxar, apenas apreciando a sensação de seu pênis sendo tão seguro, gentilmente, aconchegado na mão quente de Cas. Como Cas estava protegendo ele.

Dean começou a acariciar o cabelo de Cas novamente. E a mão de Cas imediatamente apertou o pau de Dean.

Abaixo rapaz! BAIXA!

"Ei, você sabe o que, Cas", disse Dean, "há outra posição de carinho onde os braços não são tão problemáticos. Você estava fazendo isso comigo no outro dia. Conchinha. Você conhece esse termo?"

Cas sacudiu a cabeça.

"Ok, a ideia é que nos aninhemos juntos como duas colheres. É legal; acho que você vai gostar. Aqui, você vira - não, eu quis dizer, vire do outro lado, não coloque os pés no travesseiro - ow! - você tem que soltar o meu pau , eu esqueci de mencionar isso, agora vire - espere, não em cima de mim, apenas encare a parede, é o que eu quis dizer - a outra parede - oof - paralelo a mim, não em ângulos retos - eu quis dizer, a outra parede - eu quis dizer, de frente para as almofadas de zebra - É isso aí, ok, agora eu tenho que colocar meu braço sob sua cabeça novamente - erguer um pouco a cabeça - não se mexa - lá, Exatamente, perfeito. "

Cas estava congelado de novo, obedientemente afastado de Dean agora, mas tão rígido quanto uma estátua, a cabeça levantada tensa do travesseiro. "Você pode relaxar agora", disse Dean, e sentiu Cas se acomodar timidamente, deixando a cabeça afundar no braço de Dean. Sorrindo para si mesmo, Dean se aconchegou mais perto, levantando os joelhos um pouco até que ele estava enrolado em torno de Cas, seu peito contra as costas de Cas.

Uau. Eles se encaixam perfeitamente . Cas acabou por ser precisamente a altura certa, em relação à altura de Dean, para conchinha perfeita e absoluta . Como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. A boca de Dean estava bem na parte de trás do pescoço de Cas (o ponto mágico da cabeça! Sim! ) ...

.... e seu pau foi pressionado contra o traseiro de Cas. Encaixando-se perfeitamente no encaixe entre as nádegas de Cas. Quase como se tivesse sido projetado para se encaixar lá.

Bem, pelo menos a mão de Cas não estava realmente no pau de Dean. Dean achava que ainda tinha uma chance razoável de deixar Cas curtir o carinho.

"Isso é uma posição legal, Dean, você estava certo", disse Cas apreciativamente.

Dean inalou lentamente, o nariz enterrado no cabelo de Cas, bebendo aquele cheiro de urze e vento de montanha, e ele apertou o torso de Cas, e não pôde resistir a passar uma mão suavemente pelo peito de Cas.

"Então, só para esclarecer ... isso também é carinho?" Cas disse depois de um momento.

"Sim."

"Isso é bastante legal, Dean." Dean sentiu-o relaxar ainda mais, recuando um pouco contra Dean.

Dean disse: "Eu pensei que você gostaria."

"Me desculpe, estou cometendo tantos erros, Dean."

Ah, caramba.

"Cas", disse Dean. "Você está indo bem."

Cas virou a cabeça, olhando de volta para Dean, e disse, parecendo um pouco preocupado, "Eu percebo agora que não fiz nenhuma pesquisa sobre carinho. Sinto muito".

"Cas" disse Dean. "Para ser sincero, estou muito feliz que haja algo que eu realmente possa te mostrar, pelo menos uma vez. E também ... Eu só tenho que apontar, se você me colocar em um corpo de mil metros de comprimento com asas e um cauda, eu estaria cometendo tantos erros que você só riria. Eu provavelmente estaria girando em círculos no chão. "

Cas deu um pequeno bufar de riso com isso. Dean disse: "Você está indo muito bem. E, Cas?"

"Sim?"

"Eu amo ter você aqui", disse Dean. "Assim como você é." Apenas para levar a questão para casa, ele mordiscou Cas na parte de trás do pescoço. Cas respirou fundo e pressionou contra Dean. Mordidela. Mordidela. Pequenas mordidas suaves. Cas suspirou. Ele estava todo apertado, perfeitamente pressionado contra Dean agora. Pressionado contra Dean da cabeça aos pés.

Incluindo seus quadris.

.... aaaaand Dean estava ficando duro.

Porra , Dean realmente queria apenas deixar Castiel relaxar; deixe-o desfrutar do abraço, e não se sentir pressionado a sentir que ele teve que entregar orgasmos para Dean 24 horas por dia. Então Dean tentou sutilmente inclinar seus quadris para trás um pouco para que Cas não sentisse nada, mas Cas imediatamente se contorceu para trás. Dean moveu seus quadris para trás novamente, e Cas se contorceu de volta novamente.

"Dean, pare de se mexer ", disse Cas. Então ele apenas empurrou seus quadris para trás. "Dean, seu pênis está ereto", observou Castiel calmamente, mudando um pouco, e o pênis de Dean deslizou entre as nádegas de Cas, a cabeça do pau aninhado entre suas coxas.

"Desculpe por isso", disse Dean, sua respiração ficando um pouco mais rápida. "Eu só ... acontece às vezes, mas não temos que fazer nada. Você pode apenas relaxar", disse Dean, acrescentando "Estamos apenas abraçando ...", mas agora Cas estava apertando suas coxas juntas, e Dean pensou, talvez apenas um pequenino impulso, apenas um real devagar , só para ver como se sente. Ele fez um pequeno e lento deslizar para a frente, tão lento que realmente não contava como um empurrão, realmente, mais apenas ... gentilmente mudando de posição. Apenas facilitando seu pau ao longo das nádegas de Cas, e entre as coxas ... e de volta para fora.

Ok, "suavemente mudando de posição" é bom. Verifica. Verificado.

"Apenas ... afagando", murmurou Dean novamente. Apenas mais uma vez, para verificar novamente. Dean moveu os quadris para frente e voltou para trás.

Ahhh . Sim. Ainda se sente bem.

"Isso ainda é ... carinho?" disse Cas, soando um pouco ofegante de repente.

Talvez mais uma vez.

"Sim ..." respirou Dean, "afago avançado." Ele fechou os olhos, revirando os quadris lentamente novamente. Em .... fora ...

Definitivamente bom.

Dean disse: "Ei, você se importaria se eu ..."

"Eu não me importo", disse Cas.

"Se você não se importar, eu apenas - ah - apenas - faça isso um pouco - você pode simplesmente relaxar -" Dean começou a fazer investidas mais profundas, dentro e fora da virilha de Cas.

De repente, Castiel estava se afastando um pouco, tateando na mesa de cabeceira por alguma coisa. Dean ouviu a gaveta abrir e depois o estalo do lubrificante se abrindo. Um momento depois Cas se curvou, alcançando entre suas próprias pernas, e Dean sentiu a mão quente e escorregadia de Cas agarrando o pau de Dean.

Bem, então, isso resolve! Dean suspirou quando Cas o puxou para baixo, pensando, ok ok ok, vai ser sexo de novo, ok, já, eu tentei me segurar, eu realmente tentei!

Mas me sinto muito bem, agora que o pau de Dean estava escorregadio. Dean começou a deslizar entre as nádegas de Cas novamente, entre as coxas e apenas se perdeu por um tempo, sem pensar em uma única coisa além de como era bom deslizar lentamente seu pênis duro e duro nas coxas de Cas. Vai e volta. Vai e volta. Antes que ele percebesse, ele estava duro como pedra e começando a ofegar. Cas estava arqueando seus quadris para ele agora, começando a respirar um pouco duro, e Dean se mexeu um pouco, mudando seu ângulo. Ah, sim, agora ele estava meio que empurrando-se em Cas um pouco, o cabresto de Dean meio que se intrometendo nele, entre suas nádegas ... De alguma forma, Dean nem tinha pensado sobre o que ele estava querendo, mas ouviu Cas gemer, e de repente percebeu que seu pau estava pressionado para a direita até o ânus de Cas. O pênis de Dean estava bem ali, bem ali . 

"Oh, Cas " Dean gemeu, inclinando a cabeça contra as costas de Cas, agarrando seus ombros com as duas mãos. Dean apenas ficou lá por um momento, com medo de fazer qualquer coisa, apenas pressionando.

Cas alcançou sua mão sobre seus quadris e agarrou o pau de Dean e ajustou sua posição minuciosamente, segurando-a diretamente contra um certo lugar quente, quente e quente que parecia ceder um pouco. Dean ofegou.

"Aí" , Castiel assobiou. "Empurre, Dean . "

"Mas -" engasgou Dean. "Só se você quiser - você não precisa -"

"Eu sei que não preciso ", disse Castiel. "Você poderia apenas empurrar já!" Dean ainda se sentia um pouco hesitante, e Cas de repente chegou de volta e agarrou o quadril de Dean com uma mão, de alguma forma contorceu a outra mão por baixo e agarrou o quadril inferior de Dean também. Agora ele tinha as duas mãos em Dean e maldição se Cas não apenas começasse a puxar Dean para ele por pura força. Lentamente. Lentamente. Apenas uma fração de uma polegada de cada vez. Ofegante. Pausa. Puxar. Dean ficou lá sem fôlego, incrédulo, agarrando-se aos ombros de Cas com as duas mãos agora enquanto Cas apenas puxava Dean para dentro dele com aquela força implacável, apenas empalando a si mesmo, Dean apenas impotente para o passeio.

Lentamente. Lentamente. A sensação dos dedos de Cas cavando com tanta firmeza nos quadris de Dean o fez gemer; havia uma sensação tão incrível que Cas o tinha , se apoderara dele. Bem no centro, bem na raiz. Dean não poderia ter fugido se ele tivesse tentado; Cas estava praticamente apenas usando-o como um vibrador gigante. E oh, o buraco do deus Cas acabou sendo incrivelmente quente e tão incrivelmente apertado ! O pênis de Dean estava sendo lentamente embainhado no que parecia ser um veludo quente, apertado e molhado. Apenas afundou sobre o pênis de Dean, engolindo-o, e. Dean começou a choramingar, murmurando 

"Cas, Cas , isso é bom , oh meu deus é tão bom!", como Cas puxou-o dentro

Cas pegou cerca de dois terços do caminho e fez uma pausa. Dean engasgou "Você ... é... tão gostoso pra caralho , Cas," Dean pressionou o rosto nos lençóis, agarrando firme no quadril e no ombro de Cas.

"Você já fez isso antes?" Cas sussurrou.

"NÃO", resmungou Dean. "NÃO."

"Nem eu", disse Cas.

Um impulso imenso e imparável estava aumentando, a empurrar, a empurrar, e era tudo o que Dean podia fazer para resistir, deitado ali o máximo que podia, seu pênis inchado enterrado até a metade. Um braço segurando o quadril de Cas, o outro braço rigidamente apoiado no ombro de Cas. 

"Você está bem?" disse Dean, ofegando, seus quadris já começando a tremer em pequenos e automáticos pequenos espasmos. Cas tinha parado a dois terços, e Dean não queria machucá-lo, empurrando longe demais.

Cas disse: "Você não pode me machucar, Dean ..." e Dean começou a mover seus quadris um pouco mais. Encaminhe um pouco. Volte um pouco. Cas disse: " Ahh ... Dean ... eu gosto disso ... afago ... eu gosto de abraçar ..."

Dean teria rido se tivesse respirado. Ele finalmente ofegou, "Isto é ... altamente avançado , Cas". Realmente começando a empurrar seus quadris agora, com mais firmeza. Dentro. Fora. Dentro. Fora.

"É ... legal ... ahhh ... Dean, você poderia ... abraçar mais forte, Dean ..." ofegou Cas, empurrando de volta novamente.

Dean riu e gemeu. E obedeceu, empurrando com mais força, apertando o mais forte que pôde no quadril de Cas com uma mão, o outro braço travado em linha reta e apoiado contra o ombro de Cas. Dean ainda estava tentando ser gentil, mas cada impulso estava ficando um pouco mais profundo e mais profundo, cada empurrão trabalhando seu pênis mais e mais para aquele buraco insanamente apertado e quente que Cas parecia ter. Como diabos era possível para que isso se sente tão fodidamente bom? Cas estava gemendo agora, e as estocadas de Dean estavam começando a empurrar Cas na cama.

"Abrace mais forte!" disse Cas, e Dean gemeu e empurrou, e afundou todo o caminho . Bolas profundas, enterrando-se até o punho, sentindo suas bolas pressionarem contra o traseiro de Cas. Cas se contorceu e gritou. Próximo impulso e isso aconteceu novamente, Cas vacilando e dando um pequeno grito.

"Você está bem?" ofegou Dean, pausando

"NÃO PARE!" Cas disse. "Continue abraçado" Dean soltou uma gargalhada, mas Cas contraiu-se e gemeu "Dean ... você está ... batendo em algo -" Dean mudou um pouco o ângulo, e Cas gritou: "AQUI! LÁ! AH! Sim!"

Sua próstata, eu estou acertando sua próstata ! Dean pensou vertiginosamente. Ele engasgou, pensando, eu deveria empurrá-lo ou algo assim, eu deveria ir devagar, eu deveria me reposicionar, eu deveria me organizar aqui, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de empurrar, porque Cas estava apenas se contorcendo e gemendo em cada impulso agora . E Dean simplesmente não conseguia parar de bater.

As bolas de Dean estavam batendo audivelmente contra o traseiro de Cas agora. Cas ofegou, "Estou caindo, Dean, estou caindo." Dean pensou Isso é falar de anjo por vir? E então eles caíram da cama.

Dean não estava prestando atenção, e ele estava empurrando Cas progressivamente através da cama com cada estocada. E eles caíram da borda.

Era uma queda estranha, em câmera lenta, Dean agarrando-se aos quadris de Cas por todo o caminho como se ele estivesse tentando salvar Cas do desastre. Cas conseguiu abaixar os braços para quebrar a queda e eles deslizaram devagar por um emaranhado de lençóis, cobertor e colcha, até o pântano dos travesseiros listrados de zebra. E, insanamente, Dean apenas continuou empurrando , todo o caminho para baixo, como um maníaco, totalmente incapaz de parar, de alguma forma conseguindo realmente ficar dentro de Cas até o fim. Eles acabaram esparramados em todos os travesseiros e roupas de cama, e Dean ainda estava apenas empurrando nele o mais forte que podia, ofegante, totalmente incapaz de parar, apenas atingindo-o no chão como um animal absoluto, ficando louco com o caminho Cas estava gemendo:

"Sim, isso", e se contorcendo e gritando em cada maldito impulso. Era totalmente desorganizado, roupas de cama e travesseiros deslizavam em todas as direções, e finalmente os pés de Dean deslizaram também, deslizando sobre as malditas almofadas de zebra no momento errado, e seu pau escorregou.

"Droga!" Dean engasgou, cambaleando até os joelhos ao lado da cama.

"Volte pra mim, Dean", disse Cas, lutando até suas mãos e joelhos também. "Me abrace mais!" Dean teria acabado de rir se Cas não tivesse acabado de chegar e pegasse o pau de Dean e apenas se apoiasse nele. Eu pensei que o cara bottom deveria ser passivo ou algo assim? Dean pensou rapidamente, quando Cas simplesmente empurrou Dean de volta contra a maldita cama e se empalou no pênis de Dean novamente, dominante. 

"Oh, Cas! " Gemeu Dean, curvando-se sobre ele. Ele se inclinou para a frente, tentando empurrar de novo, e estava derrapando de novo nos malditos travesseiros e lençóis.

Um estalar de trovão, uma lavagem de estática, as porras das asas estavam lá de repente e Dean agarrou-os em quase desespero, exatamente onde eles se juntaram às costas de Cas. Foi como ter um novo conjunto de alças de repente. Dean puxou com força as asas e mergulhou até o fim. Bolas profundas. 

"Isso! SIM!" gritou Cas, arqueando as costas.

"Você gosta de ser abraçado, Cas?" Dean disse, ajustando seu aperto nas asas. "Você gosta, não é?"

"Sim " , resmungou Cas. "Mais, Dean, me abraça mais forte! Mais profundo! "

"Eu vou te abraçar bem forte", Dean grunhiu, batendo longe agora. "Yeah - yeah - você gosta de ser abraçado, não é, anjo!" Ele meio que perdeu a noção do humor da piada do carinho e de alguma forma ficou quente como o inferno, e Dean começou a grunhir: "Você gosta de ser abraçado, você não, anjo, você gosta disso, eu vou abraçar você , anjo, seu fodidamente sexy anjo gostoso, eu vou te abraçar até você gozar, Cas! "

Em algum lugar no meio da completamente ridícula conversa de carinho de Dean, Cas agarrou de repente uma das mãos de Dean, empurrou-a em torno de seus quadris e pressionou-a em seu próprio pênis, segurando a palma da mão de Dean diretamente em sua cabeça. Dean não tinha certeza do que queria, mas quando Dean fez outro impulso profundo, Cas gemeu e - puta que pariu - Dean realmente sentiu o precome driblar do pênis de Cas e escorrer em sua palma. Oh. Deus. Dean tinha de alguma forma ... espremido o precome de Cas com seu próprio impulso? Dean fez isso de novo, outro impulso profundo; Outro gemido de Cas, outra contração de seu pênis, outra onda lenta de umidade quente na palma de Dean. Foda-se. Dean gritou: "AH, CAS!", Sentiu seu pênis endurecer, sabia que ele estava no limite.

"Você vai ejacular ... em breve?"

Exatamente o que ele pediu há mais de um mês, Dean percebeu. Então, Cas estava parado ali, intrigado com a cama, e Dean quase morrera de constrangimento. Agora...

Agora. Inacreditável. Impossível.

"Sim Sim!" Grunhiu Dean nas penas de Cas. Ele se sentia febril, todo o seu corpo vibrando, zumbindo. Outro impulso profundo; ele sentiu o pau de Cas se contorcer de novo, sentiu mais fluido pingar em sua palma, e Dean gemeu, "Sim, sim, sim, em você, em você, CAS, ah, Cas, sim, sim!" Ele mordeu a parte de trás do pescoço de Cas e Cas gritou:

"ah! AHH! ", E jatos pegajosos foram esguichando para fora de seu pau de repente nos dedos de Dean, Cas grunhindo alto com cada jato, suas asas fazendo aquelas pequenas abas novamente. E o buraco de Cas começou a apertar ritmicamente também, quando ele veio: apertando, apertando, apertando , direto no pênis de Dean. Cas estava chegando enquanto o pênis de Dean estava nele, e isso acabou por ser a coisa mais emocionante que já aconteceu na história do universo. 

Dean engasgou quando seus quadris deram um impulso involuntário ENORME para frente, tão duro que Cas derrapou alguns centímetros para frente. Dean congelou lá, bolas pressionadas contra o traseiro de Cas, penduradas nas asas, tentando de alguma forma enterrar-se ainda mais fundo. Os músculos de Cas se apertaram em torno do pênis de Dean mais uma vez e vieram apenas malditos para fora do pênis de Dean. Na bunda de Cas. Dean sentiu o gozar apenas arrancando, sacudido após sacudida após sacudida. Todo o corpo de Dean se apoderou; até os dedos dos pés dele estavam enrolados com ele, como o veio apenas continuou atirando para fora do seu pau se contorcendo, direto na bunda de Castiel! (Inacreditável! Impossível!) Dean gemeu, grandes gemidos longos, apenas agarrando-se a uma asa com uma mão, a outra mão ainda segurando o pau espumoso de Cas, capturando a chegada de Cas; Seu rosto enterrado em penas, sentindo Cas estremecer sob ele, sentindo as asas tremerem.

Lentamente, os espasmos diminuíram. Mas Dean apenas aguentou, enquanto pôde. Pendurado na asa; segurou no pênis de Cas. Pendurado em Cas em todos os lugares que ele podia. Ao longo das últimas pequenas contrações, até as últimas ondulações. Por último, o traseiro de Cas deu uma última contração que realmente apertou o pau amaciador de Dean - uma sensação bizarramente requintada que fez Dean gemer novamente. Ele perdeu o pau de Cas quando Cas afundou no chão, direto nos lençóis emaranhados e todos os pequenos travesseiros de zebra. Dean simplesmente desmoronou em cima dele, uma mão ainda na asa, a outra mão presa sob Cas, ainda cheia de pegajosa quente de Cas, e pressionada contra o estômago de Cas.

Eles ficaram ali, ofegando.

Depois de alguns momentos, Cas disse: "Eu não tinha idéia de que o aconchego seria tão bom, Dean".

Dean riu fracamente. "Isso foi um abraço avançado"

"Abraço é muito mais enérgico do que eu imaginei", disse Cas.

Dean meio que sabia que deveria endireitar Cas nessa terminologia, mas era simplesmente adorável demais. Se era isso que Cas pensava que "abraçar" significava, então Dean só iria com isso, e por Deus Dean iria abraçar Castiel a cada chance que ele tivesse .

"Eu realmente gosto de abraçar você, Dean", disse Cas.

"Eu realmente gosto de abraçar você também, Cas", disse Dean. Ele beijou a parte de trás do pescoço de Cas. E mordiscou.

Mordidela. Mordidela .

Ele sentiu Cas dar um suspiro longo e lento.

Mordidela. Mordidela.

Então Cas disse lentamente:

"Dean ... eu sei que você disse que leu o livro de Schmidt-Nielsen, mas ... eu só tenho que perguntar. Você ... realmente sabe o que isso significa?" Ele fez uma pausa. Dean sentiu a cabeça de Cas se mover e olhou para ele. Cas virou a cabeça para o lado, para que ele pudesse olhar para Dean com o canto do olho.

Cas disse: "Dean ... quando os anjos se enfeitam na cabeça ... o que você acha que significa?"

Dean disse: "Confiança. Respeito. Profunda afeição. Foi o que o livro disse. Está certo?"

"Sim", disse Cas, após uma pequena pausa. "Você ... realmente quer dizer isso?"

"Estou falando sério", disse Dean. Ele voltou para o pescoço de Cas.

Mordidela .

"Eu sinto o mesmo", disse Cas suavemente.

Mordidela. Mordidela.

Dean levantou a cabeça e disse, no ouvido de Cas, querendo ter absoluta certeza de que Cas ouviu: "Também significa amor. Não é?"

Uma pausa.

Cas sussurrou: "Sim".

"Sim, eu quero dizer isso", disse Dean, e ele mordiscou novamente, e mordiscou novamente. Envolveu uma mão ao redor do topo da cabeça de Cas, passou a outra ao longo de uma das asas e descobriu que todas as plumas ao longo do topo estavam arrumadas no alto, afofadas mais do que Dean jamais imaginara que pudessem afofar. Incluindo as alulas. Dean gentilmente passou os dedos por elas e as sentiu apertarem sua mão.

"Eu sinto o mesmo", sussurrou Cas.

Eles ficaram lá por um momento.

"Cas ..." disse Dean. Ele fez uma pausa e depois soltou: "Não conheço física alguma!"

"O que?" Cas virou a cabeça ainda mais e olhou para ele.

"Eu não conheço física alguma", disse Dean, segurando os winglets com força. Ele colocou a cabeça nas costas de Cas, falando diretamente sobre as penas fofas na base das asas. "Eu não sou inteligente , Cas, não como você e Sam. Quero dizer, eu realmente não sei muito. Tudo que eu tenho é esse pequeno quarto estúpido, e meu carro e meus filmes estúpidos e armas e a música estúpida. Cas, eu tentei olhar para livros de física hoje, para aprender sobre comprimentos de onda e dimensões e outras coisas, então eu poderia falar sobre coisas com você, e eu não poderia nem ler a primeira página! "

Cas deu um encolher de ombros estranho , e Dean sentiu que todos os grudentos vinham desaparecer. Então Cas levantou uma asa e se contorceu, sentando-se, levantando a asa sobre a cabeça de Dean quando ele se virou, para que ele pudesse se virar e encarar Dean. Ele acabou se sentando de joelhos diante de Dean com suas tremendas asas estendidas no chão, uma delas meio dobrada estranhamente e a outra se estendendo quase até a parede mais distante. Dean sentou-se também e olhou de volta para ele.

Cas disse: "Dean, por que eu iria querer falar sobre física?"

"Eu não sei, eu só não quero te aborrecer!"

Cas ficou com uma expressão muito estranha no rosto. 

"Mas eu sou quem vai te aborrecer", disse ele depois de um momento.

"O que?"

"Eu nunca entendi nenhuma de suas piadas!" Cas explodiu. "Eu não sei nada sobre música. Ainda há muitas coisas que eu não entendo sobre essa cultura, Dean, eu ainda cometi tantos erros"

Dean estava balançando a cabeça agora, "Oh, Cas, caramba, isso não importa, minhas piadas são estúpidas de qualquer maneira. Você não tem que rir delas. É só que tudo que eu tenho é meu carro e esse pequeno quarto idiota - "

"Eu queria ir ao cinema", disse Cas, parecendo de repente com o coração partido. "Mas eu estava com medo que houvesse piadas que eu não entenderia, referências que eu não sei, eu pensei que você ficaria entediado se tivesse que explicar - e você teria que ver filmes que você já viu, eu não... não vi nenhum deles - você teria que vê-los novamente - "

" Adoro assistir a filmes de novo - vou assistir a todos de novo -, mas Cas, você voa para todo o mundo, e eu só tenho esse pequeno quarto idiota -"

"Eu amo este quarto", disse Castiel. "Tem você aqui. Eu queria que fosse o meu quarto."

Dean olhou para ele.

Cas de repente olhou para longe. Ele limpou a garganta e sacudiu as asas, e esfregou a nuca, dizendo: "Mas é claro, eu certamente posso encontrar um quarto meu em algum lugar. Este é o seu próprio quarto. Você precisa de privacidade e precisa de espaço, você é muito independente e precisa de um quarto seu ..."

"Há muito espaço aqui", disse Dean. "É um quarto muito grande , na verdade, há muito espaço, e a cama é enorme - eu estava apenas notando que hoje à noite, antes de você chegar aqui, na verdade. Percebendo quão grande é a cama. Veja -" Ele se levantou, agarrou a roupa de cama e sacudiu-a sobre a cama novamente. "Veja, é uma cama enorme", disse Dean. "E há muito espaço aqui! Cas, quantas coisas você tem, de qualquer maneira."

"Minha ... lâmina. Isso é tudo", disse Castiel. "E minhas roupas, suponho."

Dean riu. "Isso definitivamente vai caber", disse ele. "Olha, veja, sua lâmina pode caber no armário" 

Dean olhou para o conjunto de pequenos unicórnios de cerâmica que estavam entulhando a mesa. Ele arrancou uma - a que Cas tinha fixado para ele - e colocou-a suavemente em cima de uma mesinha, todos os outros, ele varreu um monte de unicórnios, que colocou em uma pequena gaveta. (Cuidadosamente. Assim, seus pequenos chifres não se quebrariam.) Então ele foi até o casaco de Cas, pescou a lâmina de anjo para fora da manga e voltou e colocou-a cerimoniosamente na caixa de som. 

"Veja!" Dean disse orgulhosamente. "Bastante espaço!" Cas estava olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados, ainda apenas sentado no chão na cama emaranhada com as asas espalhadas por todo o chão. Dean passou cuidadosamente por suas penas e abriu o pequeno armário no canto. Não havia cabides vazios. Dean apressadamente jogou várias de suas camisas no chão (tentando esconder essa ação de Cas) e virou-se com um sorriso, segurando os cabides vazios, dizendo: "Veja, muitos cabides extras!" 

Agarrou o sobretudo, a jaqueta e as calças de terno de Cas e pendurou-os, mesmo tendo o trabalho de dobrar as calças cuidadosamente nas dobras. Em seguida, Dean dobrou os boxers de Cas, juntou as meias e colocou-as na lâmina do anjo; e colocou os sapatos de Cas bem arrumados, no canto da sala onde estavam os sapatos de Dean, dizendo: "Veja, tudo se encaixa, há toneladas de espaço". Ele se virou e ficou surpreso ao encontrar Cas de pé diretamente atrás dele, apenas cerca de dois metros de distância.

Os olhos de Cas estavam brilhando.

As grandes asas pareciam um pouco mais altas que o normal. Espalhadas um pouco mais do que o habitual.

As penas pareciam muito afofadas .

Dean disse: "Você poderia ficar. Toda noite, Cas. Quero dizer ... se você quiser."

"Tenho certeza que eu quero", disse Castiel.

Dean pegou a mão dele, puxou-o de volta para a cama e apagou a luz. Em apenas um momento eles estavam debaixo das cobertas novamente, e, num piscar de olhos, instantaneamente, Cas estava aconchegado até ele. Um braço caiu sobre as costas de Dean, a "mão embaixo" descansando confortavelmente no pau de Dean.

"Olhe para você, Cas, você é um maldito especialista", disse Dean. Ele colocou o braço sob a cabeça de Cas e descansou na asa de Cas, que estava bem atrás das costas. A asa superior pousou sobre Dean.

Eles se encaixam perfeitamente.

"Tem certeza de que não vai ficar entediado comigo?" sussurrou Dean, na escuridão.

"Dean", disse Castiel, "você é muitas coisas. Mas você nunca é chato."

E lá estavam eles. Apenas deitado na cama juntos. Sem sexo, sem orelhas de coelho, sem contas anais, sem grampos de mamilo, sem Impala, sem "estímulos", sem orgasmos de qualquer tipo. Apenas deitado em uma cama comum, entre os lençóis comuns (bem, de chita, pelo menos), fazendo um carinho comum. Apenas deitado aqui um ao lado do outro, e Dean pensou: Não há nada melhor no mundo. Não há nada melhor.

Não havia nada melhor no mundo do que apenas estar enrolado aqui, ao lado de seu anjo. Ao lado de Castiel.

Em seu próprio quarto.

 

F.I.M.

 

_____________________

[lamento quaisquer errinhos, esse cap foi especialmente difícil e confuso de traduzir, acho que, honestamente, não tinha sido betado em inglês, por isso tava tudo meio louco, desconexo, mas deu certo ajeitar! Por favor, se quiser entender um pouco mais sobre a fic, leia o próximo cap, com as notas. Obg!]


End file.
